Dark Huntress:Alternate life year one
by juvycabuenos
Summary: Juvy Cabueños a.k.a Dark Huntress is going to Hogwarts but her double life will be in cost a terrible lifee. befriends with the others but to keep her identity being her Dark Huntress.Worst of all doing her chaos mode ntains laughter,different language,fighting style and worse all crossover
1. Prologue

**_Still own nothing._**

 ** _My name is Natalie Allen.I am the daughter of Barry Allen a.k.a The flash and Caitlin Snow a.k.a Killer parents were killed by meta humans lead by Zoom.I watched them die until i travel back on time my parents are working partners on Star labs with Uncle Cisco , but now i can't go back to the future because i'm stuck here in the past forever.I just wished that they'll never die and i promise them that i'll protect them._**


	2. Chapter 1

**Its says that the legends we,re being created by its that was interfere by unknown have interfere to both and Hell worked together to finished the demons but leading their some oftheir warriors to made its own decisons causing God to know the established the Deadly of both tried to recquite its better solutions causing Death to gather its own founder.**

 **God was having time being fierce seeing his creation to destroy each other,so he recquited the first Gino Godric Gryffindor Cabueños from the wizarding family on the first Sin Wrath letting Gino to become a devil to was been trained different kinds magic and mundane letting his own decisons to make it wiser as changed his name to Godric Gryffindor the first founder of founders created hogwarts yet it was Gino who made passageway to both enter the muggle world in different path where no one would trace Gino kept his secret about the passagesway where no founder knows his secret identity or his own secret as a deadly sin of them became friends until they let wizards and witches to enter their used his hat as a sorting hat to sort every students where they belonged...finally Salazar Slytherin notived that muggleborns have entered their world,causing him to prejuiced three 3 founders have welcomed the different kinds of species to enter their castle despite Salazar's Gino had told Salazar that muggleborns are both humans who had the same blood and not of them are all bad.**

 **Salazar realized that Gino was indeed welcomed his own house filled with muggleborn students until sooner or later...the three founders have begun to grow old and aged yet died but Gino didn't fell was still young and do the right in secretly killed demons with his sword and his bow and arrow along with his magic and devils and Rowena knew that Gino was a devil yet they kept it as a secret letting Gino to gathered his own fathe where destinies showed him of what he was capable of.**

 **Time had indeed passed yet he was still young and studied different courses on the muggle world but his secret as a devil had used his advancement to do his taking a course every year he had learned how to fell in love and gained his graduations course,he became a huter of demons and hunting down bad people who never made the same entered competitions and knows that every year has passed yet his devild powers caused him to felt its obligations causing him to changed back into his identity .No one of the wizarding knows that Gino Cabueños is Godric Gryffindor all learned how to kill both of them but Death told him to find father of all murder to trained first Gino didn't know what happened for the last time he created but he made a realized that God choose him to become a devil so he can have its own free will.**

 **Gino found Cain and taught him the use of being a hunter and a great martial told him that God forgive him for the death of his brother but in return he needed to long live told Gino that he needed to find the 6 Deadly Sins on went back to Hogwarts thwhere people didn't recognize him before but the hat remembered him as his own saw Dumbledore as the new headmaster of Hogwarts who was holding the elder Deathly hallowd that Death realized that Gino had the same similarities with Godriv but he knew that Gino's mind was was sorted into his own house where he befriended the whole house until he recquit the deadly 6 he met a woman.A woman that he Wayne.**

 **During his time on hpgwarts all Gino could do was sleeping and if he had break times ,he would attend some of the tournaments but somehow he felt sorry when he saw James Potter pranked Severus Snape along with his he had enough as he had a few trusted friends on Slytherins The Deadly Sins saw of what happened to comforts James calling him a loser with no manner,yet he explained that Snape grows into a muggle but his father was abusive and he started to beat him amd his mother causing ghr whole Marauders to gasped of what he'd said The Marauders said sorry to Snape who apologized to both of Deadly Sins where being recquited by god along with heaven and hell yet Gino and Rose began their friendship as well.**

 **Sooner someone was teased from being a know it all and a comfort the others while the Deadly Sins watched as Gino pushed the man to the glass with his of the Deadly sins returned to their own room where they demanded what God choose for first Gino was reculant for telling them the truth but he finally showed them his devil others gasped of what Death gave to them but they kept it to portect their families. a demon who entered the Gryffindor house was attacked causing Gino to reveal himself as a Deadly Sin Wrath showing his tattoo on his back and his mark on his chest along with the Deadly sins killed the demons and trained by Cain secretly and attending of them learned to become briothers solving their problem and csaved their world.**

 **Through man hardship they have know that one day...same things will be changed...even to gave p his power for his daughter.**


	3. Chapter 2

Godric's Holow

"Lily take Harry anf go...its him...i'll hold him off."said jAmes as he watched his wife ran to the stairs but he was blasted by a green light leaving him to went to the room and blasted the saw this yet she protected her son

"Please...not Harry...please not Harry."Lily begged

"Step aside..you silly girl."Voldemort snarled

"Please not Harry...take me...have mercy.."Lily begged again

"This is your final warning."Voldemort scowled but he had raised his wand and pointed it on her. _"Avada Kedavra."_

Green light appeared on his wand causing Lily Potter to be Potters are both killed leaving Voldemort towards Harry Potter who was crying for his mother.

"Mommy and Daddy are gone for you...now its time for you to die...Harry Potter."

 _Crash._

The window was smashed by a female person who was wearing a kicked Voldemort away sending him to the saw the person who was wearing a mask yet she was protecting Harry.

"Who the hell are you?!."Voldemort snarled

"Your worst nightmare."said the girl

Voldemort grab his wand along with the girl until they both fight causing the wand to be caused by realized that the wand was so powerful than his own core yet it stopped when the girl stabbed him with her arrow on his grab an explosive mite and put it on Voldemort's cloak yet she grab Harry and zoom away to the cupboard letting the device to be explode along with Voldemort with it.

Auror Sirius black and Werewolf Remus Lupin arrived on the Godrics Hallow after Dumbledore reported that Peter betrayed of the wizarding world knows that Peter was the Potter's secret keeper ,yet it alarmed the auror to go to thte GOdric's they both arrived they saw the house broken and destroyed until the door opened revealing to be the masked girl who was carrying baby Harry on her both of them grab their wands but the stranger told them that she was not an enemy but a friend ,They put their wands down causing the girl to give the baby to Sirius.

"James and Lily?."said Remus but the girl shook her head.

"I'm sorry but they don't survive..."said the girl

"What are you?."said Sirius

"There is no time to explain...what happened...Take Harry as your son,protect him...tell him that when he is him Voldemort will use him as a bait to lure me out."said the girl

"Wait...before you go...who are you?."said Remus

"I'm Dark HUntress."said the person as she flew away leaving the two person to be alone.

The attack on the Potters caused everyone to be mourned along with the realized that Harry was saved by an unknown person whose magic was so stronger than both of took the custody of Harry while the other people mourned and cry for their the funeral Gino and his wife Rose Wayne...nee Cabueños came and embraced them.

"Sirius,Remus i am so sorry that we didn't came."said Gino

"Gino its not your fault...we both missed our friend and none of you both Sins are blamed here."said Sirius

".Can i hold him?."said Rose ad Sirius gave the baby Harry to her.

"She looks like James...but his eyes...his eyes.."said Rose

"Are lily's...i can't believe this would happened to them.I trusted Peter but in reality he betrayed us."said Sirius

"Sirius...none of this was spyour fault."said Barry

"But why did i felt the pain within me."Sirius asked

"Because we lost a good friend...a friend that we cared so much...now stop crying...you'll make Harry cry."said Rose

"Thank you guys for coming."said Remus

"We would here for you no matter what."Gino told him as they both left the funeral.

Both of the sins went to the Cabueños where Rose was heavily pregnant to their looked at his chimera pet dog.

"Ace take my coat back to my room."said Gino

"Of course Master Gino."said Ace as it left

"How this is happened? Where is Peter?." i'm going to kill him?."said Tommy Merlyn

"Tommy this is the was untraceable."said Gino

"And would happened to Harry? "Oliver Queen asked

"Right and Remus came and told them that Dark Huntress who camr and took away."said Barry

"Well that is unexpectedly."said Lee

"We don't know what is happening here...we kept telling what to do or not...God we failed to save."said Kazu"We did and now Voldemort and his supporters will find Dark Huntress and lure her out."Gino told them

"But why? Why did she went there..?."Michael asked

"Honestly i don't know..,,Harry was been protected by Dark Huntress and i would never do anything to reverse she was she was an ally to both know the truth from tof us."said Gino

"And what happened? Sirius said that she was immune like you we're?."said Connor Mcallister

"But i am not the Dark HUntress.I don't felt her presence here maybe i was thinking so Rose is goin to be labour anytime soon...letting my child to be hybrid."said Gino

"You know that Rose is an Angel and your suggesting this?."Tommy reminded him

"Gino for the last time...you know the secquences of having this.I know that your a founder of Hogwarts with causingg a lot of trouble escaping it."said Barry

"God why do i have you both?."Gino rolled his eyes

"Well we need to go needed to do some relax."

"Guys...we are leaders of the we we,re in different places we still have our members with we are we have to save the place that we loved."said Gino

"We will."

Both of them went back home yet Gino saw his wife sleeping on the remembered everytime they had adventures .She was now a proffesional doctor and he is a hunter of both worlds...yet now he was a trillionaire and owned the company called Cabueños he remembered when they graduated he was on the hunt with the sins when he saved Rose from the and him became friends later turning a looked at Gino who was staying away from her,she demanded to know what's wrong.

Finally Gino told Rose that he is Godric Gryffindor and the told her his secret as a hunter along with his devil caused him to remain immortal for many didn't care because she already know that he is Godric and the devil from the begining their school yet she revealed that she was an angel who was sent here when she was a sins have welcomed her and act Rose as their doctor or Theraphist Gino and Rose married but now she was pregnant with their child yet he remembered when he encountered a child before who look like Rose but her eyes...her eyes are the same as him.

"You kept thinking to much aren't you?."Rose asked him

"Maybe...i am thinking to much for our future...the future where we have a child.I promised to be there for here even my devil is there to protect her no matter what."said Gino

"And you know that i love you.I love you because i was there for you.I know that you suffered when someone you cared or how you protected.I know you Gino which is why fate gave us together."said Rose as she was holding her stomach where she felt a sharp kick

"What is it?."Gino asked

"The baby kicked."Rose sniffed a tear while Ace smiled as he saw his master and his mistress called Ace causing the dog to licked at him.

"Acerian will wish to protect your child Master and Mistress."Ace told them

"Ace you may be a talking chimera but your a family as well."said Rose as she petted Ace.

"Did you discovered any names you wanted?."Ace asked

"Well we we're beginning to suggest that...if its a boy we will name him Xander but if its a girl...Rose picked it out from seeing a red star on the top."said Gino

"And what would that name be?."

" Juvy Carina Rose Wayne Cabueños."said Rose

"Ahh a lovely name for a baby girl."said Ace

"Look it doesn't matter what the baby is...but we will love whoever she or he was."said Gino

"Gino how many times did you took the courses during college?."Rose asked

"All of them."Gino replied causing his wife to looked at him.

"Really? No wonder why you are richer than all of us."Rose looked at him

"I don't care...but for you...your tired and you needed to be rest before the baby will be upset at you."Gino told him

"Yes sir."She kissed him until the door creaked

"What was that?."said Gino as he grab his sword yet Ace growled as he protected Rose.

Gino went closer to the room and looked at was the nursery they decorated but he return back.

"Nothing here."said Gino

"Thank goodness...i fell..."Rose voice cracked as she felt her water bottle break.

"Rose what is it?"causing Gino to dashed her

"Gino my water bottle broke."said Rose

"Shit."Gino said as he carried his wife to their clinic of their decided to build a manor with a lots of rooms and most of all use ful for the most of the carried Rose to the clinic and sat her to the felt the pain within her,yet she struggle it.

"Hey its going to be okay."Gino told her as he grab his gloves.

"What if the baby dies?.."Rose asked

"Don't say things like say the memories that you wanted tovtell me during our hunts,our laughs and most of all our enjoyed moments."said Gino as he waited.

"I remember...when you saved me back on came there and protect me...you we're my friend...you helped me to become a successful doctor and now your my husband."said Rose

"Okay...Are you ready?."Gino asked causing Rose to pushed as she was covered in sweat

"I'm ready."said Rose

"One...Two...Three...push!"Gino told her causing Rose to screamed until Barry came along with Oliver.

"Hey Ginns we forgot our...,holy shit!"said Barry as he watched his friends

"Forgot about your bickering and helped me here."Gino growled causing Oliver and Barry to check on Rose.

"You have tto do it."said Oliver

"I can' until it went out."said Gino

"When are you epecting Christmas?."Barry asked

"This isn't Christmas friend here is giving birth to their worldo go ."said Oliver

"You know we could have called a doctor.."

"You know that there are two doctors here!"Rose yelled

"Calm last push."said Oliver as he throws a knife to Gino causing him to slashed his wrist letting the blood to drop until Rose closed her eyes.

Rose opened her eyes seeing Barry and Oliver who was checking on the realized that she was still on their famiy clinic.

"Rose?."said Barry

"What happened? Where's my baby?."Rose cried

"Hey easy...easy Rose...you lost a lot of blood during childbirth...although you and Gino had the same blood type...its fine."said Oliver

"Where's my baby?"Rose cried desperately

"She's here with me."Rose looked at Gino was holding a their baby who was covering a pink blanket.

"Gino?..."Rose sniffled a cry until she saw t he head where the wail of the baby saw gasped in amazement

"Its her..Its Juvy."said Gino as he sit on the bed where Rose checked to see her smiled happily.

"She's beautiful."said Rose causing Oliver and Barry to cry until Ace looked on the baby until the baby's hand went to his nose.

"Master Juvy."said Ace

"Alright we need to go interrupt here...i'll see you Gino and have rest.."said Oliver as he and Barry left using their teleport.

"Isn't she beautiful?."Rose looked at her baby

"She was long with you."Gino told her until he saw her mark on the chest revealing to be a red pentagram star with her. "I promise that Mommy and Daddy will be here for you no matter love you Juvy...Daddy loves you ...Mommy loves you...my little wrath."

Since Juvy is of them came and saw here along with her godafathers who liked realized that her happy life was now her family..she loved her ob and her husband and now their daughter came to their world as Gino remember that Rose went to the nursery during late night to feed their knew that Rose was tired due to her work,hunt,training and now...he keep glacing at his wife ho was still asleep on their bed until the wail of the baby heard them causing Rose to wake.

"I need to go."said Rose as she grab the sheets away carrying the baby bottle until Gino stopped her.

"You need rest."said Gino

"But Juvy?."

".Its okay i got need some rest while i'll go to our daughter."He told her giving him a quick kiss on her he was walking away towards the opened the nursery and looked down on the crib where Juvy was crying.

"Hey...its okay.."Gino grab her and carried her but Juvy was still crying..."Daddy is here no matter what...you want a lullaby Daddy will give you one.."

Gino made a sound from his voice causing Juvy to fell asleep again yet he remained there and watched the moon and stars shining to their kept looking on his daughter who was feeling asleep quietly.

"Daddy will never leave you no matter what."Gino told her

Years have passed that Juvy grew into a happy but cheerful was asleep on his bed while Rose was doing on the heard a cracking sound on the floorboards until he heard the child walking him up.

"Daddy...daddy wake up...its 6:45 am."said the 6 year old Juvy causing Gino to turned around facing his daughter.

"You know that you disturb Daddy?."Gino joked causing Juvy to grab a pillow and throws at him with a strength of force. "Must have i've been training her a lot,'"

"Don't look at me like that Mr Gino because you are late for work."Rose told him repeatedly as she grab her bag.

"My work is still 8 yet you two are planning a lot."Gino groaned

"Well Mr Cabueños as hunter,Deadly Sin Wrath..you needed to do your job as the Ceo of the company .I may regret it that you took most of the whole course and being the valedictorian eithout studying by sleeping."Rose reminded him

"Hey don't blame me that...its my habit and besides it seems that Juvy took your personality as a doctor and had a sense of justice within me."said Gino

"Justice eh? You remember that Juvy was crying because you didn't want to trained her to defend herself?."Rose asked

"You already taught her."Gino said

"Yeah i did and i saw demon ash on the living room when she was 4 when she grab your sai.."Rose reminded him

"It wasn't my was yours."

"I know and i helped her to fight...so she could defend herself...and she needed you to help her."said Rose

".After work."said Gino

"After know that she kept using your skateboard and jumped on the highest building its a good thingn she didn't get hurt."said Rose

"Okay already taught her how to cook,clean,fight and some of your skills."

"Most of all your know that you use your skateboard back at Hogwarts...its a good thing nobody confiscate it."

"Right fine..i am goig to do that...even i had spare time with attending some of my activities as .I will teach her how to fight using swords,archery and other stuff."Gino replied

"Other stuff? Well you are lucky that you have 23 cars and 45 motocycles on the garage and a 10 bicycles."said Rose

"I didn't bought a car."said Gino

"I know but it was our daughter who find those unused cars and motorcycles on the junk shop where their going to destroy those unfixed transportation."said Rose

"I don't know how she managed to fix those things.I wasn't like that."

"Me neither...but i am lucky to have you as my lovable husband."

"Sometimes cocky?"

"And sometimes cocky."They kissed until it was interrupted

"Ew..."said Juvy

"And we forgot how to close the damn door."Gino reminded her.

Rose left for work while Gino decided to train wasn't hard to was remembered when he refused to train Juvy against the bullies causing Juvy to locked her did regret it since he was a warrior since he was 4 till now,he can't disappoint his own taught Juvy some of his moves of martial arts that he told her that he studied 284 martial arts all over the country,yet Juvy failed to use Kimaguire because she wasn't knew that one day Juvy will be somebody else as he remembered from the dream,he had encountered years showed Juvy how to use different weapons such as guns,katas,knives,shrurikens,sword,spear and even taught her how to make runes and using her devils powers and she was a hybrid ,she kept using her powers to pranked,help and most of all doing some of her nice things.

Gino didn't know that Juvy knew how to fix broken things like his car and most of all he caught Juvy making some watchphone or smart watches on her learned hoe to cook without anyone helping most of all she enjoyed extreme sports like skateboarding,skates,jumping at the highest building of the places including Gino watched her from was playing with Ace on the backyard.

Gino remember that he build the manor when he was an decided to make a good manor outside town because it was peaceful and quiet living on the forest and make a good hangout with the had horses stables on their other remembered that everytime he worked so hard,he even kept the same was happy...yet he watched Juvy morph into a tiger,a lion and a black she learned how to read the book of runes to make it stronger combining angel and devil along with her magic.

During his hunting trips He and Rose along with the sins go to hunt but what they didn't know that Juvy was following them causing Gino to be kept his promise of his she was 7 she already knows how to ride a motorcycle and their car causing Rose and Gino to looked each other noticing that their child was improving yet her grades are higher than the rest of her class.

"Somehow i blamed myslef to do this."said Gino

"That our daughter is highly advances through her peers.? I don't think so."said Rose

"She knew that her killing instic has gaving her at i blamed Barry and the others for teaching her without opmy knowing."said Gino

"And you remember that she like to go hiking and most of all she loves music."

"Everyone loves music."He replied

"I know that...even she knows Japanese,Korean,Russian and Chinese and a lot of language that we taught her."said Rose

"Fine...somehow i barely knoe this loves to defend her friends,she enjoyed both worlds sometimes she likes to go to diagon alley using her skateboard and most of all she pick fights and most of all she kills demons."

"Bad demons.."Rose corrected him

" .She knew that we're teaching her and now she loved my bow and my sword."said Gino

"For hiding on the do realized that demons cannot enter our home based on your devils powers and they could have entered hogwarts whether they want."said Rose

"Fine i get your of the founders didn't know that i was doing an extra time making passagesway to hogwarts towards Muggleworld without knowing everyone except the sins and you."said Gino

"Even making an underground the house making it towards town...you'll be fine."said Rose

"Rose i caught the dream again."said Gino

"What dream?."Rose asked

" A dream where i could see both of us are dead and Juvy was crying.I cant heal not even you...i was becoming human ,what is happening?.."Gino asked

"You know that Azazel is still on large at know the different paths and other worlds here including said that he needed a time tobe break but why did it appear on our dreams where we both killed while our was immune."

" and Devils are immune to killing curse and other killing learned how to heal them using the technique but what i see on my dream.I begin to is a hybrid and i needed to do it fast, before we could do anything worse."said Gino

"Gino i know but look at mastered everything that we learned to her. Uet she failed to use Kimaguire.I know its hard but we can't force them even our blood was posioned to those who became bad...you even know that she blessed our weapons when we're hunting."

"I did remember that.I didn't tell Dumbledore that i am Godric sins,Death and Cain along with you and Ace now Juvy knows.I didn't even know that my whole family was dead or i was recquited as Wrath i entered dangerous tournaments yet i won even i tried to lose...i don't want our child to be parentless like Harry Potter did."said Gino

"Then stop acting like both know your Godric but yu decided to kept your name as Gino to prevent doesn't know why because we can't trust anyone else except for Barry and the someone betrays them to us...i'll finished them both."said Rose

"Not even Juvy's nightmare."said Gino

"What do you mean?."Rose asked

"When Juvy was 5 she was dreaming that we went to Egypt to find the said she saw us but we didn't noticed her yet i noticed her.I didn't know what is happening Rose but i think That Juvy went back on time by sleeping."said Gino

"I never guessed that."

"Its true Hybrid childrens of devils and angels can go back on time to reverse i was 13 back on Hogwarts i saw Juvy walking to the hospital wing seeing you being hit by.."

"By a broomstick?"

" told us that she saw you on the library before but you said that you went to comfort Lily and thinks that it was you...but in reality...it was Juvy all along."said Gino

"She travelled back by sleeping? No wonder why she...oh my god...Gino...the person who saved Harry Potter was infact..."Gino nodded his head

"Yes is the Dark Huntress."said Gino

Both of them watched Juvy who was playing her psp,sometimes she draw or make a song on her guitar a lot of things she needed.

"God Gino...why?."said Rose

"We don't have enought time...,we need to tell the Sins about this."said Gino

"And where would Juvy would go? You know that she's the keeper of the Damnation book ."said Rose

"She's 8 right?"Gino asked

"If you kept thinking throwing Juvy to the orphanage i'll kill you."said Rose

"I wasn't going to say about this...Wait...Juvy where are you going?."Gino asked seeing Juvy grabbing her skateboard and her untraceable bag

"I need to go outside."said Juvy

"And why is that?."Gino eyed her completely

"Because you and Mom needed to talk with my favorites Uncles and i know its an adult talking not letting not letting the kids involved."said Juvy

"I did remember that...okay...why don't you go outside oh and.."Rose grab her wallet and took 10 dollars to her.

"Mom you know that i hate shopping."said Juvy

"I know that but we need to go to America on 3 weeks to look for Dad's company product."said Rose

"Even Dad owned the apartment complex back on Manhattan?"Juvy eyed but she continue to glared. "Mom i still have money from my streetfights."

"I know that baby but your father and i needed to talked to your uncles okay."

"Okay i understand.I love you."said Juvy as she closed the door

"We love you to."

"Ace call the sins because we got a meeting to do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Damn straight i forgot my smart watch to charged it.**

Juvy have passed throught stores and the greeted knows her as Wrath but she prefer as the athelete yet extreme enjoyed using different transportations but she prefer to both worlds enjoyed both muggle and wizarding was lucky not because she knows that Gino is Godric Gryfiindor she still kept it as a taught her how to use a broom thinking she may be the next seeker would be nice but now she is still going to Hogwarts not right now maybe 4 years would be better.

She stopped as she entered the video store that sells games from their loves playing with her friends like Jin and Hwoarang but she loves greeted the store owner.

"Hi Mr Frank."Juvy greeted the store owner

"Oh hi Juvy you seem to be early this day."said Frank

"Oh i was dismissed earlier at school.I was wondering if you had soulicabue broken .?"She asker

"Ah as my favorite costumer here it is."said Frank causing Juvy to grab her muggle money and gave it to him but Frank shook his head "Keep it."

"But why?."

"Well you did save my shop from being destroyed by those was your parents who agree to save this you visit here you are free to buy this games."

"I still have somes but don't worry i'll managed."said Juvy as she waved back

While she went back outside the store she stopped when she saw a blond boy who was making his rollerskates to castrate him yet many people told him to be he stumble on the ground.

"Are you okay?"Juy asked as she help the boy

"Yeah i'm fine..ow."said the boy

"You need to be careful of what your facing it afterwards.."said Juvy as she raised his shoulder until she dusted of the dust on his shoulder. "Good as new."

".Thanks by the way...and i'm sorry that i bumped into you earlier...i didn't know where to start."said the boy

"That's okay.I was never hurt from the beginning..well there you go...have fun."she told him

"Thanks by the way."the boy waved his hand until he waved his hand

"Maybe i should go to Diagon Alley."said Juvy as she left using her skateboard

Cabueños Manor

"You have got to be joking the kidding me.."Connor spit his juice

"at first yes but now no.."said Gino

"So that's why she kept begging you to trained her or us?"said Tommy

"What can i say? I am a founder of Hogwarts and i made a lot of passagesway back on hogwarts and i can't believe i am saying this but i made those passagesway to Juvy?."said Gino

"Well that's why she was the Dark Huntress now?"said Lee

" wasn' now...maybe when she went or before to go to hogwarts...i can't believe this...this was their plan?..".Rose yelled

"Somehow i do realized now.."said Michael

"What? Why?"

"Because look Hwoarang became a i can't believe this...he turned into an excecutioner."

"You do realized that we're excecutioner all of us was."said Barry

"But now i realized that our kids have become vigilantes amd now most of us are going to go the vigilant thing.."said Kazuya

"To be fair they both know us as Deadly Sins,Hunters,Martial Artist and most of all killers but at night we kept hidden..."said Tommy

"He's right...and where's Juvy?"Oliver asked while observing the room

"She went out."said Rose

"You let her get outside the house on her own? What if she was kidnapped?"said Connor

"You do realized that she do this when she was 4."Rose reminded them

"So what are your plans now?"said Tommy

"Juvy mastered all of our trainings yet she failed kimaguire...because she was afraif that it will hit her."said Rose

"Man you better taught her that."said Barry

"Oh we locked her room feeling disappointed and most of all she frozen the kitchen."said Gino

"Typical for of us are course both of us are wizards and witch not those demon dealings."

"Yet does Juvy know how to survive on her own?"Oliver asked

" first she did."said Rose

"So your planning to be ready making Juvy the dark Huntress under each others know that it was her from the beginning and now Voldemort and his supporters will find the Dark Huntress and kill her."

"Immune remember?."

"I know that Gins but does Juvy knows how to kill a person?."

Thhe both looked each other causing their friends to gasped the whole situation.

".She did."said Rose

"Why did you take her an advancement.?"Oliver snapped his forehead

"Just because we still have contacts in our world doesn't mean the Deadly Sins are retired but somehow legacy will arrived,The three of us have children except that fact."

"Gino we all supported you.."said Barry

"Even Rose and I die don't blame Juvy nor Ace."said Gino

"We promised."they replied

"I needed to talk to Fox about this...this will be better if Juvy is already supplier or not."

"And we still needed to pack.".

"Aw shit.."they answered

Night.

"You know why you love your room making it a second room."Rose tucked Juvy to he bed

"I kinda like it."said Juvy

"Really?"Rose looked at her

" Its perfect and Mom are you okay?"Juvy asked

"Nothing mich sweetie."said Rose

"Did you and Dad fought again?"Juy asked

" just a short term for at first when i told you that i was an angel who was sent here to met the sins and i met your father."said Rose as Juvy lied down

"I caught a nightmare."

"What nightmare?."

"I don't know...going to 1956 or not...mom what is going with me? Is it about my maguc and my powers? Did something wrong?.."Juvy asked

"No baby no...you are you went time traveling while you were sleeping."

"Really? Is time time traveling dangerous?."Juvy asked

"Some people think some people might have the time turner back on you received this gift for special and important terms.I want you to promised me that you won't waste your entire power and your magic okay?"

" Mom."said Juvy

"Goodnight my little Assie."said Rose as she kissed her daughter,s forehead as she shut down the lap.

Rose went to he hallway only to saw Gino who was sitting on the living room with a sighed as she opened it.

"Is she asleep?."Gino asked

"She is but she seems tired.

"I know.I can't guarantee of what i was of all she passed her course as a college student...i don't know how her advancement got to do with this."said Gino

"Thinking that your daughter have passed Criminology and a doctor in physician?."Rose asked

"You did trained her to become a doctor."He reminded her

"Yet you trained her to sense you could do is for the best thing in life for we talked...Juvy is 's good at sports even quidditch,she knows how to use bow and arrow and a lot of we practiced her how to control her powers."

"Somehow everytime i hunt i always did remembered poisoned a tree."

"Okay you poisoned that tree because you have to save Barry along with Olvier before they do mentally chaos frist bite."Rose reminded him

"Oh i tried...i didn't even know how to ...i took every courses at college then now my daughter is learning already without teaching."

"But she failed to use Kimaguire isn't she?."Rose looked at her husband

"She i tried to do that to her but it was chaos...i already sighed her Hogsmeade slip in advancement."said Gino

"Still she'll be fine. "

"I hope so."

The next morning

"Daddy i tried but it seems not to be working."Juvy slumped down on the floor causing Gino to dropped the sticks

"Alex...what's wrong honey?"Gino kneeled down facing towards his was like her mother but her eyes...she inherit his eyes.

"I can't do it Daddy what if i failed? What if i failed Kimaguire? I know how to learned martial arts along with the technology here on both worlds...along with the wandless spells and quidditch ,but what happens if i can't opened the Kimaguire technique that Master Stick taughht you?"Juvy asked

"Alexandra Juvy Carina Rose Wayne Cabueñ you know why your mother and i named you?"

"Because you and Mommy needed to fix your names with mine?"She asked

"No baby...We decided that we should call your first name Alexandra but we still have tough time making another name with you...until we saw a red star on the top...so we need you Juvy."said Gino

"Some say that Juvy is a juvenile or you called me Assie when i am mad."

"Its because we both failed before we succeed...i know that one day you have a surge of justice within is fire within you and i know that one day you'll be a great person...not just a hunter...a martial artist or entering those tournaments like you .We made our own destinies and fate and now you choose to failed before you succedd."said Gino

"Does that mean that you and Mom are going to leave me?."

"No...sweetheart..its not like that...your mother and i love you both no matter with your uncles and your friends even Ace..Gino pointed on Ace who was curling on the sofa opening his one eye.

"What was Ace real name Daddy? I know your history as Godric Gryffindor and the devil but why is Ace seems to be immune to the death spells like us?."said Juvy

"Because Ace is a real name is chimera which turned into a devils pet.i tried releasing him but he said that he choose to be as a pet changer or a shifter."said Gino until both of them looked at Ace who was purring on Rose's hand

"Daddy can you teach me how to use Kimaguire again?"

"What is the last time you taught martial arts with me before using Kimaguire?"Gino asked

"Ninjutsu."Juvy cried

"Okay now come on."said Gino as he grab Juvy

"It seems to be that Master Juvy was learning the technique of last martial arts that was lost years ago wasn't it?"Ace asked

"It was Ace.I'm surprise to see that my daughter was energenic like she used to fun doing watching the whole situation thing."said Rose

"Mistress...why did you decided to let the company to be held towards Master Barry?"said Ace

"Because we know that we trusted te Sins before gaving it.I would have trust Lee and Connor having the company and besides Gino agree to let the company go to Barry."said Rose

"A brightful decisons you did make.I know its terrible to lose a parent."

"It was was so hurt not spending time with my daughter.I will never watch her win the quidditch match or entering her tournaments along with her activities...Ace promise me that you'll protect Juvy as a loya pet."Rose asked Ace

"I will...the wizarding world wss beginning to wonder if Voldemort will come all Harry Potter must have been good staying with Sirius and Remus."said Ace

"Trust knows that one day Juvy needed to make more groups some teams but i understand that she needed to be alone for a while."said Rose

"Trust is better."said Ace as he smiled seeing Juvy and Gino trained.

The days have passed as Juvy have mastered the technique of was at first hard but she continue to let it go from its painful kept walking on the forest until she saw something shinny on the tree.

"Huh what is that?."said Juvy as she looked at the branch where she saw a a shuriken but instead of a normal star it was a bat shaped.

"Juvy where are you?"Rose asked as she was walking on the garden

"Mommy i'm right here...Ahhhhh!"

Juvy fell on the abandoned hole on the ground where she was landed on the floor causing Rose to ran to her.

"Juvy?."said Rose

"Mommy i'm fine.."said Juvy

"Oh god wait here i'll get your father."said Rose as she ran back to the manor.

Juvy was hurt due to her arm until she heard an incoming sound coming to looked at the hole where she saw hundreds of bats attacking and escaped the screamed as she tried to release it with her magic ,but it never waited there until she heard her father's voice.

"Juvy..."

"Daddy?."

"Its okay."said Gino as he grab Juvy on his arms.

He kept carrying Juvy to the manor where Ace was watchi there along with Barry and of them looked at Juvy

"Is she okay?."said Barry

"She'll be fine.I'll set the xray on the check on her."said Gino

"Well that is a quite a fall Juvy.."said Connor

"Why do we fall Juvy? So we can learn how to pick ourselves up."Gino told her as Rose came from the stairs.

Rose stayed with Juvy on her room seeing her daughter watched his wife who was singing a lullaby to her.

"I think she is asleep."said Gino as he climbed the stairs on Juvy's bedroom

"She is...she'll overcome it isn't she?."said Rose

"I did the same as well but for now let her rest."said Gino as he touched his daughter's hair who was black

"I kept thinking of what is happening to both of why did they choose this?."said Rose

"Rose i don't know...but somehow...we both know that Voldemort's main target is the Dark Huntress which is said that it was an 11 year old girl who came to the Potters that night...an i am getting a suggestion this is the worse than it expected."said Gino

"I hope so Gino.I already gave up all of my power to her which is leaving you."said Rose

"Not now...Now is not the right time of thinking Juvy's along with new enemies will be coming for the sins even their legacy was was tough because Alistair told me that Azazel was one a cursed one ,but now nothing can be can't touch our daughter...even our blood is poisonous yet it only effects on creatures and humans who are bad enough."said Gino

"I know..."said Roser

Next day

"Aw man what am i going to buy for a present on Mother's day?"Juvy asked as she walked on the stores untilshe saw the boy again

"Hey its you again."said the blond boy

"Yeah uhm i'm sorry that i didn't came parents took me somewhere."said Juvy

"That's fine i'm getting used to and Mother went to do their boring trips leaving me with my maid but i came here for a bit of strolling."

"Wow anyway thanks for coming...i don't know what to do now?."said Juvy who pouted

"Me neither anyway we haven't introduce ourselves call me Drake but some of my friends call me Dray but if you wanted to call me Drake that's fine."said Drake

"Drake.? i like better than Dray."said Juvy

"Yeah i what's your name? I'm sure i can keep your name as well by a nicknamed or that.?"said Drake

" name is Alexandra but everyone calls me Juvy,Alex or Assie...it depends on you if you wanted to call me something like that."said Juvy

" ...may be okay...but i know how about Allie."Drake said

"Allie? Seems fine but its okay."said Juvy

"So where are you heading now?."said Drake

"Hmm i was going to buy something for a neclace for my mother's day and i wanted to give something to my mother but i don't know what to do."said Juvy

"How about a nice book."Drake suggested

"Oh we even collected some novels and stories back at our house."said Juvy

"Aw come on Allie...hmm how about some chocolates?."Drake suggested

"Dad stole my idea."said Juvy

"Aw snap...i did it once to but my father got it away."Drake looked down in disappointment

"Did you and your father are close?."Juvy asked

"Sometimes but now he was thinking some of his orders."Drake replied

"Well maybe you should impressed him."

"Allie are you nuts? I just can't do that to him."

"Why not?"Juvy asked

"Because i don't think he will appreciate it."said Drake

"Maybe he'll think it out if your here then why didn't he came along with you?."

"He and my mother went ovFrance for another vacation.I'm staying alone with my maids because i haven't done anything yet."said Drake until his stomach growled

"Damn your hungry aren't you?."said Juvy

"I was."Until it was interrupted when Rose and Gino came

"Juvy there you are...oh and who might you be?"Rose looked at the boy

"My name is Drake but my friends used to call me Dray.I was walking on the park when i noticed your daughter was here.I was wondering if i could play with her but it was interrupted.I'm sorry."Drake apologised

"Hey...don't be scared of us...we're not going to hurt you..okay.."said Gino ungil he shook his hand with him. "My name is Gino and this is my wife Dr Rose."

"Nice to met you."Drake shook their hands

"Are you hungry? Maybe you should join us? What do you say?"said Rose

"Are you sure? Don't you think it is embarrassed to be interrupted.?"Drake asked

" course not...Come we are not going to hurt...you."said rose as Drake holds her hand

Both of them went to the store where they sells milkshakes and cakes but Juvy always prefer cookies and cream.

"So Drake where are your parents?."said Gino

"Um...they went to France for meeting."said Drake

"Oh? Are they on business?."said Gino

".Father used to but Mother had to come along as well."said Drake as he ate some cupcakes. "Hmm this is delicious...who cook this?."

"I did..Juvy replied

"You did? But how on earth does a merlins name did you do it?."said Drake

"He is a wizard.."Rose whispered to Gino's ear

"I is Lucius and Narcissa's son."Gino replied

"But he seems so lost and lloked sad...oh my god we are talking infron of the children...Kids why don't you enjoyed yourselves while both of us went to talk like adults,"said Rose

"Okay Mommy..

"Okay ."said Drake

"Rose your acting like your scared of something?"Gino looked at his wife who is pacing.

"You do realized that Narcissa is a friend to me but Lucius doesn't seem to be a lucky part to me."said Rose

"I know he is prejuiced but i don't see the hate on their seems to be happy seeing Juvy..he seems different than Lucius."said Gino

"Fine i will. But noticing this is keeping me was so in trouble when Lucius used to bully her when she was friend to me and Lily."

"Because Narcissa loves loves going to around the world.I noticed that as well but Lucius no."Gino looked at the window where he saw the kids laughing

"You think that he is happy with her?."said Rose

"He seems okay...reminds me of us when we we,re little."

"Little like i told you to keep studying because we have an essay on Slughorn'd esay only to see you passed without even studying."said Rose until they both laughhed

Inside of the stores.

"Really? You owned this place? No wonder why you kept making cookies?."said Drake

"Hey...my mom taught me how to don't have servants back home."Juvy reminded him causing his jaw to dropped.

"What? But your rich...why didn't your parents hired a maid instead?.."Drake asked

"Because my family needs to live simple course we we're rich but we decided to not to have maids otherwise they are nossy."said Juvy

"Your right.I have a friend name is Dobby."Drake retorted

"Dobby? What kind of maid's name is that?Its looks like elf."said Juvh

"To be true yes. But he was was the only friend to me while mother and father are not home."said Drake

"Alex its time to go i know that we are going home but i was hoping that its fine to met with her as a friend."said Gino

"Really? You'll approve me as her friend?."Drake asked himself

"Of course...nothing was wrong."said Rose as they both smiled to him

Back on their home.

Gino tucked Juvy on her seems enjoyed hanging with the Malfoy kid all grab a storybook and read it to watched her husband and her daughter on the climed on the bed and curled it causing Juvh to embrace him.

"The prince and the princess live happily ever after."said Gino as he shut the book.

"Daddy that story was you think the prince will give the princess about the happy endings?"Juvy asked

"Why do you asked?."said Gino

"Because those stories that you and Mommy read to me are said that it was beautiful."said Juvy

"Of course it was Juvh...now go to bed."said Gino as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

He went downstairs of Juvy's room only to saw his wife wearing her both smiled.

"I guess your a good narrator after all Mr Cabueños."said Rose

"Maybe i was...anyway let's got to bed."said Gino

"Or you did remembered when we we're on our noneymoon that you and i had shared on the moonlight ,yet you broke the whole bed?."said Rose

"Only to saw the next fourteen we came home you took a pregnancy test only to saw that your pregnant."said Gino

"Somehow i blamed you.."She raised her hands towards his neck while Gino's hand went to her waist.

"I know...but how can i resist feeling in love with a beautiful but a warrior angel who had a caring heart."said Gino

"You we're caring?."said Rose

"Of course i was caring.I was kind,compassion,affectionist and besides i used to beat Salazar for his stupid prejuiced old law."said Gino as they both kissed but wi a wicked smile,he carried his wife towards their bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**i have a headacne and its still pissed me of afterwards.**

The friendship between Draco and Juvy was close as a Juvy went to into her hunting trip or adventorous things to of all she was practiced all the technique that her parents taught she was holding her father's sword and bow and she became a deadly warrior,sometimes her parents would go out hunting along with the sins leaving her alone on the house,yet Ace was with her.

"Master Juvy why are you so sad?.."said Ace

"I was going to buy a present for Mom at Mother's only 2 days but they we're still on the hunt and they won't be back for 2 days."said Juvy who was pouting

"I'm sure your mother would about some chocolates?."Ace suggested

"Dad stole my idea."Juvy repliedot

"Right...maybe you should call your friend...Drake."

ta"He seems busy."said Juvy

"Hmmm i think you should go out and have most of your adventures your having."Ace suggested

"I just finished me streetfights and besides...i think he was busy."said Juvy

"Having fun old be nice Master Juvy ut somehow if you wanted to opposed the real situation of the real have the happy thoughts."said Ace

"Just leave a happy thougts."Juvy muttered as she walked on the park where he saw Drake playing a guitar. "Hey!"

"Damn it Allie you scared me!"Drake rushed

"Sorry about habit anyway what are you doing?."She asked

"Playing my love music aren't you?."said Drake

"Music is my favorite.I usually like different songs even their different language."said Juvy as she sat next to him.

"Hmmm i think music was better...here it is..."

 _Your the voice i hear inside my head_

 _The reason that i'm singing._

 _I need to find you_

 _I gotta find you._

 _Your the missing piece i need_

 _The song inside of me_

 _I need to find you_

 _I gotta find you._

 _"_ That's it.?."said Juvy

"I made this song alone but maybe you should invent me with this...i know its keeping a lot of voice reaction."said Drake

"Okay...i'll help..."

"So why did yoy came here? Where's your parents?."Drake asked

"Oh um...Mom and Dad decided to go on a vacation and i was going to buy something for my mother in mother's day?"Juvy looked down

"Hey did you bougght your camera with you?."Drake suggested

"Yeah why?." she asked as she pulled her camera from her bag.

"Maybe we should take pictures somewhere...you know where happy memories would be and besides...i think its going to br do you think?."said Drake

"That will be fine."said Juvy as she keep clinging her skaboard

"Seriously? I fell that for many times."Drake looked at the skateoard

"I used to fell as well but i did managed come."She clicked her camera to him

"Allie that is not fair taking pictures."said Drake as they both chased away

Both of them went to different stores until they reach into looked so uncomfortable for this but he learned to enjoy the whole looked at the charm bracelet but he stopped when he saw a store where he sense and Juvy went inside and looked at the merchandise.

"Wow this place is awesome."said Juvy

"Not just awesome but cool."said Draco as they looked at the shops filled with merchandise until an old man came there.

"Well hello you two...what are you doing here on my shop?"The old man asked

"Um...we are just walking around when we saw this shop."said Drake.

"Hmm interesting but anyway you can explore to my shop as well."said the old man causing Juvy to sense his background.

"Hey Allie are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?."Draco asked while seeing a timeturner

"Yeah i'll be like a very awesome store."said Juvy until Draco pulled two hourglass neclace. "What are you doing?."

"Well i was wondering if this hourglass neclace seems to be a locker.I mean one of the stores somewhere used as a special being."Drake pointed out until they're talk was interrupted when the old man came back again.

"Ahhh yes the hourglass locket."

"Locket? It seems like a timeturner to me?"Juvy pointed causing the old man to smile until he approach them and showed them.

"This is the song hourglass song that you wanted to play it will reach the other like this."

The old man showed this causing Draco to wear yet Juvy observe old man began to sing until thhe two lockets glowed but the two knew it was magic...a nice magic protection.

" even does it mean that if we are separated then this locket is going to glow wherever we sing..?"Drake asked

"Of course young lad."said the old man

"How much?"Juvy asked while grabbin her wallet until the old man stopped him

"No...its free."

"What?."They answered

"It is free for just lucky that it was the two of my costumers bought a year ago but stopped for now.."

"Awesome...hey Allie you need a present for your mother ,right? Why don't you buy here somethingn?"Drake pointed

"I don't know...um excuse Mr..."Juvy's voice cut in

" Maxwell."said the old man

"Um Mr Kenneth do you have a heart shaped locket? i was going to buy something for my mother?."Juvy asked

"Hmm..ah yes its here."Kenneth opened the box revealing to be a red heart neclace but it was still a locket. "Here it is young ruby heart."

"How much?"Juvy asked

"That will be 5 dollars."said Kenneth

Juvy counted her money and gave it to Mr of them went out of the store with their hands filled with stopped at the cafe where they ordered two milkshakes until Juvy began to cut their picture.

"Allie what are you doing?."said Drake

"I am goin to put a picture here for my parents but it is still i decided to take our picture where we took on the do you think?."Juvy asked

"Its perfect.I'll do it as well."Drake snatched the scissors and make their picture on their lockets. "There good as new anyway so if we separated our lockets will glow while we we,re singing?."

"Yeah and Mr Kenneth said that whatever song that we make or will be the two of us to heard one else.."said Juvy until their order arrived.

"Yoy know your my first friend here?."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Its because you showed me the way to the other world.I'm sure this street will always be better."said Drake

"Oh shush.I'm sure some of your friends will take here one day."Juvy reassure him

"No rather stay on their they would go and stroll not like yoy who always strolls away with your skateboard and your bike."Drake pointed it out until he looked down.

"What's wrong?."Juvy asked

"Its just it was you who showed me here.I wasn't here often but i'm getting used of coming parents are away leaving me with the maids and you on the otherhand used to go here everyday."said Drake

"Well its because i was permitted coming here and besides i was makingg my rounds like a simple girl."Juvy answered

"Cool any way its nearly time to go home...i'll see you again."said Drake as he waved goodbye "Bye Allie."

"By Drake."Juvy greeted until she left.

 _Cabueños Manor_

"Juvy what have you got there?."Rose asked as she sat on Juvy's bed.

"I got you a present."said Juvy as she removed a pillow causing Rose to gasped yet she grab the locket and looked at their picture. "I got it one of the stores back at town only to see a garage sale."

"Honey its beautiful."said Rose as she holds the ruby heart where she opened the heart with a was a picture of both of them.

"I put it one of the pictures 's me on the otherside and that's you and Daddy on the other side.I miss you and Daddy."said Juvy

"Oh honey we always missed you its past your bedtime its time for you to go to you want Mommy to read you a story?"Rose asked causing Juvy to nooded her head in reply. "That's my girl."

After the switch of the bedside lamp and walked on the stairs on Juvy's closed the door and walked to the staircase where Gino was making a stretch of research about grab two coffees and put it on the table.

"I take it she fell asleep?."Gino asked

".You know that your daughter seems happy and she gave me this."said Rose as she showed him the picture of them.

"Its know i am lucky to have a daughter who is smart and caring and a wife who is caring to much.".said Gino

"Well i am lucky that i am married to a good husband who happens to be a foundsr,a devil and a typical but business -man -hunter"Rose pointed it out until she looked on the papaer. "To hard looking for Azazel?.."

"Pretty much.I spoke wirh Alistair saying that Azazel have managed to escape due to its captovity ,Kazuya and Connor decided to look for Azazel even i objected saying that Kazuya has a child,Michael has a child and i am gettig more worried to Connor as well.?He may be the youngest but what happens if he was in the injured process.?."Gino asked.

"Somehow i realized it that its just the same compimience.I,m sure you all sins would do for a better done."

"Even i asked Michael to changed Hwoarang,s said his son suited it for his nicknamed will be Rang."

Typical for him."said said Rose

"To be true is she asleep?."

"She on its already late."

 _Night_

Gino caught a nightmare is the same nightmare that he expierence afterwards after all it was their opened his eyes and saw the window removed himself quietly from Rose who is asleep looked on the sky yet he noticed something wrong,so he went out of his room.

"Come back to bed."said Rose as she opened her eyes.

"Something is not right."said Gino as he grab his sword causing Rose to follow him outside of their room.

"What's wrong?."said Rose

"I felt something wrong earlier as i expected."

"Daddy?."

Rose and Gino looked at Juvy who was rubbing her eyes during came to her.

"What's wrong sweetheart?."said Rose

"I caught a nightmare...i saw you both died by unknown enemy."Juvy replied

"Thhen why did you left of your room?." Gino asked

"Because i saw someone who entered our went inside my room and when i woke up,she told me to get out of the room."said Juvy until the phone began to make a sound.

"Barry?."

 _"Gino get out of there now!"Barry yelled_

"Whoa slow down what happened.?"Gino reassure him

 _"Gino...Azazel he figured it knew that he was being watched...he knows where we are."_

 _"_ Barry calm down...its not like everyone is can we just do it tomorrow?"Gino scratched his head.

"This is not the time Gino...Azazel is is coming to you,Rose and Juvy..,you need to get out of there now!"Barry growled causing Gino to went alarmed and grab Rose ans Juvy along with Ace away from the they landed on the rocks.

"Gino why did you lend us here?."said Rose

"I don't know.I was going to land back on the headquarters but why here?"Gino asked while grabbing his phone.

"Barry we landed here on the rocky mountains...but what is happening?."said Gino until the voice was interrupted.

"Well well well...if it isn't Deady Sin Gino and his wife Rose Wayne."said Azazel causing the two to looked at Azazel.

"Azazel."Gino growled while Juvy was hiding on Rose waist

"Ahh i see that you've bought your little one with you."Azazel pointed out causing Gino to grab his sword.

"If you touch my family i'll kill you.!"said Gino

"My...my Gino didn't you know that usin timeline was to be interrupted.I didn't come for you both ,i came here to kill your daughter."said Azazel who licked his claws causing Axe to growled morphin into a lion.

"Rose take...Juvy...away.."said Gino

"I'm not leaving you."said Rose

"My my world was indeed angel who fell in love with a devil caused to make a hybrid child only child who will hardly to kill."

"Your just a demon Azazel yet i am a devil who will execute you easily."said Gino as he raised his sword and fought with Azazel.

Rose and Juvy watched yet they began to run along with caught them but Gino gained an upperhand and pushed him on the ledge rock.

"Go!"Gino told Rose as they both ran

"Your not getting away!Azazel growled as he nearly caught Rose but Juvy grabs his sword and cut's Azazel Arm. "Damn you brat."

Both of them run until Azazel throws his sword and lunges at Rose impaling her from the and Juvy along with Ace gasped as Rose slumped on the ground.

"Mom!"said Juvy...

"Rose!"said Gino as he drop his sword to the gasped as she felt the blood coming on her mouth.

"No...Daddy...,.please heal Mommy."Juvy begged

"I can't Juvy..."

"I love you...,both...,,,very...,much..."Rose gasped until she closed her eyes.

"Mom? Mommy?! Mommy!"Juvy yelled causing Gino's eyes to turned red and faced Azazel.

"You killed her!"Gino growled

"I was going to killed he child...but you interfere!"Azazel growled but Gino morph into a devil and grab his sword.

"Your battle is with me."

Gino and Azazel fight until he caught Azazel with his arm twisted it,causing the demon to roared hysterically but Gino flew away sending him to the ground and give him a double punch.

"This is my wife you done."Gino punch him all over again and again but Azazel growled sending Gino to the rock growled as he chased Azazel but Azazel used his strength and throws Ace to he large heard Juvy crying on her mother's body until he began to walked on her yet he grab his sword. "Azazel.!"

Azazel looked around and saw Gino throws him to he other ran towards Juvy causing Gino to gained counsciousness until he throws his sword to Juvy but instead of hitting Juvy,it hit Gino instead who was shielding Juvy.

"Daddy!"said Juvy

"Are you okay?...Juvy...?.."said Gino

"Dad...daddy..."said Juvy until Gino felt is blood coming from his back.

"Juvy...our stories will be shortened..."Gino raised his hands to him causing to Juvy to reply it,but once they both touched their screamed in pain as she felt Gino gave all of his power to her. "I'm sorry Juvy ...but this is the only way..."

".Gino what did you do?!"Azazel ran towards him but it was interrupted when Juvy grabs her bow from her father's hand and stabbed Azazel.

"I...did live...a ...hundred time...but its...time...for ...me...to ...let...it...go..."said Gino as he slumped down causing Azazel to left after Barry and Oliver arrived.

"No..."said Barry

"We're to late."said Tommy as they both saw their friends bodies on the ground while Juvy and the ohers have arrived but it was to late.

"O...liver...?."said Gino

"Gins...i'm here..."said Oliver as he felt his tears coming to his eyes.

"I did...it...what...i...have...to...do...you...have...to...protect...wherever we...go...even we...we're...separated...from...the...sins...Take...care...of...Juvy...along...with...yourself..."saidGino

"Don't say it...gino...your still needed...here.."

"Goodbye...Juvy...my dear old friends..."

"Daddy!"Juvy cried causig the others to cry as embraced Juvy as well

"Its...okay...Assie...its okay.."

The funeral was filled with autumm the sins made a burial house to both of of them heard the farewells and the goodbye's speech even the founder of the Deadly Sins came was their mentor and their surrogate father but he was sad as he lost his first son and the first member of the Deadly sins are the funeral they went back home to the Cabueños Manor where the lawyer stated their will.

"I don't care of the freaking damn will."Lee groaned but Juvy ran to her room and locked it.

"She won't talk to me.."Barry reassure them

"How is that ? We're gone?."said Kazuya

"No...we're not going to quit."said Michael

"Mike..,this way the way we could do?"said Connor

"Easy for you to say? You don't care of what is happening do realized that our friends are dead and our niece won't spoke to us of what happened."Michael replied

"Gino is my friend along with Rose."said Connor

"Enough! We are fighting here because our friend is dead and now your talking us that we don't care...we cared them."Oliver growled

"Ollie."said Tommy

"We received what Gino and Rose give them to who on earth have called Azazel to kill them?!."Oliver shouted

"Ollie...we don't know."Barry replied

"Who then managed the company?."said Cain

"Gino gave the company to me or Fox."said Barry

"Then Juvy?."said Tommy

"She recieved most of their assets along with their several properties Juvy is going to be fine but this we have to leave her alone."said Barry

"Barry if you don't want to handle the company..i'll be the one who manage Gino's company."said Lee

"i will Lee but who will be Juvy's leagl guradian?."Barry asked

" both of us."Connor replied

"Where is Jin and Hwoarang?."said Tommy

"I left them with Baek for a while where is Azazel now?."Michael asked

"His presence was unknown to be found now...but i think this is not the time...for that."said Ace

"Whoever blames Juvy for their death was not her, blamed this to Azazel he killed Rose and Gino...he'll be after us for sure."said Oliver

"Then we'll finished him."said Connor

"Connor we can't just make a scene now."Tommy reassure him

"Scene? Lee our bestfriend and brother are all dead,our niece won't talk to us because this is our blamed this to happened.."Conneor growled

"Azazel killed Gino and Rose because theyalready transfer all of their power to Juvy but for now...none of this was your fault."Cain growled

"Ollie? What are you thinkingg?."said Kazuya

"We can't take can visit us whetever she is her house after all...she is inherit of both of the Waynes and Cabueños enterprises .If she wants to leave and know the real destiny she was."said Oliver

"Your saying that Juvy is not our worthy? Ollie we treated her as our own daughter yet your now making decisions that will complicated Juvy's life."said Barry

"Tell Mom that i'm going to stay here for a couple of days Tommy."said Oliver

"Okay."said Tommy

"I'll call headquarters is still ours and we,re not going to destroy it no matter what."Oliver vowed.

"And what else Ollie? Are you still continue being as a Sin or a civilian now?."Cain asked

"We are martial artist,hunters or doing some that we wanted during the day but at night we are deadly someone will become a vigilante like what thhey said to if 's fine.I'm not quitting the sins."Oliver told Cain

"No wonder i choose the right boys to become sins are created to save people or town that they ever people from bad demons and bad said that the book of Damnation is with Juvy now."said Cain

Both of them left the Manor where Oliver looked at the Juvy's he packed his bags,he made some lunch and bring it to Juvy's along the sins Oliver was Juvy's favorite Uncle and Juvy's second father but now it changed.

"Juvy? I bought you some lunch...i know your sad but please opened the door and let me in."said Oliver causing Juvy to unlocked the door. "Can i enter your room?."

She replied quietly causing Oliver to enter her put the tray on the table and looked at Juvy who was holding her locket.

"Its beautiful."said Oliver

"Drake and I went toshopping that day and i needed to by something for Mommy."said Juvy as she looked down

"I miss them to Assie."said Oliver as he sat on the other seat of the window.

"Its just not fair...i wish i could use my kimaguire to rise them from the dead but why did they gave their entire power to Ollie i don't want to.."said Juvy

"Juvy? You think that we sins we don,t care for yoyr father and mother? We cared as well...because we know what the deadly competition within us.I know that your a hybrid now and the owner of the most Ancient of the noble house of the Cabueños and Waynes but Juvy...that doesn't mean that you can't give up."said Oliver

"I want to leave or sell the manor?."

"No one will do ? Alex listen to me...before your mother and your father said that you had the ability to travel back on time by i know it is hard to make a hard decisions for yourself ,because they will always be in our hearts."said Oliver

"Ace will be there for me...Uncle Ollie i need you to tell yu something?."She asked

"What is it Juvy?."said Oliver

"I need to leave."

"Leave? Why? "

"I need to find the better way to heal myself.I need to become stronger and controlled my magic along with my powers.I know it is hard but i needed to be there."

"Then i'm coming with you?."said Oliver

" Ollie i understand that you needed me but i,ll write and i needed to make my decisons now.I am the Deadly Sin Wrath and when i am coming back ,i'll be better.."said Juvy

"Okay...i understand...but i'm going to miss you."Oliver embraced her.

"I'll miss you toUncle Ollie and the others.I promise i'll be back before my hogwarts letter was arrived."said Juvy

"What about your friend Drake? Will you tell him to goodbye?."

"I will but for now i need to be alone."

"I understand."said Oliver


	6. Chapter 6

**This is harder than expectedly. It was so sad for a child to lost a parent who are close and lovable.**

Juvy arrived on the park where she waited for Drake to did made request for the Sins that she is leaving to healed and trained a of them understand the situation of what is and Hwoarang was her bestfriends yet she promised that she will be home and promise that they will hunt was happy that Lee had taken the company of her ,Connor and Michael said that if she needed information,she'll keep in touch with them but secretly Lee had asked Fox to make a suit and a car for Juvy that's and Barry told her when is she coming back,yet she answered that ince she'll be ready as well to handle and do the same thing she had with her parents.

"Allie...thank god...your here i ...are you okay?."said Drake as he looked at Juvy's face.

"I'm fine...its just...i needed to talk to you."said Juvy

"Is something wrong?."said Drake

"You first?."

"Okay...well my parents decided to move away for a decided to let go with them."said Drake

"My parents are dead."

"What? Mrs Rose is dead...but why? Allie what happened?."said Drake

"Someone killed them...i needed to leave as well..i might be coming back but it will be to long?."

"To long? Allie why are you saying this?."said dDrake

"Because that maybe one day..you'll forget me as a friend...here."

"That's ...i understand that bot of us are going to face the pain truth is i'll miss you 've been my friend for to long and i will always be here no matter what..okay?."said Drake

"Pinky promise?."said Juvy as she raised her pinky thumb

"Pinky promise "as they both stretch their hands and made a vow to clear.

"Goodbye Drake."said Juvy

"Goodbye Allie..."said Drake

Juvy walked towards the Manor where she remembered her father's grab Gino's bow and sword along with the grab her bag until she kept looking at the house.

"I know this is harder than expected Master do you want to do this? Travelling towards time will cause a dangerous consequences."Ace asked yet he will come for her trips.

"Ace.I need to do this.I need to travel back on time and learned he history of the Deadly Sins along with the contents of the book of Damnation.I needed to figure out as well.I am a hunter and a devil but i will come back differently.I hope you understand."said Juvy

"Your are so much like your father and your mother...always adventorous and saving people's Juvy i would go there as well even we make chaos jobs or making another pranking would be fun."said Ace

"Alright let's do it."said Juvy as Ace approuch holds the time turner and make the destination to 1590 and other years.

"That will return us here for a month would be nice or it takes a year?."said Ace

"I know i needed to do this i have to finished before making me another person.I can't be the girl who always felt weak.I needed to become myself as fear who haunts me through night and day.."said Juvy

"You did made the right choice."

"Alright..here we go...1890"said Juvy as the blue portal opened causing them to enter the breach where time lead them.

The years where Juvy and Ace we're full of adventures and she would miss her parents even she already saw her father who was still a founder but kept remaining all these yearsJuvy grab her phone and texted the sins that she is indeed on of them are surprised that Juvy was fine ,yet she explained to them that she can handle time as and Hwoarang miss her terribly but she somehow calls them told her to be careful along with Lee who said that he will love her as much as they sins we're disgust about this,Connor and Michael would always tell her not to told her that once she arrived back,she will trained her to become a super speed causing them to do chaos she continue to hunt demons and knows their history as well.

She kept studying martial arts from different teachers even she is on different time as combined her father's technique's along with her teachers causing her to study martial arts in 467 along with releasing her animangus was a lion,a black phoenix,a bat (whom she still fear) and the she practiced and knows the history of the clans of learned different languages from any countries and knows the history of the clans of must say Juvy was a bit clumsy at first when she joined the Ozunu Clan where they taught ninjas to become brutal and killers ,yet she jouned there for a long time,after her practice with the Ozunu told her that there is an organization where they hold the pit who will bring back from the realized that the lair that Ozunu mentioned was called the League of Assassins.

Juvy mets with Ra's al ghul who asked her about what she 's al ghul offered her a place where she can learned the art of killing and of the men of Ra's al ghul we,re tough for Juvy and Ra's sense something is wrong with told explained to Ra's that she was from the future but she remained her and she told him that she is the Deadly Sin Wrath from the 's bowed to her but Juvy told him that Ra's knows Gino Cabueños or should she say Godric Gryffindor on the time,yet Ra's was skeptical but he answered 's told Juvy that Gino was the Original Deadly Sin Wrath who joined here on the organization of the League of after saying 's told Juvy that Gino told him that there was a girl who was like his wife will came here to seek already knows how to kill bad people and bad demons,but she spared the good 's told her that Gino did the same as her het he explained to her that the League of Assassins had keeping taps towards the Deadly Sins and the other criminal and wizard empires causing Juvy to remember that Gino and Rose had a notepad where they kept tabs for information was the League of Assassins.

Juvy texted Oliver if they Sins had keeping tabs with the League of Assassins within Olivers replay he answered of the Sins had tabs with the League of Assassins where Cain was Ra's first loyal training with the league was 's al Ghul showed Juvy the Lazarus told her that he found the pit on Ancient egypt but it was Gino who first found it and gave it to Ra's as a keep for safe 's al ghul told him that Gino didn't give him just one lazarus Pit but other that Gino kept was under their was skeptical about the history of the house where she practiced occulemcy and other wizarding spells that she needed to showed Ra's al Ghul her sword where it belongs to 's explained that Gino's sword was being held with him for many years yet he managed to keep it until he would find the legacy on 's al ghul noticed that Juvy's left arm has a cross on explained that it was a bow and she showed it to 's at first was glad yet he told Juvy that most of Angels and Devils have their own weapon where it came from their hands yet Juvy made a farewell with 's told her that Ace was lucky to find a master who was loyal and caring.

Juvy knew that she went back to her home on her own time for a couple of weeks yet she returned back from the past for unknown after this,she entered highschool where she became a would notice why she was sleeping everyday but she answered the correct answeres without her highschool on the year of took many courses during first she took her mother's course as a doctor yet she passed as a physician and her course as a doctor,she entered I.T where she was highly passed since she was an early mechanic,after taking an engineering course,she choose law yet she passed again but at last...she finally take her own favorite course was skeptical when Psychology test she told the TeCher that insomia was keepingg it awake for days until it decided to as an honour of both courses,she left again.

Time and Time where Ace and Juvy are they are both hunting,learning free spells using magic p,using devil and angels powers until she made runes..all powerful runes than the wizards and time now she kept thinking the real may be a hunter,martial artist,entering tournaments but at night she now decided to make her own life,She begans to take her own hands and using the vigilante identity Dark Huntress.

Juvy and Ace went back to her own time where she was gone for -1 year due to the time that she had the map of the Hogwarts where she knocked James Potter for bullying her realized that time was indeed changed,so she went back to the Headquarters where the Sins told her the and Rose knew that Juvy was going to be calleed Drak Huntress during her vigilante, but to Juvy she told them that she was and Jin camed and made thheir pack now but both of them went to their hunts where Juvy noticed that Hwoarangs fire powers caused the bridge to be burned but it was already taken care of.

Juvy was making an idea true that she made the name as Dark Huntress but she kept thinking for a suit and a hidden looked at the family picture where she noticed the old grandfather clock was old but she remembered that Gino didn't want to remove remembered hat Ra's told her that Gino kept the other Lazaruz 's told her that some Lazaruz Pit contains Bloodlust but to Gino was nothing but looked on the clock until she realized the well made her father another clicked the clock causing it to be opened revealing to be a large but dark staircase,Ace told her he knew it from the beginning but Juvy told her its entered the cave where she saw Bats but she overcome her fear and found all of the passengesway towards Hogwarts and the Muggle World along with the wizarding world.

She fixed the cave and decided to make her own suit as and Conner managed to come and fixed the whole devised both saw that Juvy was making her gadjets even then,she made a long paper progress revealing to be her design suit and develop and artificial computer mode called Jarvis.( **A:NSorry Tony for Iron Man but i don't know what to call a robot)**

"We ordered the main here in Singapore."said Connor

"By Dummy corporation?"Juvy asked as she list down

"Inquite shipments placed an order to a chinese company,but these?"Connor pointed on the pointy things.

"We put together in ourselves."said Juvy as Ace grab a generator

"Exactly..you have to be larger when you landed."

".How much?."Juvy asked

"I'd say 10 000."Connor suggested causing Juvy to looked at him until she sighed

"Well i guess i need spares.."

"Exactly."

After finishing the cave to be told her that Gino had a room on 7 th fllor for her and possible he made the passage again without telling her on her 7 th time Juvy walked towards her family company where Leo was now handled it.

"Juvy? I thought you said you needed time?."Lee asked

"Change of plans...i needed to make an alternative reality."said Juvy

"Good thing the meeting is i need you to see Fox."

Both of them entered the main basement of the company where she recognize told her that he found a was kevlar armoured that also immune to killing curse and bulletproof.

"So what's your interesting about these things?."Fox asked

"Um i going to borrow it for Spelunking."said Juvy

"Spelunking?"

"Hmmm ."

"You spend sometimes gunning through caves."said Fox

"Look Mr Fox..."

" Miss Cabueños the way i see it all this stuff was ypurs anyway."

Juvy fixed the cave using her ,Kazuya,Jin and Ace,Connor went to the cave,Both of them noticed that Juvy did amazing work during crafty things.

"We're good,give it a try."said Juvy as Kazuya press the generator

"Charming."Kazuay replied until they both saw bats.

"At least you've got company Assie."said Jin

"This is must be the largest wing of the southeast wing."said Hwoarang

"Physically your father made an underground railroad secretly passing throught there and there but these caves may have handy."said Connor

"Hey Dad can i be a vigilante to?.."Jin asked

"If you wanted to but for now I would say that Dumbledore will noticed about your disappearance so imade an arrangement tovtell you that your allowed going back here if you had breaks."said Kazuya to Juvy

"Its a bad thing thing that these two won't be coming."said Juvy

"Sorry Assie we still have jog doing."said Hwoarang.

"Bitch."said Jin

"Jerk."said Hwoarang

"Assholes.".said Juvy

The whole operation was doing she was drinking wine on the living room where she kept facin the family keep looked at it.

"I tried...to do what is necessary to be the one who did this.I can't be the one who felt weaker than everyone that can ever imagine.I'll save people from now on.I'm sorry that i didn't save you even that i tried a couple of times.I'm sorry Dad,Mom..,"

Juvy was walking on the stairs of thhe manor where she passed the large window where she saw a big moon was shining so brightly until she began to sing causin the locket to glowed but she stopped.

"I'm sorry that i left...i hope you understand Drake."said Juvy as she walked into her father's study room where she looked at the pages of the began to invent the possible gadjets to do.

"Jarvis...do you think that i could have make the possibility of the technology that i wanted to build?"Juvy asked

" ** _certainly Maam...Making your possible on the lifetime?."said Jarvis_**

 _"_ No this is different."

Her time was making the gadjets that will use for the mundane and magical build smartwatches,power banks that will use and teleportation did managed to get it out thanks to her already knows how to drive any transportation but based on the crazy missed any tournaments that she attended ,yet she won all of times that she invented the gadgets that she the entire finished her looked on the went to the Cabueńos Enterprises.

"What is that you wanted? More spelunking?."Fox asked with a smile grin

" 's base jumping."Juvy replied

"Base jumping? Like parachute?."

"Kind you have light weight fabrics?"Juvy asked

"You know i just got a thing."

Fox showed her the tools that her father made it for her untilFox opened the drawer and released a black fabric cloth.

"Its called Memory cloth? Knows anything?"said Fox

"Its used to diviners feom above to make a i correct?."

" reflexible but in a kind of molecules reinforcement."said Foc

"What kind of shapes do you make?"Juvy asked

"Any kind of a trillionaire person who likes spelunking and hunting stuff."said Fox

"Look Mr Fox."

"Yes Maam?."

"If your feeling uncomfortable of joining.."

"Ms Cabueños i don't know what your sins are doing even making a crusade part of the 't think as me as an idiot?."

"I understand."said Juvy until she looked on the verge of armored car. "What's that?."

"Oh a tumbler? Oh you wouldn't be interested in that."

For a coming of test and Fox looked at each other where they began to testing the car on its was fast.

"She was built in a regine vehicle...two of them will jump on the river and over its the massive boost."Fox explain the button but Juvy pressed it causing to go its millenium speed until it stopped. "So what do you think?."

"There's a common black."said Juvy

 _Cabueños Manor_

Connor broke the whole mask that they ordered with a sledge hammer.

"Problem with a graftight ten thousand will be suspicious."said Connor causing Juvy to crossed her arms.

"At least they give us a discount,''said Juvy while Ace was noticing the cave where they saw bats.

Juvy was making her armour that also immunes to both of the wizard and witches killing she was a hybrid,her logic was expanding her suits of armour,fixing cars and motoycles and some of her precious the day out of the manor,she went hunting,attending tournaments and killed demons but somehow she went to the store and bought for the house and some of her worklist.

"I must say that you already collected 198 power banks Master Juvy."said Ace as he saw Juvy carrying a box or a crate filled with guns,explosive,grenades a other things to do for she is the she may hunt during day but night is that she is making a deadly decisions.

"To be true Acerian.I needed to fix the whole packagely."said Juvy dropping the last box of grenades on the ground yet she fixed with r skates with some boosters.

"I take it your finished with the other cave back on Kazuya told Dumbledore along with the Ministry that during your breaks on Hogwarts your allowed to go back here operating( or should i say attending tournaments and bought a lot of cand for you)"

"Mainly Ace.I never missed any tournaments and i don't care if i lose."said Juvy

"Yet it let you win."said Ace as he saw Juvy grab a bow and arrow and shoot it on the remaining balls.

"At least to bad those two aren't going to hogwarts."said Juvy as she clicked her gun and start shooting on the remaining was succeed yet no one misses.

"I'd say for a doctor,law,enginnering,I.T,architech and a criminology along with the business course that you've Juvy your already ten and one year will let you go to a good relief that Dumbledore won't read your mind and your uncles told you to gained allies if you wanted to."said Ace

"What's worth taking a risk?."said Juvy

"Well you've encountered of historical towards mundane and magical knew the history why you we're immune and used the healing pentagram with you along with that scar on your chest."

Juvy remembered her scar when Tommy reported her that Oliver was stranded on the island called Lian Yu with bunch of can handle but he was outnumbered causing Juy to go to Lian Yu and helped Oliver and the others to was at first was angry that she came without back up,but he knew that she is starting to go into her progressing tone once again. During her hunts she encountered many demons without the others Sins help yet she finished them in one blow but in result of that...she knew that one demons will go to Hogwarts and terrorize the whole students and the entire staff,

"Must been in a regelate tone lately."said Juvy as she and Ace went to the kitchen where she was cooking.

"Planning to do with your own crusade as your own? Sins andthe others contacts of the sins will gove you information along with that cuckoo called John Constantine."said Ace

"True he was nuts yet he helped us doing that."said Juvy as she grab some bread.

"True as well Master Juvy but there is one of the reason why the wizarding world was ull of chaos right now."

"Yes.I noticed that Death Eaters along with Voldemort doesn't know me as the of all the Damnation book told the real history why it was make human deals but in return their soul will be sent down to hell."

"I'm sure Mr Alistair and will doing their job of doing their conscious attacked."said Ace as he jumped down morphing into a lion.

"Worse...than death.?..i can experience when we we're back on the League of the Assassins that found two Lazarus Pit on ancient Egypt but he kept the calming one than the blood lust one.I already know how to use healing magic using the pentagram star told me that.."said Juvy as she went back to the living room and opened the televisions

"For short ways of Sins are hunters,martial artist during the day but at night it was a complete deadly Oliver suggested that he needed to save his city as well but he can't keeping the list for and Master Toomy are doing their jobs for Master Barry he was still on Central CIty as a forenstic scientist yet he still continue doing his job as a Sin of Sloth."

"Typical what if i am expecting was this one."said Juvy as the news reporter began to annouce the complate transaction of the crime family have been reported making into another illegal transaction. "Thee hell was one better."

"I'd say fair i need t ask why Bats Master Juvy?."Ace asked as Juvy picked out the batarangs.

"Batman is in the comic book...but i am not batman..ir batgirl...I want to show them what is the keeping of the useful fight justice and boughht its former glory."

"And your suiting up?."Ace asked ausing Juvy to smiled.

"Not just me but you to."said Juvy

Night

 _Docks_.

The crime family or called themselves as Baltimore sins are doing their jobs this before,but after the terrible death of their members .Crime starts to raise highher than men grab the boxes until one was snatched away,one was been taken causing everyone to be alerted along with the man grabs his gun and shoot one of the crates demanding to know where she was.

"Where are you!?"

"Here."said Dark Huntress as she knocked the man down

Both of Baltimore's thugs continue to do their habbit by circling around but they,ve been defeated by a strange girl who was wearing a mask but her outfit was all main mastermind Albert Baltimore came out from his car and saw this incident,he went back to his car only to see his driver dead on his heard all of the screams of his of them was dragged by unknown creature,others have been attacked by the real one.

"What the hell are you?."Albert asked while grabbing his gun but it was interrupted when a hand came put from the above of the car pulled Albert out and faced her,

"I'm Dark Huntress !"said Dark Huntress causing Albert to be frightened but she knocked him down using her head until he fell uncounscious yet he was dragged towards the lampost where the police came and saw the Baltimore toed but alive and his men was covered in arrows and traps along with the what they didn't know that Dark Huntress was on the building seeing the entire cities.


	7. Chapter 7

Juvy was asleep on her bedroom where she had a nightmare that keep triggerin woke up and realized that it was 3:25 had only sleep for only 30 career as the Rak Huntress had caused another she rescue the Baby Harry Potter from Voldemort and gave it to Sirius and is now targeting her ut despite her numerous death threaths or having her daily activities that surrounds her,her phone rings causing her to answer it.

"Yeah?."said Juvy

"Are you okay? You said you caught a want me to come there?"Oliver asked

" Ollie i'm just i oept remembering their deaths...and i don't think its neutral."said Juvy

"Any suggestion?."

"OWorse.I'll see ypu on Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Alright sleep well Assie

"You to Uncle."

Juvy looked at the moon where it was shining brightly even she was holding the damnation book on her went back to next morning she kept yawning through downtown.

"Told you her vigilantism would make her longer than us."Tommy told Oliver while he was driving.

"Hey i only sleep 30 minutes."said Juvy holding her black feather as a core.

"Well still yoy need going to go to Hogwarts and takes a break to go back here and finished with you r vigilante roles."Tommy told her.

"Thanks for advicing but to be honest.I rather have a full monthy or every day tornaments no like i have a visual aid."Juvy looked at them

"You know Juvy you can handle can call to or came to us when you in so sad that Barry wasn't awake from his coma.."

"Ahgh my stupid life is giving me creeps."said Tommy as they both went to the Leaky Cauldron causing hem to stepped out from the car.

"Okay Assie you have your stuff packed.?"Oliver asked

"I already fixed the other stuff back on Hogwarts,even i stayed on my room but right now i need to withdrawn some gold and galleons on the way."said Juvy

"Not to mentioned your broom."Tommy muttered

"No..l may be good at quidditch but still not now."said Juvy

"Alright."

Both of them went to gringotts to withdrawn some money from the the bank they went to the stores to buys for her things until they stopped at Ollivanders.

"Hello?."

"Ahh there is the same it isn't the young Cabueños.I,d say your come here for a wand may i recall."said Olivander as he grab a wand

"Actually i found a ."Juvy gave the black feather to Olivander.

"My my...its a beautiful black feather but a brave 't worry i'll make it using for you."

"Will it take Longer?."said Juvy

"Only for 1 hour would be nice."

"Okay."Juvy smiled

Both of them stopped on the Leaky Cauldron where they purchased their own meal.

"You know how's Harry Potter?."Juvy asked

"Well Sirius got a full custody of lives with him on Grimmauld place.I'm sure it was Sirius tradition to stay there."said Oliver

"Great...so i,m alone while the two won't be going to Hogwarts because their in other schools that position them?."

"Gradually know that Michael was killed on the bloody filled and besides Lee nothing was going to intercept for you of course you still have to do your activities during day and night."Tommy told her

"Great...so i had my full period without noticed i may be Dark Huntress who is protecting both worlds amd initially i am going to kill Castiel if he disturbs me,"said Juvy

"Fair and pick fights will you?."

"Never known the better i noticed something on our first met he seems to be hiding something on his turban."said Juvy causing them to looked on Quirrel who was babling with some friends.

"I did noticed that as Your allowed to go to Hogwarts at late period."

"Wow so i can at least sleep for more than 5 hours rather than going back on time while Voldemort will noticed his entire stupid measures."said Juvy

" i decided to make our own club and still the hadquaerters are for Sins and groups.I decided to make my own lair."

"Where?"

"Under my Dad's old we decided to call if Verdant."said Oliver

"Great idea because i still have a lot of lairs based on Dad's blueprints and worst of all his entire passagesway on Hogwarts that everybody knowns not."said Juvy

"Change can trust 4 or 8"

"I need to think about if i am sorted into one of the houses then i,ll get pretty touch with some redheeds.I am sure needed to be careful of the Dad is so going to kill me for this bad habit."Juvy looked down

"Yet he agree to make its own one of them knows yoyr secret that your Godric Gryffindor's daughter and Voldemort's greatest know that."

"I is why i fixed back on Dad's old room where it was made my own passagesway and i finished.I made some of my gadgets that i i know how to use guns but i needed to be careful otherwise i'm going to field everyday."said Juvy

"And Ace will go back to Hogwarts?"

"He will because he was Dad's loyal pet and i needed a companion to talk to me."

"Alright now we have to go back to Ollivanders."said Tommy

"Oh a bit of advice..Date Laurel will you."said Juvy causing Oliver to laugh until they both laughed.

Soon after their shopping went back to Olivanders where Olivander was waiting for them.

"I finished your Cabueños and it was a but tricky that allows me to work core that you've given me was a but harder than any of the cores but here it is."said Olivander "Um are you right handed or left handed?."

"Left handed."Juvy answered as she grab her wand until she muttered a spell causing to release red sparks.

"Curious.I,m just curious."

"Why is it Mr Ollivander?"Juvy asked

"I remember every wand that i sold ños and its occured to me that your core was indeed powerful as expected."

Both of them went outside Diagon Alley yet Oliver and Tommy went back home to Starling City causing Juvy to grab her skateboard and rode towards arrives on the park where she remember seeing Drake but time passed he never came vowed that they are going to see each other again but this time,she continue to rode so she ride on her transportation she mastered them..All of arrived on the ledge on the border until she looked at the surrondings,she jumped as she finally crawled into its personal jumped along with her skateboard and finally met its higher her daily activities,she went back to her home.

"I'm home."said Juvy

" **Welcome back Master Juvy.I think i should have reported yoy about the legit move."** said Jarvis as Juvy dropped her skateboard on the was running to her as a dog causing to lick him

"I miss you too boy."said Juvy as she scretch her arms yet she snatched the water bottle from the fridge and fixed her newly invention powerbanks.

"I'm guessing your making the correct corresponding."said Ace as he ate his food.

"And yes i beat during the verge on complaining."said Juvy as she lied on the sofa where she grab her Psp and played.

"You know venting your occupation as a Deadly Sins will caused the more damages than your expected from Dark Huntress."said Ace

"I know that...but guess what i needed to do.I sense that Voldemort is on Hogwarts."said Juvy

"What makes you so sure?."Ace asked

"Quirrel's turban.I used my technique to collaborate the entire structure and i,m sensing on Quirrel's."said Juvy

"I must say that your intelligence have worked against the old besides it will be massive during your time as well"said Ace

".To be true yes it will be caused by we still have finished the both of your lairs between there and there."Ace finished his sentence

"And i forgot to fixed of what effects of the Lazarus Pit."Juvy continue

"You did examine the Lazurus Pit for a hundred time and besides you never used it."

"I never used it.I kept it somewhere where no one will find it and besides its a ruthless chaos of doing what is not the right thing."said Juvy

"I just hope so Master and besides not all was very usefull for a can sense the fever,the rage and most of all the worst of all imagines."

"True it was...never did a same thing..

 _Night_

Juvy was at her father's study room making a lot f plans to kept stretching and sketch the whole of her architech made the whole blueprints of the whole mind was so suddenly full o plans of whais whole that she made an impact.

"Master Juvy your still not finished making your work?."Ace asked

" yet.I am still making the onservance of the both of the blueprint and besides i am still needed to do some research to do.."said Juvy

"Hmm for a while that can be observe as on my years.I was lost of the forest until i met your father who was sleeping on the woods.."said Ace

"I did slept on the floor even where i sleep on the damn house.".said Juvy as she dropped her signpen

"I am guessing that your ballpens can be turned to weapons not to mentioned your father who made his invention of his weapons into goes for your mother.

"I i keep having a lot of thoughts for now. I have to be careful of Dumbledore and of them didn't know that i used a mental block on myself to prevent themselves reading from me."

"Both of them are unaware of of them knows that your the Dark Huntress and most of all the Devil."said Ace

"I know Acerian which is why i cannot tell them the truth along with would realized that he will used as a baitto lure me out."said Juvy until she looked on the photos that was on the table.

"And of course your parents?."said Ace as Juvy grab their family picture

"I am not done with Azazel yet i will kill hhim for whahe'd done towards me and the rest of the Sins."

"But what happens if you've encountered him with someone?."

"I don't know..."Juvy's watched beeped caused the whole situation to alert her.

"Robbery?."

"Another one.I need to go."said Juvy as she pressed the button under the desk causing the bookcase to split into two until she entered the passagesway and went into the lair.

Police cars arrived on the destination where they saw two of the robbers we're tied on the post and ,one was been hit by an police picked the arrow and observe the skies.

The whole streets was filled with people and cars that also have heard the Dark Huntress was on the night roaming but what they didn't know is that they,ve being watched by Dark Huntress who was on the top of the looked at the skies until she jumped on the church and flew away


	8. Chapter 8

_This was it._

She entered the Platform with her two her parents are alive they would go there together but now smiled thst she had uncles who are like her entered the barrior seeing the train where parents saw their grab a notepad.

"Okay time to ?"

."Check"Juvy replied

"Arrows.?."

"Check."

"All weapons?"

"Seriously Tommy you can't just do the remainder of Juvy's know what Hogwarts are."Oliver told him

"Well i am sorry Ollie its because i miss Hogwarts to."said Tommy

"Okay...well we always missed Hogwarts but somehow you needed to stop pacing like a child in a train station."Oliver told him

"Yeah ueah Ollie you got the nerve."

"Anyway...Juvy remember what i told you do what your doing but please don't let them seriously being so suspicious."Oliver told her

"I'll miss you both."said Juvy as he embraced them

"And text us if you needed something some have your phone with you?."

"Check."Juvy showed her phone

"Your always home everyday."said Tommy as he ruffled on Ace

Juvy went into the compartment where she and Ace went there as both waved farewell to her uncles as the train began to hussled causing children to waved goodbye towards their taking of the train towards Hogwarts would take long as expected yet,she grab her psp and began to play it until it was interrupted.

"Excuse me? Do you mind? Every one else is full."said the boy who had a jet black hair

"Not at all."Juvy offered causing the boy to sat down with her until another boy with red hair came.

"Excuse me? Do you still have a space there?."

"Sure come in."

"I'm Ron by the Weasley."said Ron as he introduced

"I'm Potter."said Harry causing Ron to gasped

"So its true then?...The rumours are true...your..the ."

"Boy who lived yes but i don't want to talked about what happened to my parents."said Harry

"Of course.."Ron replied as he saw Juvy who was playing her psp. "Um what is that?."

"Oh? This is a psp.A game portable."said Juvy

"Wow.I wish i could have those.."said Ron causing Juvy to opened her bag and grab another psp. "Here you go so ypu won't be lonely and this is its charger."

"Wow thank you...um i haven't introduce yet.I'm Ron Weasley.."

"Harry Potter the pleasure is 's your name?."

" Juvy Carina Rose Wayne Cabueños."said Juvy

"Cabueños? As in your the Cabueños Girl? Alex.? right?."said Ron

"Just call me was my first name but everyone calls me Juvy or Assie."said Juvy

" nice to met you.I heard about your parents it true that you witnesses it?."Harry asked

"I don't want to reopened hurts so much for knowing its history.".Their talk was interrupted when a girl who a black silky hair until she knocked on the door. "Oh my god are you okay?."

Juvy rushed towards the girl while Harry and Ron helped by grabbing the girls belongings.

"Are you okay?."said Juvy

"I'm you.".said the girl

"Geez you need to be careful next time..here you can sit here with us?."saidRon

"Thank you..I'm Parkinson."said Pansy

"Ron Weasley."Ron shook her hands

"Harry Potter."said Harry."

"Juvy. cabueños."said Juvy

"So which house where you will be sorted?."said Pansy

"I don't mind which house seems good."said Ron

"Really?"Juvy asked.

"Yeah i mean it.I had a friend called Theo Nott and Blaise Zabinialong with the Grengrass."

"I don't suppose to be sure which house where i will be right but my family belong to about you Juvy?.."Harry suggested while Ace was resting on Ron's lap.

"Such a good doogie."Ron ruffled his fur

 _"I like this boy.."Ace thought_

 _"_ My parents are both Gryffindors along with my othe uncles but i'm sure its fine where i got sorted."Juvy told the m until the trolley came.

"Do you want anything you want dears?."

"No thanks.I have one."said Ron until Juvy made a plan.

".Well take a lot."said Juvy grabbing her galleons

"Whoa."

They both ate on the compartment where thhey enjoyed their talking laughter and moments.

"My mom makes me we travelled,she would always picked Corned know i hated those types"said Ron as he opened a pumpkin pastries.

"Ew it smells like spinach."said Pansy as she swallowed the bean.

"That's because you ate Bertie Bott every flavor beans."Juvy toldd her

"George's favorite was a booger Harry what did you eaten some beans?"Ron asked

"Oh um.,..Coffee,Strawberry and toffee." said Harry until Pansy pulled a blue box.

" are not real frogs aren't they?."said Pansy

" just chocolate disguising as a frog."said Ron as Pansy opened the box causing the chocolate frog jumped from the window..."Wow someone who had a life."

"I got Dumbledore."said Pansy

"I got loads of what are you eating? It seems to be a bit of muggle."

"Oh this.? This is just a chocolate yes its from the Muggles"

"Why are you fascinating with muggles?."Pansy asked

"Well i was raised between both worlds and besides i used to spend time with muggles although i did beat a couple or a little less known facts."said Juvy

"Sounds likes you have activities more than i do."said Harry

"Trust me you have no idea."said Juvy who was looking on the window.

"You know i miss going home wasn't it?."Pansy asked

"You have no idea."

The train was still hustling yet everyone seems asleep even for the two but Ace smell terribly began to bark causing Juvy to stood p and saw her friends asleep,but Ace looked at her with a grin

"What is it?."said Juvy

"I smell a seems to be not a good vampire but it is bad."said Ace

"Vampire? Shit its already 4."said Juvy checking on her smartwatch

"I doubt that Master Juvy but i am sensing this as well."Ace replied as Juvy went outside of the compartment saw the others asleep,some are talking quietly yet she opened the window and saw a vampire who was trailing on the looked at Ace.

"Its time."said Juvy as she grab her bag (which is undetected) and pulled her armour and her mask.

The vampire who was hummingly towards the above the train seeing witches and wizards licked his fingers as he wll going to taste their blood but it was intrrupted when an arrow interrupt his vampire loked shock but ,he saw Dark Huntress infront of him.

"Ah so your the vigilante they talk about? I must say you stepped out from the dark as well."said the vampire.

"And who said that i am entering the Dark side.?."Dark Huntress said while holding her bow

"I must say you look so i haven't introduce yet ,but i felt like my new challenger here."

"Try talking and i'll killed with you these."

The vampire scretch his fangs causing his teeth to go larger until he ran towards the Dark Huntress who was fighting him of them caused a noisy fight but it didn't affect on the students who are still vampire tackled her to the ground but Dark Huntress was fast enough to stood up from the vampire clenched his fist but it was interrupted when Dark Huntress pulled her bow and arrow aiming it to him yet it did hit on the spot.

"How...is...this...possible..."the vampire sruttered causing the tunnel to face the sunlight

"I told not underestimate me."said Dark Huntress as they exit the dark tunnel causing the sun to affect the vampire.

The vampire began to screamed hysterically until Dark Huntress was still standing infront of him holding a gasped that the sword looked familiar to him.

"No...impossible...you...can't...be..."

"I'm The Dark Huntress but during the day i am a Deadly Sin Wrath Juvy Cabueños."said Dark Huntress raising her sword and kills the vampire afterwards.

The train continue to hussled until Juvy saw the was turning dark already yet she immediately went back from the bathroom and changed into her hogwarts she arrived she saw Harry helping Ron.

"Hey where you been?."said Pansy

"What? Its not like i disappeared into thin air."said Juvy until they met their gaize. "Fine i was changing on the bathroom."

"Okay."

" _Close one."Juvy thought_

The train arrived towards Hogwarts causing the students to be guide by the greeted a giant called first years went to boats but somehow once they saw the was amazed seeing the castle that her father built and stayed there..Once they went out of the boats they went to the hallway where they waited for the noticed something on Juvy's seems a tattoo on her wrist,like a it was interrupted when a blond boy came.

"So i heard the rumours as Potter has come to Hogwarts."said The blond boy causing every one to murmured to whispers but Juvy turned around yet she looked on the boy.

"This is Crabbe and i'm Malfoy."said Draco

" _Where is Ace when you need one?."Juy thought_

"Look i don't war but the sorting hasn't arrived yet."said Harry

"Of are not also loves Muggleborns to enter as well."Draco continue to talked causingg Juvy to be annoyed on his barbaric tone.

" _Thank God Uncle Salazar made a choice letting muggleborns getting into Slytherin Juvy why are you already pickin up fights sith someone who didn't start the sorting yet."Juvy sighed._

"Anyway i don't see you two fighgting along without telling where the sorting i better say behave or don't do worse."said Juvy causing Draco to looked at her.

"I'm we met?."Draco asked

"That's not of your questions to be answered as well."Juvy smiled until she faced back causing the Professor Mcgonagall to announce them

Both of them followed Mcgonagall towards the Great Hall where the first year students looked at the candles looked on the house tables until they both stopped when she saw her father's god Sorty is going to sort grab her scroll announcing the names

".Now i would like to call your name and you will come here to be sorted...Hermione Granger."said Mcgonagall causing Hermione to looked down.

"Okay...you can do this."said Hermione as she walked towards the chair.

"Mental that way."said Ron causing the three to nodded back

Hermione sitted on the chair causing Mcgonagall to put the hat on remembered that the sorting hat likes to sing Muggle Songs which disgust Salazar Slytherin but he began to enjoy the music as well.

" _ahhhh right then...right then...Gryffindor"_ said the hat until the whole students began to clapped causing Hermione to joined the Gryffindor table.

"Draco Malfoy."said Mcgonagall.

Draco followed and sat on the chair until the hat read his mind.

"SLYTHERIN."said the hat announcing the Slytherin students.

"Susan Bones."

 _"_ Hufflepuff."said the hat

"Ronald Weasley."said Mcgonagall causing Ron and sat on the chair

"Ahh another Weasley...i should have known where to put you GRYFFINDOR."

Ron ran towards the Gryffindoe table where he is reuniting his was afraid but Juvy told her not to be afraid causing them to hold their hands until she felt cold.

"What?"said Juvy

"Juvy your hand is so cold."said Pansy

"Um i i touched the water back on the lake,it was cold but don't worry i t will warm away."Juvy reassure her

"Harry Potter."said Mcgonagall

"Hmmm difficult plenty of courage,there's a talent within you but i should have said Gyffindor."said the hat causing Harry to go to the Gryffindor table.

Mcgonagall began to sort any students until she looked on the scroll where she announce the name.

"Juvy Cabueños."said Mcgonagall

"Shit."said Juvy as she walked towards the chair and satted down causing the hat to talk to her.

"Ahhh the Deadly Sin red Star and been good noticing you again Ms Juvy."

"Hello Sorty..."

"Hmm well you did improve a yes you have a talented mine that you inherit from your parents especially from your father.."The hat continue to read her mind "Ahh very interesting done to your reputation between your double ...better be...Gryffindor."

The whole house began to cheer as Juvy ran towards the Gryffindor Table where she sat next to Percy Weasley and introduce some of her sorting was finished causing Dumbledore to announce a few he began to say to enjoy the table came with delicious treats causing them to cheered and ate some of their was eating chicken until Juvy sense something bad,she locked eyes and saw Quirrel talking to someone.

"Percy. Who is that man talking to Professor Quirrel?"Juvy asked

"Oh that's Professor Snape."said Percy

"What does it teach?"

" want some lambchops Juvy?"Percy asked

"Yeah sure."said Juvy

The feast was doing the great time until ghost came towards the of them saw the house of ghost and towards their houses.

"Hello Welcome To Gryffindor."said Nick

"Hello Sir a nice summer?."said Percy

"Indeed it was young was a bright day of spending here and out there."said Nick

"I know Nearly Headless Nick."said Ron

"I prefer to call Nicholas young lad."said Nick

"Nearly Headless? What makes you so sure of that?."said Hermione

"Like this."said Nicj removing his head causing Ron to scream,hermione closed her eyes while Harry was making an uncomfortable scene but Juvy looks so impressed.

"Anyway i'm half and 's a 's a witch."said Seamus

Juvy could still sense something wrong coming towards did remember that her mother's training had caused her to sense her killer now she was else is indeed wrong.

"You know Juvy i should have said thank you for givingg my brother your ps...what is that again?"Percy pointed

" 't worry i still have a lot of those back home."said Juvy

"How many psp's do you have at home Juvy?"said Hermione

"27"Juvy answered

"27 psp' you a collector or something.?"said Seamus

" that differes."said Juvy

After the feast Percy lead the Gryffindors towards their Common Room where they passed the pink lady where she saw the students throught her portrait.

"Password?"The lady asked

"Cabut Catronus."said Percy allowing the lady to enter the Gryffindor of them entered and saw the whole house filled in red and gold colors causing Juvy to felt like she was home again. "Okay here it is boys dormitory is on the left side,while the girls dormitory is on the right lights out will be 10 or 11"

Percy announce the whole school and house his lecture both of them surprised that their things have went to their rooms until a dog came and greeted Juvy.

"Ace."said Juvy as she smiled

"Juvy i didn't know that you had a dog."said Dean Thomas

"Well they said Dogs are allowed but i guess i am keeping this little midjet."said Juvy

"What's his name?"said Lavender as she touches Ace fur.

"Ace.I called him Ace."

"Cool."said Lee Jordan

"I wish we had a dog Percy.".said Ron

"Mum would love that having a dog and a cat in our house...not a dragon because you let to asked Charlie to adopt a dragon as a pet."said Percy "Anyway Juvy this is my twins Fred and George.

"Hello?"said Juvy

"Hello..

...we...

...are the...

...twins."

"Ignore them they are full of pranksters."said Percy while he began to touch Ace head yet Ace licked his hand causing him to smile. "What breed is he?.

"A german dad bought him to me as my 5th birthday.."said Juvy

"Cool..."said Percy as he saw a collar names _Ace ._

"But i was asking why did you names him ace?"Hermione asked

"Well i decided to call him Samantha because i thought he was a girl ,but i realized he was a boy so i named him Ace."said Juvy

 _"Seriously Master Juvy? You decided to call me Samantha? You know that i can change into a female dog."_ Ace said to her telepathy

" _Fine...but aw come on...i still... haven't been duty yet.I need to spend time here on the dorms for sometime..you know greeting and knowing each other."said Juvy_

 _"Typical but yes."_

It was night yet everyone was asleep except Juvy's bunk was covered in a pillow thinking that she is asleep..but in reality she was on her patrol night on Hogwarts tower as Dark Huntress..Ace was renamed as Dark Hound like Juvy as a cigilante but partner to her.

"London."said Ace as he smell far away seeing london was in trouble

"I 's go Ace.".said Juvy as they goth jumped on the roof of Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

**i still can't sleep based on my insomia effect but i'll managed to do it.**

For the first day juvy looked on her schedule realizing she had a lot of breaks that history of Magic was a bit of would rather sleep or listening musics on her phone or playing her psp,but this time she was walking towards The dungeons where Potions subject was coming up.

"I should have at least sleep for more than 30 minutes than 5 hours."Juvy muttered as she remembered that she made friends with the even helped Pansy's problem or assignments...but this she was walking on the other hallway "Damn straight 15 minutes will start at Snapes Class but walking would be nice..

She kept walking on the hallway where she stopped when she heard noises from hide and looked at a 5th year Raveclaw students began to ridicule a young girl which Juvy recognise the girl as Daphne looked on both boys who was making fun of her yet she had enough,she stepped out.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"Juvy yelled causing Daphne to saw her

"Juvy.."said Daphne

"Aw what,s this a 1st grade do realized that..

"I don't care of what you did but it is wrong to assault a woman who becomes a get out or i would cause you enough pain.."Juvy warned them

"You think you would do that...hey guys look at this girl p,she said..."Without anymore words coming from his punch him sending him on the ground causing both of them to be looked at her.

"I told you once."

"Get her.!"they ordered her

"Wow for a bloody time i had the second round again..',said Juvy as she punch the mans faces along with the others until she fought them with her hands without using her of the students grab his wand and tried to hit Juvyy with a stunning curse,But Juvy kicked him sending him on the ground. She snapped their hands and began to nake a deadly threat. "If you hurt my friends again,i'll give you most of the pain that you deserve."

Both of the men ran away from her causing them to left looked at Daphne where her robe was being torn.

"Are you okay Daphne?"said Juvy as she grab Daphne's hands yet she picked up the books. "I'll carry this for you."

"Juvy...you...don't have to."said Daphne

"Hey its mainly are you okay? Why didn't you defend yourself?"said Juvy

"Its because they started the fights.I just feel like i wasn't welcome here.I,m sure our other friends would welcome me but those jerls would cause like i am in deep trouble."said Daphne

"Don't worry Daphne they won't bulge you amymore."said Juvy

"Why? Why did you save me?"Daphne asked

"Because i am ypur friend as don't worry about me."Juvy reassure her causing them to walked towards dungeons.

"I got a question? You did gave them a proper beating?"

"Oh don't worry ,ll be a regret decision lately."said Juvy

Both of the pupils came as Snape began to noticed two students are both the door opened revealing to be Juvy and Daphne.

"Ms Cabueños..Miss Greengrass..do you know what the time is?"Snape asked them

"4 minutes before to start the classes Professor."said Juvy

"Well of course.., what happened to your robe?"Snape asked

"Sir its just 5 th year Ravenclaws began to assault me."said Daphne as Juvy sat next to Theo..."If it we'rent for Juvy.I would be in a danger zone sir."

"What did ńos do ?"

"She beat them with a bloody pulp."

"She must be using her wand"

"No was using her hands."said Daphne causing the class to gasped yet they noticed

Snape begins his class yet he questioned Harry some was nervous as he didn't know the answer even Hermione would raise her used a slip on Harry telling the was shocked yet he gave Harry 10 points to was getting sleepier as well.p for she had a double time fixing her room and doing her patrol night.

" Cabueños..what is a potion that gives any luck.?"Snape asked while Juvy looked at him

"Its called Felix is used as a lucky potion that gives good luck,thus it was build by more than 5th century during its crucism times."said Juvy causing everyone along with Hermione to be shocked that Juvy said its full definition mode.

"Very well thank you very much ños 20 points to Gryffindor.

"How on earth did you do that Juvy?"said Theo

"What?..

"Oh you know the history of the felix felixes."said Ron

"I studied Dad's books.."Juvy lied causing them to paying attention on Snape's intsructore. until ahe was getting sleepier.

"Are you alright Juvy?"said Harry

"Yeah..its just homesick dizzy."Juvy reassure him.

After Potions of them went to the courtyard where they are surronded by brooms by Madam Hooch who was looking for a Seeker for the Gryffindor house team.

"Goodmorning Everyone."said Madam Hooch

"Goodmorning Madam Hooch."said everyone

"Alright...now step into the brooms and raise your hand amd said Up."

".Up!"said Juvy as the broom went to her hand causing Pansy to dropped her jaw. "Wow."

"Up."said Draco as the broom went to his hand along with Harry but Ron was irritated.

"Up!"

 _Smack_

Ron was hit by the broom causing them to laugh until he frowned by holding his nose.

"Shut up Harry,Juvy."said Ron

".Alright get into the broom.".Madam Hooch was interrupted when Neville's broom caused him to go to the air.

".Help!"said Neville as his broom was getting irritated.

"Oh the bloody hell what am i doing?"said Juvy until she used her kimaguire technique allowing to see visions or the saw Neville fell down and getting towards Hospital Wing,the other one she saw a rope on the porch and saved him from stopped while students began to yell at stepped back and run towards the porch where the rope was,she grab it and ran towards to the castle on and Pansy noticed that Juvy is missing.

"Where's Juvy?"said Hermione

".Juvy!"said Pansy

."Look up there."said Blaise as he pointed where Neville was there but apparently Juvy arrived on the top using her teleportation and tied the rope to the boulders causing tight tied opthe other rope on her as well until she stepped on the balcony,where Neville was on the pitchfork but it won't last.

"Bloody Mary what is she doing?!..."said Ron

.Oh...no she can't be jump...on that thing."Harry pointed out until Neville's cloth began to tear causing her to jump the balcony causing students to screamed of what she was focused on Neville until she raised her hand and grab Neville's leg causing Neville to be safe from the was surprised.

"I got you Neville."said Juvy as she holds Neville's leg until she sense something wrong,she looked on the window where she sense a demon lurking,yet it was. " can somebody helped Neville here other than staring.?"

Harry and Ron grab Neville as he landed on them causing Juvy to be remained on the Hooch was still gaping until Juvy backflip from the rope and released it causing her to use her cartwheel yet she landed on the ground safe and sound.

"Whew a i guess i need to jump 300 feet."said Juvy

"Juvy you saved me!"said Neville as he embraced Juvy

"Miss Cabueños what did you just do?"said Madam Hooch

"Um Neville was going to sent to Hospital Wing and besides he is safe and why are you guys gaping seeing me like that?"

.".Are you crazy Juvy? You could have died by that bloody thing that you did.."said Hermione

".Hermione calm safed Neville and besides she wasn't hurt?."Harry suggested

"Yet she could have died on that fallinng."

"She had a rope."said Ron

"Hermione calm down.I used to jump like that everytime doing mountain climbing...which is not to supposed to tell."

"You went what Juvy?"said Blaise causing Draco to looked impressed at her yet he looked down and saw a tattoo cross on her arm.

"Ah long one of the hikes and besides I,m fine."said Juvy

"Gradually Juvy because what you did back there towards the boys are brutal than this."Daphne continue

"What did she do earlier?"said Draco who looked at Theo

 _Great Hall_

"Seriously Juvy you did that?."Ron pointed out

After Madam Hooch they went to Great Hall where they saw 5 ravenclaw boys covered in bruise,black eye and most of all their robes are complely reported to Dumbledore of what happened to her earlier, causing them to be expelled for what they've done.

"Wow never realized that you kicked to much harder than that Juvy."said Harry until she yawned. "Sleepy again."

"No...i was going to be slept earlier as expected."said Juvy until they heard the owls hooted in.

"Ah mails here."said Ron seeing owls who was carrying some mail and some gifts coming to them.

Juvy received an newspaper along with wit a letter from Oliver and Connor,and opened the envelope and read their words.

 _Dear our old beloved niece._

 _How are you? I heard that you we're sorted to i would say Wow the bloody bet 't worry Uncle made a bet which house would you belong,but somehow its from our jokes.I miss you to all miss you._

 _Love_

 _Oliver._

"Jokes keeps me reminding him."said Juvy as she opened Tommy's letter.

 _Dear Juvy or should i say our little Assie_

 _I am so proud of you entering Hogwarts and sorted to first i am going to kill Sorty for being a chaos choser as all miss you and guess bought us a pupply and we decided to call him Arthur._

 _P.S. Please let Ace knows that he has a playmate here. Tommy._

 _"_ I'm sure Ace would love that."said Juvy causing to opened Connor.

 _Dearest Juvy_

 _I miss you know that all miss you but hey you always went back home if your doing your missions.I know i am overeacted but i told Jin and Hwoarang to stop meddling like 5 Gah i swear i am going to do a little manual careful."_

 _Connor._

 _"_ Wow you do have a lot of Uncles haven't you?."said Hermione

" none of them are blood related but they are bestfriends sonce they we're here actually."said Juvy as she opened the scroll "Oh my god."

"Juvy what is it?"said Harry

"Look Somebody robbeds at Gringotts and the same 's odd...that's the same day i went to Diagon Alley on that time."said Juvy causing the three to looked each other.

Juvy was walking on the seventh had a lot of breaks and this time,she needed to be sure something is not saw a demon earlier towards the window of Quirrel's office but getting her in a suspicious knew Hpgwarts is not safe looked at the portrait.

".Password?"said the lady holding a crossbow but Juvy stood there and looked at faced her until her eyes went lady smiled and opened the portrait letting her in.

".Rough day Master Juvy?"Ace asked as Juvy slumped on the couch

"More than you can bed it is to much simple to do no attacks while i was gone.?"Juvy asked

"Not exactly.A woman was found dead by the river says that she commited suicide but i think this woman was murdered."said Ace

"And i am getting suspicious because i sense A demon coming here during Quidditch audition."said Juv ss she grab a remote and pressed the t.v causing to report of a student who died by suicide. "By speaking like that still not affectmme,'

"Precisly.I am guesing as well."said Ace causing Juvy to grab her keys.

"Well pretty sure i got a lot of things to do."said Juvy

 _later._

 _"_ She was killed not by jumping on the bridge and most of all,she was taking some pills which i hated it from the start."said Juvy as she dropped her keys and taking examination on the drug.

"You stole that from the police evidence?"said Ace

"Oh i did.I just got enough of being they didn't know."said Ju as she type the computer.

"I must say that investigation must be a little what to be ...what did you find?"

"The pill was contained by some sort of a sleeping to one of our times when i am studying Criminology...it said that the drug was created by its syntoms."said Juvy pulling away from the chair of the lair.

"And what makes it sense now?."

"Apparently it was not as you can expected drug was been closed years ago and i am suggesting that it is still a bit neutral."said Juvy grabbing her phone

"And your texting Master Oliver?"Ace asked

"No.I don't want to disturb their plans...and besides i haven't seen Uncle Barry yet."

"His coma was being reduced to 9 months and i am sure your going to visit him when he's awake."said Ace

"Damn straight yes.I am getting myselves into a horrible mess and most of all i can't just recquite some teams which more randum than expected."said Juvy as she looked on the installed camera that she placed luckily it was invisible.

"Oh shit!"said Juvy

"What now again?"said Ace

"apparently they noticed that i am missing."said Juvy

"Apparently you should go.I just have a hunch of being of your vigilantism."Ace smirked at him causing her to groaned.

"This is why i needed to be careful sneaking around and find that goddamn demon earlier."said Juvy as she grab her hogwarts uniform and went out of the seventh floor.

She walked on the staircase until she arrived on the Great along with Pansy,Harry and Ron noticed.

"Where the hell have you been?!."said Hermione

"Jesus...i was on the library."said Juvy

"Funny Juvy hecause i went to the library and you were not there."said Hermione

"Fine.I was on the common room.I needed to ve relax for a something wrong while i was gone?."Juvy asked

"Apparently Mcgonagall wanted to call you what you did a stunning jump and apparently Juvy put those headphones down."said Hermione causingg Juvy to remove her headphones,

"Sorry...listen Hermione i'll be fine as Harry's going to be a was going to be a seeker of Gryffindor house."Juvy told them.

"Uhm Juvy i don't want to be a seeker."said Harry

"What? Why?"

"I love flying but i don't want Mcgonagall told us thhat your the new seeker of the Gryffindor house."Harry pointed

"WHAT!"Juvy yelled causing them to looked at her until her watch beeped.

 _Master there is a another progress coming from the ."_

 _"_ Jarvis not now i'm busy."Juvy told the watch

" _of course Master."said Jarvis_

 _"_ What on earth was that talking?"said Pansy

"Uh gotta said that Mcgonagall's calling me and i don't want to explained to my watch."Juvy said as she take off and walked out of The Great Hall. "Damn literature i really need to talk Dad i'n person or the portrait,'.

Juvy went to the Mcgonagalls entered causing the lady to greet her nicely and warmly.

"Miss Cabueños.I see you received my invitation."said Mcgonagall.

"Of course.I am so sorry to disturn your inner piece Professor."Juvy apologized

"That's fine have some tea."Mcgonagall told her as Juvy sat on the couch.

" ños i heard of what you did to Mr i was impressed that you jumped from the alcony to save your did you teach that?"

"Uhm...my parents taught me how to climb and doing some cliff jumping."said Juvy

"You know you are just like your mother here told me anout her problems along with her sad Ms Cabueños i know i am saying this but Would you like to be the seeker of Gryffindor House."

"Professor i thoughgt Harry was supposed to be the one who should be the seeker not me,''Juvy asked

"Apparently i asked him to but he turned it down because he loves flying but he said that he can't he a how foolish of me...25 points to Gryffindor for your bravely."said Mcgonagall.

".Professor can i asked you something?"

"Oh course dear what is it?"

"I know that my parents are dead when i was 8 but what i am saying Mom and Dad helped each other during here?"

" father saw that your mother was making her studied he offered her to become a tutor to her.I was impressed by your father's actions as well."

"Professor.I know you and Professor Dumbledore agree to let me out of Hogwarts during break time but what happens if i p'm being followed.?"said Juvy

"Then you'll have to report it to me for what they said that your a hunter which is why your allowed to go back to London on your vacant time."said Mcgonagall.

 _Charms_

 _"_ What they permitted you to go out on vacant time? You must been out of your mind Juvy?"said Pansy

"Hey i was doing unfinished business back on course i can go back there anytime i want and besides nothing was wrong."Juvy told her

"Bet your the new seeker and Harry doesn't want to."said Ron

"Ron i told you i can't be thhe seeker because i don't want to be."said Harry

"Why? Harry you must been chosen?."

"Because i want to be afree person rather than force to."said Harry

Professor Flitwick arrived and told the class about lifting a feather using their wands apparently Juvy taught ghem how to do it along with was pissed on a foul mode causing Juvy to be sensing a bad demon feather exploded causing them at looked it

"This is bad."

"She said Leviosa...not Leviosar...No wonder why she don't have many friends."said Ron while they are walking outside the hallway until Hermione nudge her.

"I think she heard you."said Harry

"So What?."

" can't just be specific just because she is a muggleborn that doesn't mean that you could do that to her."said Pansy

"Right.I just showed up tonight."

"Hey Cabueños...wait up."said Draco

"Is something wrong Malfoy because i have some things that i have to finished."said Juvy

"Well apparently how did you know the spell earlier.."?"

"Um my mother taught me to do that."said Juvy

 _Great Hall_

Hermione didn't show up on the feast of of them are celebrating at all times but Hermione never showed up.

"Where's Hermione?"said Harry

"Parvati said that she was crying on the girl's bathroom and she won't get out."said Neville causing the three to looked at each other.

"Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon.!"said Quirrel

Both of them are silent of what Quireel said until he fainted causing them to screamed until Dumbledore told them to stepped back not noticing some students that busy with Dumbledore's schemes.

"Now everybody calmed will lead you to your we need go to the Dungeons."said Dumbledore but what they didn't know that Juvy ran to the abandoned corridor.

"Computer tell me where the troll is?"said Juvy to the watch

" _Master the troll was heading towards the girls bathroom."said Jarvis_

 _t"_ God Hermione."said Juvy as she opened her bag and released her suit and mask.

" she doesn't know!."said Harry as they both ran to the dungeons only to see that the troll was heading to the girls bathroom.

Hermione wiped her tears when she is in the stopped when she saw a troll causing her to stepped back until the troll attacked screams aas she was covered in broken woods of the and Ron arrived.

".Hermione run.!"Harry bellowed causing Hermione to crawled.

Harry and Ron grab some stones and hit on the troll causing Hermione to hide on the troll noticed her until Hermione scrreamed.

"Help!"

"Ron we need to help her.."said Harry

The troll raised his weapon towards them but it was interuppted when an arrow arived and hit on the trolls hand causinthe three to looked on the window only to saw Dark Huntress.

"Go!"Dark Huntress yelled towards Hermione causing Ron to stood there and watched as she landed on the ground.

"Hey ypur challenger is me!"Drak huntress growled causing the troll to attacked her until she dogde the trolls weapon but with a slick of movement she kicked the trolls head causing it to land on the troll was uncounscious yet both of the students looked at her,causing the teachers to huntress stepped back until Mcgonagall interfere.

"Child you will take that silly costume of yours and faced this punishment!"said Mcgonagall until Dark Huntress grab a smokebomb releasing smoke until she was gone.

Dark Huntress arrived on the corridor and removed her mask and her armour putting it on her she entered the Common Room until the three arrived.

"What happened? Are you okay?."said Juvy

"I'm fine Juvy."said Hermione causing Juvy to embraced her.

"What happened?"said Juvy towards Harry and Ron

"Apparently...The troll went to the girls bathroom amd attacked her but there was a mysterious erso who came there."said Ron

"You mean Dark Huntress?."said Seamus

"Dark Huntress? Who is she?."said Ron

"She is the vigilante of why did she appear to that time."said Seamus

"I heard rumours to that the Dark Huntress was saw her and she defeats the troll with her bow and arow."said Hermione

"Wait...Sirius told my parents Huntress was there.."said Harry

"I think we are all tired here for no least Hermione is safe and sound.."said Juvy

."Your right.

All of the students of the Gryffindor house was asleep but Juvy was pretending to be asleep,as she went out of the bed quietly she put a pillow on the bed and walked outside the she went out of the Gryffindor house,she immediately ran the seventh entered the room and pressed the piano keys allowing the bookcase to slip into two.

"What you find?."said Juvy at Ace

"Drugs are being smuggle towards the shipment to the your stunt earlier was arrival."said Ace as Juvyput the mask on.

"We had work to do."

The drugs smugglers was being held on the warehouse where they are carrying their guns until one was dragged away.

"Its her."said the man as they both grab the guns

Both of the men checked on the doors until she arrived behind the, and viciously atacked them with her hand and twisted the man's hand and used her bow and arrow to trapped them yet hit on their Huntress attacked themn and again using her gadgets until she used with her bow to knocked them down,

"Please don't kill me"said The man

"Who killed the woman on the bridge? You better tell me now? Who!"Dark Huntress growled

"It was the business man...named Max ..told us to give the supplier to the woman"

"What was on the drug anyway?"

"What was on the drug?"Dark Huntress asked

"Hallucintions...based...on..."

"Based on what?!"

"Vertigo."said the man causing Juvy to record their response until she knocked the man down.

"This is getting harder than i expected."said Dark Huntress as she flew away.


	10. Chapter 10

Juvy arrived back to Hogwarts still on her Dark Huntress of going back to the Gryffindor Common Room,she went to her own room that she bought and made its removed the suit and went straight to bed.

"Freaking day night.."said Juvy as she fell asleep

 _Next day_

 _"_ I swear i am going to kill alarm clock."Juvy opened her eyes and went straight to the bathroom to take a bath,then she went back to her romm and changed.

"Surely...you still interrogate Max Moore?."Ace raised a question

"I did.I went him to jail."said Juvy as she grab her smart watch

"More importantly..i suggest you need to he a clumier than i thought.".Ace teased her causing Juvy to gave him some bread.

"I'm pretty sure that Hermione is going to be a freaking and yelling that i disappeared into the night."

 _Great Hall._

"Where the devil have you been?."said Ron who was looking at Juvy

"What?."said Juvy

".Oh don't want us the hell we're you when we found your bed empty."said Hermione causing Juvy to looked at Harry who shrugged his shoulder

"Juvy we found that your missing at your thought that you went disappeared into thin air."said Harry

"Geez relax.I was sleeping on my own i can handle it whoch is why i left."

"In the middle of the midnight."said Hermione but Juvy grab her headphones and plucked into her ears. "Seriously?"

"Look Hermione i was not in a good mood because i was doing a lot of homeworks to guess what i'm still freaking tired because of my lack of sleep."Juvy snapped at her causing Pansy and the _thers to he_ ard her especially Malfoy

"Hey Cabueños everything alright?"said Draco

"None of your business if excuse i am going to ate silently without meddling you huys both."said Juvy

"Wow somebody is a lot pain today.."said Pansy

"To true."said Harry

After the troll incident Juvy was been sent to the Quidditch field with Oliver Wood.

"You know how to use quidditch Juvy?."said Wood

" dad taught me."said Juvy

"Hmm seems like quidditch had a same sport with you back on the muggle world aren't you?"

"Yeah it was a basketball and soccer."

"What's a basketball?"Oliver asked

"Like grab the ball and shot on the hoops."

"Rare."said Wood

"Yeah apparently rare but its dreadful."said Juvy

"Well since you are a seeker you need to catch a snitch...Juvy are you okay?."

"Uhhh yes...keep going Oliver."said Juvy

 _Potions_

The whole class was busy for the potions ut Snape wasn't there yet causing Juvy to slumped on the desk.

."Feeling sleepy again...you know Juvy you should study."said Hermione

"Mione i'm fine its just i need some sleep."said Juvy

"What on earth did you just do? Okay first i needed to know what you are doing,because you keep like lashing and doing your own help without us."said Hermione

"Its a long story."said Juvy

"Apparently we have a quiz on Arithmanthy.I hope you studied Juvy otherwise you'll fail."

"Mione...i know that...now stop reminding me what to do."said Juvy who is pissed again

"Hermione i think you should leave Juvy first."Pansy told her

"Sure."said Hermione

"Thanks Pansy."said Juvy

"Welcome Juvs but seriously what did you do last night?"Pansy asked causing Juvy to remember of what happened last night.

"To much complicated life i've had."Juvy lied causing them to pay attention on Snape literature.

"Apparently i really need to talk To Jin and Hwoarang again.".Juvy muttered

 _Lair._

" _Fucking serious Juvy are you still having a bit dosage of what happened?"said Jin on her laptop_

 _"_ Oh don't blame me Jin.I still have to find about goddamn business man who just killed a woman who was drugged and later killed herself."Juvy reminded on their computer chatting.

 _"Seriously? Assie have you got a studied ...okay how many colleges that you attended?."said Hwoarang_

 _"Seriously asking Juvy about this? Don't answer Juvy,he is still pissed when he just beaten a bar owner."_

"Fine to your question.I took 5 courses which i passed and i got a license don't blame on that Hwoarang i'm still going to murder you for what you did?."said Juvy

" _got me anyway...how's the investigation about the case? Did the cops discovered it."_

 _"_ To your answer are still full of a lot of questioning to do and basically i didn't told them that i am Sin yet except Mcgonagall and Dumbledore."

" _Geez...its a possible thought of that...you still have classes right?"_

 _"_ Apparently i did have a lot of breaks having and besides i am still pissed at Malfoy did."

 _".What did he do?"_

" caused a lot of trouble..and don't asked me i am not going to he a bloody haul of the hellhound."said Juvy

" _True...you still have an exam."_

 _"God don,t be so sassy not like Juvy can handle her own we we're there we beat them."_

"Really? Hwoarang? You nearly got suspended because of what you did on the bar owner."

 _"He was assaulting a young lady."said Hwoarang_

 _"_ Still nearly."Juvy continue

" _Anyway how are you?"said Jin_

 _"_ Fine.I am okay.I'm still in a bad habit mode of what happened and now everything is facingg back and is here and he is on Quirrel's turban."

" _Then kill him."Hwoarang yelled_

 _"_ Are you out of your mind Hwoarang? If i kill Quirrel right now nothing was going to change because we are the hunt,We kill and thhere's nothing that i could do.."said Juvy

" _got a point."_

 _" you need to be careful there and not just your immune but you killed demons with a snapping hand...be careful"_

 _"_ I will..also i will need to talk about what happened."

" _What? Why?"_

 _"_ Because i got a bad feeling of coming here."

" _okay.."_

Their computer chat ended causing Juvy to lied on the sofa and kept thinking of what sense something wrong.A wrong that no one could ever have that she went to the Arithmanthy room where their Professor announce a pop of the students groaned in the process.

"Okay class get your parchmets and quills and be ready to answer this question.?.Professor Vetra asked them as the board question causing the students to looked at was Math but Juvy knew the answer already.

they are going to start the quiz yet Juvy was expert of calculating yet she managed to finished the of writing one parchent,she choose 3 parchment causing Hermione and Ron along with Harry and the gangs to dropped their mouth as Juvy grab her quill and finished them with just 2 minutes.

"Finished."said Juvy as she raised the parchment.

"How in the..."Theo's mouth opened

"Bloody hell Cabueñ made 3 parchment while i was starting 1"said Draco as Juvy went to Professor Vetra who was surprised of seeing three Parchment.

"My...my Ms Cabueños...this is the solution of the this is correct."Professor Vetra marked it with an O .

"God life."

After their classes Juvy stretch her arms into air and felt the breath of felt relaxed while on air but somehow she felt the evil presence is not the time of changing into Dark felt something is wrong...until Draco interrupted.

"Hey Cabueños..can we talked ?."said Draco

"Look Malfoy there isn't to talked about."said Juvy

"Well yes there why did you choose 3 parchments instead of one?."said Draco

"Because the answer was being to small of making 1 parchment...so i had made a solution of making there something wrong and where are you following me?."said Juvy

"Because i haven't formally introduce to you.I'm Malfoy."Draco raised his hand to handshake causing Juvy to looked at it.

" Cabueños."Juvy replied the handshake until it felt the spark on their hands causing them to separate.

"I'm sorry...but have we met before?."said Draco but Juy shook her head.

"I don't think so Malfoy."said Juvy until he said some words.

"I may not have been nice to you lately but i was wondering...where we're you earlier?"said Draco

"None.I'm sorry Malfoy but i need to go."said Juvy

Juvy walked away from Malfoy and looked at the was 9 was break time but right now,she went outside the courtyard and pressed the watch causing the silver car to rode into the car and drive outside Hogwarts arrived at london earlier as expected as she entered the alleys and attend attending streetfights,she encountered on the investigation until it was interrupted when she saw Connor.

"Ho Uncle."said Juvy

"Juvy why are you here?"said Connor

"Break time."

"Right...we need to talk."

"What are we going to talk about?"said Juvy

"Juvy...i know i haven't came earlier as i expected but Barry is awake and he takes the mantly the Flash on Central City."said Connor

" he finally realized that he wanted to see you if you wanted to."

"That's the problem but i need to tell you something."said Connor

"What is it?"said Juvy

"I think i am sick."

"Sick? Did you checked on the Doctor and have you taken up the test.?."said Juvy

"I did and i it was not good."

"Have you told this to Uncle Ollie and Uncle Tommy?...Let me guess they already know, didn't they?."said Juvy

"I know that but i just don't want to worry you both along with you i know that there is a possibility that i have cancer.I have a cancer stage 3."

"Already? Since when did you have it?"

"When you we,re 6.I told them not to tell you but Juvy its not their fault its mine...i understand that your mad at me."said Connor

"I am not mad.I was disappointed when you didn't tell me the entire sins supposed to be together,helping each other when they have problems."said Juvy as she felt her tears coming until Connor wipe them out.

"Hey...that's fine.I can live with it."Their talk was interrupted when Jarvis interfere

 _"Master there is an intruder on Hogwarts on the middle of the was heading towards Great Hall."said Jarvis_

 _"_ Not now."said Juvy

".Go..."Connor told them causing Juvy to hopped on the car and drove back to Hogwarts.

Both of the students are studyin on the Great Hall along with the others and teachers apparently it was interrupted when a demon the students to scream yet they stood of the teachers are trying their spells to hit them but the demon was immune.

"Hmm wizard and witches...fresh blood within them."said the demon

".Indeed it was my brother..."the other demon smirked as he licked his lips

"Who are you! Why are you here?."said Hermione

"We are demons.."

"Demons don't exist."Ron growled causing the demon to showed its sharp clawed.

"Hmm delicious blood within your blood.

" _Stupefy."said_ Snape

"..You think that wand will kill us...i don't think so.."the demon hissed until it was interrupted

"True wands can't kill you...but these and I can kill you both.."said Juvy as she throws a dagger on the demon chest causing it to turned ash.

Both of the students and the demons looked on the voice until they saw Juvy holding her sword and raised demons widen their eyes as they saw her ,while the others students looked confused,

"...you..."

"Juvy?..."said Harry

"No wonder why i sense a demon from the window during Quidditch practice...on Madam Hooch.."said Juvy

"Hey who do you think you are?"The other demon hissed causing the other demon to shut Juvy ripped the clothing on her shoulder containing the tattoo and her chest showed its signed.

"Your...her...your the ..."said Theo

"What is going on?.."said Harry

"Impossible...the red star...the brutality...The third heir...or should i.."the demon sputtered but it was interrupted when Juvy kills the demon with her sword turning into an ash leaving the three demons alone.

"That symbol on her arm...the red...pentagram on her chest..."Until Juvy cut their voice as she showed her sword to sword was silver blade looked like legend but the lid has a jewel red on it.

"...The Deadly Sin of both Heaven And Sin of red Cabueños!"said Juvy as the sword turned into blazing causing students to gasped.

".Deadly Sin..."said Ron

"The Deadly Sin is Juvy.!"Harry pointed

"No way."said Draco as his mouth opened.

"That's impossible."said Hermione

"So your Gino and Rose one who hunted the demons of both heaven and hell..."said thhe demon causing it to hissed.

"I would have suspected it eventually.."said Juvy

"The one who have survived the attack on the Cabueñ me Juvy did you just enjoyed killing us both?"

"I don't kill the good ones and besides i only the bad ones."said Juvy

".Kill her"

They ran towards Juvy but sooner Juvy holds her sword tightly until she ran towards them until she battles them using her sword and her techniques causing students to looked yet other ran except jumped the demons head and used a cartwheel using her gymnastics skill apparently she throws the sword and kills the demon grab the other sword yet it was interrupted when Ace bits the demon untilJuvy holds the dagger and throws it to Ace causing the dog to stabbed on the demons disappeared into thin ash leaving her alone and the raised her sword and put it on her sword holder on her skirt until she holds the ash feeling its familiar smell

"Just what i expected.."said Juvy

"What is it Juvy?"said Pansy until Juvy stood up.

"Apparently these demons can enter here on Hogwarts even it was used on its powerful wards between the wizards and demons that came here earlier when we we,re on the quidditxh pitch was the one who messed these things up."said Juvh

"And what causes Demons to came here?"said Snape

"Someone made a deal with a deals are rare but it got an someone made a deal with the demon their soul will be straight to hell where they've been tortured ones."said Juvy

"Since when did you kill demons Juvy?."said Hermione

"Wow Juvy you did great."Seamus cheered.

"Heah she did it."

Everyone cheered but she stopped them.

"I learned how to kill demons since i was 3."said Juvy

"3 years ,s impossible..."said Wood

"Apparently can't make a deal with a demon because it had expiration date..Not everyone is hurt right?"

"We,re fine. Juvy."said Percy until they noticed Ace picked the dagger and gave it to Juvy

"Thanks Acerian."said Juvy

"Bloody awesome.".said Blaise

"Et terribly wicked idea,"Draco continue

"Juvy? Why did demons came here?"Dumbledore asked

"Apparently someone made some was not a good if the deal expires hellhounds would come and collect your soul...its to bad to be hit by a hellhound."said Juvy until she felt something causing Draco to grab her.

".Are you okay?"said Draco

".I'm fine.I,m still in a break right?"said Juvy towards Dumbledore.

"Indeed you are."Dumbledore replied

"Good because i need to talk with the other sins otherwise some demons would barge in here with no reason."said Juvy as she walked back along with Ace.

"Are you going the floo powder?.Mcgonagall answered

"Not today.i'll used this."said Juvy as she and Ace disappeared.

".What the?"said Hermione

"Was that we could have asked Juvy earlier."said Daphne

"I am afraid that won't happened miss Greengrass.."said Dumbledore.

"Why not?"Harry cut in

" sins are doing their jobs to kill are hunters of both heaven and hell...which is why the original sins like her father was the leader of sins held in a privately place where they called as Headquarters...i am sorry that i didn't tell you this but please don,t be mad at Ms Cabueñ blame me...we allowed the sins to go to London during its free time."said Dumbledore

"We are not angry at Juvy."said all of them

"Good but right now..i am suggesting that all of you must calm since her parents died by the hands of and her dog Ace went around the world along with the sins to go right now we can't upset her because she just lost someone that she was close to."said Dumbledore "Good luck Juvy."

 _Crack_

Juvy and Ace apparently arrived on the Headquarters of the Deadly was tall house but it has an office where most of them stored their they would bring.

."How it go?."said Oliver

".To more trouble coming and some demons just came to Hogwarts.I don't know much but why didn't you tell me that Uncle Connor was sick."Juvy asked

"BecUse he didn,t want us to be worry Juvy."Lee cut her.

"Then nothing would be same as well."Juvy slumped down causing Tommy to hold her shoulder.

"Juvy? is something wrong why you felt the effects earlier?"said Tommy

"To be honest no...i don't know what i was everyone knows i am a sin but who cares,I didn't told them that i am the Dark Huntress...i am a lot of mistakes."

"Maybe we have a meeting to discuss."said Oliver

 _Back on Hogwarts_

 _Charms rooms._

 _"_ Do you think she'll be fine?"Pansy asked

".Pansy she,ll be fine."Harry reassure her

"That,s not what i was saying.I kept thinking that juvy skipped because of her hunting and i am not mad at her."

".None of us are mad to her."said Lavender

"I know that but what happens if something would go wrong as expected.I mean its so hard to lose a parent wasn't it?"Pansy asked

"Definitely."said Harry

"Now Charms are going to start but Juvy is not here."said Theo

"Cabueños where the hell are yoy?"said Draco until the door opened revealig to be Juvy.

".Hey guys i wasn't gone for to long."said Juvy

".Juvy.."Hermione broke into the crowd and embraced her

"Ow Mione i can,t breath"said Juvy

."Sorry..."Hermione apologized causing Harry and Ron along with Pansy to embraced her

"Damn hell Juvy next time ypu better tell us that your hunting a damn demon rather than interrogating you."said Ron as he nudge her shoulder.

"Sorry about it guys but i just don't want to tell you both what happening.I just don't want everyone to be involved,I,m sorry."

" we're didn't mean to interrogate you but we also cared because yoyr our friend..said Pansy

"Am Juvy you still need us.."said Harry

"By the way Cabueños...how on eath did you hunt those demons on your own?"Draco asked

"Its a long story."

 _Night,_

"I get to see that None of them knows your identity as Dark Huntress."said Ace

"Apparently yes...but i realized something.I am sorry again Ace for not listening to you earliet about my clumisiness...i was a jerk...i realized that i made a mistake of counting myself.."Juvy apologized

"We all made mistakes Master Juvy and i have forgiven you lately...now come on...we still have a suspect who nearly tipped off the police."said Ace causing Juvy to grab her bow and arrow along with her mask.

"We are going.."said Dark Huntress

Dark Huntress and Dark Hound are on the top of the skycrapper looking for the criminals and apparently looked down and saw a mugger trying to chase the woman who is a prostitute but Dark Huntress and Dark Hound attacked the mugger and left.

".What Master Oliver said earlier what is it?"Ace asked

"Not is not right but it is also expected into the wizarding world as don't know of what is coming but it is danger that comes us."said Dark Huntress


	11. Chapter 11

November arrived yet Harry told the three that they had encountered a three headed dog that may have belonged to Hagrid but somehow Juvy felt she was not hungry,so she pushed away the porridge.

"Juvy are you okay?."said Ron as he holds her back

"You know Quidditch is today right?.".said Percy causing the twins to sprang

."Hey Juvy you needed to eat,so you can have some Percy you can't find your prefect bage again.."said the twins as they left

"Damn those bloody pranksters."Percy muttered causing him to find his bage until Juvy grab his arms.

."Ignore them Percy and here is your badge."said Juvy gaving back to Percy

"Seriously? Juvy what's wrong?."said Harry

".Nothing its just...to much...i think i spend time hunting worse than you can imagine but i'll be fine."said Juvy as she ate some porridge again

"Juvy is this about your parents death?"Hermione asked

"No..its not...i,m fine...I,ll see ypu on the quidditch pitch.."said Juvy as she walked outside Great Hall

"Percy what's wrong with Juvy why is she sad?..."Pansy asked

"I don't know Pansy...its just she never want to to be disturned lately...i began to wonder why.?"said Percy

"Don,t you think that Juvy was doing something?"

"..Asiding from hunting demons? Apparently yes...but she doesn't want to be told us what she was doing."Percy replied

Juvy was changing on her quidditch robes apparently Oliver wood and the whole house teams comfort she was exposed as the Deadly care for her especially.

"Juvy are you okay?"said Angelina Johnson

"I'm fine its just i have some lousy time."said Juvy

"Maybe we could cancel quidditch for this time."said Fred

"Guys...i know you cared."

"We are cared."they said

"Okay...this was my first time riding dad taught me how to use quidditch until he and Mom died."said Juvy

"Juvy why didn't you say so? We could just cancel Quidditch."said Katie bell.

" the more i spend time with you guys.I realized i gained her a family that i always guys are my just friends but we are win."Juvy raised her hand on the center causing the others to raised it.

".Gryffindors win.!" they bellowed as they both heard the Lee Jordans voice.

"Oliver can i asked you something?"

"Yeah sure what is it?"said Wood.

"How many times did you fall during Quidditch.?"Juvy asked

"I don't last thing i remember that i woke up on Madam Pomfrey..She was a terrible nurse."Juvy looked at him

" My mom is most terrible when she founds me dead,"said Juvy as they both mouted their brooms until they both soared to the air.

The crowd cheered of what happened during Gryffindor vs was upset that she was facing her friends house,but Pansy and the others told her its of them looked at Madam Hooch where both Captains shake their hands filled with friendly shake until Madam Hooch opened the box releasing the bludgers,the snitch that contains 250 points yet she was holding the quaffle and raised it causing the chasers to grab it until it began to scored.

Juvy spotted her friends with Hagrid yet both of them looked at Angelina Jonhson who shoots the quaffle on the hoops gaining the 10 points to cheered of what happened until they gained again ,but apparently some Slytherins caused the more throw the quaffle on the hoops but Wood block them with his beaters of the slytherin house throws a bludger towards Wood until Wood was hit on the stomach causing him to fall but Juvy mounted her broom and used the slide down grabbing wood on the process until they land on the ground.

"I can't believe Gryffindor seeker has rescue the captain of their house."Lee Jordan cheered causing the Gryffindors to go wild.

"Juvy i,ll be fine just go.."Wood told her

"Okay,,"said Juvy as she fleew higher.

The whole crowd was covered with bludgers,chasers ,beaters but Juvy sense of what is coming,she saw the snitch infront of her causing her to follow it,she scretch her hand until her left hand began to burned causing her down on the broom.

"What's going on?.said Harry as he watch Juvy

"Somebody was jinxing Juvy's broom."said Hagrid

"Oh my god..."said Hermione

"I don,t believe it someone jinxed the Gryffindors seekers broom apparently some one did it."said Lee Jordan

"Now what?"said Juvy as she remove her sleve seeing the tattoo of the cross in her arm was sensing something. "Not now."

The broom began to turned upside down causing Juvy to hold down between the she went back to her broom where it began to realized something.

".Quirrel."said Juvy util she used her feet to turned upside down releasing her broken sleve ripped revealing to be shining a bow and arrow until she released an arrow towards Quirrel causing her to go back to bow and arrow disappeared until she flew back.

"I don't get it.".said Ron

".Neville come here and looked."said Harry

"The snitch where it is?"

The bludgers began to trail here again but she flew and gained to its speed on the she dogde the Slytherins beaters from losing she stood up on her brrom like her skateboard movement causing the others to gasped along with Draco.

"Oh my god!"Percy covered her mouth

"Is she crazy?"said Lavender as the feet where Juy was airing was 15 feet.

"What the hell is she doing?"said Harry

Like her skateboard movement,she dodge it until she saw two beaters trying to ambushed her using to smash her until she smiled as she felt the lightning within her and heard the voice.

 _I know you can do that.I trust you Juvy._

Juvy looked at the beaters until she ran towards the broom and separates them causing them to jaw dropped but she walked past to the beaters back causing them to felt their pain between their she reunites with her broom but still on the skateboard style.

" _I can't believe seems to be that Gryffindor Seeker figured that she was going to be ambushed on the sceenery...who damn you cheaters."said Lee Jordan_

 _"Jordan."said Mcgonagall_

 _"Sorry professor."said Lee Jordan_

."Come on where are you snitch?."said Juvy but she sense is something wrong as she arrived back on the sky causing the Slytherin Seeker to follow her but most of all they both saw that Juvy was on the up and felt someair within closed her eyes and remember what her father told her.

 _Flashback._

 _Gino and Juvy are on the sky of their backyard of doing quidditch but apparently Juvy cannot see the snitch groaned._

 _."Daddy i don't think the snitch is here."said Juvy_

 _"Juvy its still been hidden somewhere...it may be harder to find but its easier if you focused with the air.."Gino told her_

 _"But why didn't i see it?."said Juvy_

 _"Close your eyes."Juvy closed her eyes and remember what her father told her."Let the air guide you or telling you where the snitch the wind embraced you then you,ll find the snitch ..._

 _She felt the wind embraced her even her eyes closed until she realized that the snitch was hiding behind Rose opened them and flew her broom faster and went past to Rose where the snitch began to hid on Rose apron but she caught it._

 _"I know you can do that.I trust you Juvy."said Gino_

 _End of flashback_

 _"_ Felt the wind embracing you..leading you to guide it."said Juvy as she felt the wind embracing her again causing her to close her eyes was still standing on the brrom where the Quidditch was.

Both of them looked confused of what she was doing until,the wind guide her where the snitch was it was behinf on Madam Hooch back,still closing her eyes,she and her broom made it down to the 15 ft causing the crowd to gasped of what she was doing until she remember what her father told her,led the wind guide closing her eyes causing everyone to looked themselves until the two beaters came back trying to ambushed her again until she unexpectedly leapped of using her cartwheels yet reuniting the broom and opened her eyes.

There was the snitch behind Madam Hooch's back until,she raised her right hand and unexpectedly caught the snitch causing Madam Hooch robe to be flew looked at Juvy with a gaze.

"That technique...,i think i saw that before."said Draco

"What where?"said Blaise

"Back at London."said Draco until Juvy stumble on the ground feelin the pain again. "Oh my god."

"What happened? Oh my god Juvy?!."sAid Hermione as they saw Juvy slumped on the ground.

"Is she okay?"said Harry causing the entire Gryffindor quidditch members to dropped down their brooms.

"Come on we have to help her."said Ron as he Harry,Hermione,Neville, and Percy came down to the Quidditch Pitch.

Oliver ran towards Juvy until he and the others saw Juvy's broom on the ground but apparently Juvy seems to be injured.

"Juvy..."

"Juvy..."

"Juvy...

"Juvy..."

Juvy could hear the voices on her friends yet she felt something strange it was her timeturner was shining...

"Drake..."said Juvy until she heard the voice,

" _Ally whetever you are,,,please be safe,,,,,...if your here on the quidditch pitch...please be carefulll."_

"Juvy..."

".Juvyy..."

"God!"she yelped as she stood up from the ground feeling the pain within her. "Ow...bloody hell it did hurt a lot more than you can imagine Dad."said Juvy

"Juvy are you okay?"said Hermione

"Juvy what we're you thinking?"said Ron

"I just figured it out...ow..stupid splitch."said Juvy as she raised her hand until they gasped that they saw The snitch on her hand.

''.Juvy Cabueños received the snitch...zgryffindor wins!"Lee Jordan asked

"We won? We won?! Yay.."Ron embraces Harry causing everyone to cheered.

"I guess i need to spend time on the hospital."said Juvy causing Wood and Percy to grinned

"Apparently yes...your hand. is covered in blood."

"Aw shit!"

 _Hospital Wing_

 _"_ Now now Mrs Cabueños its alright to felt the pain.I suggest you needed to drink this potion to clear your wounds during your quidditch practice."Madam Pomfrey told her

"Madam Pomfrey i am fine.I can heal myself."said Juvy

"Okay Ms Cabueñ a good thing you survived the 15 ft on the ground apparently i think you'll be released later as well."said Madam Pomfrey

"I guess i could stay for 2 hours before going back."

"How did you know you we,re going to be released in two hours?"Madam Pomfrey asked

"uhh..,my mother was a doctor."

.Ahh young Rose dreamed to become a doctor someday...i realized that you inherit her medical timing."said Madam Pomfrey as she left.

While Madam Pomfrey to removed her quidditch robe revealing to be wearing a blue undershirt and a cast to cover her looked on her tattoed cross on her left arm feeling back into its normal sighed as she relaxed for she could remeber of what happened back there.

She can't go back there. Not again...not tears began to flow as she felt the time turner locket on her haven't removed it afterwards her parents was so hard to give up of what felt her tears coming from her eyes as she holds the locket until it was interrupting by Pansy and the others.

" my god sorry i disturb you ."said Pansy

"no its okay you can enter."said Juvy letting Pansy,Harry,Hermione,Ron and zpercy.

"Theo said that he will visit you maybe later..because he got an owl from his father."said Pansy

"That's fine.I'll be released more than 2 hours.."said Juvy

"Is that your birthmark?."said Hermione seeing a red pentagram star on Juvy's chest.

"Yeah it is."said Juvy as she grab her robe again

."How are you feeling?"said Harry

"I,m good...its just better than i expected."said Juvy

"God Juvy you were on 15 one could have survived a miracle that ypu survived that thing."said Ron

"Yeah...but its fine..."

"Honestly Juvy you did scare the shit of us back there."said Percy

"I dad taught me that part as well but that's fine i'll be fine."

"Hey get better okay..."said Hermione

".I,ll get better."

Both of them went out of the hospital wing leaving Juvy sighed again until she waited for two hours as she felt the pain on her left arm where the tattoo saw earlier that it was warning her from the keeps thinking to much but now,she waited and waited until it was interrupted.

"Whoa your leaving Hospital Wing?"Draco asked

"Um i needed to relax in my room and besides i was tired and i needed a break again."said Juvy

"Are you okay?"Draco asked

"Yeah.I'm fine...why?"Juvy asked

"Nothing...its just...okay...what you did back there is you made a crazy stunt but at least you survive...um...Where did you learn that technique before?"

"My dad taught me."said Juvy as she walked out but Draco stopped

"Look i am so sorry that i was rude to you earlier.I know its hard for you to know that...and if you wanted to some talk to do...or problems...you can talk to me."saod Draco

"Thank you Malfoy...but i think ineeded some rest ..i hope you don't mind."said Juvy

"No of course not...um see yoy Cabueños.

Juvy went back toher room on the seventh floor amdstayed there for a couple of grab her guitar and stayed on the widow where she began to type a began to sing asong untilher locket she wasn't alone.

 _Juvy :_

First time I laid my eyes on someone like you

I can't forget the hour, that moment with you

Then I have realized

Love is growing deep inside

I feel the beating of my heart

'Cause every day, every night, I keep looking at the skies

And I pray that someday

You will wake up in my arms and love will never end

We belong together

Always and forever

Call my name and I'll be there

Draco:

Spending my days and nights just thinking of you

How you make me wanna smile

With the things that you do

When will I hear you say

Love is coming on your way

And that you start to feel the same

'Cause every day, every night, I keep looking at the skies

And I pray that someday

You will wake up in my arms and love will never end

We belong together

Always and forever

Call my name and I'll be there

Together:

'Cause every day, every night, I keep looking at the skies

And I'll pray that someday you will wake up in my arms

Coz' every day, every night, I keep looking at the skies

And I'll pray that someday you will wake up in my arms

And love will never end

We belong together, always and forever

Call my name and I'll be there

Both of them sat on their own winow ledge but Draco seems like he missed something more than you can imagine..Juvy made a sad impression until she looked downn and hold the locket,

"Drake where are you?."said Juvy loking at the sky.

"Allie where are you?."said Draco

Night

"Again you kept thinking otherwise that your in a terrible lace of the face of the earth."said Ace as Juvy grab her sword and put it on her power edge.

"I am not thinking effects is going me a dosage afterall.I think my patrol here is n 't get me wrong making deisions because i did made a lot of mistakes on the place."said Juvy a she suited back as Dark Huntress.

"And now yourdecions is to find of whahappened on the third flopr corridor?."

"Apparently so."said Juvy s she flew away

The entire night was apprehead until the Dark Huntress interrupt their session causing a mass shoutout on the alley until she kept staring on the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Dear **Readers**

 **Iam so sorry for my badmouth course i am not forcing you to read thismstory as well.I was angry on that time when i encountered back at school.**

Juvy opened her eyes again from the entire can't sleep apparently she can't because of the freaking stood up from the bed,yet she saw her friends decided to go down on the third grab her jacket unaware being had told her that it was Snape jinxing her broom but Juvy said that it wasn't Snape becau she was very have come more into her about what her stomach growled.

"Apparently i haven't eaten dinner yet."

She went to the kitchens where she found some stole them but she wasn't was Draco.

"Malfoy."

"Cabueños...what the hell are you doing here?."said Malfoy shuttig the kitchen drawer.

"Umh i was hungry...but it doesn't matter lately."said Juvy s she stepped away

"Wait Cabueños please don't go."said Draco

"Seriously? Why in the world would ypu gotten itself into."

"I...caught a nightmare so i decided to go here.I haven't eaten dinner on that time because i was pissed at Goyle for his dumb act."said Draco

"Oh? Well i am so sorry Malfoy..for disturbing your acts as well...anyway i need to go."said Juvy as she turned away

"Wait..."Draco stopped her

"Yeah? Is there a problem?."

"Look i am not prejuiced.I may have born in a pureblood family but i am not prejuice of blood family is not blood supremacist...i hope you understand."

"Malfoy...i was never going to say that...i would say good luck for sneaking back."said Juvy as she went back on her room.

 _Next day._

"I really need to sleep for a friggin time."Juvy said to herself on the Great Hall yet she slumped down on the table causing Harry to shook her.

"Hello earth to Juvy? Are you not dead yet.?.."said Harry

"Seriously? Juvy?"said Ron causing Juvy to whack her a book.

"I am not in a mood."said Juvy

"Sorry."Ron apologized

"Apparently that something was coming to that door where the three headed dog guarded...i think something else was there? Don't you think?"Harry asked

"Harry if you blaming Professor Snape about the incodent on the Quidditch pitch..forget it...yawn."said Juvy

"Seriously what did you do last nights aside sleeping?"Neville asked

"Not god...anyway i gotta go."Juvy grab her bags and snatched the knife from Ron's hand "Don't touch my weapons."

She left.

"Where is the headquarters of the Deadly Sins?"said Lavender

"Dunno...it says that they have one main headquarters here but it said it was forbidden to let anyone in excepts the Sins."said Harry

"Didn't Sirius and Remus are Aurors? Why can't they track the sins?"Ron asked

"Because they said that the Sins have powerful enchantments on their house where they've stronger than our normal ward even here.I guess that explains why Juvy was still in not in a best type moods."said Harry

"You know for one thing i think the sins are making it a base main base was some sort of a clock shop but seriously no one was there...it was vacant."said Hermione

"Vacant? A shop clock?"

Driving back to London was not best for Juvy's term for her her double life caused it to began its triple rested her head on the window,while her two hands are both on the stering felt something wrong...this was happened causing her to drove back to arrived back on her house to get some stuff..yet she went back and she left and entered the grocery store to buy some candy and soda's along with her things back for Hogwarts yet she stopped on the shop of the clocks...where it was the Sins original went out of the car and entered the shop.

"Ahh Master Juvy...being back again to grab some quest?"said Lauren Wilson as their receiptionist or should i say cover up guardian of the sins.

" to see some matters.."said Juvy as she pressed the grandfather's clock due to its lead down a large hole causing her to enter the hole and went down to the lair of the Deadly Sins as their own shortcut passage.

"Hi Cain."said Juvy as she saw Cain on the garden doing some water freshing towards the flower.

"Hmm it seems to be your a bit of not energenic lately."said Cain as he saw Juvy opened the drawer grabbing a grenade launcher.

"Solving crime during vigilante party?"

"Maybe...but not right now.I can't stand back there on Hogwarts but right now...nothing was the same."Juvy replied

"True that as well but why are you having some drawn places all over your head?."Cain asked

"Its because i haven't been myself again."said Juvy.

"And you try?."

"No."

"You still haven't found the right teams to do?"Cain asked

"I can't.I may have friends back there but i was going to be careful of what is happening.I made some mistakes that i can never be into its true corporal time."said Juvy

"If your still kept thinking about your parents death? Why didn't you visited them?"

."You know that my parents graves are on the course i wanted them to move on my house...but...i couldn't do it."said Juvy

"Why not?"

"Everytime i slept i went back on time amd most of all i encountered Dad and Mom during Hogwarts years...oh i wanted to change the history but i couldn't do it."said Juvy

"Is that why your fearing that one of your friends will noticed your disappearance during the night? Well at first i am may not be they wanted...but it depends on you if yoy wanted to tell them."said Cain reassuring her

"Yet i can't...i can't tell them to know what it feels right? Now Voldemort is still here lurking on Hogwarts yet he kept spying on is going to use Harry as a bait to lure me out."

"And you think that Voldemort was doig its decisions to contract you? Apparently doesn't know who the Dark Huntress is but i am saying this Juvy...its okay you make more allies."said Cain until the television interrupt them saying that a man who was killed found his body on the docks.

"Triads."said Juvy

"Apparently so."

 _Back at Hogwarts._

The car arrived on the parking lot near its forest covered in stepped out of the car and used her key pad to locked went back to Hogwarts as well until it was interrupted when 4 boys cornered her.

"If you want to pick up a fight...i would say all of you will lose."said Juvy

"Get her."

25 minutes later.

"Morons."said Juvy as she walked past the uncounscious boys who was covered in bruise from her entered the classroom of Alchemy where they taught using magic,

"Hey.."said Pansy

"Oh hi Pansy what's up?"said Juvy

"Well i was wondering where you off to? i mean they said you left earlier?"Pansy asked

" I have some unfinished business...i have some things that we haven't finished and besides i was doing something as well."said Juvy

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?"said Pansy

"Yeah...its just we have to pay attention on class."

Both of them have made the class noticed that Juvy was answering on their essay which she didn't noticed that Juvy received all the essays in both was confused of what Juvy was doing,even back on history of magic...all Juvy could do was all classes was sleeping but not caught.

"Mione.."said Daphne

"Sorry...what is it?"said Hermione

"Hermione you are looking at Juvy why are you looking at her like that?"Theo asked

"Because have you noticed that Juvy was asleep on classes without being caught by the Professors...i mean she did study back on the library ,but for a short time and she answers the essay despite its long questions."said Hermione

"Why did you noticed that Mione?"said Ron

" i am very to say this...I saw Juvy playing her psp or her phone."

"What's a phone?"said Blaise

".its a muggle letters sending having a load have you noticed that sometimes she was here,sometimes she was not."said Hermione

"Hermione Juvy is a was hunting demons...look i am sorry Hermione but you kept interrupting her did she do back on Gryffindor Common room when your having exams.?"

"Even she was wearing those two wires on her ears?."said Theo

"Oh those are always listened to music without any body noticed."said Hermione.

But what they didn't know that Juvy was listening even she was in groaned in annoyance again until class of the time she remembered that she inherit her Dad's sleeping progress during literature...Rose heard of this but Gino told her that it was fine.

"Guess i need a less than 30 minutes sleep."Juvy muttered causing Harry to looked at her.

"30 minutes sleepingg? There'sno way you could do that.."Harry told her but Juvy told him to mind his own business. "Aorry."

"I guess i have a more interrogating to do."

After Classes Juvy was walking towards her room on seventh floor,even she knew that Harry and the others are following of them kept hidden of what Juvy was doing.

"Password?"

"Do i have to?"Juvy was irritated but she wink at the lady who wink her back causing the portrait to opened letting her in.

"We really need to know what she was doing in that room?"said Ron

"Seriously? You we're going to suspect our friend for being so secretive...i don't think so."said Harry until Percy arrived.

"What are you doing here?."said Percy

"Ahhh...we're spying on Juvy."said Hermione

"Spying on Juvy? Why are you spying at Juvy?."Percy demanded

"Its because she was going into that room but somehow she went back to Gryffindor dorms.I thought this was her hiding place."said Ron

"Ron ...how many times that Mun and Dad taught you not to spy on someone who was making some adjusted to do.I get that Juvy was missing her parents after the attack but this is can't spy on Juvy because she is...what is that sound.!"Percy yelled causig them to cover their ears until Juvy stepped out and looked at the figure who was making a hard rock song..

 _Baby i love you the way..._

 _Whack!_

Both of them noticed that Peeves was holding a guitar who was singing loudly like a punk band but then Juvy came and hit him a ball.

" _Ow."said Peeves_

 _"_ Find someone where no one will disturb."said Juvy until she entered back on the portrait

"Well something is bust doing some muggle stuff lately."Ron replied

"I think so."

 _Lair_

 _"_ And your suggesting that you are doing your chaos work?"Ace reminded her

"Since when did i became chaos?"said Juvy as she grabs her skateboard causing Ace to rolled his eyes out.

"Apparently yet you where are you going to jump again during skateboard?.

"I think on the rooftop of Hogwarts."

"this is Why Master Gino taught you heights."

 _Later._

 _"_ What do you mean she was pissed?"said Oliver Wood.

"She was completely in annoyed and she looks like she needs more sleep.."said Hermione

"Asleep for 30 minutes."Harry continue

"30 minutes? There is no way a student would sleep o that time?"said Neville

"It is a bad habit for staying late right?"said Harry

''Not unless was doing some dutifully work.I mean i am saying is Juvy can't be seems to know everything."said Hermione

"As in everything?"said Lavender

"She knows how to become a doctor and a lot of courses and i would say..."

 _AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 _"_ What on earth was that?."said Seamus as he looked on the window.

"Seamus what is it?"said Dean

"Uh guys...i know Juvy was doing her maximium speeding back on Quidditch...but how can you explain that Juvy was on the skateboard who was making extreme stunts but dangerous.?.

"What!?"Hermione yelled causingg them to looked on the window

"Oh my bloody momentum."Harry muttered

Both of them saw Juvy was flipping her skateboard as she continue to make flips and extreme stunts even she mixed quidditch of them dropped their jaws until hey saw Juvy makingg its dangerous move.

"We really need to talk with her."said Hermione

"Later."

 _Later._

"God making so hard interrogating the freaking Su,,ers caused me to have a puke in with the triads."said Juvy as she was looking at Ace yet they arrived on the entrace of the Gryffindor common room

"Yet you still have a work to do tonight."said Ace

"Right...yes...,i will kill that stupid woman who gives me a headacne."said Juvy as the portrait opened seeing Harry,Ron,Hermione and Percy on the couch. "Uhh let me guess you saw me during the skating process?"

"Most of it Juvy."Harry replied

"Juvy you know Skateboard and Quidditch is dangerous but you suggested to go into the harms away...what if you got injured.."Seamus cut in.

"Um maybe you should know that Juvy win the Skateboarding competition for the 13 time."said Seamus

"13 time? Juvy what the hell?"said Hermione causing Juvy to grab her earphones and opened her phone listening some music.

"Now she won't hear us."said Ron who was scratching his head but Juvy stopped.

"Hermione i know you both care..."

"The hell we do care!" they chorused causing Ace to chuckle reminding himself when he and Gino went back of them are making some stunts mode.

"Look that doesn't mean that you can stopped me from doing the literature and activities that i of it i just beat 6 men back on the corridor after harassing Pansy...but who cares...i did most of the time."said Juvy.

"And your studies?"said Percy

"Uhm i studied earlier before taking exam and essays test."said Juvy

"We're sorry...its just what happened to you back on Auidditch when you crashed on the other tent after using your maximum speed we think that you will die?"

Juvy rolled her eyes.

".Harry if you kept keep stopping me or not don' definitely i will never made a stupid excuse again...i was doing my hunting and i think that stupid wendigo was causing trouble if i haven't destroyed that bloody mine,"said Juvy

"Yu destroyed a mine?!."Ron yelled

"An abandoned mine.."Juvy snapped "God Headacne again...i think i will leave...i need to relax and don,t mind disturbing me...oh and Ron you and the others are not allowed to touch my weapons."

"Why?."said Ron

"Because you'll get your hands burn because i polished them every hour."said Juvy as she went to bed causing Hermione to slapped her forehead.

"Now look what happened? She is now pissed at us."said Hermione

"I think she was righht."said Percy

"What why?"said Harry

".Normally demons are both immune to our spells and attacked but Juvy seems to blessed them with something like holy water..or..

"Blood?"said Hermione

"Something like Sins are known as can be martial arts and hunters during the day but at night rumours told that the Deadly Sins are o suggest maybe Juvy needs some time."said Percy as he walked away.

"You think Juby was still pissed at us during tonight?.said Ron

"Maybe but we will guess it later."said Harry

 _Great Hall_

"I think she is still in bed."Hermione looked at the door but they saw Juvy who was making way to them. "God are you back?"

"What do you mean?"said Juvu

"I mean are you still mad at us when we interrogate you?.If course we deserved it."said Hermione

"Hermione i forgived you bot earlier but the thing is you can't just think that i am doing nothing as well.I still have hunting to do and most of all i was busy."said Juvy as she grab some lambchops.

"Seriously? Why did you became Wrath?"said Harry

"Because i pick fights whoever encountered me."Juvy told them causing them to laugh.

"Your right your back.".said Harry

"What did i miss?"Juvy asked

"Well todays announcement was going to Christmas..Are you going home on Christmas break?"said Percy

".Apparently yes...i will spend some time will Uncle Ollie and Uncle Tommy along with the rest of the Sins."

"Wait you got an Uncle Ollie? What is his real name?"Hermione asked

" Queen."Juvy replied

"You mean Oliver Queen is the Deadly Sin Lust? And Tommy Merlyn is Deadly Sin Pride.?"said Hermione

" did you asked?"

"Wow lots of makes a sin quest.."said Harry

"Apparently you wanted to become a hunter to these demons? You need to acquire weapons.I inherit my weapons when Mom and Dad go for the hunt leaving me alone on the house?"said Juvy

"Whoa wait a second how old are you when your alone at the Manor of yours?"Harry asked

"I was alone at the Manor when i was was there."said Juvy

"And what was your first hunt?"Ron asked while pinching his fork with sausages.

"My first hunt was to kill a Peeves but Peeves is good but the ghost when i was hunting was a bad spirit."said Juvy as she sruddered remembering the ghost name.

"Why? Did the person die?"

"The victim received a mental breakdown after her family was killed."

".Her?"

" .The name of the woman who is the victim is Victoria most time she suffered a mental breakdown when i saw her on the hospital when Mom was in a busy schedule."

"Was your mother a doctor?"Hermione asked

." was a physician and a cardologist."

."What's a doctor?"said Percy

"Like here on the Wizarding world Doctors calls theirselves on the muggle word it was called was offered to go to St Mungos as a healer but she turned it down the offer."said Juvy as she ate some nips "Want some"

"Thanks."said Percy as he grab some nips. "Its chocolate...where did you buy these?"

"I bought it back on Philippines."Juvy replied causing Ron,Harry and Hermione to grab some nips.

"I guess we really need this chocolate?."said Ron

"Hmm maybe you could order it to me? If you want something to order some chocolates...you can buy or not."

"Really? You would do that?."Harry said eagerly

"Yeah...i used my hunting time to break,so i went to the grocery store to buy something...maybe you could order something.."said Juvy

"Nice Juvy.".said Ron

"So what's next?"said Hermione

"Which topic?"Juvy asked

"uh your mother turned down the offer on St Mungos.?."Harry reminded her

"Oh...yeah...Mom turned down the said that she wanted to experience on the Muggle that's where she works but now no."

"We're sorry must be hard losing a parent wasn't it?"Harry was holding her shoulder

"Apparently of my parents are both Mom was very hard studies because she wanted to help people..."

"And your father?"Ron asked while grabbing nips..."Aw man its empty."

"Its okay..i still got one...want more.?.

"If you want."said Percy

"Nips was heaven."said Hermione until Juvy grab a box and put it on the table causing them to gasp."Seriously you bought a pack of nips?"

".Wrong.I bought a box of nips of ?"

"Why on earth are younspending this much?"said Harry as he grab another nips.

"I was careful...but apparently yes..."said Juvy "Don,t go rush eating those?"

"Why not"said Percy

"Otherwise you will go to the dentist..if your teeth was 's parents are both dentist."said Juvy

"How did..."

"I used to pass to your parents clinic..and i did it sometimes."

"Was it hurt removing teeth if you have decayed?"said Percy

"Not like first you need to be injected on your gums to check on it."

"Yet was it hurt..?.Ron asked causing Hermione and Juvy to looked at each other.

"To your answer Ronald...yes."said Hermione causing Ron to gripped fear.

"Ron its not just a painful death...its just it was going to hurt a bit."

".A bit? A bit?"Ron repeatedly said causing Harry to grab more nips.

"Seriously? You never went to the dentist before?"said Juvy

"No..

"Ron was scared of the dentist..Juvy...this is why he never attended it."said Percy

"Most unfortunate...but apparently...don't get an abortion."

"What's an abortion?."said Harry causing Hermione to look at Juvy

"Juvy you know abortion too? Your still 11 .how on earth didoy know that?"said Hermione but both of them didn't know that Juvy was a doctor.A neusorgeon and physian but something like that."

"Hermione i read Mom's books...and its illegal to have abortion..remember that?"said Juvy

"Mhhm maybe your right."said Hermione

"Say Juvy if your going to graduated here on Hogwarts? What courses did you have to take"Percy asked

"Mhhh...i did like the rest but i think i should stop as a Criminology student.."

"What's a criminology?"Ron was confused

"Its a police work."

."Your going tp be a cop?"said Seamus

"What? It is not bad...and besides i handle most of it."said Juvy

"Damn straight...i thought you should say...why the hell did you bought your gun here!"Prrcy yelled as they both saw Juvy holding a sniper.

"One demon alert."said Juby as she looked up and saw a demon lurking but she shot it on the head causing to land down yet turned to ash.

"Seriously? You are a warrior.."said Theo

"Damn straight yes...but most of it was not a helpful hunty...because that wendigo is on the bloody lose."

".What does it look like?"Ron asked

"Horrible than a werewolf."said Juvy

"Aw crap."said Harry

After their chatter they went back to wasn't sleepy so she grab her psp and played until she waited for the curfew to start began to activate.

" _Master Triads are beginning to assemble the entire drug loading process."_ said Jarvis

"Yes i heard you Jarvis.I am going there."said Juvy as she opened the portrait and entered.

 _London Docks._

"Hurry finish the unloadingg process."said the men causing the woman to huffled.

One of her guards was suddenly grab by Dark Huntress after she impaled him wih her men began to shoot her but she jumped on the ladder and process to fight them with her bow and her faced with the lady.

"You know you are not a hero."said the woman

"And who said i am?"Dark Huntress replied

Bot of them attacked as their own until sooner the woman grabs her two knives until she slashed Dark Huntress gasped as she saw it healed until blood came out of her Huntress fought her off this time yet the more heated argument arrived,the more gave its Huntress knocks the woman with her nightsticks causing her to be uncounscious.

"You are not what you intended to be."said Dark Huntress.

Grimmauld Place.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin received an owl from both read it and student was able to get permission from the hunt and that was Juvy Cabueñ Deadly Sin of them looked at each other when the Cabueños family was kid lived with her father's friends or her current guardian Oliver have been appeared on Daily Phrophet that Dark Huntress had stopped the shippings of the triads.

"What does it mean now Sirius?"said Remus

"Dark Huntress is already is now back."said Sirius

"Can we tell this to the Order? Or the Ministry?"

"You know the Ministry are afraid to encountered the already sihed a permission slip to let Juvy Cabueños doing her breaks.?.we can't tell now Dark Huntress is Voldemort greatest can't tell this to Dumbledore as well...right now...we can't stop her."


	13. Chapter 13

_On 1692_

 _People who began to make some convict was staying there as well even the witness pointed at the Witnesss named Agnes GoodWin Pope declared John Putnam came to her dreams as an incubus...the whole people gasped causing to began its rumble.._

 _Present._

Nightmare.

Nightmare again.

The screams.

The pleading.

And worse a child who witness thhe death of her parents.

Memories came back to Juvy as it was officially stopped when it was encountered by its own personal but deadly was closer to her uncles especially told her tha if she wanted to call him would accept it,yet Juvy told him,she needs time to make something differ. She was finished doing her essay on Potions earlier than the rest.

"Stupid friggy memory."Juvy muttered yet she grab her psp yet he watch interrupted her causi _"_ ng to read the messages.

 _Juvy_

 _There is something wrong back there and i am sensing in a complete nuts and i don't know what to do now. Jin._

"Aw it was my problem now this."Juvy pointed n her watch causing Harry,Ron and Hermione to looked at her watch. "Stupid Jin."

"Well what happened?"said Ron

"Apparently Hwoarang was in a full shit mood."said Juvy

".Hwoarang? Who's that? And what kind of name is that?"Harry asked

"Its name is i am so in a push memory till now."

"Something tells me that your friend was goig bonkers again."said Hermione

"Not Baka."said Juvy causingg them to looked at each other.

"Um what does Baka mean?"Ron asked

"Moron or idiot on Japanese.I guess i need to talk as well to them otherwise Hwoarang will burn the bloody place down."said Juvy as they went to the Great Hall

They stepped on the Great Hall but they noticed that Seamus received the Daily Seamus told them.

"Look at this.10 muggles have been found dead earlier on the Street it was modified tat it was not a killing curse that hit them.."said Seamus causing the Twins to looked.

"Wait where is this address are being attacked?"Juvy asked

"On Essex Street."Dean replied causing Juvy to read the whole rest.

"Juvy where is your address on your house?"said Hermione

"My house was outside town."Juvy answered

"Duh everywizard or witch lives on outside town."said Harry

"Of course...my address to my house was In East nearer to the Essex Street."said Juvy

"And look read of what it is?"Ron urged them.

 _Unknown Virus was spread to the Diagon Alley._

 _By unknown reason.10 muggles have been found on Essex began to identify them until it was rumored that it wasn,t from the Death Eaters or the Killing curse._

"Well that is a different kind of virus back on Muggle World."said Juvy

"It was it was from Virus then why is it spreading through its history."said Hermione

"And Skeeter gives me creeps.I should have indeed arrested her."said Juvy until Hermione began to smell some burning.

"I smell burning."said Hermione

"Seriously? Is something burned here?"said Theo

"No its they already came."said Juvy as she grab something from the table until two figures appaeared from was energenic until he threw his down from the air.

".Assie?"said Hwoarang but Juvy turned around and grab a shovel and hit him to the ground. "Ow."

"Still think that would work on me Hwoarang? Not hank you you bloody hedgehog."said Juvy causing the others to gasp of what Juby was holding.A shovel.

".I told you a thousands time Hwoarang but you never Juvy it seems to be your a bit busy than the last time that we've experience."said Jin

"Long before you can imagine Jin.."said Juvy

Both of them embraced each other until a finger pointed on the of them looked down at Hwoarang.

"Hello what about me? I'm not invisible."Hwoarang pointed causing the two to rolled their eyes until he frowned. "Aw come on Assie this is the hundred time that you defeated me."

"More you can Hwoarang."said Juvy

"That's my little Assie...gaHHHH!,"

"That i hit you a shovel rather than a 't you remember that we're 9 you burned the whole cornfield."Juvy reminded him

.".That is why we are here to talk.."said Jin calmly.

"More than picking fights with Assie during tournaments."Hwoarang muttered

"Uhh Juvy can you introduce them to us?"said Dumbledore who was tryig to enter their minds but unable to do so due to their mental gave up.

" is Jin Deadly Sin Greed and Hwoaranf the Deadly Sin of Envy."said Juvy

"..Not to mention that Juvy was picking our wrath."Hwoarang muttered causing Juvy to grab a shovel again "Seriously Assie your still going to hit me with a shovel?. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Probably."

"..Jin...help me buddy."Hwoarang said

"Wait...your the Greed and three are the childrent of the Original Deadly Sins?"said Ron

"Apparently yes we are."said Jin

"Then why aren't you study here?"Hermione pointed.

."Because we,ve been doing our names back at Japan and besides we choose never to go to Hogwarts on the first place."said Jin

"..Your man yoy should have at least Hogwarts...your names are still here."Mcgonagall pointed.

"Shut up lady..we never went here refused to come here because of your bloody prejuice things and besides who act a damn careless.. was right here from the start but we choose never to come here...now shoo lady before i,m going to burn this whole place down."said Hwoarang.

"Dad is going to kill you..."said Juvy

".Your right and besides we are not here for just wanted to talk to Assie here because of the sins business."

"I am the headmaster of this school and i need to know what is happening."said Dumbledore.

"Well simply old man in a half moon googles...but no we cannot tell this p...its the sins business and if yoy could interfere the Sins one will straiht to hell."Hwoarang drawled causing Snape to try to man,s head but instead Hwoarang used his fire tpon Snapes's robes.

"Juvy...there is something wrong that we needed to discuss here privately where no one could get involved.?"Jin asked

"Apparently was my room."

".Not the Gryffindor Common Room."said Jin

"Not the Gryffindor room but on my room..the other room."Juvy snapped

"Good thing your back from being into a stepping time course.I just wondered how on earth did you just burned The old man,s death?"Hwoarang asked

" 't kill Dumbledore second...I am so pissed on you both."

".Told you."

 _7th floor._

 _"_ Whoa so let me guess this was here and he is on the Quirrel's body? What an aloof."said Hwoarang causing Ace to licked at him "And i missed you too buddy."

"Probably a done with why are you both here where i needed to investigate the virus?"said Juvy

"Apparently that virus was able to knock us out from was like dragging us down from a fire pit."said Jin

"And you wanted to do some bidding case that i am wondering that the both of us are sins and our double ones.?"said Juvy

"Right...i talk this to Uncle Lee and he is not extended was complete pissed of what happned?"said Hwoarang

"And you asked the others?"

"Asiding that you joined Uncle Ollie,s trip down to Lian Yu on the very beginning typical but yes."

"And?" Juvy crossed her shoulders.

."Uh why are you asking us?"

"Because you two morons just came in and step on the way while i was having literature apart from my homework and i still have work to do from this case."said Juvy

"Right...right...okay...we know what is happening from Japan a terrorist named calls himself Goodwin Pope who did a lot of terrible chaos morning routines and not just that...it wake us up from the beginning."said Jin

"And your suggesting me to find this and kill him then do?"

"Yes."

"Why can't you do it?"said Juvy

"I'm busy when the old fart."said Jin

"And i am bust as well i mean we are having these competes again but why do you look like you,ve seen a ghost."said Hwoarang.

"Because i have this dreams about a woman who was accusing a man on the fron of the courst apparently,no one testifiieds."said Juvy

"That is why we need you rhelp."

"Fine.I get it...you already called the other sins about this terrorist and your going to ask me?.

"No choice."

"If i had a choice...i am going to kill you both."said Juvy

".Deal."

"Except how are you here on London?"said Juvy

".Apparently we still have a break time and besides Juvy nothing was wrong skipping out."said Hwoarang

"Somehow your in a dead mess i need to call you later because i am still doing my routines here,"

"Got you Captain."

 _Later,_

"I can't believe i am doing this again."said Juvy

"Spending tine with the sins gave yoy a traumatic past."Draco butted in

"Yikes..what the hell are you doing here.?.."Juvy yelled

".Uhm..Cabueños this is a library and besides you seems to think some possible clues again...care to join."

".No."

"Aw come on Why?"sId Draco

"Listen Malfoy i don't know what is happening right now but i have somethings to do.I need to grab somethhig back and don't do ordering me around.I still have other plasty thigs to do."said Juvy

"Where are you going?"said Pansy

d our pwes doi"I,m still on i need some hunty thing to do otherwise i'll be in a current station into some bad crowd life."said Juvy

".Did i do something wrong?"Draco asked

" didn't mate."said Ron

Strange was indeed a nightmare for she had received the nightmares from somethingnwas was getting some bad caught up managed to get to the damn letting her and Ace out.

".The dam seems grab her fine...but i don't think it will catch any longer."said Juvy

"Apparently so Master Juvy...i can already sense the attacks here..the efeects of the damn was getting a bit drowsier than the last."said Ace

"According to the ,Hwoarang and I went to the cliff and night when we enjoyed the party and basically..after the cops found this something is getting wrong than i can ever imagine."said Juvy

"You think something else what's bothering here on Hogwarts?"Ace asked"

"Jin said it was a unknown terriorist...apparently one who was in a great vengence towards Hogwarts."said Ace

"I'm still goig to count on it...but i think Hwoarang was not somehow got in propers rightmnow."

While driving back Juvy received a newspapaer that a young boy died on his own her to call Jin

 _What makes you think it was Hwoarang or me?."JIn pointed during their conversation_ "

"i don't know...i didn't blame ypu for this along with Hwoarang but i'm telling you it was so strong enough to wake me up sleep."Juvy answered on the phone but she continue to grab her bluetooth headset.

". _You know we only use our powers during pranks and un solved cases like you did."Jin pointed our but Juvy could swear that he was fixing his bike._

 _"_ I don't know...as Dam was clearly enough but Ace aready sense it bad as well."said Juvy.

" _Well we don't know the rest of them as was in a temporal mood lately yet...somehow i think it wasn't him or the other Sins."said Jin_

 _"_ I'm telling you..its was like...Jesus.."said Juvy as she saw a Darkling who vanished.

" _Juvy.?."_

 _y_

The car crash to the other car but when it passed on the other 's car was back on the repairs yet she continue to stopped the brake.

" _What's going Juvy pick up?"Jin's voice trailed causing Juy to picked it."Juvy what is going on?"_

 _"_ I saw a was a kid on the picture."

" _Yeah i heard from the news too...but who would send you a Darkling?."Jin asked_

 _"_ I don't know but i need to investigate later as usual...most of them would noticed that i was busy for the entire time."said Juvy until she drove back to Hogwarts.

 _Hogwarts_

The car parked on the driveway yet Juvy and Ace stepped out from the dam looks fine as well but apparently something is not is harder than she can tightened her fist as she entered the hallway but apparently...it seems that she has some interrogating to entered the Common room and helped Lavender's and Parvati was impressed on Juvy's answers to their her homework she saw Hermione who was crossing her arm.

"He was cocky wasn't he?."said Hermione

"Who?"Juvy asked

" seems cocky...i don't know you Sins well but rumours have been spreading since your parents your parents died you left on the wizarding world with no calling or then you appeared after 1 year disappearance."said Hermione

"Hermione what are you talking about?"said Juvy

"Juvy...i know it makes sense.1 year ago you left without saying a did said to the Sins but the press conferance was having some sort."

"I don't know what your saying?"said Juvy

"How old are you when you hunt?"

"4"

"I'm sorry...i asked to many questions Juvy but apparently something is not kept saying that its okay to be scared but on reality...i was scared when i realized something."said Hermione

"Look i know i made some chaos during hunts but i was making hard decisions as ...i wanted to tell you but i can't."said Juvy

"Of course...i,m sorry that i disturb ypur moment."said Hermione as she left.

"Guess that explains why i was succumb to my blood lust."Juvy muttered

Classes started yet Juvy was the one who was experience it on that it noticed that Juvy was in a middle of something even she help someone else decided to make a highest mark on their class but apparently Juvy beat went to her room where she was this isn't sleeping,she was walking again back on the past.

 _Juvy walked onthe hospital where she saw some people who are doing their crazy acts until,she stopped on the ward 3 looked on the calender where she saw a date she time travelled kept walking until she saw a man who had suffered some rare disease that caused was a man but apparently something is not..._

Juvy woke up from her sleep causing her to grab some tea from the kitchen and some swallowed it temporarly.

"Timing again?"said Ace

"Apparently yes...i saw a patient back when we we're on 1988 apparently the man was so angry that i could never focused on my beliefs."said Juvy

"Which is why you need to be careful who ypu are handling Master Juvy...not just you who was in common who had a grudge back here...as well."said Ace until the signal butted in.

"Attacking on Connecticut street?"

"Apparently so...you needed to go there."

Dark Huntress arrived on the scene where she encountered a man who was looking at Huntress used her arrow to hit him but the man grabs the arrow and break it of them caused a mishaps fights until Dark Huntress removed the man's hood revealing to be a boy whom she recognize.

"Chase?."said Dark Huntress but Chase kicks her to the crates

"Ypu know why i am doing this...Dark Huntress...apparently i have enough of this world that i am beginning to crumple it down."said Chase as he grab a vial that contained the virus

"Chase don't do it."said Dark Huntress as she told him but Chase smirked evilly.

"You know Dark Huntress...i don,t know you well but apparently you caused me to do the better way than that."Chase smiled as he used his powers to throws Juvy to the ground causing Juvy to felt the pain from the stood up and shoot three arrows at him but failed to do so.

"Just as i more merrier as Huntress there is no way you could kill me ."

"Not really."Dark Huntress slashed her wrist causing to bleed yet Chase mouth began to bleed as well gaining her another oppurtunity but as they both fight as well.

Dark Huntress and Chase fought again despite the numerous accident current but otherwise Chase grabs a rope and throws Dark Huntress on the window ledge causing her to felt the pain again.

"Dark Huntress ...you seems to be withdrawn from your realization...your he one who failed not me."said Chase

"No your not."Dark Huntress said as Chase was been hit by an unknown arrow on his chest.

Chase was surprissed until he disappeared again causing Juvy to stood out ,until she noticed that she was bleeding.

"Ow."said Juvy as she heard thhe police sirens coming. "Damn it..."

 _Lair_

"Your wounds was healed as expected but otherwise you seem that you know the man as well."said Ace causing Juvy to groaned.

"He...never knows his as well...he is causing trouble again but ...what is happenin?."Juvy was confused

"It seems that his real intention was to destroyed Hogwarts that your father built as i think he will be coming back here again."said Ace

"He never stopped."


	14. Chapter 14

_She was walking somewhere where it was an unknown was time traveling again and saw the other selves of was uncommon..until she entered the court where she saw a man named who was found guilty ,while the woman was still scowling at noticed that man was John Putnam until..she heard voices._

 _Juvy..._

 _Juvy..._

 _Juvy..._

Juvy woke up covered in sweat as she was in the Gryffindor Common girls are both asleep quietly yet she was still was making to much further but common is Darkling had appeared to her a couple of times but this needed to stop at nothingg as next day both of them went to the Great Hall.

"Honestly Ron you need to swallowed before you continue your literature?"Harry told him

"Sorry...but i was hungry."said Ron

"Its still the same Ron...anyway Juvy ...have you received the news?"Hermione asked

"What news?"said Juvy

".Ph...well according to that theory that we three headed dog was guarding something that belogs to Nicholas Flammel."said Hermione

Juvy choke on her drink causing her nose to bleed yet she grab her tissue and wiped it apparently.

"Wow..somebody who was in the approciating room."said Juvy who was looking at Daphne but she seems worried. "What's wrong with Daphne?"

"Dunno...but rumours told us that her sister Astoria was sent to St Mungos because she caught the healers tried everything they could."said Ron

"And what did they returned?"

"They said it was some sort of uncommon disease."said Harry

"Typical."

"Hey are you still going on Hunting?"Hermione asked

"Apparently 't skip those morons again."said Juvy until Percy seems exhausted but Juvy answered. "Let me guess...have a horrible patrolling on every rounds?."

" Prefect is so i could do was to deduct points and most of all i was exhausted.I only slept at 1"said Percy

"Your lucky you sleept at was 5"

"5 am? Juvy what on earth have been possessed you?"Wood explained

"I have insomia.."said Juvy

".What's insomia?"Ron asked

"I never have to let ask that...but Percy..kept calm during your presence...anyway your a good prefect and one day you'll be a successfor for any course you like."said Juvy

"I was hoping to become a lawyer."said Percy

"You'll passed."said Juvy until she noticed that Harry was looking at her arm. "Harry? Why are you looking at my arm?"

"Oh nothing Juvy...it seems that ypu have a cross on your left hand."Harry pointed out

"Style."said Juvy

Classes began to start again well for the meantime Juvy knew that answer as finished their whole essays and with some helping helped Eo and Pansy to do their homework,on the library until she looked at the clock 9 am.

".Gotta go...ow."said Juvy

."Sorry Cabueños...i didn't mean to."Draco offered his hand causing Juvy to grab him and stood up. "Say where are you going?"

"I need to go hunting as i have some unfinished business to your answer on your Arithmanthy is 0.5 degrees."said Juvy as she walked away.

"Damn right she was."said Harry

Juvy went out of the hallway after she waved a good bye to the twins and the arrived on the courtsyard until her car pressed her watch letting the door in.

 _"Welcome back Master Juvy..."said Jarvis_

 _"_ Morning Jarvis apparently i needed some programs to schedules that you've wanted tovtold me?"said Juvy

 _"Apparently yes..Mr Queen decided to talk to you earlier as expected yet he will be waiting on the coffee shop that you owned."said Jarvis._

Juvy thank the driver until she rode off away from arrived on London couple of hours until she entered the cafe shop where she was being greeted by Oliver.

."Assie."said Oliver as he embraced her

".Hi Uncle Ollie..Jarvis said that you wanted to talk to me? What is it?"said Juvy

"Um...i got a row with Thea."said Oliver

"Why?"Juvy sipped on her milkshake causing Oliver to remember when he bought her here during her first milkshake.

"She was under the influence of the vertigo i don't know what to say earlier as well but apparently...am i a bad person?"Oliver pointed on himself."

"What? No."said Juvy causing Oliver to raised his eyebrows. "Apparently yes but not a bad you we"re bad back then on Lian Yu."

"Apparently yes...but Tommy and I have made some 'll something would go how are you?"said Oliver

"Gotta be touch as well but yet i have a received from Jin,s messages about the terrorist who was making a darkling to appear us all and i crash."said Juvy

"You what?"

".Chill really and besides its not like i was topping on its main was Collins."said Juvy

"What was he doin all of the sudden?"Oliver asked

"All i could do now...is he is going to make the world suffer into its poisoned the dam where contained by the rivers and that's not all...he said he was angry at the i was taken many courses back on the past."said Juvy

"You really need to careful of what Chase was handling? He is angry but i was wondering did you recquit someone especially your boyfriend?"Oliver teased

"Hey! Draco is not my boyfriend,He is my friend..well mostly time."said Juvy

"I get it as well."said Oliver

"Anyway what about you did you and Laurel rekindle?"

"Apparently...Tommy was woth Laurel now and i think maybe i would very interested on our It girl."

"So you like Felicity Smoak?"said Juvy

"Probably...why are you looking at me like that when your planning to make me a huge date?"Oliver looked at her quizzically

"Ask her."

"Your kidding me?"

"Yeah.I mean what could possible wrong? Look i don't know about your relationships or your sleeping habits."Juvy joked

"Somehow i'll see you at Christmas."

"Maybe but i realized that Uncle Lee made some differences on the company?."said Juvy

"Apparently with Chase...he is a complete cuckoo."Oliver warned her.

"I,ll be fine."Juvy replied until he looked at him. "Did you tell Uncle Barry?."

"No...i know you haven't talked to him in 9 months...he missed you too Juvy."said Oliver

"I miss him too...hey give something to make Felicity happy."

"If your referring to marriage already i'm going to kill you."Oliver told her

"I never said marriage...and besides..,your the Arrow."

"And your Dark Huntress...i'll tell you what happened next."

After Hunting Juvy went back to the dam to collect some samples that Chase dropped on grabbed t apparently yet,she rode back to her car and was asleep on his free period until he was walking on the hallway but he stopped when he saw Chase entering school saw that Chase kidnapped Harry along with the others except him and caught them but apparently he stabbed Juvy and throws her to the balcony.

"No!".Draco yelled causing Blaise to wake him up along with Theo

"What is happening? ...Dray wake up.."said Blaise

"November...12...no...don't kill her."Draco shook on his dream

"We need to do something?"said Blaise to Theo

"What? I am not pranking Draco...he'll kill me."said Theo

"Try some water to wake him up."Goyle suggested

"Are you serious?...This is our friend making nightmares.."said Blaise until Theo grab his wand from his robes and pointed on Draco.

"I'm sorry Draco...but i don't care if you wanted to kill me for this... _Aguamenti."_ said Theo until water began to splashing on his face causing him to wake up.

".What the bloody hell?"said Draco throwing dirty glares on Theo

"Sorry but you got yourself a horrible nightmare.."said Theo

"Geez Dray what on earth are you dreaming?"Blaise asked

"I saw Chase Collins...entered here...he came here and took everyone and ...most of all i and Cabueños ran."

"Dray...call her Juvy or knows that."said Goyle

"Apparently yes but Chase cornered us...she was defending me until Chase smirked yet he did...oh god to much blood."said Draco

".Blood?...Wait...you saw Juvy being killed by Chase?"Blaise asked causing Draco to nodded his head. "Oh my god."

"Draco that was a dream...that will never happened."said Theo yet Blaise grab his cellphone. "Seriously Blaise since when did you get a phone?"

"Oh this?"Blaise pointed

".Definitely...who do you expect A psp?"said Draco

"What's a Psp?"Goyle asked them but Crabbe shook his head.

"No idea."said Crabbe

"Oh...since we're not alllowed to go out n Breaktime...yet Juvy was allowed to go out on her hunting...yet somehow she went to the mall to buy some sort of groceries or another smartphone."Blaise explained.

".And you requested her to buy you a phone?"Draco shrieked.

"Geez Drake...calm here."

"Don't call me Drake...Allie calls me that."said Draco

"Right...i told Juvy to look for some phones...and i was going to pay her but she gave me the promo phones from the mall so i kept looking."

"Wait...you didn't sneak with her during break time?"Theo asked

"I did.I convinced Juvy to look for a better phone..even i convinced her a hundred time but she finally give in...After break...she helped me to get inside of her car."

"She had a car?"

"Yes..she the thing is her car is like a sport car on the races.I don't know how she manages to handle her own car...but she was talented to much."said Blaise

"And?"Theo questioned

"We arrived on London yet she and I entered the shopping center...she told me to get on the phone shop...then i choose my phone."said Blaise.

."What kind of phone was that your holding?"said Draco

" Cherry mobile."Blaise replied

"And Juvy's phone?"Draco butted in

"Not much but her phone was Iphone."said Blaise

"I don't know why muggles name some ridiculious name for phones...what did she buy when you and her went there on that time?."

"Not much..but she just bought powerbanks."

"Pardon?"

"Charger for the phones."said Blaise

"And how many did she bought those power banks?."Draco asked

"You won't like it."

"Aw come on Blaise spit it out."said Theo

"She just bought 20 powerbanks."

"She what?!."

 _Lair._

 _"_ Somehow collecting powerbanks will be likeful."said Ace as he saw Juvy dropped the vial into her microscope.

"Okay you can humour me about what was i collected."Juvy told him

"Hmmm lets...see...you have 20 psp.18 smartphones,13 phones and the powerbanks that you invented plus you bought the ones that you bought..so i would say that you collected 500 powerbanks instead."Ace smirked

"Sorry Ace...that i collect to much."Juvy apologized

"Apparently so...Master Juvy but somehow collecting would be hobby.I used to collect some rocks until i stored it on the stables."

"No wonder why the horses are frightened by the rocks that you've benn collected."said Juvy as she kept looking at the microscope "That's impossible."

"What is it?"

"Apparently Chase used his power to relieved to make the people from their greatest fear

by using Hallucination drug."said Juvy

"That was banned years ago?"said Ace

"I don't know what is happening...but i managed to make an antidote from the Damnation book ,although somehow i get irritated from that book."Juvy frowned but Ace could sense that making the antidote wasn't 1 hour.

"How many hours did you make the antidote?"

"14 hours."

"And how many did you make?"

"Just 2."said Juvy as she began to screatch her arms in despair.

"I take seems to be tougher than expected to be and not just you who have a great known lane."said Ace

"Apparently i think some of his records are still on the hospital...and i am not thinking about..Shit what the hell is Malfoy doing on the Gryffindor portrait?"Juvy grab her hogwarts uniform and dress before going up on the speed chase.

"Like her parents."Ace muttered

 _Gryffindor Common Room._

"She's still not back.?."said Draco towards Harry

" hasn' doing her next hunting stuff and most of all maybe he did taught a lesson to the hedgehog."said Harry refearing Hwoarang's name.

"God...why is she always on breaks.".Draco rolled his eyes until Ron interfere.

"Hey mate...why are you doing here?"said Ron

"Looking for your friend but she's still not here."

"Class of Ancient runes will be nearly 20 minutes and besides she'll come break was over,although i am not sure she'll be lecturing the hedgehog."Ron said

"God i hope she is not on touble agai...apparently i am so in full deepshit with this arithmanthy homework."Draco frowned.

 _Ancient Runes class._

"Well who's back from the middle of the bloody night?"Draco drawled causing Juvy to looked at him eyedly

"Okay Malfoy...i don't care that you and i are friends.I don't even care that you should call me a typical halfblood sin who had worst day in my life."said Juvy

"Look Cabueños.I don't know your history as well but you have been...i pn a complete situation mode now."

"Huh?"

"I'll take to you later."Draco looked at her before going into his seats.

"What the hell was wrong with him?"said Juvy causing Pansy to reply

"Apparently he caught a nightmare that Chase came tried to find these rogue terrorsit apparently it was stopped as he was gone."said Pansy

"Geez a pain in the ass headlines."Juvy grumble

"Yeah to bad...you hated news Juvy and why did Rita Skeeter and you have a complete competive."

"Its because i arrest her."

"You arrest Rita Skeeter?!."Pansy jumped causing some of heir classmates saw their reaction.

"Ms Parkinson...please go back to your seat and be quite."

"Sorry Professor."

"Long but stupid four eyed lad who givs me a bloody shot."

After the classes Juvy walked out along with Harry,Ron,Hermione but it was interrupted when Draco told them that she'll be okay..causing them to sighed at her but he grab her hand and drag her to the abandoned corridor.

"What is going on with you?"Juvy asked

"Look...i...know i was crazy about you earlier...but today is Nov 9 right?"Draco asked

".Okay Malfoy what is going on with you? Your acting that you've seen a ghost but of course i saw ghost here but i refused to kill them."said Juvy

"Juvy...i saw Chase killing you on November 12 at 12:35 pm."

"Malfoy today is 9 not 12."Juvy pointed

"I know...but everytime i saw that...i was screaming when you we're stab."said Draco

"Okay...i want you to calm down...how long did you dream that i was killed by Chase? He is wanted now!"said Juvy as she scratched her hair.

"Just today.I was sleeping on our break time when i saw you and I ran to the 8th followed us but you defended me..until he killed you and he throws you to the balcony."

"Hey it was just a dream that won't happen no matter what...okay..."said Juvy as her arm went to his shoulder.

Draco felt warm on her and even it was on his kept calm down until he looked at her.

"Did you have a hunt tonight?"

"I have to."said Juvy

Both of them went to the Great Hall where they sat on their house mentioned something about it causing her to be Darkling did appear to her a thousands time..

".Juvy...why are do seem distracted.?."said Harry

"Sorry...but i was making some things n my mind."Juvy lied

"Well apparently so Juvy..its seems that you been pale lately..."Ron's voice trailed when Juvy went to grab something on her was a phone yet she gave it to Hermione.

"What?"

"Call me when you needed me about ..?"said Juvy as she tossed the phone to Hermione

"Even i was busy during hunts...you should text okay if i was alright..or not..right now..Terrorist call himself Chase Collins have been causing havoc."said Juvy

"The Aurors tried to find him right?"said Ron

" if i was busy you should text me okay? And Ron keep the Psp that i gave you."said Juvy as she looked on Dumbledore.

"Are you planning something?"said Harry

"Maybe but its horrible than you both re thinking."

 _Headmaster's office_

Juvy saif the password of the gargoyle lettin her in on the headmaster's saw Dumbledore who was smilin on his phoenix Fawkes

".Ahhhh Juvy...back again already..."said Dumbledore.

"Um not so sure about this but Professor Dumbledore can i asked you aquestion?"said Juvy

"Of course here and sit down."

Juvy sat down on the chair that Dumbledore offered to her yet she looked on the portraits of each headmaster's office.

"You said you needed to talk to me Juvy."

"Professor those two came here to Hogwarts about an unknown terrorist called himself Chase Collins and i was wondering if he was a student here?."Juvy asked

"Ahh Sins have both investigate him aren't you?."said Dumbledore

"Probably."

"Aurors tried to look for him as well but apparently he was a tricky student as ños he was a student here but he quit and ran off wthout letting us know."said Dumbledore

"I don't understand...why did he left unexpectedly?."Juvy asked causing Dumbledore to looked at her.

"He said that he was tired by unknown left Hogwarts because he knew he was taking a high ..the reason that he vanished was so unknown as well."

"Professor since my hunting days are still on my breaks...can i go hunting just tonight..because.."Juvy lied

"What's the motive?"Dumbledore asked

."the demon escaped."said Juvy

"Of course allowed to go hunt tonight but you have to return before the curfew strikes..."said Dumbledore

"Thank you Professor..I really appreciate it."said Juvy

"No...thank you..again Ms Cabueños for guiding against the demons...now go on have fun time."Dumbledore told her causing Juvy to left his headquarters.

Juvy walked out of the headmaster's looked at her watch where it was striking to had no classes on 7 because of her dinner grab her phone and dialed Jin's number.

 _"Hey...what kept you?"said Jin_

 _"_ What time is your break?."said Juvy

 _"Uhhh apparently 6 why?."_

 _"_ We need to meet on the outside of the asylum."said Juvy

" _What cause?."said Jin_

 _"_ I think i know why Chase sends us a darkling everyday,"

Astronomy was the last subject that Juvy the class was taught about celestial stars and most of all its was like a math to be solved but apparently it was ended early causing Juvy to grab her shoulder bag yet she grab her keys.

"Whoa...your still hunting tonight?"Neville gasped causing Harry anf the others looked at her.

"Just tonight but i'll be back before curfew."said Juvy.

"But why?."said Percy

"The demon escaped and besides this was i'm still going out on break times but i can't let it escaped again."said Juvy

Hermione was disappointed that Juvy was going on the hunt again but this she understand her bestfriend doing her hunting types during break somehow she noticed that Juvy was like a late sleeper ,apparently she didn't know that her bestfriend was hiding something.

"Then contact the Aurors."said Seamus

"Can' 're immune to spells."said Juvy

"Okay...but please Juvy be careful..."said Harry

"I'll be."Juvy looked at Ron who was playing her sai yet she grab it from him.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Ron but no touching on my weapons."said Juvy until she stopped on the twins.

"Hey Fred,George...maybe you shoulf at least Professor used to be hiding something from the girl's toilet."said Juvy

".Sure thing Juvs."said Fred

"And besides...you did gave us some enough money to fixed some pranks."said George until Jin arrived.

"Aw come on Brutality...why on earth are you still here?."said Jin causing Juvy to looked at him.

"Seriously Benevolence."said Juvy as they both left causing the students to chatters.

"Did he just call Juvy Brutality?!."said Pansy to Hermione

"I think their meaning of their names are both annoying them."said Theo

"To true be true."Ron replied.

 _Asylum_

It was raining again causing them to hide on the abandoned lights closed yet apparently,they both looked on the doctors who was of them hide on the other alley that leads to the other door of thr asylum.

"Seriously? zthe reason why Lili is still mad at me for no reason..She won't answer my calls."said Jin

"She still pissed at you."said Juvy as they both walked on the gate

"Why are we doing this?"

"I saw the Darkling again."

".Yeah but why are we breaking into the Asylum's office?"Jin asked but Juvy climbed onto the gates.

"Cause i wanna know about Chase Collins."said Juvy as she jumped on the climbed as well until he spoke to her.

"Look.I don't even like the guy but are you sure your not having effects of his drug?"Juvy rolled her eyes on him

"I'm telling you his eyes we're as black as i encountered him."Juby hissed

"..Alright"Jin replied

Both of them stood on the door yet Juvy grab her wand and muttered a few her magic and powers are both undetectable by both worlds,she still used her door opens yet the two enter the was dark on the hallway yet they both grab their flashlights and looked on the records room.

"I guess we need Hwoarang here.."Jin pointed

"You did spend time with Hwoarang everyday remember?"Juvy said

"Well apparently true,"said Jin

They both saw the records room where they entered with a saw lockers everywhere but they kept searching it to the name of Chase Collins yet they found put down the file on the table causing her and Jin to looked the other saw the paper where she saw Chase and her adopted parents we're.

"They died on the car accident."Jin looked on the paper until Juvy continue. "Its says Chase father lose control.."

"His real name is Goodwin Pope born July 14 Collin adopted him when his mother died when he was 2 years old."said Jin.

"What was his birthday was?"Juvy asked

"Juvy 14"Jin replied causing Juvy to looked on the paper.

"Its the same day that his adopted parents year was he born?."Juvy asked

"1988"said Jin

"They died on his 18 birthday."

Footsteps of a guard was heard from then yet the two looked on their flashlighht causing the guard to opened the records guard looked for some kids who still entered but he saw a drawer closed the drawer until Juvy and Jin are still papers flew to Jin's hands but Juvy's eyes turned black causing the papers to float.

Once the guard both went down and grab the duplicated it causing to have three records on Chase both walked on the hallway where Juvy was muttering something about Goodwin Pope.

"Goodwin..good..goodwine...goodwin pope...Agnes Goodwin 's why i heard it before."

"What are you talking about?"Jin asked

"The Damnation they used to be called Goody Pope did you remember?"Juvy reminded him

"Juvy i haven't read the book since we we're kids plus you are have the book of Damnation all along."said Jin causing Juvy to looked on the hallway yet she muttered to him.

"Just call the others."said Juvy

The car arrived on the clockshop causing Juvy to get spotted where the rest of the sins came with their cars as opened the door of the shop and clicked the grandfather's clock causing her to slide down to the headquarters of the Deadly walked on the door revealing to be the stairs ,although she did walked causin the sins to looked at her.

"I told you about everything yet we found his file."said Juvy until she summoned the Damnation book who was floating on the of them sit on the chairs that reserved fire of the table was stil active yet the damnation book was still floating on the air.

"Its a list of charges against John Putnam during his family on was one of of oof Hagan."

"So what?"Hwoarang asked

"Till she claims that John Putnam came to her as an incubus on her dreams after she was book also reports deaths during the Salem's 's Pope's husband Jacob died June 4 1692,her son Haganner was born on April 11 1693...that's 10 months and 24 days later."said Juvy

The book slams causing it to land on the ground yet the candles began to of the sins looked each cut in.

"If what your sayings are true that Hagan Pope is the son of John Putname then the reason why we sins could sense it from afar?"Oliver asked

"Chase is John Putnam's descended."said Juvy

"That's crazy..he can't be."said Hwoarang.

".The night of the party of the was Power struggles to fight us in that's why i felt him earlier."said Juvy

"I felt it then."said Jin

"See i told you...i felt to."said Lee

"The night when Oliver and I went to patrol night...we could sense it from far away but apparently Barry is not here."said Tommy

"And back on the office...he was trying to scare the woman causing the girl to have a nervous breakdown."said Lee

"And apparently...i sense him when we were on the delts."said Connor

"Well you said if it wasn't you Hwoarang.. We,re you lying?"

"No."Hwoarang answered

"Swear Hwoarang."

"I swear."Hwoarang looked at her until Juvy pulled the files from her pocket.

"I stole it from the asylum about his file yet it said he was diagnose with hallucinating drug from drug that he used on the 's why people are starting to have hallucinations."said Juvy causing Tommy to picked it and checked.

"Was he a student on Hogwarts?"Lee asked

"He was.i talked to Dumbledore about did attend Hogwarts but after his 4th year he quit,so he left without furthur reason complaint."said Juvy

"Which is why we sins are able to detect it from far away ,even we we're assigning from different place."said Oliver

"But why is he beginning to sabotage it and why are you looking like your going to die again?"Tommy asked

"Because Draco saw me dead infront of him."Juvy replied causing the others to gasp.

"What do you mean he saw you dead?"Connor asked

"He caught a dream that November 12 at 12:35 pm."

"How did he managed?"Lee asked

"Apparently he can still enter Hogwarts but he can't enter our homes as well."Jin pointed

"...which is why...I comfronted Chase on that time yet i managed to fix the antidote yet it given me 13 hours to finished it."said Juvy.

"We need to kill him."

"Apparently he is not tried to search him from far away but i don't know where he was."

The meeting ended yet Juvy suited as Dark Huntress once she arrived on possible features against Chase have mixed his idea to destroy the war which is nothing but Huntress find the sample that Chase dropped was on the border of the lake yet she reversed on arrow came to hit him but Juvy grabs the arrow that contains poison tracker meaning one travelled again.

"Oh bloody shit.!"She muttered


	15. Chapter 15

Timing.

 _Past._

 _Present._

 _Future.._

 _I swear i had done it all over again and caused me pain to go away from its true nature._

Juvy was sleeping on the desk of Gryffindor Common Room apparently trying to go back time cause her to be traveled can be risky when it not this state as opened her eyes only to received it for more than 30 minutes,

"Great thinking insomia."said Juvy as she grab the damnation book from the bag and read it.

 _The worse of the Putnam family wanted more power than they can ever one who will abused its power will takes it formes away leaving nothing but current ...despair._

"This is giving me creeps."Juvy shut the book yet she went back to the girls dormitory and sleep before she sleep,she hide the damnation on the bed.

"I guess that will complete work."

 _Next day._

Malfoy was staring on Juvy eight felt her senses,she knew that Malfoy and the others are watching her not because of the hunt...but her night Huntress arrived to save Hermione from the troll,causing the is not good for her.

"Geez somehow needs to kill or arrst Chase Collins."said Ron as he read the newspaper causing them to looked on the title.

"He seems tricky."said Harry

" seems tricky by not captured the aurors.I still don't get it why the Ministry allowed the sins not to disturb you both."said Ron

"Aw Ronniekins is still afraid of the spiders.."Fred and George taunt him

"Leave me alone."said Ron

"Somehow i got an idea where n one would notice but we sins used to destroy rules towards the like a ministry f _or_ the Ministry competes us,it turned Judgement,"said Juvy as she drank her coke.

"You mean your both executioners?."Neville asked

" one was bad will straight down to the hell part,but the good ones are allowed to go to heaven...especially Alistair is enjoyed torturing demons there,'"Juvy muttered

"Somehow you sins did caused trouble aren't you?"Percy asked

" Dad and my uncles vote against the Ministry not to destroyed or interfere with their Fudge gasped of the voting but Dad had told him that he will still kill them if he did bad things or the other sins can finished it off."

"He was threating them?"said Harry

" council vote and the Sins demanded to know why demons can't be killed by wands yet it was Dad who told him that Death created an army between heaven and hell as guardians..here but he never said to much..that's why we sins can go every time we want ,especially break time."said Juvyy as she throws the goblet on the window

"Why did you do that?."said Hermione

".That potion was contaminated with love potions and besides i knew some toxiology."said Juvy

"Well that is a one straight ahead...blah blah...anyway why can't you teach us to hunt?"Ron asked causing them to gasped.

"Are you out of your mind.? Ron its your decisions if you wanted to become a hunter...but you need to make your own weapons as well."said Juvy

"Yikes...but why? You have them both?"

"Because i build my weapons plus dad and Mom stored it so sorry Ron but Hunting is very dangerous than you can ever think...plus wands can't kill them."

"But your wand can?"

"Even my wand was different core yet it was used by its own master..not stealing."Juvy snapped

"Guess that Mom said that your allowed to visit us everytime."said George

"Plus can you give us your number?"Fred pleaded

".Okay fine."Juvy grab her phone and told them about her number on her cellphone until the door was opened only to see Jin panting "What the hell Jin?!."

"Sorry for barging in...apparently Hwoarang saw the Darkling...and he told me to warned you that it was mearly on the reminder of the week."said Jin

"I did not forget about thhe tournament remember?"said Juvy

"Fine...tell me that...oh what you did last night...was worse than you can imagine."

".I didn't impaled you with my arrows.".Juvy muttered

"I did not say that."said Jin before he teleported away leaving Juvy to slapped her forehead.

"Why on earth just Jin appeared here on the middle of the n

 _AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

"What the bloody hell is happening?."said Ron as they both saw Milicent whose mouth was covered in blood until she fainted infront of them.

Juvy and the others checked to teachers told the students to calm down but apparently they saw Juvy take Milicent to the hospital causing the mediwitch to gasped.

"Oh my Miss Bulstrode what happened?."said Madam Pomfrey until Snape and Dumbledore arrived along with the students plus Hermione.

"It seems that she was receiving some internal bleeding or she was drinking somethinng worse than radiocative."said Juvy as she put Milicent to the bed causing Madam Pomfrey to checked her pulse.

"She is having a seizure.."

Milicent began to have seizure causing the bed to be shaken but Juby grab her arms from shaking until she calmed it down.

"We need the healers."said Snape

"Its too late...if we operate Milicent right now...she'll be in a current Pomfrey do you have a morphine with you?"Juvy asked

"I have..."said Madam Pomfrey as Juby opened the cabinet grabbing the morphine.

Milicent continue to shake the along with the girls are crying of what happened to Milicent but Daphne was embraced by Ron to calmed and Draco are amazed of what Juvy did to Milicent.

"We can't operate her...we need to call the healers."said Mcgonagall but Juvy shook her head causing them to gasped. ."Miss Cabueños what are you doing?"

Juvy grab the morphine from Madam Pomfrey's shaken hands as she inject it on Milicent's skin causing the seizure to stopped but sooner the bleeding was spreading to had no choice,she looked on the Professors.

"If you call will die in exactly 30 need to operate her now."said Juvy

"And you know how to operate her?"Snape pointed on his student

"If we call the healers Milicent will be gone that will caused by the blood loss,Madam Pomfrey i know your in a middle stake shock right now...but i need your help to operate Milicent..if you agree?"Juvy asked Madam Pomfrey

"Ms Cabueños...this is not a doctor game."said Dumbledore

"I know and i experience it Pomfrey...its your decisions to make it operational if you want me to operate Milicent..that,s fine."

Madam Pomfrey looked at the girl's eyes that reminded him of Gino yet she looked like her looked on the Professors until they nodded their heads.

"Okay Miss Cabueños...i'll help you operate."said Madam Pomfrey

" Hermione give my bag."said Juvy causing Hermione to grab her purse.

Juvy grab her purse causing the others to look puzzled of what she was picking on the searched it until she grab the pumping charge and the signal gasped of what she was holding but after a few trust,she managed to do grab the pumping charge and holds it causing it to have put the pumping charge on the desk,while aiding Milicent..

".Ms Cabueños ..her internal organ and her blood will be losen out.."said Madam Pomfrey but Juvy grab the bag and grab some needle and alcohol.

"Her blood was contaminated by unknown side effects...and within an hour,she'll still cough in need to stop the bleed from pouring out."said Juvy

"How are we going to do that?."Ron yelled

"The antidote."said Juvy until Milicent heart stopped causing them to covered their mouths. "Oh no not yet."

Juvy dashed on the bag and grab the vial of the antidote yet she grab the injection and put some of the liquid on inject it into Milicent skin allowing the antidote to cure her but her heart grab the pumping charge and looked at Hermione.

".Hermione i need you to count to 100,200, 300 to 600."Juvy ordered her.

".What why me?"Hermione pointed until Pansy was sobbing on Harry's shoulder but Harry calmed her.

"Hermione your parents are are both doctors and my mother was one...i can't believe i am saying this...but yes i am a doctor.A physician."said Juvy

".What?!"Theo yelled

"Okay...i,ll count."Hermione nodded her head and count."Charge to 100 Clear."

Juvy used the pumping charge on Milicent's chest causing her to rise up but still no count again yet Juvy managed to do this.

"Hermione."said Juvy

"Charge to 200 Clear.!"said Hermione

Juvy used again towards Milicent but still Milicent heart was stopped but Juvy cannot lose her friends ever causing her eyes to turned red.

"Shit."said Juvy as she covered her eyes with her robes until it returned back to grab the electric wire and activated it even she was hit by the pumping charge but she never cared. "Hermione...change plan count to 900 instead..

"What?! But that's deadly."said Hermione

"Juvy there is no way a patient cannot survive on 900 pumping charge."said Draco

"Yes there is...you need to thrust me both."said Juvy until she put her hands on Milicent causing her to heal her. "Hermione now!"

"Charge to 900 Clear!"Hermione yelled

Juvy pumped the pumping charge on Milicent until she hit it on her chest causing it to raised Milicent until she woke up from the operation.

"It worked."said Juvyy

".Yeah she did."said Lavender as she embracdd Theo

"I can't breath Lavender."said Theo

Juvy sighed as Milicent looked at her with a confused told her that she is fine causing her to fall asleep.

"Juvy are you alright?"said Harry

"I'm fine...,i'm fine."said Juvy until she remember something. "What did Milicent drink earlier before she caused this?"

"Um this."said Blaise holding the bottle of wine.

Juvy holds the bottle until she smells the familiar on the smelled it again until she gasped.

"This is not good."said Juvy

."What why?"said Daphne

"The wine is not was poisoned."said Juvy

"Poisoned? Who would poisoned Milicent?"saif Neville

"This is not an ordinary is the effect of the hallucination drug."

".That chase invented?"said Ron

"Apparently Dam was contaminated by the effects yet it was now settling it on a good thing i made the antidote just in time...god mom is going to kill me."said Juvy

"But wait...why does the poison reach into the wine?"Snape asked

"Because...i was hunting on the dam until i sense something wrong with the waters from the was contaminated by the hallucination drug..apparently i managed to make an antidote from Mom's book and quite use full."said Juvy

"Ms..Cabueños...that may be dangerous but you managed to save your friends life...i think i should awarded you."saif Mcgonagall

"Professor...i need to ask something...i want you to call Milicent's parents and reported to this,also i need to watch her and i'll be absent for another subject."Juvy asked

"Of course that will be arranged."said Dumbledore

Juvy stayed on Milicent's bed until she stirred causing her to be alarmed yet she helped her.

"Hey...easy you we're being poisoned."said Juvy

"Juvy...? ...Why on earth did i have been poisoned?."said Milicent as she lied down.

"I don't know...bit don't worry you,ll be fine."said Juvy with a smile until two people arrived.

"Milicent..oh my god your safe."

Milicent's mother and father arrived causing them to embraced of them felt their tears coming from their eyes as well.

"Oh my god i thought we're going to lost you?."said Milicent's mom

"Mom...you should thank Juvy...she's the one who operate me and the one who saved this is my parents. Arnold Brulstrode and Beatrice Brulstrode."Milicent introduce her parent sto Juvy.

"Hello Mr And Mrs Bulstrode...i am Juvy Cabueños.I am Milicent's friends."Juvy's speech was interrupted when Beatrice embraced her causing her to be surprised.

"Thank you for saving my daughter."Beatrice thanked her until Arnold shook his hand causing them to shake their hands together.

"Its my pleasure as you was caught by the poisons and we have no time to call the healers because she'll be lost if they arrived."Juvy told them.

"Thank you so much my it we'rent for you my daughter will be lost on our lives."said Arnold

"Your Rose and Gino's child right?"Beatrice pointed

" mother was a doctor on the muggle hospital yet she taught me the various things to help."said Juvy

"Rose was so helpful along with saw us injured when i was scrappig on my knee with some poison it weren't for her all of us will be contaminated."saod Beatrice

"My mother does and Dad do that as are lucky that your girl is a fighter that fights within her."said Juvy

"Thank you Ms Cabueños."

".Call me Juvy or Assie."sAid Juvy

"Of you Juvy."

 _Great Hall_

 _"._ God Juvy you did make terrible decisions back there."said Pansy as she nudges Juvy's shoulder,

"Hey give her at least a was still tired during her operation with Milicent,'said Ron

"Honestly Ronald."Hermione snapped but Juvy felt something on her head causing it to pain until she landed but Draco caught her and take the seat.

"Geez Juvy are you alright?.Hey can somebody can get Juby some water.?"Draco asked

"Here you go..Juvy."said Blaise as Juby drank the water.

"How are you feeling Juvy?"said Harry

"Fine...but its just a headacne...it will be pain away."said Juvy

"Juvy you need rest for a minute..,of course i'll tell you the assignment we have but today you need to rest."said Hermione

"Hermione's right Juvy..your still tired from what happened to Milicent...and especially you did scared us the way."said Theo

" can you help me thise doctors sptipped."said Percy causing Juvy to be uncontrollable.

"Hey...guys...leave Juvy for alone for hours."said Draco

"Maybe...i need to go back to my room and take some rest."said Juvy

".You haven't eaten your lunch yet?"said Pansy

"I,m not hungry."said Juby as she walked away.

"Poor what happened to her and managed to do her tiring schedule."said Daphne

"And her hunting was been in a complete way."Blaise added

"Apparently so but right now we need to let her rest."sAid Harry

 _Juvy's room_

 _Pain._

 _Sorrow._

 _Hate._

 _The voices continue to haunt it all over persecution of John Putname was being held to of all she was there."_

"Master Juvy?."said Ace causing Juvy to gasped on the was covered in sweat again.

"Ace."

"Another nightmare?"said Ace

"Probably...but worse than i could ever thought"

"Thinking to much or Chase attacks we're being appreheaded?."

"Both.I think Chase was making into not a gentle but worse plan in my life."said Juvy

"And probably he still wanted to kill you?."Ace continue

"Can't they realized that my blood was posionous during bad demons and bad muggle...ahh this is gettin gme creeps..."said Juvy as she stood p from the bed pressing the piano keys and let them inside the lair.

"I really newd to talk to Dad during his portraits."Juvy muttered

"Quick question...he'll kill you."

"Worse than that."said Juvy as she pulled the suit from the glassware

Chase was Huntress threw the antidote on the water causing them to be cured but apparently he grab another poison but it was interrupted whenan arrow hit the vial.

"Its to late fro that Chase."Dark Huntress growled

"You again? Can't you just leave me alone.!"said Chase until he used his telekinesis to raise some wires but apparently Dark Huntress evaded those attacks causing him to growled to much more.

Dark Huntress throws her batarangs until it hit Chase skin causing him to caught her but Dark Huntress hed her strong grip on him yet he was downed when she hit him with his looked at her evilly until he disappeared.

"Shit."said Dark Huntress

Prefects are doing their rounds on hogwarts but they don't know that Dark Huntress was in the astronomy was on the balcony where she looked on the rain countinue to pour harder until she stood up after she heard an attacked on the little girl who was wailing for looked on the sky until she jumped on the balcony.


	16. Chapter 16

The great hall

Everybody was eating class will be started in 1 hour yet they noticed that Juvy isn't back yet.

"Hey where's Juvy?."said Harry

"That's was supposed to be here eating with us."said Percy

"You don't think she was hunting in this early morning?."said Hermione

"That's not happening...her hunting was our break time and besides...she'll come and i don't knw where she is.."said Ron

"Llike what happened to Milicent yesterday?"Pansy butted in

"Oh hi morning."Harry greeted her

"Good morning too Harry and you i haven't saw Juvy since yesterday after she opearated Milicent."said Pansy

"Typical...where on earth was she?."said Percy

 _Feathers._

 _Shadow..._

 _Pain._

 _Hurt._

Juvy woke up from her sleep back on the felt her back acne raised her left hand towards her back until she plucked it causing her to hands are shaken until she saw a black feather on her hands.

"Oh no."said Juvy

 _"_ Master Juvy...is everything alright?."said Ace until he widen his eyes seeing the black feather on her hands. yet Juvy rushed to the bathroom to take a bath.

Once she stepped grab her clothes on her closet and put it gran her shorts as well.

"Its happening again."said Juvy as she put her things into the bag.

"Apparently so...what happened to you?"

"Chase escaped during our encounter...Wait Ace what is today?."said Juvy

"Today was 12"

"Oh shit,"said Juvy as she dashed out _f the room_

Juvy arrived on the great hall afterwards yet her friends looked at sat down next to Harry.

"Where have you been?."said Hermione

"I was sleeping late on my room."said Juvy

"Sometimes yoy slept on your room,sometimes you sleep back on the Gryffindor Common room...really?."said Ron

"Sorry Ron but i don't want you both to disturb my nightmares as well."said Juvy as she grab a forl

"Right...anyway...Chase Collins is still large and most of all none of this news are full of rubbished."said Harry

"Ezpecially that stupid chatter."said Juvy mentioning Rita Skeeter

"You really hate skeeter to much aren't you?"Percy mentioned

"To spoke and write all lies...i hate her to much and most of all she was an animangus or a ladybug."said Juvy as she grab the goblet and trapped the lady bug on it causing them to gasped of what they heard.

"Please pet me out..."

"That voice that must be Skeeter?."said Ron causing Juvy to released the goblet revealing to be Skeeter.

"Why you?!."Skeeter looked at Juvy

"What? Bitch, that's fine but most of all you give me creeps."Juvy replied but Skeeter grab her notepad

"What you need is juicy moments? You have juicy moments?"Skeeter asked causing Juvy to groaned but Draco was worried of her.

"I have...and there is a juicy rumours..that if you kept spreading into my private life...i will arrest you back on Azkaban years ago."Juvy snapped causing them to gasp.

"You arrest Skeeter? Bloody hell Juvy why on eath did you do it?"said Ron while he was eating sausages

" was following me during my hunting days and i had no choice.I nearly destroyed her life...so in other words piss off you freaking liar!"said Juvy causing Skeeter to huffled and left. "Damn i hate reporters."

"Why do you hate so much of her?"Harry pointed

"Its because i really hate her. from her spreading lies."Juvy replied

"To true."said Percy

Potions classes start afterwards yet Juvy was seem lost in her own thought feather on her back was keeping her back did remember her first morph but this is different she realized one was her death again.

"Yoy think that Fluffy still bugging into the properties of Mr Flammel?."said Ron

"I don't know Ron but apparently..something is wrong on that door."said Harry

"Harry's riht..the door was giving us creeps...anyway Juvy where are you going?."said Hermione as she saw Juvy grabbing her back containing her car keys.

"Need to buy something for today..in case i was bleeding and i did gave mbandages towards i have to go and buy some anything?"said Juvy

"Nips."said Ron

"Dobblemint Juvy."said Harry

"What about you Hermione you needed something?"said Juvy

"Hmm...how about a juicy fruit."said Hermione

"Okay. me if yu felt something bad."said Juvy as she left along with her car.

Once she arrived on went straight to the Arena where they race was the youngest driver yet she sat on her sports car along with her cars are fast causing Juvy to find an opened space yet she reach on the finish won racing she went into the grocery and bought some nips,dobblemint,and juicy fruit even it is boxes or she bought some alcohol,bandages and some of her stuff like Cokes,Kopicko as paid them until she went back into the car.

"Timing."said Juvy as she looked on the clock it was already 11:40 am "I hope not."

Her phone rings causing her to pick was Hwoarang who was trembling yet Juvy could hear sounds as well.

"Hwoarang i swear if you become the ghost rider again and caused chaos...i'll kill you."said Juvy

 _"I was going to say that once but terribly what happens that you'll die and one of the times."_

 _"_ How many times did i died?."Juvy asked while driving her car

" _23 times."_ Hwoarang asked

"Fine...i still don't know why it haunts me not a happy menthod."said Juvy

 _"Pretty much and anyway where are you?!."_

"Driving back to Hogwarts."

" _Again? Sure you we,re doing your activities plus the tournament is not started until you came back here."_

 _"_ Someday...there is a reason.

" _Reason of what?."_

 _"_ Doing what?!."

" _aw come on...well that doesn't matter.I will kill that old man."_

 _"_ Don't take the blame."said Juvy

" _Fine."_

Once Juvy arrived on the Hogwarts felt some critters or unknown sense was type in until she entered the looked on the time where she was closed her eyes until she felt something wrong.

"Damn..this is not thhe right time?."said Juvy

Juvy waved the ghost along with Cho and the others but apparently she was time on her watch was already 12:14 stopped when Pansy was running to her until she stumble.

"Pansy are you okay?"Juvy kneeled on her

"Juvy...you need to run."said Pansy

"Hey you need to calmed down...okay calm down."Juvy told her but apparently Chase arrived. "Oh shit."

"Run!"Pansy yelled

Both girls ran to the hallways until Chase was still following grabs her gun yet she tried to shot Chase but afterwards Chase used his electric rods to captured Pansy bit Juby grabs her sword releasing both hide on the abandoned classroom causing Chase to distract himself but they both heard screams of the covers Pansy's mouth preventing it to be heard.

"Shh."Juvy told her

They hid on the desk until the door opens causing to be hidden grabs her knife until she heard the footsteps coming to the holds the dagger until a hand came out yet it wasn't was Draco.

"Draco."said Juvy

".God your both safe."said Draco

"What are you doing here? Where's the others?"said Pansy

"Others are uncounscious but ...Dumbledore along with the others are captured by Chase's ball.I managed to escape by hiding on the prefects bathroom but Chase was not there as well."said Draco

"Harry and the others?"Juvy asked

" both bloody baron managed to let me to escaped here.I heard footsteps from the abandoned classroom that they are two girls yet i found you both."said Draco until they both heard Chase's footsteps causing Juvy to grab under the desk along with them. "There isn't much space."

"Shhhhh...quiet."said Juvy

The door was opened yet it was Chase who was walking on each searched under the desk yet even he throws the table and chairs to the air using his look on the teacher's holds her watch until she managed to do the stealth mode causing them to be throws the table but he could see nothing..even the three are there as looked on each room until he walked out of the removed the stealth mode and looked outside only to see Chase was gone.

"Is he gone?"said Pansy

"I'm afraid so...but is still here and he is going to be in a bit of chaos mode when he returned.I don't know why he was so angry when he left here on Hogwarts."said Juvy bit Draco butted in.

"We need to get out of here."said Draco

"We can't.."Juvy's voice trailed when she saw a spider on the desk until she gasped."Oh my god..."

"What? Its just a spider."said Pansy

"That's not a spider...its Chase creations."said Juvy

".Oh shit."said Draco as he and Pansy went out of the desk.

"What are we going to do?."said Pansy

"Cabueños...we need to get out of here before Chase figured that we we're here."said Draco

"Okay..this is the plan...We need to walked slowly avoiding can't touch the armours because they will fall."said Juvy

"That's your plan...what about going to your car and left here this place as well."said Draco

"If we do that...Chase will captured us easily and don't start with a procedure thing.."Juvy snapped

"okay."

The three of them went out of the classroom quietly not touching the dusk has fallen throght the ground causinggPansy to sneeze but Juvy holds her nose.

"Thanks."said Pansy

".Damn Dust...i have no idea why its giving me a creepy time."said Draco

"Yeah...carefull"

 _Ahhchooo!_

Pansy sneeze causing Chase to find both screamed terribly until they ran amd stumble causingg Juvy to help her but Pansy told her to go saving them.

"We're not going to abandoned you."said Juvy as she was holding Pansy's hand yet Draco grabs Juvy's arm

"Juvy we need to go."said Draco

"I'm not leaving Pansy here."said Juvy

"Juvy there is no time,,,you need to go with Draco now."said Pansy until Chase saw the,.

".Got you."said Chase until it turned quicksand causing Pansy to be sucked on Chase Crystal ball.

".Pansy!"Juvy yelled but Chase looked at them.

"Well well if it isn't Deadly Sin Wrath and Draco Malfoy."said Chase

".Fuck you."said Juvy throwing a vase on him yet it dogde.

"Run!"

Juvy and Drapc ran despite Chase's stunning spells causing them to evade his grabs his wand and stunned him but Chase managed torecover grabs her gun and shoot at him but Chase used his shield powers causing them to distract both ran and ran to each floors until they lost sight at him when Juby grabs her wand and made the floor slippery causing him to fall.

Draco looked the room of the classroom on the eight floor but Juvy grabs the desk to prevent him from looks on the room yet he saw the window looked down and saw the high of the ground.

".This is not good."said Draco

"What? Why?"said Juvy

"The clock...what time is it.?"said Draco

"Its already 12:30"

"Juvy you need tobget out of here now!"said Draco

"No...there's gonna be another way."Juvy yelped at him

"No...its not...this is the day that i saw."

 _Slamm._

The doors are both opened causing Chase to of them looked at each other until Draco raised his wand.

"You two both are the hardest to find."Chase snarled

"Stay away from us."said Draco causing Juvy to grab her wand.

"My..my...rumours are indeed true..You are his daughter...no wonder why he kept protecting you."Chase snarled causing Juby to remember her father.

"If you want to kill have to go through me."said Juvy

"Why? A deadly hunter yet a lethal one that they ever as you can do but nothing seems to be here with this boy."said Chase mentioning Draco's name

"I am tired of your speakingness. Expelliamas."said Juvy but Chase used his wand to separate the two but Draco used a stunning curse on him causing Juvy to protect Draco using a shield charm.

Chase kicked Draco on the floor causing Juvy to punch him,yet Chase grabs her arms and swung her to the desk causing her to gasped the got up and preapared a punch on him yet Chase grab his knife preaparing to stabbed him,yet Juvy kicks him to the desk.

"Draco are you alright?"said Juvy

"I'm fine.."said Draco

"Damn it."said Juvy

."You give me no choice Deadly Sin Wrath."

Chase managed to blocked their attacks until Draco grab his wand to stunned him again but it was to gasped as Juby was fighting Chase until Chase stabbed her with his dagger causing Juvy to gasped of the blade that hit kicked her to the balcony but Draco throws Chase a chair sending him to the ground.

"Juvy!"Draco yelled yet he managed to grab Juvy's arms causing Juvy to felt the blood on her stomach.

Draco grunted yet he managed to hold Juvy's left he felt the pain within him he was still holding felt her blood coming to her shirt but Draco managed to hold the gripped.

."Hold on Juvy.."said Draco

"Draco...don't let go..."said Juvy

"Never...hold on Juvy."said Draco

 _Crucio._

"Ahh!"Draco screams caused by Chase as he hit him with a cruciatious curse.

"Still not let go? Crucio."Chase screamed

"Draco...you need to let go.."said Juvy

"I am not letting you go.."said Draco

"I had enough."Chase grabs his crystal ball causing Draco to be slowly sucked but he managed to hold Juvy's arm.

The hand was causing it to be slippery but the crystal sucked Draco until he released Juvy causing them to screamed.

"No...Juvy!"Draco yelled

"Draco..."said Juy as she falls fromthe balcony yet she saw Chase sucked Draco on the Crystal ball but she couldn't see their faces now as she landed on the tress through the ground causing her to bleed on both of her skins.

Juvy was breathing to much but not for a little looks on the balcony until she saw blurryness...she was dying again...until her eyes turned heavily yet her breath was stopped like death...until her heart beat stopped. causing her to die..

 _Darkness was here everywhere but nothing._

 _Darkness._

 _Failed._

 _Death._

 _Feathers.._

 _Warning_

 _Light..._

 _Lighht and Darkness_

 _Met at one place at one time._

 _Open your eyes._

 _Wake up from where you are._

 _Save everyone._

 _Defeat them._

 _Don't give up._

 _Juvy._

Juvy opened her eyes causing her to stood up from where she was night yet she was landed on the ground of the pier of the my god..her time went back on stood up from the ground until she heard people screaming towards the asylum.

Chase exit the door and kills the doctors by using his sword but Juvy could realized what she followed Chase to the headmasters office until he saw James Potter.

"Hey Collins you dumb loser...you did this to our friend."said James who was mocking Chase but Juvy could sense that Chase did something.

"I didn't do anything Potter."Chase snapped causing James to outraged.

"You did this to poisoned him with your stupid magic of darkling."said James until they both fight but it was stopped when Gino appeared.

"James...enough."said Gino

"Gino he deserves nearly killed Moony."James pointed his finger at him but Chase grew angey to much causing Gino to looked at Juvy and gasped.

"Chase..enough Dumbledore will need to talk to you on his office."said Gino

"You never cared...Gino...that old fool will nothing to teach me for."said Chase

"You shut up you poisonous smuggler."said James

"Try me Potter."said Chase

"Enough! You will go to the headmaster and confessed him."

"Or what are you going to do Gino kill me?"Chase sneered

"I might say yes but your lucky that i spared you right now."

Juvy follows Chase everywhere until they both came to his was lying on the sofa yet he raised his bottle.

".More people will die by that virius of mine as well..i will kill them all before it could makes worse than that."said Chase but Juby could sees the angry lust of every eyes.

"Kill them all."he muttered

Juvy realized that Chase made a bigh arranged his parents death during his expelled on vowed to come back and finished Dumbledore as well along with his pretty students as well..including the Deadly listened to his conversations yet Chase managed to go to the town to encountered Dark Huntress on the warehouse

."Oh damn shit...now wonder why he kept blaming the both worlds...because he wants the electrodic power."said Juvy

".No wait...i was the one who hit him...damn it."

Juvy followed to the warehouse where she saw herself as Dark Huntress fighting with Chase yet she was going to be outnumbered by his making any hesitations Juvy climbed on the ladder of water grab her bow and arrow until she slit her wounds causing the blood to spread on the raised it any hit Chase on the chest until Chase was escaped and grab her pouch containing her suit as well.

Chase arrived on his apartment sore but he was heavely blood was acting like a poisoning to felt his magic was spreading out of him but Huntress appeared on the window,

"You?."said Chase throwing his dagger but apparently Dark Huntress managed to subsue grabs her sai and slashed Chase on both sins that also contains her blood.

Chase landed on the ground along with Dark Huntress yet Chase grabs his wand and aimed incendio on the couch seeting it on fire was spreading but DRk Huntress managed to escape without any affairs now."pThe building exploded but Chase escaped from the apartment

"Well it this the worst experience it all ready."said Juvy until she left again until she began to slapped herself. "Come on wake up...go back where you belong not this.."

She opened her eyes again yet she was still on Hogwarts where she saw Gino walking towards Rose who had a difficult studying stepped closer seeing her parents again.

"Hi Gino."Rose greeted him

"Hi Rose...why are you so hard pickingg a course on college?."said Gino but Juvy know the answer.

"Oh ...its because i wanted to become a doctor.I am not going to applied on St Mungos...i rather enjoy going on the muggle hospital."said Rose

"H,m let me help you with that."said Gino

Their voices was interrupted when they heard Chase was yelling on silently went there and hid on the bookshelves.

."You can't expelled me Dumbledore."said Chase

"I am afraid i can Mr did make a terrible decisions making towards your perrs into comatoes state."said Dumbledore

"Have you got any idea...who am i? I was a prefect here yet your allowing me to expelled this school as well...this is ansurb."said Chase until the Sins walked in

"Apparently so Chase,You send us the Darkling to caused us each other..."said Barry

"You have no proff of that?."Chase scowled until Tommy picked his phone and showed them causing it to gasp.

Chase was angry at the Sins along with he left without having a noticed followed him to his dormitory amd saw him packed his realized that he was been did it to make fin not making growled desperately preaparing an attack on Dumbledore but it was no Sins are already guarded the whole place as well.

"Great now i need to go back in time on my own before i realized that i was missing for one good reason."said Juvy as she closed her eyes.

The trees are beginning to fall each one of 's body was still on the ground yet her scars are healed instantly without any silent of the wind was making opened her eyes was still on the ground where she fell stood up as blood from her uniform was there ,but her wound was healed.

"Damn...Chase and his minions was making any necessary moves now."Juvy muttered as she walked back on the she didn't say any house friends of was empty as well...Damn how long was she gone.

"You've been gone for 2 days Master Juvy."said Ace who appeared from the armoury

"2 days? Damn making it time...Ace who is still here on Hogwarts?"Juvy asked

"Madam Pomfrey and the others students who escaped earlier but Chase managed to abduct Harry,Ron,Hermione and the others."said Ace but Juvy grab her bag and grab two vials of the antidote.

"I have to give it to Madam Pomfrey...she needs it more than i do."said Juvy

"Indeed you are right."Ace replied

Juvy ran to the hospital wing where Milicent was still on the students are been infected by the cure even Snape tried to use his potions but none of them can worked.

".Madam Pomfrey."said Juvy

"Oh my goodness... ños...how on earth...Chase told us that you died."

"I did but its a long story ."said Juvy giving a large flask that contains the antidote

"What's this?."The Medi witch asked

"The antidote that would remove from Chase virus.I used it on Milicent during the operation yet this is the only way i could."said Juvy

"But what about the others?"

"I'm the one who should finished this."

Juvy went to her room towards the lair and grab the 5 vials of opened the book of damnation to reverse the ahe followed the instructions yet she grab a knife and slash it on her wrist causing her blood to be appeared yet it poured on the looked at her until her phone was ringing.

".Cain.

Their conversation ended yet Juvy and Ace drove back towards the Cabueños Manor to grab the entered the lair and grab a crate of weapons along with her guns and solver nightraites.

"Master Juvy we don't know where Chase took the others students as well."said Ace yet Juvy grab her suit causing them to looked each other.

"Then we are making a huge chaos within us."said Juvy as she suited as dark Huntress.

Dark Huntress appeared on the river along with the dam yet she poured the antidote towards the water makig it very clear again yet back to arrived back to rhe house yet she grab her jacket and her sword,

"Chase has minions here and i am sure that i am going to finished them once and for all."said Juvy causing Ace to nodded back

 _Muggle Pud._

Chase minions name Reginald was drinking on the muggle pud until he began to slapped the waitress waitress threw him an evil looked until he received a letter from the opened it and read.

 _I found you._

He dropped the letter and look at the window where Juvy was staring at paid the bartender the bartender looked at him curiously,yet Reginald ran from the bar yet he stumble on the tried getting up until he was hit by an arrow.

"Please...i,ll do anything please don't kill me."said Reginald until the person stepped on the shadows.

"You...r...dead."said Reginald

"Infact i was...but now your going to tell me what i want exactly."Juvy growled causing Reginald to grabbed his wand yet he aimed a killing curse on her but she was immune."Impossible."

Reginald was thrown to each walls until Juvy grab his neck and raised him against to the her powers she throws Reginald to the garbage pitch yet he stumble.

."Where is Chase?"Juvy demanded

"I don't know...i don't know where he was...i swear.."said Reginald but Juvy could sense that he was lying.

"Enough of your lies...tell me where Chase is before i am going to finished is he?!."She holds his arm until she twisted it causing Reginald to screame din pain. "Answer or death will be sponsoring you."

".Okay...fine...je was taking the old abandoned warehouse somwhere here on the first was not a tight method."said Reginald but Juvy punch his stomach causing him to be yelped in pain.

"Where?"She hissed

"On the abandoned was founded but it was closed by local authorities as well...Chase used that place to be his main headquarters as well...please i did...AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Your screams cannot be heard here you damn stupid man."said Juvy

"I don't know.."

"Tell me..where is this place.?."said Juvy

"It was hidden on the outskirts of muggle territory..yet it was a prison that everybody hated...it was called the Blackwell's prison."said Reginald.

".Thank you."Juvy raise dher sword and kills him causing him to dusk yet she left home.

"What did you find?"said Ace as Juby sat on the computer chair.

"Chase is making his buggest move on his making into a terrible but dangerous said he despises them."said Juvy as she sat down on the couch.

"And your gping to kill him?."Ace questioned

"Does it have to be?."

"Most of it.I remember when we we're traveling told that you could make mistakes yet it will be of this was your made a decision Master Juvy...and i understand that in once in a while...you have been deppressed of what happened to them."said Ace

"How on earth did John Putnam died?."

"He was killed during the burning father attended it."

"But it was a cover up wasn't it?."Juvy asked causing Ace to nodded

" Putname escaped the trial and went into Master Gino was gong to kill him but it was interrupted."

"By what?."

".You."

"Me? I can't go back at 15th century."said Juvy

" Putnam survived and when he saw your mother and your father holding you on the crib...he was going to kill you but you came and kill him"

"Trust having time travel giving me creeps.I managed to few chamges.I tried to go back and save them but i know i couldn't do the complications of each timeline will be changed..now it changed when my name was on oh fuck!"Juvy slapped her forehead.

"Your name was on the titanic's survivors."Ace continue.

"Damn...history can never changed...anyway...its to rmuch sacrifice that i wanted to do...but i can' i travelled in time during sleeping because..because i wanted to experience...all the history...no wonder why Dad told me to never fall knew all along."

" Gino knows that...no one knows that Gryffindor's hat knows you but you needed to know what is up Juvy...you are the Wrath and you were there for your friends as well."

Night was going to be Juvy was still awake on her refused to sleep again but now...it was agree that until she fell asleep causing her to traveled back landed on the ground yet she stared on the was in the garden but she saw Rose rocking an infant Juvy on her arms until she left.

Juvy grab her suit from her pouch until she suited as Dark Putnam arrived on their house yet he saw the infant sleeping so wards are stronger than any wizard and witches could enter as grab his knife and preaparing to stab the baby but Dark Huntress came on the window and fought him baby cries to much allowing Rose and Gino to run only to saw Dark Huntress fighting John Putnam.

"Juvy!"said Gino causing the baby and Dark Huntress looked at him but Gino grabs the baby.

Dark Huntress and JOhn Putnam escaped the grounds of the Manor yet lamded on the middle of the forest.

"You?!."John putnam pointed his finger at Dark Huntress causing Dark Huntress to grab her bow.

"Yes me you sucker ass."

John was going to lnged Juvy but apparently Juvy blocked his knife yet he twisted his arm amd kicked him away from her causing him to yelped back.

"You can't kill me...who the hell are you?"John growled

"I'm the child that you wanted to kill me earlier."said Dark Huntress causing John to gasped.

"Your Juvy...no...that can't be possible..."John grabs his dagger to kill her but Juvy used her flash steps and disappeared yet she appeared on John's back and kills him with her sword.

John released himself yet he looked at Dark Huntress who removed her mask causing him to surprise 's daughter or should he say Godric Gryffindor's began to see dust himself until he vanished into thin went back causing her to opened her was still on her bed yet the sun was rising.

"Finished already Master Juvy."said Ace

"We got worked to do."said Juvy."


	17. Chapter 17

Juvy grab her weapons from the drawers along with other hidden put them into the ba _g yet she was_ grabbing a telescope and her grapple grab the blueprint of the place and searched its possible passageway

"The place was been abandoned for more than 13 years as well as i coudremember."said Ace

"Mostly not a terrible place as well."said Juvy as she grabbed her sniper.

"The map was clearl made its own tollerance as now this is not an ordinary wonder why Chase was making into his n way of creating this prisons."said Ace

"We cannot go there as Dark Huntress and Dark will figured it out as well."said Juvy

"I suppose so as apparently how can we make its own way?."

"7 corrdors are bein unused for need to do it."

Juvy grab her motorcycle causing Ace to jumped on the back as a was driving faster eting the cars to yelled of what she was doing,some noticed that the dog was on its saw the sun nearly setting..causing her eyes to turned red again but she shook it drive was faster as usual yet they arrived on the parked her motocycle letting Ace to go off.

They climb on the on the other cliff causing juvy to grab her saw demons guarding on the the outside.

"Damn straight."Juvy frowned

."Yet to much muching those demons."Ace licked his lips causing him to turned into a lion.

"Not now...we have to get there as well before being caught."said Juvy

"What are we going to do? Snatch a demon to become himself."

" are going to make an ambushed them one by one.I just hope Chase is not here."said Juvy grabbing her sniper and checked their monitoring until she shot one causing it to fall.

"Let,s go"

The prison corridors are also covered in dark Juvy and Ace went to their separated ways .Demons are rounding on the corner yet Juvy atched the demon and kills him with her blade causing it to be grab the weapon and walked on the hallway yet she heard Chase voice,so she slip on the abandoned hole and looked at it.

"And the body?"ssaid Chase

" was was killed on the alleys by Dark Huntress blade...but he said he saw Juvy on the windiow."said Val.

"Juvy is Wrath was killed when she defended her friend."Chase scowled

"But the body hasn't been found."Val scowled.

"The bears ay have eaten my plan would take it Ministry would fall and this time nothing was going to stopped me."Chase and Val walked away yet Juvy went outside of the hole and ran.

"This s getting me crepps."said Juvy as she grab her wand.

Demons are still rounding on the corner yet Juvy kills them with her sword and is why she was wanted the Ministry to fall letting the ones to be Ministry was having a heating argument for now yet Juvy was notready to be caused by its own used her kimaguire to show what is are rounding on the corner along with masked ninja killers.

"Oh strap that freaking line."said Juvy as she pressed the bluetooth headsets."Ace?."

" _They are rounding on the corner as well."said Ace_

 _"I ca_ n't find the others...where are they?."said Juvy

" _Next on the 4 th floor...Carefulal of them are heavily guarded."said Ace_

"Damn thoseninjas."Juvy muttered.

The 3 rd was covered was heavily armed ninjas from another nine nine clans are part of Ozunu when she joined the explained to her that the nine clans except the league have their own kidnapped and took orphaned kids to be trained as brutal Ninja killers yet Ozunu favored Juvy due to her expressing skills of explained to Juvy that the nine clans are over the country yet he despise the other organization where they was a pit who can bring back from the was still walking when Juvy stopped when she saw black clan ninja blocking her entry to the other are 9 ninjas but Juvy was a ninja as well but a dangerous ninja that they could ever grab her sword from her back and fought them.

Blood was splattered on the ground of each Juvy's sword was covered in blood again yet she didn't wipe t was still walking leaving the dead ninjas on the was getting frustated when his demons and ninjas are killed yet he arrived on the 4 th reached into the demon guard letting him entering the room where Hermione,Draco,Ron,Harry,Pansy and Percy are holding each other.

"It seems that one of our minions was dead."said the demon guard

"It was but the Wrath is should kill these people otherwise this will be in a voluntary charge,"said Chase

"Agree sir."

"Please don't do this..."Hermione pleaded

"Shut up you muggleborn.I hope their bloods will be shred to their own skin."The demon guard licked his lips causing him to raise his knife but it was interrupted when a bullet crash into the window and hit it on the demon's head causing it fell on the floor.

"What in the world?!."Chase was raging into a fury yet he looked on the window where he saw Juvy holding a sniper towards him. "That's impossible."

 _Bang._

Chase vanished until the door banged causing him to grab his began to remember what they mentioned.

 _When you attack the Wrath will finished of what it started._

 _C_ hase began to walked back and forth as he heard the noise of the demons screaming in pain and slaughtered.

"When you attack the Wrath...she,ll kill you."said Hermione

"She is dead.I killed her!."Chase growled until they gasped of what they saw behind Chase back.

"And who said that i am away from my friends."Juvy growled causing Chase to looked at her but she throws hi, to the middair landing him to the floor.

"Juvy?."said Ron

"Juvy."said Pansy

"Get out of here."Juvy told them as she grab her sword.

."We're not leaving you."said Harry

"Go."

Without any choice they left except Draco who was watching on stumble on the ground yet he faced with Juvy.

"I did killed you though."said Chase

"Yeah you did."Juvy replied while holding her sword tightly.

"How on earth did you survive?."said Chase as he grab his sword.

"Nothing than you can imagine."

They both marched each other causing them to yelled and both fight each other even destroying the others pullars of the watched his friends who was grabbing their wands for help,yet he looked back and saw Juvy fighting with Chase until her arm began to bleed but Chase gasped as he saw it kicked Chase and snapped his arms but he throws her to the other edge of the pillar until they both went out of the prison causing the bricks to be broken.

They both stumble on the ground where they both separatedly but Draco looked on the are not coming but it began to rain was getting its observer causing the two wet by could sense that Juvy did improved a lot but somethig is was holding her sword tightly as she evaded Chase blade.

"Oh my god...is this possible."said Percy as Chase throws Juby to the boulder but she was still standing up.

 _"It is._.It was not a normal fight...this is the real fight betweent the Sin of Wrath and the terrorist."said Harry

"No...this isn,t the first that she fights this."said Draco

"What do you mean?."Pansy asked

"I saw Juvy killed by Chase yet i managed to grab her but Chase sucked me out causing her to this isn't ordinary as well.I saw her died...but this...What sin does Juvy inherit.?."

"Revenge."said Hermione

"Hermione that is Juvy knows how to ..."

"It wasn' is the Sin of Deadly most powerful of both i first met Juvy she was using her magic on her hand yet i did noticed it now,"said Hermione but they both ran as Chase groaned as Juvy was staring at him feeling his wound covered in blood.

"You were hardest to kill of all times aren't you?"..Chase gripped his sword causing him to stood up.

"We have to call the Aurors of this."Ron nudge Percy

"Oh i tried but they said we need to get out of here as well."said Percy

".We,re not leaving Juvy."Draco scowled

"Dray...we need to..

".You go...she needs me."said Draco until they both heard Juvy's yelled causing them to looked at her slumped body who was lying on the floor.

Blood was where she was clothes are soaked with blood but her scars are finally was struggling to stood up after the brutal battle with the he noticed that as wrath was stronger than the last grab her sword who left on the floor causing Chase to grab his sword.

"You are something that you could every imagine."said Chase

"Believe me i will."said Juvy

They keep attacking themselves again even Juvy grabs her arrows and stabbed Chase arms yet Chase scowled as she throws Juvy but she caught a chain and spun around causing him to kicked grabs her knives yet Chase blocked ine of her attacks yet finally stabbed on the arm causing Chase to growled.

"You imbecile brat..."

Rain started to pour so much causing it to be turned into and the others hid while Draco stared something on them but he focused on Aurors are coming along with their representatives but Chase kicks Juvy and throws her away to the boulder causing her back to acne was trapped on the rocks until Chase walked towards her but Draco ran and stood up,

"Stop."said Draco

"Het away Malfoy...you don't know the sins to well."said Chase

"I know.I never known as well but this is not the right are you doing this? We never did anything to you.?."Draco pointed

"Dumbledore did along with the Sins but i noticed that as you can't stepped aside then i will have to kill you as well."said Chase as he lued towards Draco but he smirked.

"You know...what? When you attacke dthe Wrath...the wrath will strike you back!"Draco yelled causing Chase to widen his eyes.

Juvy was was looked on Draco's back until he smirked as he said the words that appeared behind Chase using her ninjutsu technique yet she grab her sword and plunged the blade towards Chase chest causing Chase to felt the whispered.

"You did abused to much father than you can ever processes yet your going go to your damnation go along with your ancestor."said Juvy

"... am not going to be dead..Dark Huntress...is the one.."

"She may be the one who destroyed your freaking life.,...and i'm the one who should do that as well like i did to you when i ambushed you."said Juvy until she put the grenade on his chest yet she grab Draco until it explode letting them go down.

Chase was killed during the explosion yet the rain continue to pour down causing Draco to groaned yet he looked at Juvy who was still gasped as he went to her.

"Juvy...?..."

 _No response._

 _."_ Hell no ypu are not going to die."said Draco until they both came.

"No."sais Pansy as she covered her mouth with her hands yet Harry embraced her

"Damn...it Juyy...you did caused the chaos now...wake up...please...i need you...we need you please wake up."said Draco

"I,m not dead yet...i still have to work on the recitation of that program."said Juvy causing them to laugh yet Draco offered his hand causing her to stood up yet they embraced each other.

"I thought i was going to lost you."said Draco

"Sorry...but i can't breath."said Juvy

"Sorry."

The Aurors arrived yet they took the children back to Hogwarts for doing their medical check looked at Juvy who began to testify against Chase Collins yet it was nowend...yet she was still on the hospital wing on the next day but she stood up and packed her things.

"Easy as always."Draco butted in on the door frame causing Juvy to looked at him.

"Easy as always."Juvy replied

"Where are you going?..

"Well i told Madam Pomfrey that i was released any time soon but yes i needed to get out of this hospital as well."

"Might i might add some compilitary mode?."Draco sit on her bed until they both looked each other."

"Look...i am not blaming you about what happened to me."said Juvy

"I know...when i let go...i made a mistake.I should have gripped tighter to save you but...i was going to say...your really are the brutal wrath that i ever met."said Draco causing Juvy to chuckle.

"True...but...i never known was the one who made a freaking description...Draco or Malfoy..."

"DracoCall me Draco."said Draco

"Okay...i made a mistake as i said you have to let me go from the abduction of Chase..i realized something as well..you sacrifice yourself to save me,'said Juvy

"We saved each other Juvy."said Draco until Juvy hits him on the head.

"Baka."said Juvy

"Honestly i don't now what your saying."said Draco

"Its means idiot."

"Wow...cool language...um my parents are here and they want to greet it is okay?."Draco asked

"Of course,l"Juvy replied

Lucius Malfoy and NArcissa Malfoy entered the hospital wing but to Juvy's embraced Juvy causing her to be surprised.

"Thank you for saving our son."said Narcissa

"Um...your welcome...um ..."Juvy voice cut in until Lucius offered her hand for a handshake. t

"Thankre you you for saving Draco...Ms Cabuenños."said Lucius as he smiled.

"Please call me call me Juvy instead o."said Juvy

"as long as you can call us Luc and Cissa."said Lucius who smiled.

The Great hall

Everyone was having their feast for the returned f the missing suggest to make a feast rather than a large came soon afterwards causing them to smiled at her.

".You released early?."said Wood

"I hate hospitals as well...but its a good thing i can be charged of letting go."said Juvy as she looked at Harry,Ron,Hermione,Pansy and Percy. " are you guys?."

"We,re good."said Ron

"Never better."said Hermione

"Might as well be okay."said Harry

"And you better teach us how to use a grenade."said Percy

"Pretty much but if somethig was lurking on the forest when i invited call me."

"We will."

Lunch was served yet they we're given a large meaning no was thinking until she went to her car and went to the bar where Jin and Woarang are playing pools .

."Well...welll well...look who's back from the dead."Hwoarang joked causing the, to fist their hands as agreement.

"How it going?."said Jin

".Done...done as well."said Juvy

"Apparently...anyway play pools?."

"Bet 10 dollars?."

"Bet."they replied

"Well look at that?."Hwoarang pointed on the waitress who was wearing her put his money on the table along with Jin. "Blue cotton."

"Hmmm pink lace."said Jin but Juvy stopped

"Guys that girl doesn't wear patties since she was 12"said Juvy causing Hwoarang to used his magic until the skirt flew causing them to laugh so hard yet Juvy grab her poolsticks and continue to play ball with them.

 _Someplace._

Quirrel was walking on the edge of his removed his turban where Voldemort was behind his other head.

"Where is she?!."said Voldemort

"Master...Dark Huntress is hrer."said Quirrel

"Good..along with Potter...find the stone."said Voldemort.

Voldemort was talking to Quirrel but what they didn't know on the darkness wasDark Huntress who was listening to their conversation.

"The Sorcerers Stone."said Dark Huntress as shelistened to what they are saying.


	18. Chapter 18

Every thing was returned after Chase cure worked yet they are both puzzled when Juvy discovered the cure without Snape's tried to use legimens on her yet the metal block was so powerful causing him to be thrown now they noticed that Juvy was back to normal ways which includes sleeping on each classes.

"Somehow you gotta learn how to be study with that."Hermione pointed t _wards Juvy_ who was slumping on the table of the great hall.

"What?."Juvy asked

"Oh i have enough.l,all ypu can do was sleep everytime...but at nights you were playing psp on the dormitory...is there a problem being asleep for the early time being.?."Hermione asked

"Pardon...? I don't get you Hermione."Juvy replied as she grab her novel named Messages on the Bottle yet she groaned. "Aw shit it was the ending."

"And you were going out during hunting? Seriously how can you discuss demons if they were on daylight..?."said Harry

"Simple...hunters used their insticnts lately and i am sure nothing to do some afraid,"said Juvy as she stretchred.

"Juvy is there something else that you don't want to tell us?."said Ron

"A lot."

"Well explained if we might asked...why are you asleep durin daylights while your active on nights...oh right you were hunting at night weren't you?."said Percy as he remembered that Juvy hunting trips are being extended to nights.

"I did sleep."

".Only 30 minutes."said Daphne

"And Juvy nobody asleeps in 30 minutes."Pansy reminded her

"Nothing much...but sure...i was killing demons but i couldn't be asleep of what happened here onthat time...so no ."said Juvy as she remembered of what Voldemort and Quirrel are talking until she grab her phone and text.

"Who are you texting?."said Theo

"Oh um my uncle Lee.."said Juvy

"Why?"Draco asked

"...erm...nothing much..

" _sSeriously what is wrong with my best friend?."Pansy thought._

After classes Juvy got a free period again causing her to went to her room and grab her was chewing his bone yet he opened his one eye.

"Buying some books again Master Juvy?."Ace quickly told her yet he smiled as he remembered that her mother loves romance novels and mysteries novels along with her father...causing the Manor to create of library books yet Juvy was a collector.

"Probably...yes but not here."said Juvy as she grab her phone and smartwatch

"So where are you going to buy some novels?."Ace asked as he followed Juvy through towards her car.

"Where do you think?."said Juvy

"Ahh i remember...but i was going to say...why don't you just bought those books from the the prices are small yet simple."

"Which is why i am going to buy them all.."Juvy replied

"Typical...that is why your my favorite master."

"Otherwise i'll began to burn my dad's portrait here."

"Terribly yes..he will kill you though."said Ace even Harry and Ron noticed that Juvy opened the car door for Ace yet they went there slightly.

"Seriously Acerian...i did bought the whole thing and besides what am i going to do...sure i still have classes in other 2 hours.."said Juvy

"Is she talking to Ace?."Ron asked

"I don't know when does dog talked?."Harry asked until they both looked at Ace who was making a clear speach

"And you did...you did collected those books repeatedly...no wonder why you inherit ypur parents collection of books."said Ace causing them to looked each other.

"Ace can talk."said Ron who was gawping on Harry.

"What in the world is happening here.?."said Harry

"Which is why i stole the book from Dad's bedroom."said Juvy

"No wonder why Master Gino was in a frustating mood when he realized that the Damnation book was missing on his bag during his hunting."Ace continue.

"True...now come on...i still have work to do."said Juvy as Ace entered the car and zoomed away.

"Harry your not thinking that Juvy was making something like that?"Ron asked

"What?.".said Harry

"Oh you know? Hunters kills demons yet why did Ace can talk not any normal dogs was.I swear i didn,t know what to said Chimera's were the loyals pet of...the...satan."said Ron.

"You mean a devil."said Hermione as she came

"Yes..la...wait...a, devil?..

"Yes Ron.A devil who had a chimera pet for many years now...it was possible but Chimera's are can,t be killed by wands,nor demons."saod Hermione

"How did you know Hermione?."Harry looked at her

"Simple...but please...Juvy was smarter than i am and most of all...Chimera's are sp loyals towards their cannot be separated along with its masters."

"And what if they've been betrayed?."

"Then the originals owners of the sins will kill them."

"Where do you think Juvy was..."Harry was thinking until he wrote a letter towards Sirius.

 _Tacloban City._

 _"_ Excuse me i want to buy all of these books."Juvy pointed on the bookshelves yet the cashier look at her.

"That will he 5,000 peso if you bought all of them."said the cashier.

"Okay."

After the nook shopping and Ace teleported back home towards Cabueños Manor where she put the books on each she went down using her ladder.

"I did swear that Voldemort wanted the freaking stone of Nicholas Flamel."said Juvy

"And you tried calling Nicholas and his wife Perenell?.."Ace asked

"Nope...i don't know.I guess i have to but nah...probably when i have the time but right now...they wanted his stone."said Juvy.

"And where are we going to find the stone..?."

"I think i know someone who knows."Juvy smirked

 _Hogwarts._

 _Founder's room_

Each foundsr have their own bruises yet Godric's or should say Gino's portrait who suddenpy smeeled something burning.

"Did someone else made a burning?."said Gino

"Ah thhat will be you."Salazar pointed causing Gino to looked down seeing Gino.

"Alexandra...how many times do i have to tell ypu not to burn mymportrait.?."Gino growled

"Well now your awake..Dad.!"said Juvy

"Why is it my daughter inherit my sleeping abilities and her escape modes?."

"Uh you do realized that i can hear you and besides i do have a portrait back home."Juvy replied

"Righht...sorry...stop burning my portrait."

"Now until you told me where is Flamel's stone."said Juvy

"The Sorcerer's stone? Seriously Juvy why on earth did you keep looking for it even ypur immortal."said Gino causing Juvy to wipe out the fire.

"Guess..Voldemort is here and he wanted the stone and besides ,why on earth did i interfere when i was the one who originally killed him?."said Juvy

"God Gino you did made ypur daughter like you both."Salazar muttered.

"Alex...i know that but why on earth did you managed to call on or burning my portrait here.E.."

"Because i kept thinking my Godric's Gryffindor's daughter who was asking for the interfere the stone and besides...my name is on the titanic list of surviviors."said Juvy

"How about talk to Barry?."

."No."

"Aw come on...are you mad at Uncle Barry or not contracting him lately?."

"Its because i am the Dark Huntress and he is the Ollie and Uncle Tommy are Arrow and most of all the Dark Star,'said Juvy

"And you never had a chance tp forgive Barry for what he did...Juvy i understand that ypu have hate within i did make mistakes to Barry when he was crying after his mother died."said Gino

"Tell me something? Why did you and Mom gave me all of your powers to me?."Juvy asked

"Because we all loved mother had no choice so she had to give up all."

"Or maybe because you were selfish that you turned into human rather thsn living again."

"I lived a thousands times.,,Juvy...my age there will be like 3,000 years i did wanted to experience killed as a normal human which is why i gave up all of my power to you even you used it towards chaos mode."said Gino

"You never understand why i left left me everything that i had except it cost and Mom died when i was 8.I locked myself on my room after you died...yet i couldn't...so i wanted to go back in time to save you both...but i realized something...i never had a chance to save you along with Mom."Juvy cried..

"Juvy...i know. And i am so sorry that i abandoned yoy along your mother...but the love that we gave you was my joy to...you."

"lYet you never gave me a chance...to. ...i took courses of colleges hack on the past like you did and i never realized why my Dad was killed by Azazel yet i was hopeless to help you both."said Juvy as she growled.

"I know.. is why...i am telling you this...you can tell them that your the devil or can tell them that your Gryffindor's daughter or not...that's fine with me but you need to he strong you cannot give up without us. Please don't make the same mistakes that i made towards you.I love you along with your mother...and your mother was the only one that i ever loved nothing more."Gino told her.

"I just wish you were here so you can embraced me and made me literature ose Dark Huntress tips."said Juvy as she left the founders room.

"Damn it."said Gino

"She and you are close aren't you?."Helga hipufflepuff asked

"She was."Gino replied

"Then why did you do it?."Salazar asked while,gazing the portrait

"Because...i made to live for to long.I did live through my life as a Sin and i lived happily with Rose along with and I are close that nothing understand between a father and a daughter relationship,"

 _Central City_

 _Star Labs._

Juvy entered Star Lbs by clumbing through the barrier of the entered the office and looked on the ,Cisco,Joe and Dr Wells are out leaving Barry alone on his bed sleeping after he had comfronted the Meta looked for the room until she saw him sleeping,she walked slowly until she holds his hand and cried.

"Uncle Barry...i'm here."Juvy cried until Barry opened his eyes yet he was still in a bit dizzy mode.

"Rose.."said Barry until Juvy sighed as Barry realized something. "Juvy?."

Juy exit his rom despite calling her hide on the hallway causing Barry to remove the dextrose from his hand yet he went out of his room.

"Juvy? Juvy.."said Barry

Juvy wipe her tears until she went down to the stairs but Barry heard her footsteps yet he went felt he was weak until he stumble from the stairs causing Juvy to ran towards him.

"Uncle Barry...Uncle Barry."said Juvy as she help Barry but Barry looked at her.

"Juvy?..Juvy nodded her head. "Is that you?."

"Yes it is me."Juvy embraced him causing Barry to embraced her back carrying their tears.

"Your alive..l,your alive...i have been looking for you all the time."said Barry as he embraced Juvy again.

After their noticed tfrom outside from Star Labs that there was a kid probably stealing grab his gun and walked through the kissed her hands.

"Uncle Barry...i miss you both ..i am so sorry that i haven't made in touch for all those years ago..."said Juvy

"Thank you very much your safe."said Barry

Joe heard the recommandation as he began to walked towards Barry's bed but he noticed that it was empty.

"Barry?."

"I,m sorry...that i made a mistake of letting you gone.I tried to find you...but Oliver said that you needed some time to think.I tried looking for you but i realize you were gone...Juvy i am so sorry that i abandoned you."said Barry as he cried again

"Uncle Bary you never abandoned me."

"I abandoned you.."

"No you didn't.I know i made a decisions to never let you call...because i made an impression like Dad said."said Juvy

"Because i have to tell you that we always love you no matter what."

"Uncle Barry i know your the flash and i understand why you continue your role."said Juy until Joe looked at the kid who was embracing Barry.

"Ah i got you kid...,,,,Barry why are embracing the kid?."said Joe

"Joe...this is my niece..Juvy."

"Your what?!."

"Call Caitlin and the others to explained things."said Barry as he continue to embraced Juvy.

Joe didn't hesitate yet he called the didn't know that Barry had a niece yet he was the only child...but he did remember that Barry made some disappearance when he went back to and Caitlin arrived along with Dr Wells who saw Barry yet they saw Juvy.

"Umh...i don't understand...who are you?."said Cisco

" iThis s my niece...Juvy."sai Barry

"You never told me that you have a niece."Caitlin pointed

"Wait...i recognise you...you are the girl who killed those bartenders back on London."Joe raised his gun to her. "Barry i really need to arrest her.."

"For killing those demons who are possessed."said Juvy

."Demons don't exist."Joe replied

"Joe...they are."said Barry

"Wait i don't understand...if there is a demons here then you must be.,'"said Dr Wells

"Deadly Sin Wrath...Nice to meet you."said Juvy

"A sin? Barry you never told us.."

" Put down the gun down .She's not going to kill you."said Barry

"But Barry...that girl...is a killer."

"Hunter."She pointed

..Still the same."

"No there not."Barry relaxed causing them to looked at him seriously "Put that gun down before i am going to stab you a dagger."

"I thought you retired from being the hunter.?."said Juvy

"Since when did i retire from being a hunter..I am a sin Sloth."said Barry

".Barry!"said Caitlin

"Sorry..

"Cool."said Cisco

"Barry maybe you could explained that to us why are you being a sin and this girl here is your niece,'"

"I will but seriously Put down the gun Joe?!."Barry yelled

"If Ace is here he'll tear him."

"Probably for a chimera."saidBarry

"Barry what is going on..."said Joe

"When i went to Hogwarts...i made it possible.I was sorted to Gryffindor yet i was Chosen to be Deadly Sin Sloth."

"By who?."

"Death.""

"Death? Death appeared to you?."Cisco pointed

"He said that he needed a guardians to protext these world from demons,bad demons and bad people.I was reculant but i joined which is why i stayed on Gino nor Oliver,s house.I stayed on Gino's house all the time...after we graduated we still hunts demons."said Barry

"And now Death is very pissed because of the reaction point."said Juv

"But i don,t understand...barry why did you joined Godricwhy didn't you turned it down.?."said Joe

"Because i did made my own decisions.I was trying to protect you is why i told you i went to Gino's place so i could stay there yet he offered to stay on his house. after we got we got an argument of not continue my schooling on Hogwarts."

"Wait Joe was going to stopped ypu from going to Hogwarts?."said Juvy

"Barry...i did the only Hogwarts is a wizarding school and you needed a normal life."said joe

"I was never normal.I never was.I was wizard yet i wanted to finished my schooling which is why i ran is still in his vacation wasn,t he?."Barry asked

"He is and most of all...why did yourefused to be the Ceo of the company that dad owned?""

"What?!.."Caitlin asked

"No wonder why the bartender of the london pub that this girl killed was infact a is why i wanted to pulled you away..."

"Don't start Joe...i choose myself as A sin as was never yours it was choose the seven of us. Gino,Me,Oliver,Tommy,Lee,Kazuya,Connor and Michael .Except gino is godric gryffindor."Barry muttered

"But why did you quit?."

".I never quit...i still hunt."said Barry

"Wait if Juvy is a witch...then she is...a..."

"Devil."Juvy answered

"Techically yes?..

"Hybrid Devil and angel."Juvy replied as she grab her sai yet Barry snatched it and kills the demon on the back who is invisible yet it turned into ash. "I was going to kill that."

"No you won't."said Barry

"Screw."

"That is so cool...i never realized that Barry would kill a demon but why on earth dod you disappeared Juvy."Cisco asked

"Dad was killed alomg with Michael and Kazuya."said Juvy

"I swear i am going to kill Hwoarang for disturbing his burn area."Barry muttered causing them to chuckle except Joe who was looking at his son.

"Juvy what are you doing here?."said Barry

be lat"Voldemort is looking for the 's stone atnd worst of all...i died again and back to reality."said Juvy

.What did you mean died again?."Dr Wells asked

"Everytime Juvy sleeps she went back in time by sleeping..."

"Cool."said cIsco

"No Cisco it is not still have work to do right?."

"Aside from being the Dark Huntress? Yes i had but it."said Juvy

"Apparently yes...and well the Sorcerer's stone was hidden somehere n the mirror...Don't tell me that you tried to burn your Dad's portrait..?..said Barrry

"Oh i am .I'll coming here maybe later...and i dont wat my uncle be in a mood of floul mood."

 _Crack._

 _"_ Told you she,s mad at you."said Barry to Joe as he looked at Caitlin.

"Well she is mad."said Joe

"And don,t stop here...i,m going to kill demons roght now."said Bary as he left. with his super speed."

"No wonder why was still in a foul mood at you Joe."Cisco joked

"Guess i made my son into someone else."

 _Hogwarts._

 _C_ lasses are a bit of boring dring classes Juvy went to the Quidditch pitch again for practice yet she finished as she went back to her daily routines.

".I guess your still in a bit way..."said Hermione

"Figures."said Juvy

"You do realized that you will caused a lot of bargaining to do."said Ron

"Maybe...god i am so late."said Juvy as she grab her bag yet she snatched her knife from Ron "No using"

Juvy walked towards the 7 th floor and said the password .The portrait swung opened yet she entered again feeling a bit pissed.

" take it again why the stone wants it."Ace muttered

"Probably...i need to find the stone and give it back to them...otherwise...they will be in a chaos mode."said Juvy

"Probably anyway...did you give your uncle barry your present?."Ace asked

"Nope...maybe Christmas."

"Which is three weeks?."Ace reminded her

"Probably...but maybe."

Most night Quirrel was sneaking towards the mirror of erised but what he diin't know is that Dark Huntress was following Huntress knows one thing..Quirrel is mmaking its way to resurect a few minutes the stone was never came as left causing Dark Huntress to saw on the mirror.

She looks at her parents until she saw her saw the reflection smiled at her until she put it on her Hutress felt the stone on her ocket as she grab was the stone.

"Shit."said Dark Huntress

Quirrel came back sooner yet she hid on the night was cooler mote than occasionallyyet somehow she is now facing the cities of both jumped down.


	19. Chapter 19

**I really need to fix my ipad since i was the one who made fanfictions here on my ipad.**

Christmas was coming so closer than anyone could of the s _tudents are excited_ to go home with their parents...some remained.

"What? What on earth did you do it for?.."said Jin on the laptop

"Its not like i have a freaking choice Jin...and besides...the stone was safe and nobody will be discovered."said Juvy

" _Even Harry?."_

 _"_ Even them."

"So they think it was Snape who went there...not your a vigilante...and besides...what could possibly go wrong?."said Jin

"it is at least Uncle Barry made his own decisions not to be you know what is feels like."said Jin

"If something problems here during here was Krampus."said Juvy

"Okay...fine...i hate Krampus as well...yet Harry and the others suspected that it was Snape who went there but in reality it was Quirrel."

"Yep."

"Now i get it...anyway are you making some bad plans again?..

"More than you can imagine..i still have work to do."

Juvy shut down the laptop as she went opened the glassware where her suit heard the news that people was killed on a sniper incident but somehow it was unable to do its part.

 _London_

 _Night._

bal James Jenkins was on the roftop of his penthouse yet he was drinking his wine,but it was an arrow interrupted.

"I have security inside..all i have to do is to call them."said James

"Go ahead..they can't hear you."said Dark Huntress dropping their phones.

"What the heck do you want?."James asked

"How many people died on those assassination that you,ve many?!."Dark Huntress "The court says that one thing but i disagree...James Jerkins...you.."

 _Bang._

James was hit by unknown bullet but Dark Hutress growled as she turned around yet the sniper was so strong enough causing her to slash her Huntress looked at her wound then to James who was lying on the pool. Juvy grab the needle as she preapare to stitch rather than making it healed,She gasped as she felt the pain through the needle stick but she felt it once.

"There is no way that he could make those assassination complete..."said Juvy until she felt weaker..."blood its poison..

Juvy dashed throught the box and opend the herbal medicine until she drank them causing him to be downed as she remebered of what happened to her past. a cause

1978

 _Juvy opened her eyes as she saw herself on the cave...yet he begin to stirred until the archer came._

 _"Why you shoot me?."said Juvy_

 _"Toprotect you."said the Archer as e told her as obeyed as she grab the pills and drank archer pulled the arrow from her chest causing her to pained._

 _present_

Juvy opened her eyes again yet she looked on the computer 7:10 groaned as she grab her uniform from the exits the lair and went through the Great Hall where Harry,Hermione and Ron are being lectured causing Percy totalked to her.

"What happened everything alright?."Juvy asked

"It did but Harry and Ron suspected that Snape made you curse the broom during quidditch match yet Snape realized that and he deduct points to how was your night Juvy?."Percy asked

"You mean to say that i went to the bathroom and never came back."said Juvy

"Maybe as well."said Percy

"I am so foolish of what you made during accusations with Professor Snape Mr Potter,Mr Weasley and but seriously suspected an innocent teacher."said Mcgonagall until Juvy came. "Ah ños i see that you didn't joined of what your friends did last night?"

".No clue Professor...i was on my room resting.."Juvy lied.

"Well that is true...as for you three 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor."said Mcgonagall despite Ron's gasp

"Where were you?."said Hermione

"Uhm i went to the bathroom and someone knocked me out."Juvy invented.

"Someone hit you? What?."

".Whoa Hermione...slow down...i am fine...and besides...uhm i,ll be fine."said Juvy

"God you were back to normal after you finished Chase...and Draco told us that you died...and then you came back full of vengeance that wrath could ever could."said Theo

"Yeah...but Chase is dead and he won't came back anymore.."Juvy smiled but Pansy interrupted

"Yet...Juvy...Chase was poisoned by the antidote or was something..."

"Like my blood."Juvy continue.

"Yeah."

"That ridiculius...anyway Chase was poisoned by by weapons and nothing was compared again..."Juvy's eyes turned red causing her to cover her eyes.

 _"God...something happened to me...and its not happy again."_

 _"_ Shit."said Juvy as she muttered.

".Juvy is something wrong?."said Harry

"Um no...anyway...what are you saying?."said Juvy

Harry discussed of what happened towards the suspicious of was nearer but Juvy felt something wrong.

"Harry what happens if your wrong?."said Juvy

"Why are you protecting Snape?."said Ron

"Because he was not the target."said Juvy as they both entered Gryffindor room.

"Why do you know this?."said Hermione

"Hermione...it doesn't make it sense now...okay fine Snape may be favored but your making a full accusations towards the Professor."said Juvy

"And what your wrong?"

"There is no way your accusing someone who didn't made it...i gotta...i,ll see you after Christmas break."said Juvy as she walked away.

"What is she saying?."said Ron but Hermione noticed something wrong with Juvy.

"Did you noticed that...part?..

"What part?."

"After her parents death..Juvy disappeared...only the Sins knows where she rumours Juvy came back into different person...which includes the Dark Huntress."said Hermione

"Damn it...you think Juvy is right?..

"I don,t know..

 _Founder's room."_

"I swear that will be not a potential mode."said Gino

"What can i expected Dad? Quirrel was Voldemort and i am not sure what i was thinking of who the attacker was?."said Juvy

"Then try finding."

".I am finding..."

"Not here Juvy...not here...back at London..."

"Dad..you know that i'm still on break right?."

"Then find the solution not into your not felt the bad ones who came to you..."said Gino

"There is one thing i wanted to tell you?."

"What is it?."Gino asked

 _Ministry of Magic_

 _Auror Office._

Sirius black was looking in the statement of the victim's name who said that Dark Huntress came from nowhere yet someone made an attempt.

"Sirius."said Remus

".Yeah what is it?..said Sirius

"Harry send me a leeter saying that Juvy Cabueños killed Chase Collins with her sword but in reality...Chase was diagnosed by poison or antidote of invented."

".Maybe Snape used his potions to find the cure?"Remus shook his head.

"Severus never reported said that the antidote where Milicent was diagnosed by poison invented by Chase was finds the antidote amd cured Milicent before she'll die."said Remus causing Sirius to stopped,

"Chase was poisoned...by what?."

"Reports said it was the antidote but in reality it was Juvy's blood"

"Her blood?."

"Something like that...Gino...did the same when he and the sins went hunting."said Remus

"Voldemort will use Harry as a bait...to lure her out...Dark Huntress figured that one."

"How.."

"I don't know...but somehow...Dark Huntress...she's Voldemort's greatest weaknest."

 _Hogwarts._

Lair.

"his death seems neutral."said Juvy as she noticed the bullet.

"Scan maybe has its delteption mode."said Ace

"Probably...what on earth happened was not something that i could do...it was so strong and it wanted me to opened it."Juvy mentioned devil.

"She wanted to opened you didn't she?."Ace asked

"She was...and i can't felt the same way why...Chase was poisoned by my blood when he stabbed me with his knife."said Juvy causing her to remember of what happened to that day.

"Chase is dead.."

"Yet this bullet felt the same way...damn now it is getting me nerves.."said Juvy as she felt her chest hurt.

"Ace.. Dad said that i made a choice.A choice that makes me the real thing...why did i killed myself letting something onme."

"You we're not afraid...somehow...your mother...and father taipught you that...if you know what capable of...this is not what happened."said Ace

Juvy was walking on the hallway until she stopped when her tattoo on her arm was causing her to burned...yet she felt the it was like she was burned in hell of what happened...what on earth happened...

"Juvy..."said Draco

"Draco what are you doing here?."said Juvy.

".I was walking when i saw you...are you okay?."

"Yeah...its just...i was tired."said Juvy

"You sure...i could call Hermione and the others?."said Draco

"No...um...i have to be absent for this day only..."said Juvy

"What why?."

"I am not feeling well lately...i'll see you later Draco."Juvy waved back yet Draco was concerned..of happened to his friend after the attack on Chase.?."

Draco was walking on the Great Wall where he told Harry that Juvy could be absent for this understood it as wells until they heard a scream that was so loud as well.

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"What was that?."Ron asked

"It was on the outside."said Hermione until Susan ran to the,

"Professor something happened on the Forbidden Forrest!"said Susan Bones.

 _Juvy..._

 _"Juvy..._

 _".Juvy..."_

 _Juvy opened her eyes seeing herself on the darker white place...she was not dreaming this was her talk._

 _"You do realized that your not dead."said Devil who was standing infront of her._

 _"_ Why am i here? Why do you unlocked me?"said Juvy

" _Because you never realized that one thing...sure...i understand your pain as well..but this is not a resource."said Devil._

 _"_ You want me to unlocked you?! Are you nuts? I did te chaos back but.."

" _Because you felt me ..Juvy...Dad had no choice...he knew he was going to die...and he and mom loved you...no matter what."said Devil_

 _"_ Then i should be the one who died not them?!."

" _No...don't make the same mistakes that Dad made...you made your mistakes...and i am here talking to you of letting me out..."_

 _"_ And what if i don't?."Juvy asked

" _There is no way your shutting down Juvy...i was here everytime_..

"If Chase managed to kill me...then...oh my god...it let you.."

" _Out...yes but this is not the righht time,...wake up there are coming."_

Juvy opened her eyes as she saw herself on the ground of the forbidden heard Dumbledore's voice along with the stood up as she felt something wrong with her cross tattoo had grown now she had run she arrived back to Hogwarts,she noticed that Percy and Pansy are watching her.

"U...m...why are you here?."said Juvy

"Well we we,re looking for you...it turns out that you disappeared into bloody thin air or god knows."Before they could finished everything Juvy hits them with her nightsticks yet they fell uncounscious causing her to grab her wand. "Sorry about this Obliviate."

"God why do you look ravishing?."Juvy told them to the others.

"Well we noticed some yelling on the forbidden forest lately...anyway fwhere are you going to spend time during Christmas?."said R **on**

 **"** To Uncle did miss me a lot and besides i still have to made some things on My house since i live alone."

"Then sell your house."Harry suggested

"Are you nuts? My Dad will kill me."said Juvy

The whole afternoon was busy for Juvy after she discovered who killed sort of political but assassin that was wanted from the keep typing the new ways of each areas until she found him living on the apartment opened the glassware and left.

 _Night._

After the assassination Dark Huntress went to the apartment complex to ambushed the sniper yet the attacker attack of them made their each fights until Dark Huntress throws the batarang to his containing his tracker mark then left with a laptop covered in bullet holes.

 _Next day._

Juvy entered Cabueños Interprises until she met Lee on his explained to Lee about what happened causing Lee to opened the laptop that contains the blueprint from the other exchange building.

"So James Jerkins was dead and your thinking that i am next to this auction?."Lee asked

"Possible..but yes...you still have auction to attend right now.I don't care about this company lately..or you could sell it."said Juvy

"Righh...but ...i mit enjoy having my life here as a Ceo and besides nothing was wrong...what about you something happened...coffee?"Lee offered her some coffee

"Sugar."Juvy suggested

"Right...anyway...you didn't tell Barry that you gave him a Christmas gift back on Central City.?."

"Nah...besides i like helping people and besides i think Uncle Barry deserves to be happy even i am not a cupid..i think Caitlin and her would be a perfect match."said Juvy

"I choose to yet i won...anyway...have some time company handling...or the suit was broken."

"Nope the suits are not broken...but i need to ask? Do you have some armour or made some war machine to travel on space.?."

"Mhhmm Fox mentiooned it earlier yet i think we have..now come on i still have to tell you about my date yet my date slapped me causing them to call me a i faggot that much?."said Lee

"You as Violet hair...no...I prefer the Silver hair instead and besides...Silver hair was your originally."Juvy suggested as they walked on the unknown elevator seeing Fox.

"Ahh Ms Cabueños...i see you do return..."said Fox as he caught a cold yet Lee grab his medicine.

"I think you needed a day off Mr Fox...rather than staying here."

."No...anyway what do you need?."

"Well do you have some war machines..like a robot who can fly through oute space and here...as well plus...i need to redesign some thing material."said Juvy

".Well...there is ome is the Automatic Warrior Robot named Red Phoenix and besides i think i put an istalliations on it."said Fox as he cough again.

"Fox how many times do i have to tell you to drink your medicine.?"Lee asked yet Fox told him to go the bathroom.

"What's wrong with Fox? Last time i checked he was still in a bit healthyy mode."said Juvy

"Fox knows that Christmas was coming...yet he doesn't have time to experience towards his family.."said Lee

"Why?."

"Like you Fox lost his family on the crash site...he took the blame yet he drowned himself on sorroes...anyway ypu have something in your mind wasn,t it?."

"Maybe but i need your help."

 _Hogwarts._

"God why is i am so dull stress today."Juvy suggested while causing her to turned around in the couch

"Hmmm hey what are you doing?.."said Harry

"Doesn't look like i am doing my stuff lately...,well as for me i was making my own habit anyway...ow...tell me something that you made an accusation towards Snape or not."said Juvy

"We did."said Ron

"Argh okay you know what? I am doing my not impression towards an accusation lately...one thing...don't take the blame on others."said Juvy

"Alright ...your right."Hermione suggested

"Good...now excuse me...i still have some other things to do aside from my lately habits."said Juvy

"Um doing what?."Ron asked

"Fixing my stupid armour,"sAid Juvy

 _Lair.._

 _"_ I had no clue why he will be attended on the auction and besides what did i make it happned?."said Juvy as Lee showed her the bluepront of the entire structure.

"Then who suggest making an appearance towards the wnd thing...a bussiness man named Warran of the time he refused my opinion due to my business."said Lee

"God what did he offered from the company?..."

"He want to o _ffered some_ thing like your house.."

"There is no way."

"Which is why i turned it down."Lee suggested

"Guess i need to be fixed with paternal problems."Juvy looked down causing Lee to hold her shoulder.

I know you miss them...we're here for you."said Lee

"What time is the auction?.."said Juvy

"8 pm."

"I,ll go there."

"Alright...

Classes begins to start again yet somehow Juvy was grabbing her phone which she took the pages of her missed them already even her conversation with her father on the just wished that she would embraced them.

"Hey Juvy."said Pansy

"Oh hi Pansy...ehat are you doing?."

"Homework...anyway are you okay?.."Pansy asked

"Yeah...its just its my parents..i miss them."Juvy replied

"Maybe you could visit them to their gravestone..,what do you say?."Pansy suggested

"I haven't visited them for more than a year."

"Aw...,i'm sorry...it must be terrible for losing your parents."

"Most terrible as well...i miss my mom who would smiled at me and lectured me and i miss my dad who tell me bedtime and of all i still kept thinking of what happened to that night..."said Juvy

"You witness their deaths ,did you?."

"I don't want to talked about it...right now i am spending time wirh my uncle Barry and his family.I spend time with sins everytime when i am having problems."said Juvy

"You know...i did as well."

".What? You mean,your parents.. .."

".There are not dead...they are most of all attending their business and no time for me..of course they have time..for me as well but for a short did as mother was there for him while his Father was doing their mostfull prejuice blood."

"I thought...Mr Malfoy was not prejuiced.?..

"Sometimes he was...but Mrs Malfoy was different...she was caring and kind towards the people that surround her.."said Pansy

"Maybe...Harry and Ron suspected that it was Snape who went to the three headed dog but i didn't believe them."said Juvy

"Why?..

"Because it wasn't Professor Snape Pansy...it was someone else.."

"Someone else like what?."Pansy asked while Juvy eeyed on Quirrel who was shaking on his hand..."Something..like that."

"Percy?!."said Juvy as she ran towards Percy who had deduct points to the students who made its own stupid decision.

"Oh hi Juvy...what are you doing here?."

"um...how long was Professor Quirrel became the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher?."Juvy asked

"Why do you asked?."Percy asked

"Um...sure...its just i don't know Wuirrel to much but ...i just need to know how long did he study here?."

"Thinking of being a teacher here?."Percy joked.

"Probably."Juvy replied

"Mhhh...i think that he is beginning his 3 year.."

"3 was teachin here 3 years?."

"Probably that was i choose Quirrel when he was in besides Quirrel wasgreat as well."said Percy

"Thanks Percy for the advise."

"Hey you don,t need to thank me...if you had problems to solve i let them handle it."

"Thank you."said Juvy until her phone rings. .I gotta go my uncle Lee needed to talked to me..

"Okay...i,ll see you during supper."said Percy

"Sure...i'll go."said Juvy as she saw Percy walking back to the hallway,she grab her phone and answered Lee's call. "Not the time being?."

"As well as i gather...triple night as well...the auction starts at was starting at 7 but most of all he was an ex Auror."

"What? Wait what was the name of the sniper?."said Juvy

"His name is Hugh was an aurors when he was on his junior year as well but apparently he was being fired on his position."

"By who?."Lee told her causing Juvy to gasp. "No."

Night.

Auror Office

Sirius was alone of his locked the door yet he was being appreheaded by the Dark Huntress twisting on his arm on the back.

"Ow you son of a bitch.."

"Quite Mr Black...this is not the terrible decisions that i made...Hugh Drane killed James Jerkins before i could apprehead..

"Why would i listened to you?."said Sirius

"Because i am not who i am.I may be the one who defeated Voldemort years ago but this is the only way not to apprehead by your godson that Voldemort was at Hogwarts."said Dark Huntress as she left leaving Sirius to saw the pictures.

Pansy wasn't sure why Juvy wasn't on truth is she was worried for her friend's the attack on Chase..causing Juvy to be killed yet she was alived but somehow she noticed that her friend was also tired from doing something but most of all...Juvy,s eyes turned red when she was angey enough or something else was Wrath was hiding so tried searching for the book but nothing was able to possible.

"Juvy where are you?."said Pansy as she eaten her food but she waved back to Harry and the others yet she she noticed he time as was also nearly 9 but where the hell is juvy?.

 _Unidac Interprises._

Shoots have been fired but Lee and the others managed to escape causing Juvy to be emerged as Dark grab her bow and appeared on the building where she and Hugh fought so much..like it was a stab her but she used her arrow to kill laid on the ground yet she disappeared.

 _Hogwarts._

"There's Juvy."Hermione pointed as she saw Juvy walking towards the table.

"Hey guys...sorry i was late...i was watching some movies."

"Movies? What's that?."Ron asked

"Muggle shows."said Hermione yet Pansy noticed that Juvy was wrist was seeing her cross tattoo yet something is not wrong.

"Juvy...we still have 5 weeks before Christmas what do you say we go investigating?."Ron asked

"Somehow i am getting a bit emerged right now...Ron please...don't accuse someone."said Juvy as she drink some coke.

."Well that is fast as expected."said Harry

"Don,t worry Hermione i won't get a diabetes disease."said Juvy

"How did?..

"Lucky Guess."Juvy smiled yet she smiled on Draco and the others.

"God...i was thinking to much as well...anyway..."said Hermione

"Say you have something to do Juvy aside from doing some chaos mode."Ron suggested.

"Not tonight...i have something else to do."said Juvy

"Like what?..Ron asked causing Juvy to smiled.

 _Somewhere._

"Ahhhhhh put me down this instant you bloody Dark Huntress."Rita Skeeter yelled as she was trapped into Dark Huntress traps of ropes.

"Oh don't worry Skeeter...i won,t kill you...i just dod something to you because of your stupid spying on the wizards."said Dark Huntress

.You won,t get anything from me?."

"True...but here is."Dark Huntress punched her causing her to knocked her out yet she erased her memories before it happened.

"Somwhow...i think i did noticed why you didn't want to have partners as ..i trusted ...but otherwise she might figured it out."Ace suggested

"Trust me Acerian...Pansy will figured it out but in the meantime...i just hope nothing was cursing at Christmas."

"What? Why?."

"Because i don't want Krampus to get out from his bloody cell."Juvy said as she and Ace disappeared leaving Rita Skeeter to be slumped down on the tree.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bloody hell i have a headacne again guess i need to take some time off.I have test coming.**

Pansy was so sure that Juvy was hiding did tried to follow her but in return,she was quicker than expected..yet she wondered why did Juvy knows all the passengesway of Hogwarts?.Juvy was suspecting that Pansy was watching her again...which is why she was paying attention on History of Magic class.

"Ahhh good day children...here on History of magic we are making the story of each creatures..since Professor Sinistra was absent due to the unknown illness...i suspected much..here opened your books to page 45"Binns told them causing Hermione and Juvy to gasped.

"Devils and Angels."said Hermione yet Juvy was shaken by the belief.

"Yes Ms Granger...here we are here to lectured those signature of the devils and religion told us about this but here on the wizarding world..it caused a true story..Devils are like angels who made rebellious attemps,some are evil,some are diffrent...but they cared between humanity.."said Binns

Juvy did remember what her father told her about the history of the devils and angels she was a hybrid and most of all the brutal student of Ozunu and Ra,s al ghul it was stated on it.

"Legends told us...that God saw the events of the human world and the other .They killed some innocent lives causing them to be in theor are like angels but somehow they had black wings and horns and the red eyes as well when they are goth angry...ah yes Ms Cabueños what is it?."Mr Binns asked

"Um Professor i was wondering why devils are immune to each killing curse.?.."Juvy asked causing the others to gasped.

"Wait they can,t be killed?."said Theo

"Wait nothing can killed them even the holy water and the cross?."said Blaise

"Wait...that is impossible...Devils on the muggle world said they were bad."said Hermione

"Indeed it was Ms devils are easy to be influence by the bad...yet some devils that God choose are powerful than those evil Angels...they are immune to any curses along with the Killing Curse...nothing was going to kill them as well..along with the angels."said Binns

"Professor may i ask?."Draco asked

"Of course Mr Malfoy..what is it?."

"Since devils are both powerful than the wizards and demons...but why did they made their own benefit.?.."Draco asked

"Apparently...it made their own and Angels are both immune to both curses and killing were like hunters that surround us but in reality they are both trying to save people from the bad ones...imagine of powers and Angels powers are both untraceable to are most intelligent with their own mind as well."

"Sir what about Hybrids?."Juvy asked

"Hybrids.? Angels and Devils are just like the someone fell in love to both of them..the child was caused to be a hybrid who was very powerful to create its strong as a hybrid it is also stated that no one was born as a hybrid between angels and of their blood was poisonous as a bad man or a bad creature that was surrounded by nothing but pure hate...their blood was the could healed easily and healed the others."

Binns continue to lectured yet he fall asleep again causing them to groaned or noticed that Juvy was asleep as was beginning to wonder why Juvy disappeared into thin her hunting,she kills the demon with her knife along with her weapons and her wand..she was she was not smart as Hermione especially her but Juvy was Classes Juvy excused saying ghat she needed some time to made some entered the founders room causing Gino to smell smoke again.

 _.".Alexandra i did said you stop burning my portrait.."Gino yelled causing Juvy to rolled her eyes yet she stopped the fire using her hand._

"Needed to talk to my father who was ready to punch the portrait.?"Juvy asked

 _"Hell no...okay...what?."_

"How come you didn't tell me that i was thhe first hybrid child of both devils and angels wonder why my blood was poisonous like what i did back to Chase Collins that day."said Juvy

 _"I didn't want to tell you that...but i guess it had to be the same...Hybrid childs between the angels and devils are both powerful than their parents.I gave up my power to you when Azazel killed us.."_

"Yet Azazel cannot killed me...becUse my powers and my magic was so strong that devil wanted to apprehead me and she wants me to opened her but i refused.."Juvy pouted

 _"You do realized that you inherit your mother's tantrum?.."Gino joked yet Salazar was laughing so loudly._

"If Mom is here she'll hit you your lightining."Juvy remembered him

 _"Right...sure she will...anyway...apart from being that...you saved Harry Potter And his friends from trouble."_

"yet they suspected Snape to be the traitor."

.".What?...Gino."

" _Hey...talking to my daughter here."Gino pointed yet he looked at her. "Change rule...needed some partners.."_

"I have Ace."Juvy suggested

" _Sure Ace the other sins are havin their partners...as well...i'd say you needed to make 8."_

 _"_ 8 are you crazy?! Where is my father who was suggesti ar making teams at 8 people..and i beginning to suspect Pansy that i am the Dark Huntress or known as Devil."said Juvy

"Did _someone followed you to come here?.."Gino asked_

"Apparently no...i know my duties as well...god Dad why are you making me a toll off.?."

" _I think its because you have been focusing on your sleep lately...i did understand what it takes to be as well."said Gino_

 _"_ Somehow i still wanted to burned your painting."

" _Alexandra Juvy Carina Rose Wayne Cabueños."_

"Okay..okay...geez...i think i need some skateboarding time.."

 _Hallway._

"Hey Pansy are you coming home this Christmas?."said Daphne

"No...Mom and Dad are doing thhei stupid jobs again."Pansy shook her head.

"Not again? Why are you staying here?."said Daphne

"I don't know like i was avoiding that was not in the parents are not very good at someone like that."Pansy looked down until they bumped on Cormac Mclaggen.

"Hey Watch it going pugfaced."said Cormac

"Or maybe you should watch out you stupid dunderhead."said Pansy as she and Daphne walked on the Great Hall

"How dare you?!."Cormac raised his wand yet the table leviatate and tried to tossed it to Pansy.

"Pansy looked out!"Hermione yelled

Pansy screamed yet her eyes began to close but luckily footsteps have been heard as the Juvy grab Pansy and stumble down using her hand as a shield until the table made a cracking sound.

"Juvy?!.."said Pansy

"Are you alright Pansy?."said Juvy

"I'm fine..."Pansy voice trailed when Cormac began to approuch.

."You are so dead Parkinson...what the hell Cabueños...?..

Juvy snapped his arms causing Cormac to felt the pain yet Pansy and the others are shocked as Juvy twisted his arm.

"might as you remember that if you hurt my friends i,ll make you suffer instead..."Juvy released him causing to look at Cormac on his arm who had bruise yet he ran.

"Are you okay Pansy?."said Juvy

"I,m fine,,,,thank you...how did you get here?..said Pansy

"What?."

"Juvy...you were doing your skateboard activitities until you came..."

"Nothing...its good that your safe...i gotta go."Juy waved back yet she grab her skateboard causing them to saw of Juvy's skateboarding moves.

"Awesome."said Draco.

 _Japan_

"I did swear that i am not havingn a partner as all ."said Juvy

"Its not bad...like having a partner...i mean Hwoarang was on my side..."said Jin as they are walking on the coffee shop.

"Yeah for sure...a lot more than having vigilantes like you to...I mean i am Dark Huntress i finished and doing my partner for a year."said Juvy

"Even you knocked Skeeter?.".Hwoarang butted in

"Righht...but sure having partner is nice but why am i getting me nerves...of finding out."said Juvy

"I know...you don't regret."Jin said

"1 point for Jin.."said Hwoarang

"Uhhh...this is getting me creeps...sure i was handling my entire stupid yet Dad was grinning to me about the bloody portrait."said Juvy

"Still the same."

"And what if Pansy find out that your the Dark Huntress and the devil?."

"I would erased her memories."

"Don't...Ace was right...you needed some partner as well."

"I have a partner and that is Ace."said Juvy

"Yeah i know that Juvy but as soon Ace would still be a partner after all Jarvis was still activating and most of all Pansy seems was Uncle Barry's reaction?.."Jin asked

"He said that i could stop being so stubborn yet somehow i needed to be careful."said Juvy

"Pretty much...like you are...its a good thing that your here on the break time...you know i would like to follow Uncle Barry's advice."Hwoarang suggested

"Not if he is still mad at Joe for lying."

"Lying of what?."

 _Central Cit_

"How dare you that you tear most of my niece letter?!."Barry growled at Joe

"Barry...its not just...that...its just."

"What? Giving my life as a sin? Stop being so aggressive did a lot of chaos of me till now.I have no idea why your giving me anger are not my father and i deserve this."said Barry

"Geez what is going on?."Cisco butted in

"Barry i didn't mean to..."

"For the fucking was my niece...she gone because you tear her letters to me because i am what? i wizard.A hunter and most of all The Flash...no i had enough...your not going to controlled me of what happened..."said Barry as he looked at Joe

"Barry ...you know hunting demons was had a life in law enforcement."Joe growled.

"Of course i did...and yet my niece is mad at you because you teared her letters...okay..that is final...i don't need advise from you anymore...i rather go back home than listening to your exotic behavior of what happened to my life."Barry left while slamming the door yet Caitlin followed him

"Joe...what on earth did you do?."saod Dr Wells

"It was my fault."said Joe

 _Japan._

 _"_ Wait so Joe destroyed your letters to Uncle Barry? No wonder why he never read your letters?."Hwoarang asked

"He Uncle Barry was so mad at Joe for not said Barry needed to be on the law enforcement than being the flash."said Juvy

"Yet your the Dark Huntress?."said Hwoarang.

"God Hwoarang...yes i am the Dark Huntress but i felt worried for Uncle Barry towards Joe...do you think he might forgived him?."

"I think so but right now...i guess he was still mad at him."said Hwoarang

 _Hogwarts._

 _Crash!_

"i really need to stop crashing during teleportation."Juvy muttered while she crashed on the she used some of the passagesway to get away

Pansy was researching on the computer about Juvy's activities...yet many files came wins the most tournaments,hunting and most of all she was doing her agressive nouns.

"what on earth?."said Pansy

.Pansy what are you doing?..said Theo

"Nothing.,,its just i needed to get outside from a while,"Pansy excused herself while going outside.

While she was passed on the group of guys of Ravenclaw house yet she managed to get away but they blocked her.

"I said don't touch me."Pansy yelled despite her yelling towards them.A car zoomed out and landed in the front.

"Get in the car."said Juvy causing Pansy to get inside the car yet Juvy faced on the thugs.

 _._ "Look we didn't to..."the students stopped when Juvy's eyes turned red causing them to stepped back but somehow she went to the car and zoomed away.

."Juvy...i didn,t mean...to..."said Pansy yet she grab the seatbelt

"Don't worry you,ll be fine.."said Juvy

Once they reach on the courtyard Pansy took out of the car yet Juvy looked at her desperately,

"I just needed to know something...you attend those tournaments during your hunting...and you never lose."said Pansy

"I tried to lose but i can't."

"Why?."

"Why.? Why are you acting like you know something about me?."said Juvy

"Because i was pushed the table back when i was going to be hit but you were there on that you realized that i can kept a secret as well."said Pansy

"There's nothing to talked my magic was flown towards the table...that's all."said Juvy

"Okay...thanks by the way."

"Your welcome."said Juvy

 _Lair_

 _."_ Yet you didn't want to tell her?."said Ace

"I don't want them to know...Ace...as much i am in trouble now,,,i am getting on my nerves on this.I trusted Pansy but i don,t want to talked on its structure mode."said Juvy

"You were getting aggressive because of what happened.I understand that as well to keep Pansy in check...but you can just trust what ypur father had told you do it.."Ace suggested

"Guess i need to check on Dad's painting again otherwise burning it."said Juvy

 _Classes_ starts again but apparently Pansy was checking on Juvy during her of them are correct despite Hermione's smiled yet Juvy came back with her phone but apparently...something did happened.

".Juvy wait can i talked to you?."Pansy asked

..Yeah sure..,what's up.."said Juvy

 _"_ Um...i am sorry for burstig you out your anger...i know it was a mad plan lately.."said Pansy

"Hey...look its fine...this has nothing to do with you as well...Anyway why are you looked so gloomy?."Juvy asked

"Its just...my parents are away on the Christmas break...and i am going to stay here..."

"What? But why?."Juvy asked

"I don't know...its like they are avoiding me..."

"Avoiding you? Pansy that's absurb...they loved you."

"Yet they don't deserved my help as well."

"Hey...don't say that...look i lost ky parents when i was was a struggle to me but i spend time my Christmas on my uncles...right this Christmas i was going to spend time with my Uncle Barry...as well."said Juvy

"I don't think they could seems busy as well."said pansy

"You know...how about...you can come with me to Central City?."said Juvy

"What! Are you inviting me to attend on Barry's Christmas...i know,its not like that.."

"Pansy...what you needed is to spend time Christmas...i understand that yet i really understand that maybe you could spend Christmas with us along with the new year."said juvy

"i thank you.."

"Your welcome...now i needed to be excused...i needed to talked to someone."

C _entral City_

 _West house._

Joe opened the door seeing Juvy on his looked at her yet he felt sorry of what he did.

"Hi detective...can i enter your home?."

"Sure...come in."said Joe as she looked on the house "Please make yourself home.."

"Its nice."said Juvy as she grab the picture frame that was Barry and himself causing Joe to smile.

"Look Juvy... know i made a mistake...and i was wondering...if you could forgive me for not letting Barry reaching you...i was selfish that Barry needed to pull back on his past till now."Joe apologized.

"I did forgive you through uts just i miss my Uncle Barry when he went to my house as a babysitter..Dad was on the hunt while Mom was at worked."said Juvy

"Juvy...i thank yoy forgiving allowed to enter my house as well."

"Well i didn't come here to looked for Uncle Barry...i just needed to apologized for being a jerk to you and to him.I did make a lot of mistakes as well but this is uncommon for me to letting him know."said Juvy

"Why? Did you know something on his mother's murder?."Joe asked

"I know who killed his mother...but i don,t think it would be necessary for the uncommon knowlegde to do...infact...i tried looking for the one who murder my parents leaving me alone...with nothing but my uncles who treated me as their own daughter."

"Your never a burden?..

"I know...Uncle Barry made a decisions of not telling you that he is a he a sin?Yet he know that one day,he made his choice that made us stronger.I just wished that nothing could happened to you or his teammates...because...i was weak and not strong enough to defeat the ones that who did this to them...and i am sorry that i made it worse."said Juvy until Joe embraced her.

"You were never a burden to was happy that he had a niece to laugh and he said that you are his close niece that i ever met."

"I did have surprise to Uncle Barry...but i think it would be wise not to tell him..."

".I promise i won't tell him."

"Joe...i know this is the proper something but...Dr Wells cannot be trusted."

"What? Why?."

"Because...he is the reason why Barry life,s makes him weaker.

 _Hogwarts._

 _Lair_

"Jarvis tell me something that would reviewed as a a vampire escaped from Azkaban?."Juvy asked as she grab her gloves.

" _Name of the vampire who made its name as Laurent.A british vampire who went rogue as escaped yet he killed 13 guards as well."said Jarvis_

 _"Give me the names_ of his victims?."

The computer begin to scan the whole time seeing the victims of the person died by that vampire now it was hunting somewhere here and then

 _"_ Jarvis..tell me who,s the next victime of Laurent?."Juvy asked until scan began to arrived "Oh shit."

Harry,Ron and Hermione along with Pansy are walking on the corridor waiting for the response of someone about the three guarded the window crashed seeing Laurent causing them to grab their grinned evilly.

".My my...it seems that Harry Potter and his friends are doing their previous slides as well."Laurent licked his lips

"Stupefy!"said Harry

But the curse didn't enchanced as licked his lips yet he stretch his claws towards them causing them to screamed yet Dark Huntress arrived and throws Laurent to the edge of the hallway.

"Go!"Dark Huntress ordered them but Laurent stood up.

"Ahhh daughter of Gryffindor."said Laurent

"Daughter?.."said Ron

"Gryffindor has a daughter?!."said Hermione

"That's impossible."said Harry

"Dark Huntress is Godric Gryffindor's daughter?."said Pansy

"I must have realized something as well Daughter of the daughter of the last founder who stood alive for all this years period.."Said Laurent

"Keep talking and i will kill you?!."Dark Huntress scowled as she grab her sword

Bpth of them attacked each others until windows and boulders began to crash between the vampire and the and the others gasepd as Dark Huntress jumped and kicked Laurent on the face as well yet thhey send the teachers their patronus as stretch his claws to hurt her yet it did scratch her but they saw her wound instantly until Laurent stepped back causing his blood on his mouth began to wondered.

"Poison.?"said Laurent

"Blood poison."said Dark Huntress as she swung her sword to him yet she jabbed him on his stomach.

Laurent saw her face filled with fury until he escaped on the Huntress cursed herself until teachers arrived as well including Mcgonagall and Snape.

"And here we go again."said Dark Huntress causing their wands to pointed them to her.

"Wands don't effect on me either."said Dark Huntress yet Snape glared.

"Well see about that...Avada Kedavra."said Snape until green light came to his wand but to his surprised Dark Huntress stood there amd smiled.

"Told you...Wands amd killing curses have no effect on me."said Dark Huntress

"Child take that silly costume of yours and faced this punishment again for the last time."said Mcgonagall.

"Sorry but no offense as well."Dark Huntress grab her smokebomb and throws them to the ground until she disappeared,

Both of them went back to their houses only to see Juvy on the cpuch reading the Longest ride.

"Hey what happened?."Juvy asked as Ace jerked his one eye

"Laurent the vampire attacked us...yet he said that Godric Gryffindor has child and that is Dark Huntress.."said Ron as he slide himself on the couch.

"Gryffindor has a daughter?."Juvy lied yet she kept staring on Ace causing Hermione to holds his head.

" Huntress is Godric Gryffindor's child who doesn't want our helped."said Ron

".What happened to Laurent?."Juvy asked.

"He disappeared after Dark Huntress poisoned him using her blood."said Harry

"I think you both need to sleep...everyone else is asleep."said Juvy

".Your not sleeping?."Hermione asked

"No...not yet...in a couple o _f hours_..i can...goodnight.."

.Hermione embraced Juvy along with Ron and Harry until they left leaving her and Ace alone who was staring on the fire.

"He's still out there wasn't he?."Juvy asked

"I,m afraid he was."Ace replied

"Why did he know that i am Godric's daughter?."Juvy asked as she stared on the fire filled with fury.

"Master Juvy i don't know what is happening...but i think...he was must have heard it from afar."

"Well if i reach him or find him.I,ll kill him."said Juvy as her eyes turned red causing Fire to be larger as usual.

 _Night._

Laurent was by the blood of Dark Gryffindor or known as Gino Cabueños was walking on the dark forest of the streets are quiet since the curfew was out but apparently a winged yet shadowed person appeared behind him..yet he turned around.

".How...on earhht."

 _Slash.._

Laurent's head landed on the ground causing his body to be headless until his eyes still moving yet the winged creature grabbed her dagger and stab it on the head.

"Tell Azazel..that i am going to find him for what he did."


	21. Chapter 21

Feathers began to fall causing Juvy to woke up from of the images are blurry as well until she gasped as she saw herself coveredon her devil cast all over the body was clear along with her tattoo.

"Oh my god what have i done."said Juvy as she holds her forehead until memories of what happened to her after she killed Laurent.

"Shit."said Juvy as she began to run on the forbidden forest yet she arrived on the waterfall where she was there until he noticed something.

"Again?.."

"I don,t know what happened to me...last night...i told that i was going to kill Laurent yet i did but i used my devil and i don't even remember what i was doing."said Juvy as she grab her hogwarts uniform yet she opened her trunk taking out her skirt and short.

"Apparently it seems that Devil was awakening you again...well if you had time breaking..you need to talk to your father as well."said Ace as he saw Juvy grabbing her bag.

.Otherwise i am goin to burn his portrait.."Juvy muttered as she went out of her room

She went through the Great Hall where she seated next to Ron and Hermione yet she grabbed her toast as of the, looked at her.

."What?."said Juvy

."Honestly...Juvy have you heard?.."Hermione asked

"I don't know what your talking about Hermione."said Juvy

"Well apparently something else made an impression last night...yesterday at night we are all asleep when we heard a screaming of the sound of the portraits..apparently it was so danger."said Neville

"We know that rumours are quickly spreading about Dark Huntress as Gryffindor's that the whole class was so muttering about it."said Harry

"Honestly...i don't know."

"After we went to the bed..,i saw someone who was still wakingg up...but made an eerial voice causing us students to was unharmed but the winged creature made him a threat."said Percy

"God...no wonder why everyone was so afraid of heard the rumours."said Juvy as she saw their classmates made their talking advice

".Anyway...where were you last night?."Wood asked

".What?."

"Wood found out that you left the living room afterwards yet we checked but your bed was empty...god Juvy are you still having insomia..?..said Hermione

"No...its just...i left something back on my room until i suddenly sleep there...sorry guys but i just don't want you both to heard my nightmares as well.."Juvy apologized yet she knew lying would be the solution.

"You wouldn't be ,re a family."said Percy

."Yeah...and what you did back there was so great impression when you gave us pranking tips."said George

"I don't remember."

"Oh because we are still awake when we heard you rumbling..i could swear that it was your voice but the voice was so earful...yet it did lefton a words."said Fred

"What did it left.?..."Juvy asked until Hermione told her.

"Let the Sinners be punished by the Damnation of hell."said Hermione

"Sounds like religion but creepy motives."said Juvy

"True."

Juvy wasn't paying attention on class despite her sleeping and her stupid moments of activities..something else was absent again yet she entered the founders room.

"Juvy...put the torch down.."said Gino

"Look Dad...i don't want to say this..but did i came here out of control and worse of all...i was ...a bit of..."

 _"Angry?."Gino voice told her_

 _"_ Yeah something like that."Juv suggested

" _Yes you did,,,you were causing or morhing into a devil lately...i don't know why hybrids are amking their solution as well."said Gino_

"God Laurent knows that i,m your knows your identity as Gino Cabueños but apparently how on earth did he know?."said Juvy

" _I don,t know...Alexandra...most of all...he must have figured it out by compulsions."said Gino_

 _"_ Yet i killed him and i was out of control."said Juvy

." _Juvy relax."_

 _"_ How come i am going to relax when i was so covered myself with guilt about what on the great hall they said that Dark Huntress was your child."

" _Juvy i never know this as well but apparently something else is getting a stronger motive to known as well like blackmailed."_

 _"_ Dad this isn't a time..for criminology studies on Lea."Juvy pointed out.

" _Okay...you need to calmed down...what happened...what was the last time that yoy remembered.?."Gino asked_

 _"_ Okay.l.i was on the fireplace along with Ace.I swore that i would kill Laurent for what he did to them yet my eyes turned red and the next thing i know is that i have been blackout and killed Laurent on the abandoned park."Juvy said

" _I did as well do that...the blackout seems to be just temporary lately Juvy and besides...its just one thing. your birthday didn't i?."_

 _"_ Dad my birthday was the day before Chase could killed me."

"I know that Alexandra. _Just calmed it down as well..if yoy sense something else amde of argh..lost words again."_

 _"_ Somehow...i am going to burn your painting to let you out.?."

" _Yeah i think that too as well but no...you need to ready of what is happening to evil will came as well..i just hope Lucifer isn't making chaos right now.?.._

 _"._ Like making a bar on Los Angeles ?..

"Pretty much."

"Why is it i have this stupid headacne again."said Juvy as she and Hermione went to the Transfiguration was finished yet Juvy was receiving her headacne again.

"Are yoy sure your okay? Maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey?"..Hermione suggested

"Oh and that will never happened as well.I think i did made something worse as head is so full of pained.."said Juvy

".Hey...Juvy..thanks for the assignemt...what on earth happened to you?..said Draco

"Look its just a headacne again...i think i needed to be excused as Mcgonagall that i needed to be absent for her class."said Juvy

"Yeah we would do that as well?."said Hermione

"Are you sure Juvy is alright.."Draco asked Hermione

"Maybe but she caught to much headacne."

..Well what did she did?."Draco scaratched s hair in frustation.

"I don't know."said Hermione

Juvy was on the bed of her headacne was beginning to ensure it matter or what painkillers she tried'she coundn't handle the stress again.

"Damn..it.."said Juvy

"Again blaming yourself of what happened to yourself Master Juvy?.."said Ace

"Probably...guess so...anyway...what have we got."said

"Seems to be someone made an attempt of Laurent's death...aside from your devil..it says that your secret was spilled as well but apparently the vampire was going to attack on Ms Parkinson until you interfere."said Ace

"So o was choosing simeone else who made a remarks today?."said Juvy

"Probably as well as i could imagine...well clearly somethingn else happened...i think they would noticed yoy gone as well."

"I did excuse for a headnce."

"Right...anyway...you know what to do."

"I know."

 _Night,_

 _"Somehow_ this is getting me nerves."said Juvy as she and Hermione along with Harry and Ron went to the living room

"what? Seriously Alex...first you got a headacne and now your pissed of who attacked us yesterday?."said Ron

"Probably...but maybe...anyway howmwas your investigation lately.?."said Juvy

"Right...the three headed dog that Hagrid owned was named Fluffy."

"Fluffy?."said Juvy

" bought him to the Greek Chappie as well...anyway why is Ace seems relaxed.?."

"And besides why is he so hot?."said Ron as he lied on Ace fur.

"At least Ace didn't get peed or making chews here right?."said Hermione

"No...sometimes when he is out...he is making his time on we have to get to the bed."

Both of them went to bed yet Juvy pretended to be asleep yet she looked around seeing everyone grab her bag and opened her suit yet looked on the moon.

"I don't want to make the same mistakes again."said Juvy

Vampires named Val and Rod have entered Hogwarts to looked for Pansy and the began to enter the walls until it was stopped when a batarang arrived causing them to saw Dark Huntress on the corridor,

"Dark Huntress?."said Rod

"Long time Rod."said Dark Huntress

"Ahhh isee the one who murdered my brother and my comeade as well..i would be very stillute as well."said Val

"Try and i'll finished yoy as well."said Dark Huntress

Both of them went to fought each other yet otherwise they began to fight Huntress sighed as she kicked Rod's face with a pillat until Val was going to apprehead but a red lifht appeared revealing to be Draco.

"Shit."said Dark Huntress but she focused on Rod who grab her twisted his arms and decapitate his head shocking Draco as he raised his wand towards Val causing the vampire to be uncounscious.. "Your not supposed to be here."

"I know...i was walking when i heard rummage."said Draco who felt scared seeing her but he realized that he wasn't afraid anymore.

"Interrupting me won't help you.."said Dadk Huntress as she stabbed Val with her sword turning him into ash.

"Are you a hunter like Cabueños?."said Draco

"No...i'm different."said Dark Huntress as she walked on the balcony

"Wait...i know i made my attempts but...who on earth are you?."

"I'm Dark Huntress."Dark Huntress looked on the ground until she jumped causing Draco to saw her flying

The Sky was filled with Darkness and stars started to flickered as streets of the whole England has beginning to come out from his was comig short as it is but this is not the right time.

"Darkhound...what did you find?."

"Apparently two robbers who escaped from prisons who managed to do their outmost stupid plan."said Dark Hound.

"Then get ready."Dark Huntress said as she and Darkhound jumped on the building.

 _Next day._

 _Great Hall_

"Are you sure your still alright! ?"Pansy asked

"Look there is nothing way wrong with me as well...i guess i needed to be calmed than making me stress lately."said Juvy as she yawned.

"Let me guess yoy only slept for only 30 minutes?."said Pansy

"Fine you win but that is what it cost me as what happened to Skeeter?."

"Skeeter was been hanged on the true by Dark Huntress booby traps...apparently she was pissed of what happened as well."said Hermione

"Wow she was scary."said Juvy

"Probably yes..she was...she said that Dark Huntress punched her face...i mean her freaking face as well."said Ron

"Good for her.."said Percy

"Which is why i hated reporters?."said Juvy as she looked away

"Why? Got a bad experience during reporters?."Harry asked

"Worse.."

"Like what?."

"I hate skeeter for sorrading lies even she is here.I mean all she could do was to gossip and spreading lies...damn woman..i just wish she would just zip her mouth."said Juvy as she flipped the pages of her book.

"Still flipping?."said Draco

"Probably...i think.I did finished my homework yesterday and i am sure that it wajs all finished as well."said Juvy

"Juvy...can you tell me what is Dark Huntress history?.."Percy asked

"I don't know...her history Percy and besides..i was thinking maybe it would be matter as i really need to fix something."

"Like what?.."

"I don't want to talked about it."

During break time Juvy trained underneath the lair where she was holding her sword,her arnis and managed to apprehead the ones yet she was covered in sweat.

"Damn."said Juvy as she grab the towel

"Tired as well Master Juvy?."said Ace as it walked on feom the elevator

" just i needed to train something within me."said Juvy as she grab her water bottle.

"Seems to be that your entire body structure was causing its own improvement as was the same as well but known as different."said Ace

"Yet...it gives me...creeps...Jarvis...hacked me to the CIA files of wanted criminals?."Juvy ordered

" _certaintly."_

 _Files began t_ o appeared yet Juvy holds her arm as she looked into each files as are unknown terrorist,some wanted,some are waiting to make its scene.

"I suggest that it would be better as well not to forged another one chaos."said Ace

"Ace you did give me anotherYou do knowledge act."said Juvy

"Somehow Ms Parkinson was nearly identified that you came to her as noticed about yoyr disappearance as well."said Ace

"I,ll erase her memories that as well."Juy snapped

"You didn't tell Master Barry that you bought him a surprised gift?."

"Uh come on...its not Christmas."said Juvy

"Mighht i remind you that Ms Parkinson was coming with you to Central City."

"Oh shit."Juvy slapped her forehead.

"Told you.."

"Okay.l,i am taking here to Central City to attend some Christmas but she can't knows that i am soin my double jobs as well."said Juvy causing Ace to smiled

"Being handling by the vigilante or handling yoyr double life...it is your choice to tell Pansy that your the Dark is not the same reason...but yoy cared for did inherit your mother's gentleness but you needed to be careful of what is coming Master Juvy...otherwise they figured it out about your identity."

"I don't know when i will going to tell Pansy that i am her all along."said Juvy

"Its your decisions or not..,well actually...,,your father said that you needed some allies."

".There is a reason why i am going to burned his bloody portrait."

"There it was.

"Also if Pansy was investigating herself then nothing wouldnhave happene."

"she will if she figured ot Juvy every time we traveled you were there except back on the Philippines when you hit the executioner with an name was still on Titanic's list."said Ace

"Aw come...on...i should have delete those."said Juvy

"Probably as Pansy knows."

"Then let her know."said Juvy

"i do realized that keeping you both out of trouble as it was."

"If i mere can be destroy by hybrid and a demon...so be it."said Juvy as her eyes turned red.

Pansy wondered to saved her using her strength but something different was is something...not just Wrath but something else kept wondering why Godric Gryffindor had a child who is Dark wondered why Godric was still alive for many years without telling anyone who he looked in the portrait where he saw a man who was reading the history named Baghold.

".Excuse me?."Pansy asked.

."Ahh yea my dear one needed to be talked lately?"Baghold asked while stopping his writing

"How long have you been here on this Hogwarts? I know it was a terrible ask but i was wondering.?..said Pansy causing Baghold to smile

"Well my dear girl i was here for more than 200 years.I was surprised that i was allowed to be here as well."said Baghold

".Then you know something about the history of the founders here on Hogwarts?."said Pansy

"Of course...there are Rowena Ravenclaw,Helga Hufflepuff,Salazar Slytherin and the last founder Godric Gryffindor."said Baghold

"Then you know that Godric Gryffindor have done something...like this before?."

"Probably as well...Godric was the smartest one among one could underestimated the entire was not easily to give up and he hopes it for is the only founder who isn't prejuiced and welcomed them...but alas all of the founders have grown old...and somehow died making their own descendants...yet...he was still the never aged as well."said Baghold

"Wait your saying he is still alive?."

" died 3 years ago while saving his daughter from the enemy of still didn't change for time passed he came here again.."

."Wait...your saying that he entered here on Hogwarts...what year did he take?."

"The same year where Godric choose the remaining and choosed Sins from Cain.I was surprised that Godric was alive for many years till his name isn't fully identified as Godric Gryffindor."

"What? Why?."

"Nothing was the same as well...Godric was been recquited by someone who was overcome by was so powerful not even his wand can help but somehow he was a deadly but swored man who was very protective...A devil."

"Godric Gryffindor is a devil..but why did he choose it? Why didn,t he turned down the offer?."

"Because God choose himthe the same time as well but he choose was the first who was made the decisions until he disappeared into thin air."

"What happened to him?."

"Death found Godric and told him that God saw the apolycapse causing to create the powerful guardians that God didn't changed but still powerful and the righhtowner of the castle..."

"Wait...where is his portrait? If founders died their portraits will be stored here right?."Pansy asked

"Apparently his portrait was left on the founders room but nobody was allowed to enter their except their descendants or mostly his attitude towards his daughter was causing them to bbe stirred."

"Wait...i don't understand...his daughter went to the founders room amd talked to him?."

"He of all he and his daughter are very close along with his wife but apparently his daughter tried to burn his portrait for not waking him up."

".Using what?"

."With her hand of course...Godric must have been teaching her child to do some of her advance magic and fighting used to tell us that his daughter locked on her own room because..he refused to train her..yet secretly..his wife taught their daughter without knowing him."Baghold smiled as he skiddle down the pages.

"Um...i still don,t understand...if Godric used his middle name to be the fouder here on Hogwarts then what was his original real name?."Pansy asked

"Well most of all..his name was loger than his daughter...my memory was full of thoughts lately yet i still remembered...He was the first Sin...The leader of the Sins...The deadlier one...A devil who made...a reason...First recquit as a Sin by Death..then trained by Leader of the Deadly Sins...and...the hunter of both father...of a child that he and his wife along with his ...child are close that no one could understand...a father...who sacrificed..himself to protect his only child from being killed by their enemy...causing his child to disappeared then reunite with someone...what was his first name...ah of course i got Gino Godric Gryffindor Cabueños. The Original Wrath."said Baghold causing Pansy to gasped of what she heard.

"Wait Godric Gryffindor is Gino Cabueños...then Juvy was his child who disappeared...then came back with something...oh my god...Juvy is the Dark Huntress!"said Pansy

".Not just that...the dog who Juvy bought here again was Acerian chimera and the only loyal pet and guardian of the Cabueños Family."

".Chimera?."

"Of course,,,gods sent Gino a chimera callig him Acerian..to true that dog made accomdation here alo with its talking habits."said Baghold until Pansy walked away opening the other corridor while covering her mouth

."Juvy...

Pansy reliazed is the Dark Huntress and the winder why Chase was poisoned by her blood but no...Juvy is the daughter of Gryffindor who knows all of the passengesway that her dad escapeds were both triggered yet this was the reason.

 _The Girl who vanished._

The _girl who nearly disappeared into thin air._

Pansy remembered when the Deaths of the Cabueños and Ace survived the attack but somehow leaving her parents their funeral Juvy disappeared,despite the aurors tried to tell to the Sins refused to cooperate them causing them to be ashamed but to their only guardian named Oliver Queen who os the Deadly Sin Lust made his own have passed yet Juvy returned into a deadlier warrior but filed with something...no...she wasn't going to tell Harry but she wondered why Dark Huntress went to the Potters house on that same day..This time she needed to comnfront walking she heard something.

 _"ALEXANDRA JUVY CARINA ROSE WAYNE CABUEÑOS you put out that fire otherwise your mother and i will made its encountered._ "said Gino

"Damn you Dad.."said Juvy

" _You domrealized that you birthdaynwas skipped."_

 _"_ Dad...come on its not like i made my stupid impressions again...and i swear...i'll destroy the portrait somthat you can get out."said Juvy

" _There is a reason why i refused to train you?."_

 _"_ Mom got my back."

" _Damn you Rose."said Gino_

 _"_ And besides Ace and i needed to be carefull...even iw as sleeping."

 _"Alrig fine...you win but somehow you made a stupid made.._

 _"_ of jumping through 1000 feet from nowhere...great that will never happened even i jumped on the company still no effect."

" _I know.."_

Juvy went out of the founder's room only to saw gasped but Juvy was silent,yet she smiled and continue.

"I know."

"Wait what?."said Pansy

"You already know my told you...and besides...that's fine."said Juvy as she walked

"Wait Juvy?...i just want to say...something?."said Pansy

"Pansy there is nothing to talked about? You already know my secret yet yoyr going to tell them that's fine but i could erase their memories as well using my wand."said Juvy

"I wasn't going to tell them...but...why didn't you tell me from the start?."said Pansy

"About what?."

."About your father? Also your a devill...

..Hybrid."

"Hybrid...wait how did you become a hybrid?."Pansy asked while Juvy seems calmer as usual.

".My mother."

"What about your mother? Rumours told me that your mother used to tag along with the sins yet she studied to become a...doctor...then..she is.."

"My mother's an angel...Pansy...i am the hybrid child of both devil and angel."said Juvy

."But Binns told that Hybrids are never existed between the co owners.?."

"Binns told the truth but then my mon and Dad took many adventure experience and made its scene..She was pregnant with me after their marriage."

"So that's why?."

"I escaped using the dark swifts.I managed to go back to England to finished some things which includes my dark Huntress indentity."

"Juvy ...i am sorry...i didn't know...but i was worried by your disappearance along with your Chase incident...your blood was poisonous towards bad people and bad demons...no wonder why Chase managed to stabbed you but he was already poisoned by...

".By one of my blood arrows..Chase got it what he deserve...but he and his ancestor knows to much anout Dad as well which is why i killed John Putnam back on our house."said Juvy

"But you shouldn't have told me from the start?"

"To do what? To tell them the truth about me?...that's not going to happened."

."I am not saying that as well but ...why did you lied to me? You told me before that you were the Dadk Huntress but you refused."

"I had to do it because..Skeeter was watching us from the start.I told you it was the only way even i had a headcne that ..you know what happened to me? I was lost when i saw my parent sdied by Azazel.."said Juvy

"Then why did Godric died?."

"Because...he transfered all of his powers to me...which is why he became a muggle now.I told this to Uncle Ollie not to tell them but i made my mind ,which is why i traveled back on time using my mother's timeturner which is why i encountered all of the past that i could do."said Juvy

"Then tell me one thing...did you went to the Potter's house on that time of their murder...and are the one who protect Harry Potter from Voldemort.?."Pansy asked

"Yes...that was me."

"How?."

"By sleeping?."

"Sleeping?."

"Everytime i sleep i went back on time...i was tired but i managed to do is why i only slept for only 30 minutes and 1 hour."said Juvy but Pansy walked to her slowly.

"Juvy...i am so sorry that i haven't thank you for what you've done..you sacrifice yourself for us and you saved us including killing yourself...but why on earth did you never save the, when you traveled?."

"Becuase...i cannot do it...i know if i could change the past...then my timeline here will be Huntress was never been borned...but irealized one thing...they didn't want me to save them..despite i wanted to."said Juvy as she cried but Pansy embrace her causing her to smooth her arm.

"Hey its okay...okay...i promise i won't tell anyone of your secret...you need my help though and i helped me solving my problems as well."

"Not completely."

"What why?."

"Laurent realized that he was going to killy ou both especially you yet i managed to fend him off but after what happened i blacked out."

"What do you mean you blacked out?."

"I killed Laurent using my devil..but i don,t remember the rest why i got so fully mad of what happened."said Juvy

"Somthis was your first morph?."

"No...i tried it a couple of times..and now i realized something. Laurent was going tovassassinnate you along wi Harry and The others."

"By who? Who would assassinate us by sending us a vampire?."said Pansy

"One thing Voldemort...now that he is here..Laurent,s hencemen will kill or abduct you or them,"

"Why me? Why it is always me?."Pansy pointed

"Because..."

"Because of what! Juvy what the hel is going on while your investigating something?."

."You were adopted."

".I know i was adopted Juvy...i was adopted by the Parkinsons when i was a baby...they found me on the bench..."

"Because...you choose to beome a baby yourself...you got no choice as well..even Dad made it clear never to tell anyone as well."said Juvy

"?..i still don't understnad..."

"Pansy...you've been born on the before me...yet you couldn't handle it anymore as long as you could...which is why you faked your death Pansy Parkinson or should i say Helena Ravenclaw."said Juvy as Pansy gasped

Borh of them are silence on the whole corridor and neither spoke the real thing as well.


	22. Chapter 22

**I have to say i haven't got a wroten for a while. Pansy is Helena Ravenclaw and this is why her story don ,t get me wrong i still hated someone who opposed my story.**

Both of the girls stood silence yet Pansy could see that Juvy's eyes turned into fury as rage.

"How long did you have you known.?."said Pansy

"Ace told me.."said Juvy

"I wasn't going to tel you...but i did tell you one thing.?...i didn't mean to."

"No one's blaming you...your mother forgived you even she tried looking for you..you got no choice when the Baron tried to find you due to his rage...so you ask my dad's help..he faked your death...despite of what he did..he wasn't made a stupid decision to cover up...why did you do it?."said Juvy

"Juvy...? "

".Why did you ran away from your mother Helena?."said Juvy

"Because i wanted to become wiser than my mother i stoled the diadem that belonged to my mother...even i ran."said Pansy as she sobbed

"Yet you make her disappoited on you? She tried looking for you yet you couldn't tell her how much she was worried?!."Juvy was angry

"I didn't know...i didn't know what i was thinkinG Juvy?..please understand me."said Pansy

"I did undestand you Pansy but why on earth did you do it? She was scared when she heard that your death...yet Dad faked your death to get away from the baron...sorry i still hate that bloody baron."Juvy muttered

"You could have shot him?..

"When i am not dead..said "Juvy until Juvy rolled her eyes

"Juvy...you cannot tell these to anyone...as well..."

"Two of us are the children of the were the first yet i was the last...why did take the diadem?."said Juvy

"I was fileld with jealous."

"Okay...fine...but...does the Parkinson knew that your ...her?."Juvy asked

"N _o._ "

"Fine...,guess i need to kept it out...come on i am going to show you something."

"Where in earth are we going.?."said Pansy as she followed Juvy on the floor.

"Nobody recognise you as Helena Ravenclaw yet i needed to show you something?."

Juvy explained to Pansy about her whole situation mode even Voldemort who is under Quiirel' couldn't get it why on earth did Voldemort wanted to harm showed her the cave where Pansy realized on the first time yet she saw her Dark Huntress costumes.

"No wonder why you disappeared on nights?."Pansy pointed

"Yeah techically i have reason to believe as hell earth till now...yet even my teleportation seems to be in a little crash night loide."

"You crash everything even you teleported?."said Pansy

"Not once but maybe.. even then i still have to made some stupid decisions lately not allowing myself to be killed or used my blood."

"Does everyone know that your a devil?."

"None..."

"Juvy...i don't get it...why on earth did you went to the Harry's house...why on earth did you managed to get it out? And why Voldemort will use something?l"Pansy glared at her causin her to be in a swift mode.

"because nobody would realized why i did that? I was sleeping yet i traveeled back on time...like i used to ..imrealized why i went to the Potter,s succeed killing James and Lily but i grab Harry and let him explode...Sirius ans Remus arrived as well until i gave him Harry Voldemort will use Harry as a bait to lure me out."said Juvy as they exit the lair along with Ace who was touching Pansy.

"Cute Chimera."Pansy smiled

"I as well ."said Ace

"Oh and Ace talked?.."Juvy lied on the couch with her psp.

"Does the Sins know that your the Dark Huntress?."

"All of them know...even their vigilantes like me."

"What? The Sins are vigilantes..okay which part.?."

"Uncle Ollie and Tommy are Arrow and Dark Star. Uncle Barry was the Flash .Jin and Hwoarang do their own motives as well...anyway...i still got a problem to solved."

"About what?."

"About those vampires wanted you death?.."said Juvy

"I really don't know...wait your not trying to do spme interrogating stuff to do.?."

"Oh trust me i now i better be careful because i already suspected Ron and Harry are on the outside of the room probably watching us."

"No."

"Don't worry i am going to hit them with my nightsticls."

"Your going to kill them?."

" I am going to erase their memories."

"Good thing nothig was the same as well.

 _Night_

Dark Huntress arrived on the building of the bar where vampires begun their is not a good decisions coming alog with Darkhound especially since Pansy managed to do the binding part.

" _The place was been having a tough trouble there wasn't it?."said Pansy as she checked on the computer scan_

 _"_ True but this was nothing...something is bigger as vampires want you dead as well but nothing was so highly against on earth did they tried to kill you three?."Juvy asked

 _"Maybe...they realized that somethingg was stolen from them...of course i don't know anything as well especially for both not a problem short filled."_ said Pansy

"Somehow i still get in a better way."

" _What your thinking of going inside to? You know that vampires will managed to scent your smell even your blood was poisonous to them?!."_

 _"_ Not until i was in stealth mode."said Juvy

" _Right..,advance powers...good for bad name... wish i could experience the field with you sins but i realized that for now.."_ Pansy was typing yet Dark Huntress clicked her watch turning stealth mode

Dark Huntress arrived on the bar where she was invisible to the clubs are full of vampires making their worst was walking causing the vampires to smell her scent until she arrived on the bahroom.

" _Anysign of it?."Pansy voice trailed_

"Apparently no...the building was been clearly staged and worse of all...they did noticed me as well."

" _Three o clock headed...you need to hide now."_

 _"_ Damn."

Three vampires arrived as well but they noticed that Dark Huntress failed to arrive or she was nowhere to be both smell her blood everywhere until ahe arrived from the wall and managed to attack their defenders until she tortured one.

"Tell me again...why did you vampires wanted to kill Harry,Ron,Hermione and Pansy?."

"They stole something from us?!..."said the vampire named Ben

"I do realized one thing...but why on earth did they stole?."

"It was a crown that was making. ...it belonged to Ravenclaw yet the diadem disappeared and we suspected that the three tooked it."said Ben

"Thank you."Dark Huntress decapitate his head.

"Got a _problem?."_

 _"_ Worse...they wanted the diadem."said Juvy. as she flew away.

" _What?!."_

 _Lair._

"They said they wanted the diadem of your mother."Juvy pointed

".There is no way that the diadem was going to use for its self destruct.I lost it a hundred years and there is no way that it could have happened."said Pansy as Juvy dropped down her bow.

"What if...the diadem was invaded by a dark soul? What would you do?."said Juvy

"Your thinking that my mother,s diadem is a horcrux?."said Pansy

"I think...but worse...Voldemort is here and he is residing on Quiirel..the moment he realized something...i cannot let him destroy the past mistake that i ever done...he can't be killed but...he made a horcrux not just one but many...i already suspected that your mother's diadem was one of it."said Juvy

"Juvy what happens if it is lost?."

"What if i t return to where it originally belonged?."

"No...there is no reason to find that diadem...if it is here then where on earth is it?."

"Ask your mother."Juvy pointed

"Me? Are you nuts? She is giving me creeps."said Pansy

"Ahrg...stupid headacne in my life...you need to talked to your the diadem?."

"And what will you do?."

"Burning Dad's portrait."said Juvy

 _Next day_

 _"_ So where were you last night?."said Ron

"Busy.."said Juvy

"Busy on nights? Weird...well for hunting demons who entered here as well but...man i gor a bad hit withh some books."said Ron

"What happened?."said Harry

"I don't remember much but i was hit by a blac pk book...a big book for no reason and then i woke up here on the library."said Ron but Juvy looked at Pansy who shruddered that it was Muvy who hit Ron with a nightsticks while following her yet she erased his memories.

"Darn it hurts Ron?."said Draco

"It did hurt as kind of book who hit me for that?."said Ron

"Maybe it was the potions book.?."said Hermione

"No it was covered in black."

"I smell burning."said Blaise

"Oh crap..not again."said Juvy as she grab the shovel under the table until Heoarang appeared

"Assie."

 _Sprang_

 _"_ Bloody hell?!."said Hwoarang as he covered his head from the shovel "That was the 25 time when you hit me.?."

."Typical when your entering...Hwoarang."

"Sorry again Juvy but Hwoarang got a bit edgy lately.."said Jin

"Oh no Granny were bot here to be sorted.."Hwoarang snapped towards Mcgonagall.

"Hwoarang if your asking about to Chase incident...i newd to destroy the bloody hound."said Juvy

"I wasn't going to say that...we were here for one reason...um...Cain..hasn,t been called for weeks?."

"And your telling me that Cain went to the bahamas with Uncle Lee from being older than espected.."Juvy continue

"Well probably...hey...um...i swear...i was doing my."

"Hwoarang was still in a self mode when he attacked the pool bar after Chase death...its a good thing you survived from 8 th time i remember that you jumped from the jet that contains 300 feet."

"What?!"said Ron

"Oh hi threre reddier head..i think we should go and we need to tell you about this."said Hwoarang as he grab the file and gave it to her.

"Guys this is not Judgement Day."said Juvyh

."We know...its that a rogue not terrorist but...assassin vampire...who killed 35 preople on the same day...imagine 35 when you handle 700 ."

Ron spullettered on his drank while the others gasped of what they looked at Juvy.

"Asaassin vampiire named Damien he is a an immortal but he was born on the year 1890 and most of all not this type,"said Juvy as she opnee the file

"And worse of all...he was assassin during the legion...and most of all..he was highly trained to be lurcrative unlike you who suffered brutal techniques from Ra's and Ozunu and other brutal techniques.."said Jin

"Jin you know how much i suffered on that time."said Juvy as she looked at the pictures.

"Yeah like what you did to the executioner back on the you kicked his face...when saving a priest.."said Hwoarang

"Okay.i,ll read this later anout his file and no your not going to die Hwoarang...because you already burned the goddamn cornflakes back on Ohio."said Juvy

"Damn straiht yes.."

".Old man was residencing on the Mountains Jin...don,t worry i,ll give you time."

 _"_ Other than judgement day."

"I didn't say it was Judgement day...otherwise Constantine will be pissed at Alistair for interfere...most of all Tessa will hit Alistair for that."said Juvy

."To be true yes...not to imagine marrying the hell's torturer and a grim reaper?."said Hwoarang as he remembered what happened when Alistaire told him about Tessa shopping habbits.

"Worst of all...Tessa was pissed..."said Jin

"For what?."said Juvyh

"Hwoarang killed a stray demon back home...don't get me wrong your always home all the way...and other than that ,he just put the demon on the freezer...when Tessa came she froze Hwoarang."said Jin causing the two sins laugh while Hwoarang frowned.

"Hey that is not funny...and besides i couldn't stand by that bloody demon...so i had to freeze him alone in the ffreezer.."

."Its a good thing Uncle Michael wasn't mad at you for your doing."Juvy continue but she laugh so hard causing Jin to laugh as and the others looked confused but they realized that they were doing something funny yet terrible.

"Blooody hell...you mean to say that you two sins cannot come here to Hogwarts?."said Ron

"We always came here to Hogwarts...but not as students here...and besides Juvy didn,t paint Uncle Gino,s room...rven you tried burning his portrait."said Jin

"Dad was still mad at this."Juvy rolled his eyes.

"But no...and shut up Granny we are not attending here...we just came her to give Assie some info for this new rogue first Juvy you did handled the torturing scream when you were back won Lian you with OUncle Ollie,..damn bloody mirakuru."said Hwoarang

"Anyway are you sure you can handle this even with your you know condition..."Jin asked

"Don't worry i can and besides i did made some terrible ideas if i didn't calmed Ra's as well."

."Well what is Ra's doing?."

"Wait who's Ra's?..said Hermione

".Ahh...our mentor and our ine trainers but mostly He favors Juvy despite his brutal Technique yet Juvy mastered all of his brutal techniques even she you know.."

"Hwoarang there is a time that i am putting you to the grave or calling the hellhounds to mauled you."said Juvy

".Hey you were mauled by a tiger.."Hwoarang pointed

".Yet Ace arrived."

"Where's Acerian?"

"Acerian?.."said Harry who choked on his juice

".Sometimes Juvy your still going to tell them about your wacky adventures during hunts and besides...you...know nearly bought a whole bookcase back at Gaisano.."

"Okay..you know what! How about you both get out of here or i,ll force you out using a chainsaw.."said Juvu

..What,s a chainsaw?."Ron asked

"Okay..fine...oh...by the way Pansy your secret is safe with us and besides..you really need to burn your Dad's portrait..."

"Otherwise Dad will yelled in the middle of the night...don,t asked.."Juvy snapped

"Fine. and Assie...try using your bracers for a living.".

"Stupid Ghostrider."Juvy muttered

"Well as you are Brutal Hunter of Dark.

"Okay...that is enough Young Flower and Brutality."said Jin as he scrah his head.

"Shut up Benevolence."they said

"And this is why they kept using to fight during pyramid mode."

 _Later,_

 _"_ As in infact i told you Juvy this is neutral...and most of al,i never spoke to her all over again."said Pansy

"Why is so hard to forgive your mother and besides she's not bad."Juvy replied as they walking on the founders portrait

"God why i am so nervous of this? Well this is not a matter time...i could said that Mother what is the reason why the diadem was so interessportation."said Pansy

"I think you should anle to talk to you mother about your habbit as well...look here i got a wanted to talk to your mother or not...if not...that's fine."

"Hell...i wanted to talked to her despite my differences to her as well...end of storyial."

"Good now stop acting like you still hate your mother...otherwise my mother will send me a thunderstorm to interfere her."

"Fine your right. a good thing your not boosy."

"I am not bossy..and besides...i made some terrible mode during the intervial with the name Damien which is why i needed to talk to Dad incase he is not busy from stupidworse job."said Juvy

"Sometimes you and your Dad got in a middle of a chaos fight."

"Trust me."

Juvy stepped on the portrait letting Pansy to hide yet she faced the founders especially Rowena Ravenclaw's portrait.

"Dad...i know its a bad idea to destroy someone else times."said Juvy towards Gino

"Apparently yes...but what the hell is going on?."said Gino

"She needs to know."

"I know.l

"What do you want me to know?."Rowena asked

"Hello Mother."said Pansy

"Helena...no...that is impossible...your dead...you've been dead...for."Rowena's voice trailed

"I faked her death was alive yet i managed to get her out from the chaos was her decision."said Gino

"Why n earth did you do that?."Rowena asked

"Its a long story but mother i ed to know why on earth are does vampires needed the diadem a well..please."

"Helena i will not answer your question."

"Its because our selfish..you are selfish indeed yet you never experience about this a well this was not ordinary matter as well because you never made a choice."Pansy yelled causing her to get out.

"Dad...i need to go to the field."said Juvy."

Juvy went outside of the portrait only to see Pansy leaning on the sighed as she faced went she went nearer to her,she looked at her.

''I'm sorry that it didn't go well.''Juvy apologized but Pansy smiled at her.

''I think i deserve it.''said Pansy

''Deserve to be mad by your own mother? No.''

''Did your mother scold you when you got into trouble?''Pansy asked

''The truth is i always went into trouble as well...i was mad when she scold me into messing with my hunt and my activities''said Juvy

''She was mad when i realized that i messed up. I messed this things Juvy why on earth did i do it?''Pansy cried but Juvy holds her shoulder

''We made all mistakes Pansy...i made mine...and you made your mistakes.''Their talked was interrupted when Juvy's watch beeped

''What is it?''

'' killed Dante Lenos. Uncle Lee's business partners..i need to go.''said Juvy

''But Juvy what if it is a trap to set you up?''said Pansy

''I'm sorry but i need to do it as fast before he attacked need to find your mother's diadem before they will get their hands on it.''said Juvy opening the passages way

''Wait you mean they are coming here to get the diadem? What would you expect?''Pansy asked as they walked towards the cave yet Juvy opened her suit from the glassware

''Damien and his henchmen are here because the diadem that Quirrel can do it you and Ace need to find the diadem before it is to late.''said Juvy as she suited up

 _Downtown_

Damien looked on the barrier where he finished with his target but his most precious time is to find the diadem of ravenclaw,Helena hid it as well and now it wanted to do it knew Helena was sweared to find her and finished her for an arrow hit his sniper forcing him to turned around.

''AHh Dark Huntress seeing yourself of the news have got your senses lately.''said Damien who was facing Dark Huntress

"Try and underestimate me i am going to kill you."

They both fouht again causing of the buildings and other things to be tried to picked her hands but she was to strong as well but n other she cartwhhel and made her a gymnastic kicked until he disappeared.

"Juvy? We can't find _the diadem?."Pansy's voice echoed_

"Oh crap."said Juvy as she saw the Aurors coming until she disappeared.

 _cave_

 _"_ I still don't get it as well...how on earth did they know that Helena Ravenclaw was alive?..Ace asked

"How should i know as well? Laurent may have influence of the diadem.I saear i still goōin to kill Quirel to do some laborating mode."said Juvy

"Well how can we finished this investigation as well...Damien next target is me and he will do anything to get the diadem...we still have to destroy it before it became a dangerous method."said Pansy

"Damn how long was i out?."Juvy asked

"..it was already 12:58 't worry they never noticed that your gone,,,anyway...you still need to find that diaem."Ace reminded her

"yeah i still do...but i have some things to do?.."said Juvy

"And your explaining to do is to make Skeeter making her crazy as well? Seriously...what time will you come home even you had a double jobs to do?.."Pansy asked

"I'll be coming home before sunset or util sunset...get some sleep Pansy otherwise you,ll get paled."said Juvy until she left causin Pansy to looked. at Ace

"Somehow is she getting into a bot trouble or something?."

"Everyday was trouble for Master Juvy as well."Ace smirked as he began to curled on the couch.

This is getting me creeps tomorrow?."

 _Next day_

Pansy walked on the Great Hall but Juvy wasn't was thinking said she will be returned after sunrise but it is already 6:06 walked on the corridors where she saw Ace.

"Ace have you seen Juvy?."said Pansy

."Haven't seen Master Juvy till last night...i thought she was on the Gryffindor Common room but when i went there she wasn't there."said Ace

"Aw crap...do you think she is in trouble?."said Pansy

"Now now calm down Miss Pansy Juvy will be she was still on her crimefights till now but clearly maybe you should go calmer as usual."said Ace

"You mean she didn't get in trouble even it is sunrise?."Pansy asked

"I'm sure Master Juvy will be fine but what schedule do you have a class for today?."Ace asked while scratching his ear causing Pansy to blush as she loves animals.

"Like what?."

 _Forbidden forest._

 _"_ Holy shit."Juvy woke up after she discovered that she turned into a devil last night without groaned in annoyance as she saw that her bracers are covered with black bruise again.

"I was mad."

Juvy rose up and walked towards the opened the trunk and grab her school uniform before going went to the shower where she grab a soap and wipe the dirt along with her wounds ,but it healed so quickly that no one could went to the Great Hall yet she take the seat on besides Percy.

"God my dull life."said Juvy as she grab the porridge and eaten slowly yet she looked on the others where they are staring at her. "What?."

"Where were you last night?...Last night that your sleeping on the Gryffindor Common room and when we woked ip your bed was unnoticed."said Hermione

"Ignore her Juvy."said Ron

"Seriously Ronald? I think i have a point of Hermione's you slept on your room and on the Gryffindor Common room yet you missed yesterday...what caused you?."

"Nothing its just my uncle lee told me that his friend passed away yesterday."

"Oh my god Juvy...we didn't know..."said Harry

"Yeah...i know which is why...i think i need some time to clear his head off."Juvy smiled yet she wink on Pansy

After Classses Juvy and Pansy walked on the corridor of the seventh floor but apparently Pansy stopped when she realized Juy did something.

"Juvy...what happened last night...i was going to say...i was a jerk."said Pansy

"Pansy you didn't do anything wrong."said Juvy

"But apparently it involved you from the start as well...i know you made your own realization as well but you act like there's something to hide."said Pansy.

"I went bersek yesterday."

"What? How? Did anyone see you?!."

" i am fine as well but apparently don't be worry to much...but i'll be fine...i don't know how i got pissed myself until i woke up again on the forbidden forest.I thinkmmy devil powers were both activating me sensing me about something."said Juvy

"You found thhendiadem?."Pansy asked yet she nodded "How?"

"I lied to you when i went outside for a patrol...yet instumble on the room of seems to be changed there but it was on the map."

"What map?.."

"The entire structure of the entire Hogwarts property along with the a descended on one of the founders you need to learn how to figured it out but apparently Dad gave me the map before i went back here."said Juvy

".You mean you time travelled again? Juvy you know the consequence of the time."

".I know but still i managed to do it.I realized something as well...even i wanted to change the past there is nothing there more like a memory to reopened."said Juvy as she took out the black box from the armour hpyet she opened it revealing to be the diadem.

"Oh my god..it did returned here."said Pansy as she holds the crown.

"It did...you hid it on the Albania forest but apparently Voldemort found it and used it as a horcrux as well..but somehow...he managed to bring it here to keep it hidden."said Juvy

"The bestow and Wise within the crown."Pansy touched the jewel on the top of its diadem until she stepped back dropping it down.

"What's wrong?."

"It is an evil spirit was so many years have passed the diadem was been controlled by its own personal terms."said Pansy

"Like what?."

"Voldemort wanted to use this to make himself into immortal but apparentyl as well he did succeed but it was terrible..indeed."said Pansy

"I know...but i can't make decisions as when i was at the League of Assassins ..Ra's told me to not to spare others who was making a great mistake blessed with cruelty.?...Pansy...i don't know...what happens."said Juvy

"Then destroy this once and for all."said Pansy

"Okay."

The diadem was put on the ground yet Juvy raised her sword and looked at the diadem until she destroys it causing to released some dark it stopped.

"We still company don't we?."said Pansy

"Apparently yes...but i need to talk with Uncle Lee..

 _london church._

Lee was sitting on the chairs of the was alone yet he saw one of his friends killed ultimately but apparently Juvy sat next to him.

"Did you find him?."said Lee

" ,ll come and get Pansy...i'm sorry i was late for the funeral."Juvy apologized

"None of this was your fault Juvyl...,...Damien..,he knows that Helena was alive..you need to be careful facing him."said Lee

"There is no way i am making he same mistakes that i ever wanted...you didn't do anything wrong Uncle Lee."said Juvy

"We make make our own mistakes and yet we made it worse...find Damien and finished him."

"Understood'"

 _Hogwarts._

 _"_ What? Damien will tet his hands to me and your suggesting facing him alone would be nice? They know that Dark Huntress is the daughter of Gryffindor.."said Pansy on the lair

"I know but they don't know that Dark Huntress and Me are just one. It doesn't make a scene as well but apparently i know what it is like."said Juvy

"Master Juvy you know thhe secquences of the entire time...apparently your powers are still intact...most of all your anger was fueling up as well."Ace reminded her

"I know...which is why i needed to be careful as matter of what i,ve done for the past time...nothing was coming to short as well...this was worse..Damien knows your alive and your his next target."said Juvy towards Pansy

"But now what?."

"I don't .Damien doesn't know that i am a devil s well...he doesn't know at i am Godric's daughter but making me a hard desici _ons_ as well."said Juvy

"Like what happened to you. Juvy this is why your ivvolved _the_ problem within me."said Pansy

"Which is why..."

 _Gryffindor Room_

"God dull some headacne."said Juvy causing Harry and Ron to glared at her

"Hey Juvy ...have you heard about somethings on the three headed dog.?."said Harry

"Probably yes...but apparently no...i have to finished some homeworks."said Juvy as she went to the dormitory opening her trunk.

"Hey what are you doing?l"said Lavender

"Grabbin my homework as well but apparently i still made some catch up to do...god i just help theo's homework as well"said Juvy

"Well maybe you could be relax as well..for a minute..."said Hermione

"Maybe..

Class of Alchemy was still on the sight of mode but apparently Juvy felt somethinn lss is still out there but apparently something is not classes she hid on the corridors and let Quirrel entered and talked to Voldemort, causing her to hide.

"Msster.."said Quirrel

"What is it Quirrel?."said Voldemort

"Apparently the reason of this conflict was been Huntress is Gryffindor's daughter..."

"d..We must kill her."

"We can't my lord,She was immune to much...we don't know...who she is?."

"Then find it Quirrel..i needed the stone as well i need to use the stone to give me my immortality...then i will finished her."said Voldemort

"There,s one problem Harry Potter suspect that it was Snape who gwent to the corridor"said Quirrel

Their conversation took long but apparently Juvy managed to record that on her the interrogation she saw Daphne crying while Hermione comforted came as well but apparently Juvy saw Sirius and Remus.

"What happened?."said Juvy

"Damien...he took Pansy.."Daphne cried

"WHAT?!"Juvy yelled but Ace groaned

"Pansy and i arrived on our common room but damien went there and he knocked us out..he took pansy."Daphn cried

"Daphne please don't cry."said Hermione

" _No wonder why i felt something is wrong..."Juvy thought_

 _"Master Juvy its nearly night...but how can we get past when Aurors are watching us."Ace asked through telepathy._

"Why would he take Pansy?.said Juvy

"We don't know...please somene please find her."said Milicent

 _"Now i really need to talked to Dad."said Juvy_

While Aurors came to interrogate Daphne..Juvy slipped away from the crowd yet she ran to the founders slammed the door causing the founders to looked at her.

"Ju _vy...what'swrong?."said Gino_

"Well apparently the rogue vampire...took something that is evaluatemy standards when i am pissed when a mother didn't do anything to do."Juvy growled causing Rowena to looked at her.

 _"What are you talking about?."_

"whoa...someone who cared...Damien captured Pansy and this time i destroy the freaking crown of yours...Now i don,tknow where he took Pansy or else your daughter would be in a gravestone right now!"said Juvy

" _no...that is impossible..."said Rowena_

 _"_ Yeah guess what...we made our mistakes as well but you didn't forgive Pansy for what she did back then...there is a time that if i was her from the beginning...i would regret my mistakes.

" _Don't you rdare..."_

 _"Enough Rowena..."_ Gino growled

"I would say as welll but apparently i make my mistakes as well...nothing was the same reason why i do that...everyday...i regretted of what i did...andd if you cared for your daughter as well then you would be personally helping her."Juvy looked at Rowena "Permission to kill Damien granted or not?."

"Granted,"said Gino

" _Tell Helena...that i am sorry."_

 _"_ You could tell her yourself."Juvy spat yet Gino agree of what his daughter said.

Juvy opned the lair and grab her suit as Ace saw this ,he transform into Dark hound,

"Jarvis...tell me where Pansy is?."

 _"Request confirmed..Pansy parkinson location was held on the roof near HOgwarts...apparently...Damien was going to kill her."said Jarvis_

"Master Juvy?."

"We need to go."

 _Meanwhile_

Pansy woke up somewhere filled with Dark and misty...she was on the shrieking head hurt from the attack but apparently...she saw Damien infront of her.

"Long time no see Helena."said damien causing Pansy to grab her wand and raised it on him.

"Hello Damien long time wasn,t it."said Pansy

"Not long but apparentlyyou made a mistake by escaping me as well."said Damien yet Pansy throws a curse on him but Damien arrived on her back and twist her hands causing her to yelped. "And you made yourself luckily informed."

He let go of Pansy despite Pansy throws the cutting curse on him ,yet she maaged to run as well but Damien survived and chased her..Pansy tripped but apparently,Damien grans her foot and throws her tothe window where she felt her hurt her tried to grab her wand but Damien stepped her foot causing her to yelped.

"I hate everything about you as well...you little brat...you escaped my clutches when you hide the diadem..."said Damien as he grab her and spun her holding her wrist preventing from moving her ,despite her yelling to let go.

."Let me go."said Pansy

"Oh no...i'm not...i could sense yoyr beauty as well even that it means youerrily mine ato die as well."said Damienuntil he his fangs showed as he tried to bite Pansy but it was interrupted when Damien was thrown by a shovel revei g to be Dark Huntress

"Juvy."said Pansy as Juvy grab her

"God your giving me a higlhytrips."said Dark Huntress "Are you hurt?..

"No..li'm fine..

"Then i'll heal you first."Dark Huntress pressed her finger causing Pansy wounds and bruise to be healed.

".Thanks..."saidPansy

"Why you little minx...how dare you appeared to my session?."Damien growled"

"You called that a freaking seasions?...You nearly tried to kill her based of your stupidness fucking vampire."said Dark Huntress

"I'll ahow you then..."

".Unfortunately...your a little too bit late...now."

 _Crash_

Dark hound arrived from the window until he bit Damien's shoulder causing Damien to growled yet Dark Hound looked.

"Take her away."said Dark Huntress

"But?."Pansy process

"No buts get out of here Pansy now.!""said Dark Huntress

Without hesitations Pansy and Ace left leaving Dark Huntress and Damien on the process.

"You never give up easily aren't you?.."said Damien

"Apparently you don't know the real me."Dark Huntress pointed.

They both fight again but apparently Dark Huntress gaine another upperhand, as she made him to snaped his arms causing him to be downed but apparently Damien grab her arm yet she punch him sending on the grabs his sniper but Jvy grabs her sword until they battled again and again hat caused they apparate somewhere..they landed on the Potions room. causing Snape to grab his wand but Juvy knocked him bothh landed on the Great Hall causing students to ran away from fright.

"I said graveyard not thhe Great Hall.."said Dark Huntress as Damien swung a knife.

Aurors came but Sirius and Remus gaped their mouths seeing her but most of all Dumbledore was shocked as well but Dark Huntress teleported her and damienaway from the mess causing them to arrived on the t throws her away causing her to hit on the boulder.

"You caused me this brat."said Damien until Dark Huntress smiled evilly.

"This is your grave already."said Dark Huntress

"Who on earth are you?."Damien scowled

"I am one of the founders who had a child of the last founder...who survived for a millenium and most of all The daughter of Godric Gryffindor or should i say Gino Cabueños"said Dark Huntress pulled out her mask that shocked Damien

"Deadly Sin Wrath Juvy Cabueños..i thought so bestroy to destroy you as well."said Damien as Juvy dropped her mask.

"Come on...we are not finished yet."

Both of them grab their swords clashing through the began to swarmed as well but apparently Damien tried to kill her but she raised her sword and slashed on of his arms causing him to be lost an growled as he looked on his arm ,but he saw Dark Huntres was gone.

".Where are you?!."Damien growled until Black feathers appeared from nowhere causing him to looked at widen his eyes." .Your...a

 _Slash_

 _"_ A devil yes?."Juvy swung her sword and killed him within the sword.

Damien looked until lightning appeared as well causing it to be blade was so strong that no one could effect someone layed on the ground until he died..Juvy sigghed as she grab her sword and put it back on the holder.

"Its 's dead."said Dark Huntress


	23. Chapter 23

I **Did swear that i am going to throw my cousins laptop lately.**

Christmas was coming but Juvy and Pansy went to the train where they put their trunks on the was spending time with Juvy on Barry's was reculant at first ,but Joe told him to celebrate Christmas as Well .Caitlin was excited to see Juvy again despite their closed the door of the compartment to let the three (plus Ace) to talked.

".God...Central City is so limited as well."said Juvy

"Then why did you left your car on the train station as well?.."said Pansy

"Nah...i,ll drive it back when we reach King's Cross but apparently..nothing was the same as well."said Juvy

"Its a good thing Aurors didn't trailed to find yoy as well."Pansy smirked

".Nah master Juvy and I made some compliments as well."Ace replied

"Compliments eh...so no more stitching than usin your healing wounds?."Pansy teased her

" but there is a time that i wanted to use it or not allowing a good thing that bloody vampire would not be a delidrum as well."said Juvy

"Hmm you know thanks by the way...for you know...to . allowed my mother to apologize to me."said Pansy

"Your welcome and besides its a good thing that your mother forgived you."said Juvy as she looked on the windowntil hermione,Ron and Harry joined in.

"Hey guys...mind if we join here?."Harry smiled

"Come in Harry..."said Juvy as she let them inRon sat next to Pansy causing Ace to out his head on his miss Ace until he pat his head.

"So Juvy...what do you say about Mom's sweater.?."Ron told him causing Juvy to remember of what Mrs. Weasley gave it to was a red jacket with a gryffindor style yet with a red star.

"Its good and tell her to say thank you."said Juvy

"So where are you going to spend Christmas?."Hermione asked

"Well i spend time with Uncle last time i say i'll spend time with Uncle Barry."said Juvy

"Even Pansy was invited?."

"Well i convinced Uncle Barry to let her spend time with us yet he agree."

"I can't wait to spend time Christmas...Sirius and Remus told me to enjoy my life especially with a lot of procedures...you knowits a good thingnothing changed the same thing."said Harry

"Me neither...i enjoy Christmas as well."said Juvy as she purchased another licorice wand from the cart.

"Somehow..we still going to miss you..we still have spend time for new year as well."said Hermione

"You can text me...i gave you the phone so that you can text me."said Juvy

".Right...anyway it is so great time spending Christmas as well..."said hermione

"Say...what did you gave to Percy? The past time you gave me with this psp and are you sure you don't want it back."Ron asked but Juvy shook her head.

"Nah...i still have 35 psps ."said Juvy

"For a Noble "

"Hey...i was raised both worlds...and besides...i didn't use magic during summer ...well maybe for a bit..."said Juvy

"Alright...fine we all miss you."said Hermione

The train arrives on King cross station letting them to go and Pansy grab their trunks while Ace followed them towards her grab her keys and opened the trunk as she opened it.

"Since when did you drive?.."Pansy asked

"I learned how to drive since i was 4."said Juvy

"4 years old eh? Might be better..."said Pansy

Both of them went inside the car as Juvy insert her key to the keyhole while Pansy looked on her car...both of them left King Cross station yet they both toured somewhere until they arrived on Juvy's widen her eyes as she saw the gate was held opened yet once they stepped out from thhe couldn't keep her eyes on the Manor

"I can't believe your house is 4 th floor and it is like the castle...except Hogwarts but this is beautiful."Pansy said

"Wait till you get inside the house."

"Wait if demons get here into your house?."Pansy asked causing the two to smirked "Let me guess Devil,s rune.?."

".Sorry Pansy but there is no way i am etting this house burned and besides...feel free to explore..

Juvy opened the double doors causing Oansy to gasped of what she house was covered with red,gold and other colors that matched perfectly to the smiled as he went to the couch.

"God Juvy...this house i so huge...yet you managed to clean this all up?."Pansy asked

"Yeah...Mom and Dad told me to learned to clean the house without using magic or powers...and besides cleaning is great."said Juvy

"How many rooms do you have here?."

"More than you can imagine"

"Come on please?."Pansy pleaded

"..Okay...okay don,t be so rushed...This house contains 78 rooms."

"78 rooms? Are you freaking kidding me?.."

"No...Dad managed to do this he left the wizarding world he became an architech yet he managed to made the house just outside town...and besidesit was like 0 minutes to fet there."said Juvy

"Juvy this is nice."said Pansy as she looked around the house until she stumble on their family holds the picture.

"That's my mother...Rose Wayne."said Juvy

"No wonder why you look like her from the beginning but you inherit some of your Dad's personality.."said Pansy causing Juvy to chuckle

"Yeah it was..."

"But how about the lair of the Dark Huntress?.."

"Well Dad made some underground passages around the house before i was born or told him back to the past...don't worry nothing was the same..the passagesway towards the lair is everywhere.."said Juvy

"Wow...this is beautiful...i can't believe this is getting me a higher standards..wait yoyr from the noble house right? Give me some tips...Are you a billionaire or millionaire.?.."Pansy asked

"No..,none of those."

"What? Come on what are you?..

"Trillionaire."

"Whoa...your a trillionaire..that'swhy you known something like that..."said Pansy

 **( A.N:Pansy was so curious of Juvy's lifestyle difference.)**

"Well like that was used to be..,He took many courses during college...even me."

"Right you graduated 6 courses and you used to make differences..."said Pansy as she looked on her room "...and bloody hell your room is second floor why is that? Its like living on the penthouse."

"Yeah...besides...its not that bad...my room was second floor,my bed was up there yet other things like the bathroom was at the bottom."said Juvy

"Mine was like whole space without a second floor."said Pansy

"Trust me as well..Ace likes to use somewhere."

"But also Master Juvy also sleep at every places even on the attic...or the greenhouse."said Ace

"Greenhouse? You have a greenhouse?."Pansy asked while looking on the window only to see some green covered but on the other side. "Seriously? You got a pool and part of the forest where the cliff.I'd say this house was perfect."

"My parents like plants and flowers and besides..i love flowers..."said Juvy

"God novwonder why you enjoyef staying here for the rest of your life...how many properties do you have between here and the other countries?."

"Are you kidding me?."

"No...but i was asking?."

"Fine...for your information...i traveled somewhere and guess i have 254 properties."

"Okay...why is the Dark Huntress is a trillionaire devil? Hunter? Vigilante and other tournaments to attend...well i did saw you sponsoring some charities back on the company of yours...,you did study business ,didn't you?."

"Yep...anyway you can choose each rooms you want but Not Dad's study room or my own study room?."

"Planning designing some housing projects...mind if i show them?."

".Be my guest."

Pansy followed Juvy as she opened the study looked on the library where it contins ll of the book series..yet Juvy opened the scrolls and the drawer where she saw all of the drawing between houses and projects along with her gadgets.

"Juvy..this are beautiful..."said pansy

"Yeah it was..i continue making them as well but apparently i made some upgrade all along."said Juvy

"Great styling...hmm maybe i could be an architech as well."Pansy suggested

"If you wanted to...and besides...no one is stopping you."said Juvy as she grab the key.

"What's that?."

"A present.I was going to give this to Uncle Barry.9 month coma...i was the one who paid his apartment during his missing days."

"No wonder why Barry realized that you paid some of his rent?...yet what is that gift?."

"I bought him a house."

"What? Why did you do that?."

".Its a surprise...but don't worry if you needed help or a placed to stay..you can stay here or i could lend you use on my apartments."

"You had an apartment here even your in the house?."

"It depends when your tired or not..Uncle Lee made some apartment was beautiful but the prices is not high,Its like 10 dollars only."

"That's cheap."

"Yeah but it was settled as well."

"Attending charities still on your head...as well..anyway when are we going ro Central City?.."

"Maybe 2 hours you needs some rest before you get puke out or freak out?."

"Freak out of what?.."

"Maybe later...hey you want pizza?."

"Pizza? Seriously.?."

".Yeah...and besides nothing was wrong...anyway..di you like it or not so that i could order a take out."

"Yeah sure...

".Great.."Juvy grab the phone and dialed it

"Somehow your master is giving some charitues as well."said Pansy towards Ace

"She always been.."Ace replied

 _2 hours_

 _._ "You know i like this pizza as well but apparently this was so good."said Pansy as she crewed the pizza while was eating the pizza

"Sorry about that...guess i made pizza for lunch now."said Juvy as she joined Pansy while holding a coke on her arms.

"Despite the differences why on earth wizards can,t take pizza or order pizza?."said Pansy

"Your Helena Rafenclaw you have the wisdom."Juvy rolled her eyes yet she ate some of the pizza.

"Yes but your much intelligent han i do."pansy pointed

"Probably...well for starters wizards made some weird deliveries during pizza...and besides i know how to cook pizza."

"Your mom taught you how to cook?.."

"No...i learned it myself."

"Seriously? Does all of your cooks are not bad.?.."

" of them are delicious ..."Ace answered

"So what did you do on summers aside from doing your activities?."Pansy asked

"Mhhmmm..lets see...i bought some novels from other stores even back on the philippines..i bought a whole books there and most of all..at night when i was watching a movie, i ate ice cream.."

"And you enjoyed them?."

".Maybe."

"No wonder why your room back at hogwarts has a t.v."

"Yeah...might as well work that.."said Juvy

"I guess i could spend Christmas and new year to from the Parkinson's they always busy at all times...not to mentioned about it."said Pansy

"And your suggesting of moving out from them?."

"Why not?."

"Your nuts."

"What! Why come on? I could tell them that i was Helena Ravenclaw who faked her death."

"Yet the ministry will allowed to convicted you..."

"Ah shit them."

"Yeah full of shit then..."

"Then why are so sad during Christmas...is it your parents death?."

"No..My parents died on June 11''

"I'm sorry Juvy...i should have known...when you rescue me away from Damien then none of this would happened as well."

"Pansy its fine...none of this was your fault as well including mine...anyway are you packed?."

"Yeah i've been how are we going to go to Central City?."

"By teleporting."

"Okay,... i guess i don't need tobe crashive."

"To be honest i was the one who crash not you."Juvy pointed

 _Central City_

 _Star Labs._

Barry Allen was looking on the computer screen where he managed to make some tracers along with his waited for his niece even Cisco joked a lot but Barry was staring towards he heard an apparation Barry saw Pansy infront of him.

"Pansy?."said Barry

"Hi Barry?."said Pansy

"Where's Juvy?.."Caitlin asked

"Well that is a bit of unexpected trace but...

 _Crash_

The sound of the table caused them to alarmed of what they've was there.

"Oh my god Juvy are you all right?."said Caitlin as she ran towards Juvy who was holding the flask

"I,m good.."said Juvy

"Cool crashing."said Cisco

"But more chaos than making crashings."said Barry

"Yeah about that...hi Uncle Barry."Juvy embraced them then he introduce them to Pansy.

"Did she know about...auh ?..Cisco asked

"She knows."Juvy replied until Barry bowed.

"Helena Ravenclaw...its a nice to meet you."said Barry

"Deadly Sin a good thing i've met can stand and i am appreciate to welcome."said Pansy

"God thing you didn't crash on the flower shop Juvy."Joe reminded her causing him to smirked.

"If i do that Mom would kill me."said Juvy

"She'll definitely kill you though."Barry reassure

."Juvy its so nice meeting you again."said Caitlin as she embraced her again.

"Yeah i miss you to Caitlin...and i can't breath."

."Sorry.."

"That's fine."

"Hi i am Doctor Caitlin Snow...you must be Helena Ravenclaw."Caitlin stretch her hand for a handshake yet Pansy eagerly grant it.

"Helena was to long but you can call me Pansy."

"Hmm a flower."said Caitlin

"Yeah...oh Juvy told you about you guys as well and besides i was her only ally on her crusade."said Pansy

"Acerian."said Barry until Ace jumped to him and licked his face while they both landed on the floor

"Master Barry...its been a goody long time."said Ace

"And she bought our little assistance here?."said Cisco as he petted Ace along with Joe.

"Damn for a chimera...anyway...don't move you've hit for to long."said Barry while Juvy was holding her back.

"Much worse than that.."Juvy replied but she could tell that it was hurt "Well where is Dr Wells?."

"Oh he said that he was spendin so much time as well on Christmas...well i could invite him to our house.."

"No!"Joe and Juvy yelled tpgether causing them to looked at each other

"You don't trust Dr Wells?.".said Cisco

"Juvy...what is going on why did you tell Joe not me?."Barry crossed his arms like a police officer but he is a cop as well yet he looked at Pansy.

"Don't look at me...the last time Juvy was speechless when she rescue me from Damien."said Pansy

"Alexandra..."

"Ahh...please don't and no this is not the right time its Christmas."said Juvy

"Great inventor child."said Cisco

"Your spending here during Christmas to new year and you refused to tell me what is going on?...that's against he rules of being a deadly Sin."

"Not until you have the book of Damnation."

."Your the keeper not me."Barry pointed

"Right sorry...but Uncle Barry..its Christmas and its a wonderful time to spend some family time and other peace moments."said Juvy

"Aside from the Dark Huntress and hunting?."

"Aw come on."

Joe smirked seeing those smirked yet he laugh so har dimagine that Barry would be in the field combat but his idea was taken when Barry was a formidable fighter without his speed.

"Okay...you borh need to stop bickering."said Caitlin

"Do they always bicker like that?."Cisco asked Pansy

"They always do...and by the way...Juvy knew your a metahuman."said Pansy causing them to looked at Cisco

"How did you?."

"Juvy...did you just travel on time again by sleeping?!."Barry groaned

"Sorry but maybe."

"Your a terrible liar."

""No i'm not."said Juvu

"Apparently Master Juvy and Master Barry didn't as well of all i remember that Master Barry and Master Oliver arrived on the house after theyvleft their phone only to realize that Mistress Rose was givingg birth to her."said Ace

"Hey! its not my fault...Ollie drag me back there because he forget his phone and Juvy you are right...Felicity was nice to be Oliver's mate,,,.."said Barry

"Aw screw it."said Juvy

"So where are you going to stay?."said Joe

"hmm i was going to sleep on the apartment complex and besides if you won't mind if we sleep into your house...i could sleep on the floor."Juvy suggested

"No one sleeping on the floor."said Barry

"Hey you and Dad go hunting and you sleep on the floor along with the others."Juvy reminded him

"Its because you sneaked into our missions...and if i was there babysitting you,you would always go where they or we went."said Barry

"...i was bored..during on the house. i was the one who pay your rent when you went into your 9 month coma."said Juvy

".No wonder why the land owner of the apartment was asking ..me...yet i will pay you back."

"No you won,t."

"Yes i will "

"No your not."

"Yes i will."

"Hell no."

"Why is it you always said besides...you spend your money on my apartment rent while i was gone and Lee said that you came here without telling me..."said Barry

"Aw come on..."Juvy looked on the ceiling

"Planning was much more family reunion."said Pansy

"To true,"said Cisco while Caitlin was playing with Ace.

"You spend your money while i was out...you know i warded the place even i moved out.?."said Barry

"Nah,...and don't pay me ."

"Why is it i am giving you these tips..?."said Barry

"Fine,,,Pansy and I are going to stay on my apartment...and besides you could spend Christmas there if it is alright for Joe?."

"Well i would be honored as well ,but i would like to invite Iris and Eddie if you won't mind.?."Joe asked

"I don't mind."Juvy's voice cut when Barry interfere.

"Which apartment are you staying?.."

"Uh why are you asking?."said Juvy

"Because your own some of the apartments here includings Caitlin and Cisco?.."said Barry causing them to jumped.

".What?! Your the owner of both of the building that we made some apartments?."said Caitlin

".Didn't you heard?.."said Joe

".No. but how and why?."said Cisco

"You didn't tell them ,didn't you?."said Pansy

"Tell us what?."Caitlin demanded while Ace interfere

."Apparently...Master Juvy owned some apartment and penthouses here..."

"Juvy...how much money did you nearly spend?..said Caitlin

"Whoa whoa slow down..."

"Lee was the one who handles the Cabueños Interprises yet the company was managed to do some foundations yet Juvy suggested to make apartments here...and don't asked...she's a trillionaire."said Barry

"No wonder why our rent was like 10 dollars only?."Cisco wondered

"True..."said Juvy until they both laugh

"Guess i need to take Pansy to our apartment as well oh and by the way...Hwoarang burned a cornflake on Ohio."

."I know."

 _Central City Apartments_

"For serious reason...you owned some of the apartments here and look at this place?."said Pansy as she dropped her trunk while she relaxed on the couch.

"Yeah fell free to sleep on the couch...i'll sleep on the floor."said Juvy while Ace was curling on the floor near the fire place.

"Well guess that means no fightin crime was coming lately."

".Nope...and hey you can watch televisions while i will focused on my laptop." Juvy opened her laptop seeing her account while the others reviewed it.

"Hmm seems to be like your handling a business company...low shares on the company.?."

"No...just some deals but i would say no Lee was the Ceo of the company and besides nothing was going to be same...well he did entertain much as well."

"But who was the one who handled the Mishima Zaibutsu when Lee was handling your company?."Pansy asked

"Technically it was Uncle Kazuya but mostly at the time they do handled some time duri the tournament."said Juvy

"Much more than that."Pansy smirked

The two of them have enjoyed their hangout stay on the apartment where Juvy made some cake and other helped alonwith Ace until at night...both of them went to go to bed,but Pansy looked at Juvy who was staring on the window.

"Christmas wasn't it?"

"Apparently yes...but i can imagine as well..handlinngmy triple life would be better but commonly i am getting used to it."said Juvy

"But its a good thing that i have a friend who is caring and living simply than be a cruel person."Pansy joked

"Maybe..some of them are my owned as well but apparently this is getting my life...i was never going to quit from the Dark Huhtress but...i need to be her."

"I understand Juvy...and you did make a well choice as well"said Pansy


	24. Chapter 24

**Bad day for me as well,God summer has come but why i am getting a nervous threat?."**

Christmas came and everybody enjoyed filled with family,friends to be was still snooring on the bed on her apartment that she owned but apparently she received a was Lee

"I did said no deal to Mr Simmons."Juvy groaned as she remembered that Mr Simmon requested to make a deal to make some photography shop but Lee and Juvy know the answer

 _""I did swear as well Juvy..anyway merry Christmas..did you gave to them about your gifts_.?."Lee asked

"Not yet...but maybe later...hey do you like the gift that i sent you?."

" _Thismgift was perfect...although you did make us happy this year."said Lee as he was holding Juvy's present revealing to be a camera._

 _"_ Otherwise you'll bankcrupt the company."Juvy joked

" _Who said i was going to bankcrupt father may owned this company but i am the owner now and i am now sponsoring a new project as well...you know making hospital charities as well."said Lee_

 _"_ Yeah o noticed that as well...Merry Christmas Uncle Lee."said Juvy

" _Merry Christmas too Assie."said Lee until their conversations cut when Pansy opened the door_

 _"He_ y somebody was awake..well we got some presents wrapping to do."said Pansy

"Somehow your going to opened it.."Juvy rolled her eyes

"Maybe but not without my bestfriend."said Pansy

."Okay...okay...i'm coming."said Juvy

Both of them went to downstairs only to saw Christmas tree filled with gave Ace a ball causing Ace to smiled making his first playmate along with a stuffed opened the present from was a box of chocolate Ron and the others weasleys made some homemade fudge and requesting to summer if she could 's gift to her was a telescope but once a present came..it was from Draco.

"Hmmm terrible for Draco instead...you know maybe he was going to thank you for saving his life."said Pansy

"I know..."Juvy opened the books revealing to be a journal.

"Hmm a journal..its nice...look ther is a letter on it."

 _Dear Cabueños or should i call you Juvy_

 _Thank you again for comforting and saving me from Chase incident...so i am rewarding you this.I bought this journal back from the Diagon Alley so that i could give it you, and i am so sorry that i used an incendio to burn your journal that contains your memories and your adventures...which is i gave you this. Merry Christmas .Draco Malfoy_

"Mhhmm this is better."said Juvy

"You know you and him got a little fridge fright didn't you?."said Pansy

"Somehow i resent you as well."said Juvy

"Why why not?."said Pansy who was lying next down to Ace.

"Its because...i was not making a scene dream again...as well."said Juvy

"Oh and did you tell Barry about your gifts to him?."

"What...no maybe later."said Juvy

"Glad your awake."Pansy teased

"Come on we still have a lot of stuff to do before they could arrive."said Juvy

"Maybe..anyway...what was it like to be the one who was something..."

"Worse than that."

Both of them organize the gifts and other stuff to of all Pansy was enjoyed helping hand and making chores as she taste one of Juvy's recipes of her cooking until she widen her eyes.

"Oh my god...Juvy this is heaven.."said Pansy as she ate some pancakes

"Well thank you as well and Dad taught me how to cook and don't go look for me as well...well ultimately i did take culinary class but that was years ago."said Juvy as she opened the fridge while Ace was eating his dogfood.

"Its funny that Ace likes dogfoods than eating deer."said Pansy

"Trust me for a chimera lion like used to but now he was eating demons as well but he still loves his dog treats."saif Juvy

".Typical."Pansy poured a juice on her glass

After their eating process they both went to the closet and made their own Christmas as was going to be in a great day where they will celebrate it was finished they both went to the shopping center to buy some asked Juvy for some wine to choose but she choose the red wine and other wines to do.

After their shopping trip theyvwent back to the apartment where they both ready for the upcoming as well.

"Okay everything was set...oh my god i forgot the ice."said Pansy but with a click of flash Ju appaeared with some ice. "The hell thank you."

"Hey ...this is going to be fine as well believe me."said Juvy

"You know this is my first time spending with Christmas with your parkinson's family will always be on the business trip as well."said Pansy

"Hey...your a family as well..

 _Knock knock._

"Guess my conversations was a late as possible."said Juvy as she opened the door.

"Hi..."said Caitlin

"Hi."said Juvy as she embraced them letting them inside the apartment.

Both of them went inside the apartment where they are both welcomed by Juvy and introduce Juvy to Iris and seems to be fine...eventually they both enjoyed the christmas parts filled with laughter and family red line.

"I forgot about these."said Juvy as she grab spthe bags to contain some presents.

"Oh god Juvy...please...you don't need to."said Barry

"Nah Pansy and i decided since she was the one who will spend time with us...now this is for Caitlin"Juvy gave the present to Caitlin where she thank her.

"...Cisco...this is for you."said Juvy as she grab the large box but sooner she told them to wait before Iris and Eddie knows the truth.

"And Iris this is you and Eddie."said Juvy giving them the box.

"Oh my...Juvy this is much...you don't have to get this to me."said Iris as she opened it revealing to be a large camera while Eddie recieved a photo frame

"Wow...a nice huge stopping verse."said Cisco

"Thank you."

"Here is for you Joe."said Juvy gave him an smirked as he opened the envelope that he tear the lid,he widen his eyes when he read the check.

..Juvy this is to much."said Joe as Juvy gave him 50 thousands.

"Well your the one who made the suggestion i decided to make it possible."

Juvy winked at Barry where he understood of them enjoyed their happy moments until Iris and Eddie left because of the time as looked on the door where they see them gone,yet he opened his present that Juvy gave it to widen his eyes ,as he saw Juvy made a suit for him.

"Whoa."said Cisco

"I asked Uncle Lee and Fox to make some armour or suit for you...i hope you like it."said Juvy

"Are you kidding me? This is the best present that i ever had."Cisco rejoiced

Caitlin opened her present that Juvy gave her yet she saw a blue box but once she opened was a neclace with a snowflake on was shiningg so brightly blue yet somehow she looked at Juvy.

"This cost much."said Caitlin

"Nah it was my guest as well and besides..you deserves to be that i choose the snowflake neclace...i couldn't find the other one which is perfect as well."Juvy looked down

"Juvy...thank you."Caitlin embraced her.

"Don't thank me,,,Pansy made tophe suggestion to."said Juvy causing Caitlin to embraced Pansy

"Thank you so much Pansy."said Caitlin

"Welcome Dr Snow."said Pansy

"Please call me Caitlin."said Caitlin

"As lonas you can call me Pansy."

"And now i am showing you your present."said Juvy

"Please...your the best present to me this Christmas.."

"Apparently no...but i am going to show you something..."Juvylooked at Joe who gave her a throws her keys to her yet she grab it

"Where are we going?."said Barry

"You,ll be surprised."

Juvy drag Barry to the car where they both towards in the house near the of them went out of the car causing Barry to looked at the house inside or outside.

"So what do you think?."Juvy asked while Barry looked around

"God Juvy this house was beautiful as well except your house..your house was like my first home as well but this is beautiful...is this is where you live?."Barry asked

"No...you will."said Juvy as she gave him the key causing her to gasped of her Christmas gift.

"You mean this house is?..

"For you? Yes."

"I can't accept these...look i told you you were the best Christmas present to me as well."said Barry

"You told Dad when you said that you neeeded a place to stay so we agree to keep you this house...and besides it was large house."said Juvy

"Why on earth did you do that?."said Barry

"Because this was not just your Christmas gift from me...this is the other one."said Juvy

Barry was confused of what his niece said but apparently he heard the door smiled at him causing him to turned around seeing Henry Allen.

"Barry?."

"Dad? Dad?"

Both of them embraced as was filled with joy of tears reuniting his son as well as Barry who was exicited seeing him looked on Juvy.

"You planned this?."said Barry

"Well apparently yes...i made some adjustment as well but i knew it was the best Christmas that your ever had."said Juvy

"Dad i am so glad your here...did the judge gave yoy a parole to stay here with us during Christmas?...how is it possible.?."said Barry

"Barry there is a miracle...i am free.I am free from the prison."said Henry Allen

"Your free? How...how on earth did you feel free?."

"Because i told the judge along with the entirempolice Joe and I couldn't say to you because we wanted to be surprised you...along with the others."said Juvy

"You planned this! Does that mean my father won't go back to prison?."

"No...Barry...he'll never go back to prison as well...he is a free man you can soend some time with your father was innocent and his clean record was erased..he can reunite you for now."Barry embraced Juvy again.

 _Apartment._

Meanwhile back on the apartment Caitlin and Cisco along with Joe look at Pansy.

"So what happened to the fake Wells?."said Cisco

"Oh..that...well we made adhpjistments to do? I guess the plan was working now ,wasn't it?."Pansylooked at Joe

"oh it was the right ...what happened to the Wells fake?."

"He escaped but don't worry you'll call us when your in trouble no matter what?."said Pansy

"Well what is that supposed to be mean?."Cisco wondered

"Oh you won't like it."said Pansy

 **Sorry that was short.I needed to go to sleep as well..so goodnight it is now morning yet i am still awake ready to be asleep**


	25. Chapter 25

Christmas was over and everyone went backto gave Caitlin a pen that made some passagesway towards Hogwarts if she needed some was so relieved that she enjoyed Christmas as they arrived on Hogwarts Juvy continue her role as Dark Huntress along with her time on the library.

"I cannot believe i,ve looked on the restricted books."said Hermione as she put down a large book

"Whoa."said Ron as Hermione opened the book.

"Of course Nicholas Flammel is the owner of the Sorcerer Stone."

."The what?."said Harry

"Honestly can't you two read...Nicholas Flammel owner of the stone that contains of immortal."

"Immortal?."

"That means you cannot die."

"I know what it was."said R

"Shhh."Juvy told him

"Sorry.."Ron apologized

"Do you think it was so massive to do?."said Juvy

"A lot than you can expected from doing your hunting stuff and besides nothing was the same."sald Juvy

"Yeahbut who on earth would do that as well?."said Harry

"I dont know."

 _7th floor_

 _Juvy's room_

 _"_ Let me guess this straight...this time they think it was Snape who was after the stone where it was Quirrel?."said Pansy as she grab some ice cream cups.

"Do be fun in that no...they ink it was Snape who went there god why am i so in a bloody foul mode."said Juvy

"Adrenaline wouldhelp you Master Juvy?."said Ace

"Normally no.""Guess this is getting a higher more than rather material."said Juvy

"Guessing that ypu took the stone as gave it back to Nicholas Flamel but now why on earth did they wanted it?."

"I don't know...but i am getting a worse plan in my life."

"Um most of all you did somethings that wondered what happened to the you know downtown was attack some most criminals"Pansy reminded her

"Okay...fine..Ace...come on."said Juvy as Ace jumped on the sofa

ratcheAfter the arrived on the Gryffindor Common Room where he saw Percy who was angry at Ron along with the three.

"What going on?."said Juvy

"good thig your not involve...The three of them plus Malfoy was putinto a detention into this late Malfoy reported a dragon as well yet they are sent to the detention on the forbidden forest.."said Percy

"What?!."said Juvy as she scratcher her head in dismay "Oh no...not the foridden forrest?!."

"Something with that."

"Worse...i gotta go to the bathroom."Juvy excused

While walking on the grab her phone and dialed Pansy's number.

".Hey... _what's wrong?."said pansy_

"The 4 of them went to the forbidden forest for a detention?."Juvy marked

 _"What?! What happened?!."said Pansy_

 _"_ No idea...but i m getting a feeling..that Voldemort will be getting there as well."said Juvy opening her bag that contains her suit

" _You want me there?!."said Pansy_

 _"_ No...Pansy you needed rest..i understand but i can handle this alone."said Juvy

" _Be careful."_

 _"_ I will."

Juvy hide on the hallways where she grab her suit along with her mask and went to the forbidden forest in the middle of the descriptions was giving her some of their detention was finding the knew this is Voldemort will kill the unicorn then will ha to regain some of his heard their screams as well.

"Shit"Dark Huntress scowled in the process

 _"_ Harry are you alright?."said Draco as he helped the limping Harry on the ground seeing the unicorn dead ,while the cloak figured went nearer as grab his wand until they heard the voice.

"Hey! ,

Dark Huntress arrived and thrown voldemort out of the suspect this as well yet she loolked on the two boys but she grab her bow and cloak figured grab his wand and muttered a killing curse but it was useless as she was boys looked frozen especially when Dark Huntress throws the cloak away leaving her and they boys along with the unicorn.

 _"_ We,re to late,,,Voldemort killed the Unicorn."said Harry until Dark Huntress graised her hands and put it on the unicorn stomah.

"It is dead?."Draco asked but Dark HUntress shook her head.

"No...its still alive.'said Dark Huntress as she healed the unicorn with her unicorn opened its eyes yet it bowed to her..."Go on..hide where they never found you."

The unicorn sprang its feet until it left and Ron and Hermione seeing the grab his crossbow But to Ron's dismay Dark Huntress was there.

"What the hell are you doing here?."said Ron

"None of this was your business as well.."said Dark Huntress

"Still who are yoy! What are you?."said HErmione

"As i told you...i am the Dark Huntress."said Dark Huntress as she grab her smokebomb and disappeared

Juvy didn't return to the Rffindor Common room but apparently she leave the messages tracker on each door listening through their conversations as did suspected that it was Snape who making towards the stone but Juvy told him not to make a foul accusationstowards knew this but his reason might be true as of them continue their conversations as well but Juvy could hear the real intention as well even they forgived Draco.

"Why on earth Dark Huntress was immune to the killing curse?."said Ron

"Hell i don't know but nothing was the same."said Harry

"Hary why on earth did she appear on that fiasco...? Through she refused to help the other teachers they why did it appaear to both of us?."Hermione asked

"Good thing Our other bestriend is asleep but we can tell this to Juvy when she is awake as know waking her up will be a little bit disappointed as well."said Harry

"Yeah i guess what will happened if Voldemort got the stone and now what?."said Ron

"Well we need to be there before Snape can."said Harry

"Juvy suspect that it was Quirrel."said Hermione

"What? Why did she think that?!."said Ron

"I don't know as well but most of all her only suspect is Quirrel."Hermione replied

The wind was gushing between both nights as she patrol as well but apparently Dark Huntress was on the building of the the skyscrapper lookin for the coversations was interrupted whn she saw the whole road was being held by traffic but cas suddenly appeared.

 _Grimmauld Place._

Sirius Black arrived from his work where he discovered that Dark Huntress made a move without noticing looked at Remus.

"Harry told us that Juvy suspected that it was Quirrel who was getting passed on the three headed dog."said Remus

"So she seems to be getting a side none of those sins have made their equivalent as well."said Sirius as he remember that Juvy disappearance was a made of narrow mistakes as well.

Juvy's disappearance made him to wrath who had came back from nowhere,The Wrath who was making its true errors and Remus remembered on their hogwarts years that Gino called them stupid pranksters for teasing Snape eventually James said it was fun...but apparently Gino apprehead by giving him a punch on the of the marauders realized that the Sins are knights but Gino told him that if he caught chaos on Snape...then he will finished him one threat.

"His daughter made some internal appearnce as well."said Remus

"but apparently...Dark Huntress told us to keep it away."

"What are we going to do?."

"Oliver told us to not joined their conversations of the Sins as is the guardian of Juvy but apparently he refused to joined the Order as Well."

"Why?."

"No told us that the Sins are now Juvy is kills the bad demons and most of all she spared the good ones."said Sirius

"You don't think the incident that Dark Huntress is Godric Gryffindor's daughter...if she was Gryffindor's daughter ,then most of all she knows every passagesway on Hogwarts than most of us?."

"True...but apparently Dark Huntreess refused to help us...who on earth is she really?."

"Do you think the Sins are involved in this matter? You think the Sins knows her identity as well? Both of their minds are used in powerful mental blocks that Gino gave knows that one day he'll die,but how on earth does he know the whole Passagesway of both.?."

"I don't know Moonyy but apparently...Gino along with the Sins are keeping their secrets as well."said Sirius

 **A.N:Oh great now they are getting suspicious of Juvy's arrival and disappearance Sirius and Remus are beginning to wonder why Dark Huntress appeared on nights and they discovered that the Sins are busy all the time.**

 _Central City_

 _Caitlin's apartment._

"Oh no what am i going to do...i can't tell this to Barry he'll probably kill me."Caitlin said as he touched the glass turning Ice.

"What i am i going to do? Now he doesn't know that i am a metahuman as well god damn is a Sloth and i,m just his doctor...ahh what am i going to do?."Caitlin's voice was frustated when she saw the pen that Juvy gave it to her.

She holds the pen and quickly remember that Juvy's words if she needed help,she'll solved them as was going to be bad as well but for now..she told Cisco that she needed to take a day off...Cisco and Dr Wells looked at each other but they understood,since Caitlin was tired during her work as Team Flash and now her powers have awakened before the particle Accelerator grab her jacket and some of her clothes until she used the pressed the pen causingnit to opened towards Hogwarts where Juvy was.

Juvy was still focusing on both of his friends on the Great Hall but apparently Pansy looked at her.

"What?."said Juvy

"Juvy we need to talk?."said Caitlin causing Juvy to jumped from her chair

"Gahh.l..Caitlin...er sorry i was ...what are you doing here?.."said Juvy

"I need to talked to you two privately."Caitlin said causing Hermione to looked at her.

"I am getting a bit edgy here as well."said Hermione

"If this is about Uncle Barry then i'll go and made some slacker moments of him."said Juvy

"And apparently how did you get inside Hogwarts?."said Pansy yet she looked at Juvy

"I gave her the teleportation pens..."

"Juvy how is this person?."said Percy until Juvy drag Caitlin away along with Pansy.

"My aunt."

 _Lair_

 _"W_ hoa hold on a sec...your a metahuman like Uncle Barry and you never told him that you had powers?."Juvy asked

"Yeas...which is why i came here."

"He,ll kill you ,you know that?."Ace emerged

"He will but i don't want him to know that i am this...i needed to control mympowers but how can i do this when my friends are getting a suspicious of me?."Caitlin pointed

"Caitlin...nobody knows yet only the three of us...and most of all its amazing you have powers as well."said Pansy

"Well its a good thing but how can i control it.."

".Then let me teach you?."

"You would do that?."

"Why not?. and besides... i was losu cintroling my anilities as well but for now what you need is to make a specific grind."said Juvy opening the lair until they went down.

.Whoa."

"So what is your powers Caitlin?."

"I have cold ones."said Caitlin as she grab the glass and made it ice

"Yep similar to mine as well."

"You have classes right?. And you have some trips?."

"I did finished them earlier."said Juvy

"Oh...alright."

Juvy clicked the buttons on the statue starting to show the target like bulls eye as well but apparently Pansy was on the window legde letting them to hear her voice.

"Okay...your first time to do is to hit the target as well on eyes bull's eyes."said Pansy

"How can i learned that?."Caitlin wondered

"Like this Caitlin."Juvy raised her hand and focused until she throws a ice dagger to the target. "Target as well..but focus and learned its true motives."

Caitlin looked on the targets where she followed Juvy's instincs,she raised her left hand and throws some ice dagger on each ones except Juvy was hit towards the walls.

"Ow.."said Juvy s she removed the ice daggers

"Well that is unexpected."said Pansy.

"Sorry.l"

"Don't worry i'll heal."said Juvy

"Does Barry know that your here?"said Pansy

"No."

 _Central City_

 _Star Labs._

"What do you mean Caitlin is taking a day off?."Barry asked

"She said she needed to relax of what happened..Barry you can calm down ."said Cisco

"I am calm but why didn't she told me?."

"She needed time..."

"But her apartment is empty..Her landlady left without any hesitations."

"Well that is mysterious."said Joe

 _Hogwarts_

The alarm rigged causing Pansy to opened the computer letting to heard them.

"Another attack came from nowhere but apparently...it wasn't a demon?."said Pansy

"Then who?."said Juy as she holds Caitlin powers ice.

"I hacked through several files..The terrorist calms himself as Nate Lambent...and he possess some super strength like steel."said Pansy

"You don't think he was involved in the particle accelerator?."Caitlin asked

".Lets...see yes...apparently he was on Star City yes, he went through Central City but oncoming nuts."said Pansy as she checked on the tv screen.

"God...this is terrible.."

"I can't go Dark Huntress ,right now?"

"Why not?."

"Because i could always be appear on daylight as Juvy but as Dark Huntress at night."said Juvy

"Then Barry will going to feel this"said Ace

"And we still have classes in Potions."said Pansy

"Oh scrap."

."Don't worry...i'll be fine as well."Caitlin reassure her

"And now we have some things again.?."

Most of all Caitlin was trying to practice her powers but she felt like she was feeling burden all over saw this yet he comforted.

"Something was wrong within yoy Ms Caitlin?."said Ace

"I don't know Ace..it was like i felt the burden within me...i guess that Barry would have deserve to put me to the cortex."said Caitlin

"No...i know that i can talk as a chimera even i have my own power of shapeshifting as well but still...you are afraid of what happened to you wasn't it?."said Ace

"Why?."

"I saw persons who was feeling scared and other felt safe within them but in other words..they are alsom cinfronted with fears as well.I did it once when i was with Master Juvy during her travels...to be a tough..she was caring and most of all she was afraid as well but we make our own fears."said Ace

"But still why am i feeling a bit latch out.."

"Your not a burden Ms Caitlin...you are a family as well."

The alarm went ringing causing Caitlin to pressed the computer seeing Nate entering school grounds.

".To nuch for that."."said Caiyou tlin

"We need to inform this to Master Juvy..."said Ace

"Hell no...where is Juvy classroom roght now?."said Caitlin

"I think that it a little to late."

 _Crash_

 _"Argh."_ said Juvy as she amd Pasy felt on the floor while no students noticed as well

"Its to late for that"said Nate .

"Hey maybe you should look for the same size."said Caitlin as she freeze the floor causing him to slipped.

"Juvy are you alright?."said Pansy

"I,m good."said Juvy as she faced him

Nate used his strength to crash the two but nothing was heard from the tried to it him with a sledgehammer ,but apparently Caitlin looked at Juvy.

"Cait you need to use your powers."said Juvy

"I can't...i can't."said Caitlin

.Yes you can..you can...don't be afraid of what is coming,,,fight...and don't give up focuse."

Caitlin looked at Nate until she took a deep breath where she remember that Juvy taught her as closed her eyes yet opened until she releasedher ice force causing Nate to be frozen through his breaking growled but Juvy used herfire powers and let it put a device on speed up grabbing Pansy and caitlin away until it explode letting themland on the floor.

"I could use to upgrade that as well"said Juvy

"You made it choose,'"said Pansy

"Was that the same device that you put it on Voldemort's cloak before he got blown.?."Caitlin asked

"Yeah...but he is a bit of dust."said Juvy.

 _Later,_

 _"_ So that means i need to be strong of what is coming?."said Caitlin

"Yes...but focused...you can tell this to Uncle Barry and i swear he will never put you to the cortex."said Juvy

"But what happens if i went rogue?."said Caitlin

"Then you have a place on my house if yoy needed to be stayed."said Juvy as she gave her the pen

"Thanks...and somehow i really need to thank you for this."said Caitlin towards the two

"Caitlin...there,s nothing to be afraid off...we're here for you."

Caitlin smiled as she disappeared using the looked at Juvy where she was making through the computer screen

"Well i think i need to relax maybe later but tonigght you still have a job to do for tonight."Pansy told her.

"Great...see you as Well."said Juvy as she suited up as Dark Huntress.


	26. Chapter 26

**God...life was so dull if the creation of the history...or messing on which timeline where it was better.**

March was coming and summer will come was excited that summer will arrived although she still some doing Juvy miss the summer as well but apparently since her double role along wih her adventures with Ace will be extended.

"Seriously your planning to go tonight?."said Juvy as she heard them talking

"Snape was getting there and Juvy you know that we can't have him let him to get the stone."Harry noted

"Why are you kept accusing Snape of all the people?."said Juvy as they both walking on the courtyard

"Because we are getting there as well...Look Voldemort arrived as well but apparently he didn't realize that the unicorn was still alive as well."said Ron

"But The three headed dog called Fluffy made some appeareance as of the creatures here are afraid of a chimera.."said Hermione

"Chimera?."Pansy noted

"Yep the legendary animal that everyone they were dragons ,chimera was first existed here..Charlie was determine to look for a chimera but it was useless."said Ron

"Apparently why do you think that it was Snape as well.? Do youany other persons that you suspected?."said Juvy

"None."said Harry

"Great."Juvy looked at Pansy

"Harry i know i am saying this but what happens if you got the wrong person who you appreheaded."said Juvy

"I don't know what happen as well."

Both of them separated but Pansy was following Juvy instead letting her on the7 th floor.

"That's odd as well Harry doesn't know that it wasn't Snape but Quirrel..."said Pansy

"True but this is much more than that...Both of them didn,t know what was coming which is why i had to be ready for what is coming."said Juvy

"To do what?"

"To train myself."said Juvy

 _Starling City_

 _Verdant_

Oliver Queen deadly Sin Lust who just finished his role as the Arrow while Tommy needed to find answers from his father about an undertaking as went outside from the lair when he saw Sirius and Remus.

"Sirius,Remus what pleasures of coming to the Verdant?."said Oliver

"So this is the bar that you and Tommy make after being gone for 5 years? Pretty impressive."said Sirius.

"If your coming here to outrage me no offnese...i see you two didn't want to be apprehead but why are you both here?."Oliver asked

"Its about your niece."said Sirius

"And what does Juvy have to do with it?."Oliver asked

"Where here to asked if where Juvy went to after her parents death?..

"An why re you asking me?."

"Because your her guardian."Sirius snered

"Keep doing that but this is my property as answer your question...Juvy went to hunt alone taking dangerous quest as well...well sometimes she visits us despite her local timing."said Oliver

"Oliver...this is not time for this...Juvy kills a demon back and she told them to leave the demons to your sisn...but why is she refused to let her help us?."Remus asked

"That's against the law of being a sin."Oliver lied

"Well you can destroy the rule of the sins."Sirius said

"We may destroy the rules of Hogwarts but we are not destroying the law code of is a sin as well Black...in other words if yoy kept pestering or using to read my mind as well...you know what i am capable of that."said Oliver

"Sirius that's enough."Remus told his friend who was glaring daggers to Oliver until.

"Olliver Dad just purchased some...what the hell are you doing here?!."Tommy growled

".Easy Merlyn we came here to talked to Oliver about?."

"Our nice wasn't it.? You know your Aurors or Order of the Phoenix i don,t care what yoyr up against...now step away from the Sins's life and her life as well."Tommy barked

"We're not here for picking war...we came here to tell you that your niece disappeared for more than 1 year and you Sins know where she was."said Sirius

"Or your picking up against someone who is accusing you at this...like school when Snape was teased and Gino punch James for calling an insurppretient brat with no manners as you all marauders are making Snape worl'd s upside down.I suggest you get out of the bar and leave the Sins business to us as well."Oliver made a threat causing them to let out of Verdant.

"Geez Sirius look of wha you've done..now the Sins refused to tell...Sirius you have to stopped investigate her about somethings as well."said Remus

"Well those Sisn are still e same like we were."

"Only we agree to do that mistakes a well...The Sins made their own laws and we can,t make choices or forces them apart as well."said Remus

"And?."

"Look if you keptpestering anout what happened to her past..none of us are stop make appearance like that...she'll kill you as well."said remus

"And what are you suggesting abandoned to search her?."

" realized one Sins are overprotective as well but none of this was our fighht ...this was theirs...Gino was so mad at us for what we done back at the past along with Rose...so that is final"

hn

 _Hogwarts_

Juvy was practicing her moves even using her sword as was covered in sweat yet she managed to apprehead their own vocals as swear caused her to remiscene of what happened to her parents even her training.

"Techically i am convince."said Pansy as Juvy grab a towel to wipe her sweat.

"Yeah no hunting today which is why i needed to train something as well."Juvy said which she grab her water bottle

"You know you could stop as well from being overeacted lately...i,m sure Oliver and the others knows of what is happening. You gave Nick the stone but why are you causing trouble as well?."Pansy asked while she sit next to Juvy.

"I was...it was Draco."

"Draco?. Well why is he involved in this?."said Pansy

"He saw me die on his dream..then Chase killed me then everything went dark as well."

"Juvy your turning grey lately."said Pansy

"I am but this is not why i am wondered myself on the process.."said Juvy

"Okay...so this is why your acting like you don't care on the whole world.?."

"I do care...but i was worried."

"Worried! Of what?,"

"Of you and both of the rest as well but apparently i realized something as well."

"Juvy it is harder to make decisions as well but apaprently you can face them but you couldn't because of your other triple role that you had."said Pansy

"And now your suggestig togo back to the Parkinson? Are you sure you won't tell them that your Helena Ravenclaw?."Juvy asked

"No... but i am not going to tell them as well...if i told them i will stay at your house."said Pansy

"Deal..."said Juvy as she grab her sword and swung it afterwards.

"Apparently for now as well."said Pansy

 _Starling City_

 _Verdant_

 _"This is_ nuts? Malcolm was ordering a machine to make man made earthquake? What is he soing?."said Oliver

"Dunno but i am getting a feeling this as well..Ollie we shared this past time adn now this is why...he was angry at the glades od what happened to mom."said Tommy

".Tommy your mother died when we were 8"Oliver pointed

"I know that really...but we need help from disarming that device?."said Tommy

"I really don't understand why you sins are in a bit neutral about this but i think the computer was tracing it to rundown market where the auction of the Unidac Industries where Lee and Juvy was there."saidFelicity

."Juvy?."

".No..."Oliver pointed

"But Oliver how can we find this device as well when they are being bougt by unauthorized location..my answer is Juvy ...you call Juvy."said Diggle

"Calling her would be distracting her mission?."said Tommy

"Then what are we going to do? How are we going to find the device...or else.."

"Else what?."Felicity eagerly said

"Or else we could hack into the company's p."said Oliver

"Smart...Ollie but are you nuts? When the police will find out about this...he thinks that we did some operational upbringing."Tommy suggested

"We can't disturb Juvy?."

"Olliver we got no choice...Call Juvy so she can learned that..or call Lee."said Diggle

"He is on Beijing doing some projects lately."Tommy reminded them

"God what now?."

They didn't noticed that the computer gave them a video chat causing Felicity to answer them.

"Juvy..thank god your replied."said Oliver

 _."Yeah got a big that name as well but Pansy and I managed to do some breaking point here."said Juvy to the computer screen_

 _"_ Juvy this device that Malcolm bought on the company, what kind of this machine was?.."Tommy asked

" _That is a highyl technological that caused by making an takes 13 hours to remove the plug and the cord it off.."said Juvy_

"Okay...so what have you learned?."said Oliver

" _During the Unidac Industries Auction...Malcolm came here and win the auction about the worse..he didn,t order one but two devices."_

 _"_ Shit...why on earth did he make that as well?..Felicity asked

"Wait he ordered two...i know this is unuxpected but where is on the other half?."Diggle asked

" _I don't know but one was been lovated in Uncle Tommy's dental clinic...the other one was a bit tachly but i learned ot now...it was hidden somewhere wher eit was near on your club or from the glades?."said Juvy_

 _"_ Then he must have made some orderly tips...he might have knew the password of each devices.?"Oliver asked

" _Not without Felicity's help and Pansy,s help."said Juvy_

"Juvy...this is crazy..."said Oliver

" _Uncle Ollie i know this as well but you need to trust me..Voldemort is here and Harry suspected that Snape was after the stone ...but it was Quirrel all was hidden under his turban."said Juvy_

"I knew that Quirrel was making me creeps up."Tommy emerged.

.Or maybe you sins could pick someone who is enjoying education there because i am availanle?."said Felicty

"Yeah _Felicity your a perfect to begin as teacher here."Juy noted_

"Yay.."said Felicity

."Juvy you have to be careful appreheaded by knows that you stopped him once and this time ,he'll do anything to stop you all this as well.""Oliver warned her

" _Yeah i got that Uncle Ollie and i inderstand that as well."Juvy shows the description as well towards the two headed bombs that was implanted._

"Great showing descriptions as well."Felicity noted.

"Juvy you need to come here tonight!."Oliver barked.

 _Hogwarts._

"Hey Juvy...wait..."Draco called her from afar causing her turned around.

".Oh hi Draco what are you doing here and why are you running from nowhere...?.."Juvy asked while holding her bag where her suit was.

"Um...i was wondering...if you liked my gift..that i gave it to you back on Christmas?."

"Its perfect and it is beautiful as well thank you.."Juvy thank him

"What are ypur plans doing summer?.."

"Um i was planning do to hunting as well or saying on my house or ,kept touring as well...why do you asked?."said Juvy who was facing at Draco

"Nothing much but...i was wondering if you could visit us n the manor p...if you won't mind?.."

"Great...i just see what i can do."

"Really? Your not doing something as well?."

"Depends...thanks for inviting me."said Juvy as she both walked away leaving Draco to smiled.

 _Auror Office_

"One chance and Juvy doesn't want to join as well."said Sirius

"Sirius you keep stalking her like it was nowhere but this is ridiculius...stop stalking Juvy Cabueños...or else she'll kill you."said Remus

"Moony iwould do that as she was hunting alone without any help why on earth did the Sins refused to ackowlede Sins didn't enter Hogwarts but Sin who appeared from nowhere."said Sirius

"Look it doesn't matter if they refused to help us...but what we need to do is to leave Juvy to her hunts...i knew those qquest of the Sins are dangerous than we can...even hunting demons as well."

"Alright will i will stop stalking her or refused to be following nher...but why on earth she was allowed to go out during break time.."

"Don't know."

 _Hogwarts_

The screams of the demon was heard yet Juvy anaged to fight themoff using her weapons as welluntilhe disapepared using her jujutsu steps,she appeared and kill the demon with her demons turned int dist as wwell but most of all othing was compared as well.

"Freaking demons...god i am so late if Ncle Ollie is so pissed at me."said Juvy as she teleported to Verdant.

 _Verdant_

"You know i could choose a beeter name than Dark star?."said Tommby as he suited up

"Yeah you could but where on earth is...

 _Crash_

 _"_ Speaking of that."Felicity said as Juvy slumped on the ground.

"I'll pay the broken damages here as well."said Juvy

"No need to pay."said Oliver

"Look...sorry but uncle Tommy the name would be better to call you Black Lance...if you like..

"I like it.."said Tommy

"Ow...i did swear..i could teleported not to crash but this god it hurt.."

"Don't worry Juvy you'll heal."Oliver looked at her

"Yeah but most of all i will stitch you thought."said Felicity

"So what are we going to do?.."

"We gotta stop Malcolm."said Oliver

"But apparently Moira confessed that she was part of the undertaking as well...cops took her to custody and most of all there are two devices...we don't know where it is the second one."said Diggle

"Can i borrow your list for a moment?."said Juvy causing Felicity to gave her the book yet she wxamine it.. "Both of them are underground...but this is your mother's clinic isn't it Tommy?."

"Yeah it was but where on earth is the second device.?."Tommy asked

"What is the...abandoned shopthat was nearer to the law office?."

"Your kidding me...the law office has the device!."said Felicity

"Lucifer is planning to make on Lux...i don't know what was doing, i don't know how."

"Don't asked."

"I got it...it says...the the bank of the glades before it was moven ut f the branches as well but apparently...it turned abandoned as well but the second device is there."

"We have to get that device out of here.."said Oliver as he grab his bow.

"Whoa you four are going to confron Malcolm? What was i suppose to do?.."said Felicity

"Call Quintine."said Tommy

"Yes sir."

"

The 4 walked on the building of Merlyn where they saw guards who was dropped realized that as they both remember what Moira said that Tommy and Oliver are victims on the sabotage on the Queen's Gambit...years ago...and that Tommy was not part of this...Yet as Deadly Sin Pride...he was outrage of wha his father done to both.

"Where is he?."Oliver growled

"He's not here."said Dark Huntress

"Hello Oliver,Tommy,Mr Diggel and most of all Cabueños Juvy."said Malcolm

"Malcolm."said Dark Huntress as she raised her bow

Both of them fought so much but apparently both of them are both bthrown to each ...something is not right when they reach the three vigilantes fight with Malcolm who is from the League of Assassins that's why Juvy receive Nyssa's text to her about Al-Sa-Her-.

"Malcolm...you don't have to do this."said Dark Huntress but Malcolm throws Juvy through the wall letting Tommy and Oliver to apprehead him.

Malcolm throws Oliver yet he holds Tommy's neck and raisin to the air.

"I should have spared you son...i will..your not a killer Tommy."said Malcolm

"Since when? I've been a killer when i was turning into a sin."Tommy kicked Malcolm releasing his grasp and helped Oliver who throws his arrow to him

"Its over Malcolm."said Oliver

"No. is not over...any second the device will start its destructions as well."said Malcolm

"Felicity what happened ? Did you disarm the device?."said dark Huntress who was helping Diggle

"I disarm it with the help of Quintine but the other one was not...this other device that made earthquake that was found under the water.!'"said Felicity

"Oh really shit?."said Juvy knocking Malcolm down.

"He's not dead yet."Juvy remarked

"We know."..."said Oliver

"Law office are fine but any latermthe device will be released by sending a tsunami?!."saidFelicity.

"Why this crazy man handling the waters here...god."said Juvy

"Yet he was making a tsunami both here to wipe this out of Starling City...to be fair or not i don't...i think protego will be last."said Tommy who was looking down seeing civilians running through their lives as well.

"Guys this city is larger and none of our magic can repelled it."saidDiggle

"Okay Felicity what do we have?."said Oliver

"I don't know about your sins as well but apparently if it it someone who can shield or released the waters from back to the oceans."said Felicity

"The book."said Juvy

".What?."said Diggle

"The book of Damnation...Dad said it was used by spells and other countries as well..it was usefullas well butdon't get me wrong i still hate istory reported."said Juvy

"Juvy your a genius."

Juvy opened the ook causing them to look on the riddle where they saw dozens of them yet they spotte one.

"This will work."said Oliver pointing on the name..

"Nah it won't"said tommy

"Here it is...Tommy you need to chantit as well not me."

"Why me? Your the keeper of the Damnation here not me."said Tommy

"Just do it!"The thhree yelled

.Fine... _Azcendium...de...los..ne..ros..pilajte...de..lethro...de..verdo..."_

Their chant was working sending the waters back down from the ocean..Tommy was glad but apparently he tossed back to Juvy as well.

"Well?."said Felicity

"It workedwedidit."said Oliver but it was ingerrupted when Pansy's voice echoed.

"Uh to much to celebrate now...Juvy ..HarryRon and Hermione went to the three headed dog now!'"

"Holy shit."said Juvy

".You need to go...don't worry about us...go."Oliver bellowed

Dark Huntress teleported back to Hogwarts time Harry,Ron and Hermione are n the mess remembers it well until in return he was uncouscious caausing Harry and Hermione to go as well but Harry wanted to go alone. Dark Huntress arrived from the traps until she slumped through Ron.

"He's not dead...where,s Harry..?!."Dark Huntress growled

".He went there.."Hermione pointed

"Take him out of this to Dumbledore as well but get out of here...Harry was not the one who destroyed Voldemort,It was me...now get out of here Hermione."

Without hesitations Hermione drapped Ron,s arms until they left letting Dark Huntress to opened the was looking on the mirror yet he was wasn't was Quirrel.

"You?...no but Snape."said Harry

"Ah yes Mr Potter...i couldn't believe yoy taught you believed that Snape was the one who jinxed Juvy's broom but it was indeed me."said Quirrel

"Juvy was right all along...your the one who sent the troll."said Harry

"Very good Mr Potter but most of all i did sent the froll ovkill Ms Granger...now i have to get the stone...but i couldn't do it."

 _"Use the boy..."_

"Come here Potter now?!."Quirrel barked causing Harry to come slowly "Tell me...what do you see?."

Harry's reflection caused Harry to gasped as his reflection told him that the stone was taken by someone before them.

"Well what do you see?."said Quirrel causing Harry to lied

"...i saw myself shaking hands with Dumbledore,and we Gryffindor wins the house cup."

 _"He..lies...he lies..."_

"Tell the Truth.."Quirrel growled

" _Let me speak to him face to face."_

 _"_ Master your not strong enough."said Quirrel

." _am strong enough to show them as well."_

Harry stepped back from them as Quirrel moved his turban showing Voldemort infront of Harry.

" _Harry Potter.."_

 _"._ Voldemort..."said Harry

"Yes... _see of what have i become...unicorn blood showed me strength but Quirrel offered me to share his body as well...you have the stone ...give me the stone."Voldemort_ told him

"I don't have it."Harry spat

". _Ahh yes...you are just like your parents Harry...your father was nothing to hold but he defended himself to protect yoy and your mother..your mother pleaded to save you...but i couldn't...give me the stone..,so where..,you can grant it."Voldemort hissed_

 _"._ I don't have the stone...it was taken before we came here?!."Harry spat

" _Then if it wasn't you? Who took the stone?."Voldemort asked_

"I did."said Dark Huntress as she released her arrow towards the mirror causing Harry to looked at Dark Huntress.

"You _...your still alive for a thousands time."Voldemort said but_ Quirrel was still glaring at her.

"Yes..it was me...i took the stone and hidden it somewhere...its been a long time Voldemort."Dark Huntress spat as she raised her bow and arrow.

"Its been a long time _Dark Huntress...it was you who destroyed me back in Godric's Hollow...you took Harry Potter away and you killed me."_ Voldemort growled

"I went there because i needed to save Harry...you succeed killing the Potters but not Harry because i was there ...and i was the one who killed yoy not Harry!"said Dark Huntress causing Harry to gasp.

" _Tell me where is the stone?."_ Voldemort asked

"You'll never find it."Dark Huntress spat

".Kill her!"Voldemort growled causing Harry to be protected by Dark Huntress but apparently Dark Huntress grabs her sword as she fought with Quirrel despite Voldemort's attempt to kill her.

Dark Huntress grabs her arrow and stabs Quirrel on his arms until she left the device on his arm before dragging away with on the device where it was hit on the same mark until he looked where it exploded along within the mirror until Harry and Dark Huntress arrived the door and slumped down releasing a snowlflakes as well.

"Are you alright Harry?."said Dark Huntress as she helped Harry

".Ow...pretty much. kind of device that you've put on him?."Harry asked

"More than you can imagine..."said Dark Huntress as she grab her bow

"Dark Huntress...if your the one who destroyed Voldemort then...why didn't you told us?."said Harry

"I went to Godric's Hollow to visit someone but when i reach into your house...i saw Voldemort killing your parents which is why i interfere.I defeat and killed himbefore taking you the house exploded...Sirius and Remus arrived causing hpme to give you to them as well..."said Dark Huntress

"Juvy was right? All along...it was Quirrel but i didn't listen."

"None on this was your fault Harry Potter...you did well by following but what Deadly Sin Wrath said...don't accused someone who isn't the real one to appreheaded."said Dark Huntress until she closed her eyes yet opened them "Dumbledore's coming along with the Aurors as well."

"..Wait...?."

".What is it?."

"Can we see you again?"Harry asked while Dark Huntress smiled

"Even i am the vigilante of both worlds...i will see you everyday Harry...farewell."

Dumbledore arrived only to see Harry while Dark Huntress was nowhere to be seem as explained to them as well.


	27. Chapter 27

Harry potter was still on the hospital wing to be treated by Madam was right...Madam Pomfrey was strict as well but he was lucky that he was alive no matter what.

."Hey."said Juvy who was on the door ledge

."How did you get in?."said Harry

"Had to ask permision to Madam Pomfrey to let me enter are you feeling?."said Juvy as she sat on the bed where Harry was,

"I'm fine...i was going to discharge later but i need to regain my strength..,hey i'm sorry."Harry apologized

"About what?.."Juvy looked at him

"About Quirrel...you were right all along...it was him...and i didn't believe you.."said Harry

"Well it was some sort as well but apparently thank you as wdll for believing of what i said,,,...Harry the truth is,,,i was completely jerked of what happened.I should have told you earlier but i realized that i couldn't do it."said Juvy

"We did make mistakes as well and Dark Huntress came to save us all..."

"We did...anyway i bought you some bertie botts and most of all..we are waiting for yoy to get free well."said Juvy

Both of them smiled at each other causing Juvy to left Hospital walking out she saw Pansy on the hallway.

"Seems to be that Dark Huntress was making an official guest life."said Pansy

"Well thank you as well but in reality i was still sore of what happened to me back when comfronted Quirrel."said Juvy

"Still sore eh? Might as i remind you that you did make some vacational mode now summer was coming."said Pansy

"Well might be but don't worry i still have talking to Dad as well."

"I might have tell the Parkinsons but your have me as your ally as well.I enjoyed being hacking all files here through Cia yet Felicity taught me how to hacked."said Pansy

"Well i might...but i think talking to Dad would be nice."

 _Founder's room_

Gino looked at Juvy with a grinned face till looked at his daughter with a reassuring smile.

." _Still sore as well...?."_

 _"_ Hi Dad...i came here to say...i still talked to you though even back on the house."said Juvy

" _Apparently yes...i see that you made your own way as well."said Gino_

 _"_ Dad...why didn't you tell me that you lived on Godric's Hollow...then why did you choose on the house on the forest rather than staying there?."Juvy asked

" _Godric's Hollow where i used it as a village.I lived there as well but apparently i decided to traveled as well which is why i created the house where we both live Juvy."said Gino_

 _"_ Then why did you and Mom never lived there?."

"Because _i knew that one day you,ll began your exploring expeditions there as well...i did told you to mind your surrondings when you were facing your enemy and you did.I am proud of you Juvy..not by saving this world but you cared for your friends as well...yet you did stood up for them,..._

Words that Gino told her was still on the won the house cup...most of all Juvy was looking on the window while her friends are chatterig so was laughing at Ron's jokes as well even then ,the whole adventure ended as well.

"Hey Juvy ...Mom told us that your allowed to come to us during your summer if you had time."Ron suggested

"Honestly Ron ...Juvy will come but she needed to do some hunty time."said Harry

"Aw come on not just hunting but doing some greatness or taking a day off as well."said Ron as he swallowed a bertie bott.

"You know your allowed to visit us wherever you wanted."said Hermione

"And hey Juvy don't forget to visit me as well...i will miss you this well on summer."said Pansy as Ace curled on Ron's leg.

"Love you to Ace."said Ron

"I think i should...maybe i could think about my schedule as well but apparently i still have done doing."said Juvy

The train arrives as well but apparently most children went out greeted by their parets, was reuniting with Sirius and was reuniting with his mother,while Hermione and Pansy reunite with her and Ace went out yet they saw Connor,Tommy and Oliver waving to ran towards them until she caught Oliver's embraced hug.

."Uncle Ollie."said Juvy as Juvy embraced Tommy and Connor along with Ace.

."Hey i did miss you as well...i am your guardian as well."said Oliver

"Mostly your terrible dead to me."said Juvy causing Oliver to pinch her nose. "Hey."

"Oliver Queen..its so good to see you..you haven't changed at all."said Molly causing Oliver to looked at Molly along with her children.

".Its good thing to see you as well Molly...and yes still the sin and made by own decisions."said Oliver

Both of them went back to the car where Connor said he will drive despite the 4 meddling as well but he suggested..since they are driving crashly.

"I honestly did you did the right thing Juvy by making its own terror time."said Tommy

"Hey don't look at me...Ace helped me while i was in danger mode."said Juvy

"Ace..you did make us proud."said Connor

"As well master Connor...now what do to next?." Ace asked

"Apparently i think i needed some rest before going on the patrol night...as Dad..said you'll make the whole made its adventurous state.."said Juvy

"I think i have a right to decided as well but apparently we are going to make a lunch for you...what do you say?.".Oliver suggested.

"Sounds great...but who is going to cook?."

".I will.."Oliver suggested

"..No."they bellowed

"What? Why?.."Oliver asked while looking at them

"One your terrible at cooking."Tommy remarked

."Hey...look who's talking...you did the most terrible cooking when we are hunting."said Connor

"Wait Tommy did the worst."said Oliver

".Okay...how about this...how about we are going to the house and make cooking despite its terrible taste...as well"Tommy suggested

".I think that as well."said Juvy

 _Night_

Juvy was on the building holding her mask while her armour that she was wearing was still felt the wind within night was cooler,quiet and most of all better for Hound arrived as he tells Juvy there was an armed robbery looked on the streets where it was filled with grab her mask and put it on her causing her to be Dark moon was shining so brightly yet she looked down and jumped along with Dark Hound.

 ** _It is said that the Sins are making their way through their most are normal ones but night they are of them may be separated but they are close when they needed each of that made their personal differences as well. The Deadly Sins are the vigilantes of their own city nor country that will be needed them._**

 ** _At first when i lost my parents on that night when Azazel killed my parents..causing me to be revengeful as well...but i realized one thing.I can't be the person that they needed to be as well. I needed to become someone else...someone who was fearful..some of who are fright of the dark where the hunt where it started. My name is Juvy Cabueños...who am I? I am Dark Huntress._**

 **A:N End of Dark Huntress alternate life year one.**


End file.
